Attack On Titan & Tokyo Ghoul: The Resurrection of Kenny
by aleccao0315
Summary: After Gaining some new Ghoul powers, Eren and his Team finally find out that Kenny's body has been resurrected this enrages Levi and Now Will Eren use his True Power to beat him or Will Levi take the Victory?
1. Chapter 1: Edgy Eren & Relationship Advi

_**Hey, This is a Sequel to My Future Self Attack on Titan/Tokyo Ghoul Fic from Wattpad, I'll work on this after I finish my Wattpad one tho...because I need to recreate when Eren acts like Kaneki after he gets kidnapped...**_

_Eren's P.O.V_

Eren wakes up with his Left Eye being his Ghoul Eye...then he thinks "Kaneki...Turn my eye off..." Eren sighs before getting out of bed but Lays on it again...and realizes he is still tired but It's not the time to be oversleeping...He opens the door and ends up in a hallway where he sees the beautiful angelic Blonde again..."Oh Hey, Eren..." Historia greets right before he blushes flushed red on his cheeks..."Hey...Historia..." Eren nervously says before he covers his mouth...blushing still his face starts to flushed up red at this point...She kisses my left cheek and there it is my whole face is red and I faint this shocks her and she catches me..."Hey Are you Okay?, Eren...Wake up!" She shouts before he doesn't and he carries him back to her bed...and places him on there...and then She shakes him, even more, to see if He's okay..."Eren...EREN!, Wake up please..." She says before Eren finally blinks his eyes..."I'm sorry...You just look so beautiful..." Eren says before she brushes her strand of hair behind her ear and giggles "Thank you...but don't pass out..." She says softly before Eren goes back to see Bertolt woken up..."Okay...Um, Annie and Marco just went out on a mission..." Bertolt informs before Eren wakes up and Historia is now happy "You're awake...Don't Scare me like that Again..." She says in relief as She kisses Eren on the forehead...before Hugging him..."I love you Eren..." Historia confesses to him and He smiles and kisses her...and Then Reiner comes out and gets Jealous..."Grrr...Not fair!, Whatever...I'll find a Girl..." Reiner says before Eren disagrees..."No Sorry, but You won't...besides I can't just give Historia to you...She's mine and Mine Alone..." Eren says before Reiner gets even more Jealous...and then Eren gets out of her room and sees Petra..."Hey Petra..." Eren greets before she waves back..."Oh, Eren...That thing you just did with the Colossal Titan was cool..." Petra says before she looks at Historia behind him..."So Who's she?, Your Girlfriend?" Petra asks as he looks at Historia and then Eren starts blushing "Yeah...Oh Man." Eren says thinking he's going to be teased or questioned for having a lover...and then Levi greets Eren..."Hey Eren, So Yeah I wanna have Kenny Ackerman back...So Let's go draw him..." Levi says pulling Eren to his room...and then Levi picks up the pen and sheet and He shows Eren a Perfectly Drawn Kenny...and then Eren rips it up..."I'm gonna regret this..." Eren says with frustration in his eyes and then after two seconds comes to life and Kenny teleports here..."Hello Levi, Good to see you again..." Kenny says before Levi greets him "Yeah...Kenny." Levi says while finding the Serum he gave him..."I don't wanna become a Titan..." Levi says giving it back to him...but Kenny pushes it back to him..."No, Keep it..." Kenny says harshly before Eren pulls out the Light Sword of Anti Magic and points it at Kenny "What are you doing here?" Eren asks enraged and then Kenny points the sword down..."Put that Sword away I'm not here to fight..." Kenny says before Eren puts his sword on his back...and then Kenny goes to Historia's room...only to see her gone..."Leave her...Alone." Eren says enraged and Kenny smiles "Why?, She's your girlfriend or something?" Kenny mocks before Eren punches at Kenny but stops his punch...but is still enraged..."She is...and If you hurt her...I'll kill you..." Eren says before raising his fist and lowering it..."Something suspicious about this guy!, Levi I don't think We should've brought him back to life..." Eren says before Levi shakes his head disagreeing "Don't Worry When I see him go bad I'll deal with him...or I'll have you fight him..." Levi says reassuring him but Eren disagrees...and scoffs it off and goes off to find Historia but Armin is up and informs him "Historia has gone out in a mission she'll be back in 4 minutes..." Armin informs before Eren gets shocked She'd never go out on a mission without Eren...

Mikasa then comes back from the mission with Annie and Marco...opening the door...and Historia to...Eren gets shocked and hugs Historia...which she embraces..."Awww...You missed me that much?" Historia says while blushing before Eren gets slightly irritated..."Why didn't you tell me?" Eren says slightly firm..."I'm Sorry..." Historia says before Eren brushes her hair with his fingers..."I didn't mean to growl at you...I'm sorry..." Eren says slightly disappointed and then he moves away from her...and then Eren goes to his room holding Historia's hand..."Are you Ok Eren?" Historia asks worried and then Eren turns to her..."You should've told me you were safe..." Eren suggested before Historia looks down a bit sorry..."I didn't mean to..." Historia says before Eren protests..."I should be sorry...I'm the one that growled at you...I'm so sorry..." Eren says with small tears in his eyes...and Historia hugs him to comfort him "It's not your fault...Your emotions got the better of you...I forgive you." Historia says hugging him to stop his crying...and he did...and then Marco and Annie arrive "What are you two Doing?" Annie asks confused...and Eren responds "I'm hanging out with my GF..." Eren responds and Marco starts teasing him..."Is That Blonde your Girlfriend You sure always seem to be close to her...like being with her a lot..." Marco says before is whacked by Mikasa from behind "Shush...You'll embarrass him..." Mikasa says before dragging Marco back to his room and then Historia kisses Eren before heading back to her room..._I didn't mean to hurt her..." Eren Thinks with guilt in his heart..._

Kenny then leaves and Eren is proud and scoffs..."I'll find out and kill you, Kenny..." Eren says enraged and then goes to his room to sleep and he did...and then The Blonde Girl jumps on Eren but he doesn't wake up "Hey Come on!, Your Girlfriend is here to wake you up! Please wake up..." She says before finally kissing him and he snaps his eyes open..."HEY!, Don't Sneak Kiss me..." Eren says freaked out and then she touches her lips giggling..."You weren't waking up..." She says before hugging him...and then Levi catches them cuddling..."PAUSE THE DAMN ROMANCE!" Levi shouts before he drags Eren out of the room..."Besides we have a mission...You don't have time to be cuddling, Kissing your girlfriend right now..." Levi says before making Eren get dressed and He lets him use his Light Sword of Anti Magic...

Everyone lines up ready and heads out to kill 30 Titans...and Eren leads and then Levi follows behind him, Eren then pushes himself with Gas Accelerators before Jean, Marco, Reiner, Armin, and Mikasa follow him..."Alright..." Eren says before he pushes himself faster with super speed...

"TIME TO KILL SOME TITANS!" Eren shouts happily as he closes his eyes arrogantly...

_**Guys I Love this Series but I'll do a Flashback of them as Kids in the Next Chapter please Like This Series is Epic...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Eren's Childhood

_**In This One I'm gonna have the flashbacks again this will be after Historia catches Eren passing out and carrying him to his bed...**_

* * *

Historia carries Eren to his bed and then He lays him there..."Wake up..." Historia whispers before he blinks his eyes and gets up...and then puts a hand on the left temple of his head "What happened to me?" Eren asks before Historia looks at him with worry in her eyes and then she replies "You killed a kid and passed out...and I took you here..." Eren says before she hands him a gift wrap and he realizes what it was...and He takes it and puts it on his desk...and then he lays on his bed...and then she kisses his left cheek..."Hey...Wake up it's morning...Let's go find your friends..." She says before he gets up and goes downstairs before Eren goes out the door and sees Mikasa and Armin waiting for him..."Hey Morning Eren...We heard you fell unconscious so we check to see if you were okay...I guess You got that all covered...Let's go..." Armin says before Mikasa gets jealous grabbing Historia by her collar and threatens her "You...Stealing him away from me...You'll get what's coming..." Mikasa threatens before is scratched by Eren's Scissors with his index and middle finger cutting her arm splattering blood everywhere...a small amount..."AH!" Mikasa says before Eren threatens her "Don't Touch her...again." Eren says before he lets go of her collar and then Armin gets disappointed "Mikasa...Shush You're being pretty selfish and Just Deal with it..." Armin says before the quadruple team walks together...and Historia hooks arms with Eren...Mikasa gets more Jealous..."Grrr..." Mikasa growls quietly before the team go..."Where are we going?" Eren asks with his right hand pillowing his back head...since his left arm is hooked with Historia's and Armin thinks before finally answering..."We are going to visit some houses...no Just kidding we're going to a mysterious garage...No...and I forgot...Where do you wanna go?" Armin asks with both his hands pillowing his back head...and then Eren clenches his hands on his head stopping...in pain...

_Kaneki takes over and Eren is now in a mind space..."Eren...You little boy that has many potential to get stronger...How about you say beat up that TH*T Mikasa that B*T*H is F*C*ING Annoying...That DumbA** Is pissing you off isn't she...Why don't you kick her A**" Kaneki suggested before Eren informs him "I already did that..." Eren says before Kaneki realizes what he did "But Go Harder..." Kaneki says before Eren shakes his head...__"No Kaneki...I can just Ignore her..." Eren says before Kaneki reluctantly sends Eren back to reality_

"Whoa!, Hey Wake up..." Armin says before Eren unclenches his hands on his head and gets up from kneeling...and then Eren's left eye flashes Black and Red...before turning back to normal this startles the trio..."WHOA!, What happened to your eye?" Armin asks seeing the shine from his eye...Eren covers it to hide it "Don't look at it it's freaky..." Eren says before he is given a White Eyepatch by Armin..."Use this..." Armin says before Eren covers it on his left eye..."Man Eren...What's with your Eye?, Is it hurt?" Mikasa asks worried but Eren shakes his head "No It's power..." Eren says before shocking Mikasa and she thinks _"It must be a strong power...I sense it radiating from his left eye..."_ Mikasa thinks in her mind before Eren thinks about where to go..."Hey, Let's go to...um...Shoot I'm hungry..." Eren says before Mikasa runs ahead of him and Armin having to run after her only for him to pant after losing his stamina and Eren takes Armin and Historia's hand and Super Speeds past Mikasa making them both dizzy...but Eren catches Historia while Armin falls on the ground...caught by Mikasa..."Okay, Eren you cheated...the race I mean..." Mikasa says before Eren lashes back "YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT A RACE YOU STUPID SON OF A B*TCH!" Eren says before Mikasa gets shocked and then she looks down..."Whatever..." Mikasa says with slight tears in her eyes...and then Eren catches an apple perfectly fine and eats it "Finally an Apple good..." Eren says as he devours the Apple until it's in its core...and throws it perfectly in the garbage...and then Eren catches bread and gives it to Historia "You want one?" Eren asks politely and then she hesitantly blushes before grabbing it and eating it..."Him and Her!, NOT FAIR!" Mikasa shouts out loud and Armin gets enraged and starts shouting "MIKASA ENOUGH OF YOUR WHINING JUST DEAL THAT EREN LIKES SOMEONE ELSE THAT'S NOT YOU!" Armin shouts before Eren crosses his arms and smirks "Wow Armin Didn't know You had it in you huh?, But Yeah Mikasa Please stop you selfish B*TCH!" Eren says before Mikasa tries to punch Eren but He catches the fist and paper slaps her on the cheek..."Really?, Trying to beat me to death?" Eren says with his 4 tails out and one of the tails automatically strikes at Mikasa before is stopped by Armin "Wait...Don't Kill Eren...You're not a monster..." Armin says before Eren gets shocked and feels a tingle of rage before shouting back "BUT SHE...TRIED TO..." Eren says before sighing and putting his 4 Tails back into his body...and Mikasa becomes shocked "Those...Tails..." Mikasa says before backing away slowly catching another food...which is a pear..."Oh..." Mikasa says before biting it and then She spits it out as well as throwing it to the garbage..."SOUR!" Mikasa says before an orange juice bottle is caught by Eren with his Super Speed and he opens it and drinks it..."Mm...Armin you've got to get one of these...They're delicious..." Eren says and then Armin thinks "What do they taste like?" Armin asks before Eren drank a whole bottle and tossed it to the trash can..."Like very good Liquid..." Eren says catching another bottle but this time its Apple Juice and he tosses it to Armin and he catches it..."Come ON Try this one!, It's Good!" Eren says before Armin opens the cap tosses away into the trash can...and then drinks the whole body "MAN THAT'S GOOD!" Armin says before flicking it to the trash can...and then The Quadruple team head to somewhere before Armin suggested to go to Eren's house...and then They open the door..."HEY SON!, Ooh Did you bring some friends? What's your name little ones?" Carla asks before the trio introduces themselves...and Armin starts first "My name is Armin Arlet, I'm Eren's best friend..." Armin says before Mikasa goes next with almost an expressionless face..."Mikasa Ackerman...Whatever." Mikasa says before Historia goes next with pure joy..."Historia Reiss...I'm Eren's kind of...um..." She says before she blushes and Eren turns back to look and changes into his eyes slanted and his Mom sees what she trying to say "Oh I get it...You like him, don't you?" Carla asks before he blushes and gets up and in front of his mom "Mom Please let's not talk about this!" Eren says before Carla laughs and giggles "Oh...Eren She looks perfect for you...Is she your Girlfriend or something?" Carla asks before Eren blushes to the point his whole face becomes red..."Man...Mom Please...you're embarrassing me..." Eren says before Carla laughs even more "Oh My Eren There's no need to be shy...When you grow up...You can have your own little family..." Carla says before is stopped by Grisha the father of Eren..."Carla...It's fine...He can decide that later...Leave the boy alone..." Grisha says before Eren, Historia, Armin, and Mikasa go upstairs...but is stopped by Grisha but he only calls Eren "Eren Wait!" Grisha says before he puts his hand on the key and takes it off..."Take This Key...and I'll show you to the basement..." Eren says before he gets shocked but puts the key necklace around his neck...and then He Super Speeds to his room..."Okay...Guys..." Eren says before they all see the key on his neck "While...I don't know what it is I have this key on my neck..." Eren says before Armin then lets go of the key he was holding on then opens the gift box..."So...Armin You wanna see some mangas?" Eren says before Armin rejected "I told you I'm not into Manga...that much...It's that interesting for me..." Armin replies before Eren opens the thing and sees the Tokyo Ghoul Collection...and Eren reads it and Sees Kaneki with White Hair..."Hey Guys..." Eren says as he shows them Kaneki with White Hair and they get surprised..."Do you think I would look like this one day?" Eren asks showing Mikasa, Armin and Historia the picture and they both rank equally "Well...It would be cool..." Mikasa says before Armin interrupts her "Yes Eren One Day...Maybe when you're older..." Armin says before Historia smiles and holds Eren's hand "Of Course...Let's call it Ghoul Form..." Historia says before kissing Eren and disgusts Armin and Mikasa covering their mouths "EWWWWWWWW!" Armin shouts in anger before Mikasa pukes in Eren's Bathroom's Toilet..."Stop Kissing!, It's So Gross!" Armin says scolding them and then Mikasa continues puking..."Alright, I can't help it she's cute..." Eren says before Historia pushes him down on the bed "You're my hero...and You're so sweet and nice..." Historia says before Armin _"I need to find a way to stop this stuff or pause it..." Armin says before he thinks of something _"ALRIGHT PAUSE THE ROMANCE!" Armin shouts loudly before they stop looking at him..."Alright fine...Just let me sleep..." Eren says a bit harshly before sleeping with Historia and Mikasa gets confused about this..."Gr..." Mikasa growls before Armin sees this completely sweet "How sweet they sleep together...but the kissing needs to stop..." Mikasa says before Armin rejects "No The Kissing needs to be not in front of us..." Armin says before leaving with Mikasa out the door...

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Eren wakes up beside Historia as always but leaves her asleep and Runs out the door without waking up his mother and then Spots the 3 Kids...that were bothering them earlier "Oh Hey Eren...Listen We're really sorry for bothering you and your girlfriend...But We're here to make it up to you...Why don't you come over to our houses?" One boy asks before Eren questions them "What are your names?" Eren asks before the 3 kids introduce themselves "My name is Colten!" Colten says with pure energy and then his friend says after with pure carelessness "Joel...Whatever..." Joel says before a kid introduces himself with pure arrogance "Ha Ha I am Zayden..." Zayden says before the three boys lead Eren to their houses...and Colten suggests which house they go in "Okay let's go to my house first..." Colten says before Joel argues "No Colten You got to go to your house last time!" Joel says before Zayden breaks up the fight "Guys how about this? Colten, you go first then Joel and then mines...Deal?" Zayden asks and Joel and Colten look at each other before...agreeing nodding their heads...and Colten pulls Eren into his house...and the door was open and no parents and the kitchen was so clean and upstairs there were 5 rooms, One Game Room, One Bedroom, One Washroom, One TV Room, and One Manga Room..."Wow...You have a lot of Games..." Eren says before Colten turns around happily and then Eren sees his consoles "Okay Do you have a Switch?, a Wii?" Eren asks before Colten shakes his head "No...I only have PS3, Xbox 360...That's about it tho...I have the 2018 PS4 tho...I also have an Xbox One...that has a Kinect option...and also If you want to play VR instead you can always ask me...If you really want a Switch I'll ask my Mom she's out right now..." Colten says casually before turning on his Kinect and Eren disappeared "HEY DUDE WHERE DID YOU GO?!, Damn you are fast..." Colten says before he sees Eren looking at his Tokyo Ghoul Season 2 Collection..."You like Tokyo Ghoul Too?" Eren asks before Colten nods "Yeah I kind of went to Amazon to get these stuff...It took me 1 hour to find..." Colten says before calling Eren back to the room "Dude Do you wanna play or not?" Colten says a bit harshly before Eren goes into the game room..."Alright Which Game?, Tokyo Ghoul? Naruto?, Dragon Ball Super?, What do you want?" Colten says preparing his controller and giving him one...and then Joel and Zayden come to his room "Hey Sign us Up...We can sign up for 4 players..." Joel says after sitting down and Zayden says after they both find separate controllers..."Guys, We're using Kinect...Let me Set the players up before you do anything..." Colten says as he clicks on Tokyo Ghoul and chooses the Kinect option and waves his hand on Multiplayer 4 Players and then They are introduced to the Character Select..."I call Kaneki!" Eren says before selecting Kaneki but now chooses a form and he chooses Ghoul Form Kaneki and confirms it...and then Colten has a hard time choosing before he brings up his custom Character called (Ghoul Prince) and then confirms it Joel hovers between Yamori or Rize...but then Picks Rize...and then Zayden hovers between Touka or using a Custom Character he then decides and brings up Custom Character and he picks the Character he made called (Ghoul King) and then the game starts and then Colten asks what they want the area to be "Oh...Do you want Kaneki's Area or Do you want the snowy Streets?, or do you want Ghoul Area..." Colten asks and then they think about it before deciding "Let's go with Kaneki's Area..." Eren says before Colten waves his hand over the area and is asked by the settings "How many lives?" Colten asks before they all answer almost very quickly "15..." They respond and Colten turns off time limit...and the battle mode is set on Free For All...and the game starts Kaneki does his intro animation which is wiping his mouth then 4 Tails come out of his lower back and saying "This will be fun...Not really..." Kaneki says inside of the game...and then Rize uses her intro animation "Oh...Entertain me..." Rize says inside the game and the custom character doesn't have any quotes and the Game says "READY?" the Referee says before the game sparks "FIGHT!" The Game says before Eren starts running around Colten's room before Ghoul Prince starts stabbing Ghoul King with his sword...Eren then uses Auto Dodge on Rize and She Retaliates by Using Kagune Slam but Eren uses Kaneki's Counter animation and it hits and Kaneki uses a 15 hit combo and ends with a giant punch to the ground...depleting Joel's Character 5.0/100 of Rize's health..."Damn Eren That was cheap..." Joel says outside of the game and then Ghoul King uses his custom Skill called (Blasting Sword Beam) Which hits Ghoul Prince depleting 3.0/100 of his health and then Eren runs towards Ghoul Prince and uses a skill called (Share Healing) Which Fully Restores Ghoul Prince's health "Oh Thanks Eren!" Colten says before using his ultimate skill (Sword of Judgement) and hits Ghoul King with a 65 Hit combo before ending with a Giant Slash...and Ghoul King gets KO'd by the attack depleting 0/100 of Ghoul King's health and then Eren makes Kaneki use (Giant 4 Tailed Slam) and Kaneki spreads his tails and slam the tails onto Rize instant killing Joel's Character..."Hey, That kills with a Hit!" Joel says before respawning using his 14th life and then Historia suddenly puts her hands behind her back and appears behind the Quadruple gamers "Whatcha playing?" Historia asks curiously before startles the team "AHHH!" They shout outside of the game..."Hey, We're playing this Tokyo Ghoul game Wanna Play too?" Eren asks before is corrected by Colten "There's no 5 Players sorry...Eren you're gonna have to step out...for her to play..." Colten says before Eren agrees and She takes control of Kaneki and doesn't know how to play so gets one shotted by Joel's (Slash of Death) Skill..."Historia!, Use Hyper Dodge and then use minus 2 seconds Healing!" Eren shouts while sitting on Colten's chair..."Okay..." Historia says confused before she performs both skills and Kaneki starts dodging Joel's ultimates and gets hit by (Ghoul Spear) but heals the blood after 2 seconds...but Colten gets tired and pauses the game "Alright...Okay...Eren...Guys We need to stop...We have to go...to Joel's house now..." Colten says before Historia, Eren, Zayden and Joel go outside following Colten going into Joel's house and then Joel had 8 Rooms, A Bedroom with a Wii and Switch, a Washroom with a shower and a bathtub, A Library with Anime Mangas, His Mom's Room with a 3D Advanced Samsung TV...with his parents large bed, an Action Figure room with lots of Tokyo Ghoul Characters, a Drawing room with lots of Anime, Manga Pictures and posters..., A Room with lots of Anime Chess and Board games and Eren goes into the Bedroom with the Switch...Two Switch...He had lots of Anime Games..."Alright...You wanna try out my version of Tokyo Ghoul or You wanna go see the TV room?" Joel asks before they all respond "Let's go to the TV room..." They respond before Eren and his friends go into TV room only to see a lot of Blue Rays of multiple Anime..."I've got Naruto, Dragon Ball Super, Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Season 2, Tokyo Ghoul Re..." Joel explains before he asks them "You wanna watch something?" Joel asks before they shake their heads "Okay...Do you have drawings..." The Team asks before Joel guides them to the room...He has a lot of Kaneki Drawings and other anime drawings and He also has a drawing of Eren kissing Historia and upon seeing this Eren takes it from the wall "Yeah I drew that for you bro...You can keep it..." Joel says before Historia swipes it from Eren's hand and then She looks at it blushing..."I hope he kisses me..." She says before Eren starts blushes and soon gets embarrassed..."I already did...maybe when We're 15..." Eren says before He explores more Kaneki drawings...and Naruto Drawings and a bunch of Goku Drawings...and then they are guided back to the Switch Room and Joel uses his switch and clicks on Tokyo Ghoul Switch...and He pulls the small handles and gives the red one to Eren...and then another Switch is held by Zayden and he also selects Tokyo Ghoul Switch and Zayden holds the red joy con as Colten holds the blue Joy Con...and then Eren selects 4 Player...and they all choose their character...Eren obviously choosing Kaneki in his Black ripped sleeved Sweater with his White Ripped Shorts with the Chains and White Hair...and Joel chooses his Custom Character (Demon Ghoul) and confirms while Zayden and Colten choose their custom character saved by Joel, Zayden chooses (King Ghoul) while Colten chooses (Prince Ghoul) and then They Start the game Joel chooses Snowy Streets as the stage...and then everyone having Red Controller presses ZR + ZR at the same time while the Blue Controllers press ZL + L button at the same time...and then Joel skips the intros and Eren presses the X button causes Kaneki to do a 10 hit combo ending with a kick sending Demon Ghoul flying to the ground depleting 6.9/100 of Joel's health...and then King Ghoul (Zayden) presses X and Y activating the skill called (Heaven's Sword Slash) and Charging at Colten Slashing 20 hits on him before Slashing the Final hit on him Instant Killing him...and Colten gasps and gets enraged "GAH!, Zayden!, Stop One Shotting me..." Colten says before Eren gives him Invulnerability on Zayden...making him invincible to any ultimate and attack..."Thanks EREN!" Colten says before pressing A + B at the same time using the ability (Prince's Slashing Impact) causes Prince Ghoul to charge at King Ghoul slashing 57 Sword Swing on him before slashing him up in the air, Jumping then Cutting King Ghoul in half...depleting 4.3/100 of King Ghoul's Health "AHH!, NO FAIR!, SOMEONE HEAL ME!" Zayden says before Joel uses Full Heal on King Ghoul and Zayden smiles "Thanks Joel!" Zayden says before Eren uses a skill called (4 Tailed Combo) which is activated by Eren pressing Y + B and Kaneki charges at Joel slashing him with his 4 Tails lots of times before stabbing him through the air and stabbing him repeatedly before jumping up and cutting through him depleting his health to danger Demon Ghoul's Health:2.0/100 and Colten compliments him "Oh...NICE ONE!, THAT WAS EPIC!" Colten says before Joel whines "Ahhh...Damn it Eren with your flashy moves..." Joel says before finally using a Move in his Switch game by pressing X a Move called (Demon 100 Deadly Slashes) which causes Demon Ghoul to kick Prince Ghoul up in the air and jump through him slashing him while flying through him gets faster and faster landing up to 100 before is given a Quick Time Even and Joel presses Together and It continues the Skill now Called (250 Deadly Slashes Finisher) Demon Ghoul slashes Prince Ghoul over and over again before he slashes him to the ground depleting Prince Ghoul near death 0.2/100 "Oh Crap..." Colten says before Eren helps him by using a Skill called (Regeneration) and applies it on Prince Ghoul and then uses a Skill called (Move Steal) on Prince Ghoul and Demon Ghoul tries to do another skill called (500 Punishing Stabs) and as he hits Prince Ghoul with it he copies his animation and counters which causes Joel to freak out "WHAT?!, HEY!, DON'T STEAL MY MOVE!" Joel says before Colten is given a B + Y Quick time even and then he completes it and Colten uses his sword to 500 stab Joel and then slashes through him K. O'ing Demon Ghoul which causes his lives to be down to 0 Lives and Dead forever..."NO!, I WANTED TO KILL YOU AND DOWN YOUR LIVES TO 0 NOT ME!" Joel whines before Eren uses a Instant Death Type Move called (4 Tail Deadly Stabs) and then Kaneki whips Prince, Demon and King Ghoul into the air and flies around stabbing all of them before using his 4 Tails to stab through them before grabbing all the players and slamming them to the ground They All Die...and They lives are reduced to 0 and Eren wins the game "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Colten says before Eren smirks before leading the team into the Board game room and then finds a lot of Dragon Ball Super Chess, Naruto Chess, and Tokyo Chess...along with DBS Cards, Naruto Cards, Tokyo Cards, and DBS Checkers, Naruto Checkers, Tokyo Checkers..."Alright I call Cards..." Eren says and his friends agree and Joel sets up the Tokyo Cards game..."Alright Tokyo Goldfish?, Tokyo Blackjack?, or Tokyo Eights?, or Tokyo War?" Joel asks and his friends think before Eren speaks out "Let's try Tokyo War..." Eren says before Joel looks at him "Are you sure? It's very Very Intense...Like Yu-gi-Oh..." Joel says before Eren and the others nod their heads...and then Joel gives each player 45 cards...and Historia gets 45 cards and she looks at them..."Alright Guys Ready?" Joel asks not showing his cards...and the others nod "Alright...I have a Demon Ghoul..." Joel says slapping the card down...and Eren smirks "Too Late I have a Kaneki slash..." Eren says beating Demon Ghoul Card "OH SH*T!" Joel says before Zayden Goes and places down a rare card "Heaven's Sword Slash!" Zayden says as he sees Colten place a card called "Sword of Judgement!" Colten shouts before losing to Zayden's Heaven Sword Slash and then Historia questions whispering to Eren "Eren...What is Love Skip?" Historia asks before Eren pulls her close "It disables anyone's card..." Eren whispers in her ear...and then Historia puts down Love Skip after Joel places down a Demon 100 Deadly Slashes but realizes Historia disabled his card "Shoot..." Joel says as he gets eliminated card..."How about this?!, Sword of Death!" Colten says as he slaps the card on the table..."Oh Yeah?, 4 TAIL DEADLY STABS!" Eren shouts beating everyone on the table...and then Joel whines "EREN WHAT THE F*CK!" Joel says before is whacked by Colten "Hey Joel Don't be rude..." Colten says before the team goes to find another type of game called Kingdom Battle, Dragon Ball Super KB, Naruto Kingdom Battle and Tokyo Kingdom Battle...Eren chooses Tokyo Kingdom Battle...this game uses a lot of cards...and has a set up like Yugi-oh and the game Starts Eren obviously chooses the Kaneki series cards and Joel uses his Demon Ghoul Series, Colten uses Prince Ghoul Series and Zayden uses his King Ghoul Series of Cards...and Historia uses a Light Based Series of Cards..."Alright Who's going first?" Colten asks and Joel quickly answers by setting down a Card named Demon explosion...and Eren defends by using 4 Tailed Surge and his Demon Explosion is dispersed as Kaneki holographically whips with his 4 Tails at Demon Ghoul...and it now reads as 6.0/100 "HA!, Take that Joel!" Eren cockily mocks before Colten uses a Card called 54 Prince Slashes which Holographically is shown with Prince Ghoul and then Zayden places down a card called 35 King Slashes and the Two Cards being the same attack type clashes Holographically and then eventually Prince Ghoul wins and slashes through King Ghoul depleting 3.5/100 of his health..."GAAAH!, I NEED TO HEAL!" Zayden says placing down a King's Regeneration healing King Ghoul by 5 making his health 4.0/100 and then it's Historia's turn and she places down...Light Bind and then Eren retaliates by using Ghoul Eye which paralyzes Historia's Princess that is holographically shown..."Sorry...Sweetie...but It's part of the game..." Eren says with a bit of sorrow and Historia hugs him "I'm not mad...my hero." She says before Eren starts blushing "Hey Guys save the romance until after the game..." Colten suggested as he places down Prince's Fury on the table and then Zayden smirks "Oh Yeah?!, HOW ABOUT KING'S WRATH?!" Zayden says as he places the card on the table and the Holographic cards come to life and Prince Ghoul and King Ghoul exchanging slashes both getting their health depleted before Prince Ghoul loses and King Ghoul wins the fight...and then Joel places a Card named Demon's Fury "Demon's Fury?, I'll Kick Your A** with 4 Tailed Deadly Whip!" Eren says as he places the card down and he sees Holographic video that shows Kaneki whipping the running Demon of his feet and whips him in the air Instant Killing him Demon Ghoul Health: 0/100 "DAMN YOU'RE GOOD!" Joel says and then the game ends...and then Zayden tells them to go to his house...and they enter his door...and upstairs there are 3 Rooms, a Game Room, a Tokyo Chess Room and a TV Room...Eren then goes straight to the Tokyo Chess room...and Zayden sets up the Tokyo Chess game...Gives Eren the Kaneki Chess Figures, Joel gets the Demon Ghoul Chess Figures, Colten gets the Prince Ghoul Figures and Zayden gets the King Ghoul Chess Figures...and the game starts...Zayden starts by moving his King Knight forward and attacking Prince Ghoul...and then Eren is next and he uses Kaneki puts him on super speed and blows Demon Ghoul away...and then Joel uses Demon Stabs which causes the chess piece to move and Instant Kill King Knight..."DAMN IT!" Zayden says before Eren goes..."Oh I see How this is gonna go..." Eren says before he uses 4 Tailed Combo on his Kaneki King and the Chess Piece moves very fast and beats the ever living hell out of Joel's Demon Horse..."GAAAH!, MY HOOOORSE!" Zayden freaks out before Eren smirks...and then Colten uses Prince's Fury on his Prince King which cause the chess piece to knock Joel's Demon King Chess Piece and Punch it 100 times and then depletes 3.0/100 of Demon King's Health "Not bad..." Joel says before he uses Demon King Fury of Death which causes Joel's Demon King to knock Colten's Prince King in the air and stab him 999 times and Instant Kills him..."AHHH!, MY KIIIIIIIING!" Colten says and Eren faces off against Joel...Joel uses Demon's Wrath of Hell on Eren but he retaliates with 4 Tailed Dodge and Counter...which causes Eren's Kaneki Knight to charge while Joel's Demon King running towards Kaneki Knight but Kaneki Knight dodges and punches Demon King in the air before landing 999 Combo on him before slamming Demon King to the ground...Instant Killing it..."ELIMINATED!" Eren shouts before Joel whines "NOT MY DEMON KING!" Joel says before the game ends...and everyone gets tired...

"Alright Eren, Historia...You guys need to go home...I'm too Tired to play...Nice playing with you, You were pretty OP..." Colten says before Joel and Zayden follow him to his house...to play more Kinect games I guess...and then as Eren walks Historia to her house...and They Realize that It is Goodbye...For now..."I guess this is goodbye..." Eren says before she smirks with tears..."Yeah...but will I ever see you again?" She asks Eren but He smirks..."You will...Tomorrow..." Eren says before she smiles at him "I love you Eren..." She says before hugging him and Eren embraces "I know...Don't Cry." Eren says before he kisses her...

* * *

_Alright They are more flashbacks to come...But For now...I'll have to create Psychic Eren's Kid Flashback of how he got his powers..._

_**Guys After this Will have Present again with Ghoul Eren...Which is in the Present timeline...in the Canon Universe...So See ya!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Killing Titans

_**This One We will go out of a Flashback and into the Present where everyone is grown...Damn Eren is cool in this one He cooler than Levi...**_

* * *

Eren then flips onto a building and off another one...and then sees 35 Titans..."Okay..." Eren says before he looks at Marco "WHAT?!" Marco asks in confusion and then Eren commands "Alright...Marco You better not die again." Eren says before he goes forward and cuts a Titan's head off with one clean spin and then another one goes behind him and Eren uses his blade beam ability for his Light Sword and Instant Killed 9 Titans there are now 24/35 and then Marco goes slashing a back neck of a Titan...killing it 23/35 Titans...and then Annie cuts off a Titan's head off making 22/35...and then Levi comes and kills 5 Titans...in a Row...17/35 "Hey Yeager...You seem to be good leading..." Levi says before Mikasa comes and slashes a Titan's Back Neck 16/35...and Eren uses Super Speed and kills off 2 Titans...15/35 Titans left and then Armin kills 5 in a row 10/35 and then Connie comes and kills 10 Titans one by one...0/35 "OH COME ON CONNIE I WAS SUPPOSE TO GET THAT ONE!" Sasha argues before Connie shoves Bread in her mouth before smacking the back of her head...making her choke so hard she spat it out "WHAT THE F*CK!" Sasha says before Eren tells them "Hey Guys Not this Again!" Eren says before he slaps them both...and then they drop the subject...and then Reiner suggested that they go back and Eren super speeds back there...Almost leaving everyone...no he did..."YEAGER NOT SO FAST BRO!, And He's gone..." Levi says before chasing after him...with the soldiers behind him...and then Eren changes out of his clothes to his pajamas...and lays on his bed tired..."Ahhhh..." Eren sighs before is waked up by Levi "NO SLEEPING YET YEAGER!" Levi shouts before pulling him out of bed...and then Eren goes to his desk to see the RTL Sheets..."What to Draw..." Eren says as he taps the pen on his chin and then he drops it and can't think of anymore Ideas...and then a knock on the door arrives...and right when Levi opens the door There's gunfire..."HA HA HA HA HA!" Kenny laughs as he shoots with his pistols and Eren tackles Kenny away from the door and throws him in a forest..."I KNEW IT!, IT WAS ALL JUST AN ACT!" Eren shouts before chasing After Kenny "Yeager wait!" Levi says as he follows him and Eren uses his Light Sword of Anti Magic to deflect Kenny's Sword before Kenny uses his Sword clashing Eren's Light Sword and He fires a Sword Beam but Kenny dodges the beam..."Eren Wait!" Mikasa says running after Levi hoping to find Eren...and Armin does the same but Not following Levi tries to find Eren on his own route...Eren punches Kenny in the cheek making him puke blood...and then knees him and then throws him towards a tree..."You're pretty strong...Yeager." Kenny declares before Levi arrives with Mikasa..."You're fighting me..." Levi says pointing at Levi with his sword and Kenny smirks and clashes with Levi...before shooting at him but he throws his one sword but Kenny blocks only for him to receive a scar...and then Mikasa joins the fight only to be shot in the knee and slashed in the chest knocking her back "ACKERMAN!" Levi shouts before he goes Savage Mode and tackle Kenny while slashing him at a very fast speed...but Kenny blocks all the swift slash...and then Kenny kicks Levi off of him only to be punched in the stomach by a Enraged Eren..."WAIT!" Historia says while running after Eren worried...and then Kenny exchanges Blows with Eren before finally kicking him away...and Historia jumps in blocking his sword with her's..."Don't...You'll get yourself killed..." Eren says with worry and then Kenny breaks the clash and kicks her away...and Eren catches her..."You need to fall back..." Eren says before he puts her gently down and runs to Kenny kneeing him..."YEAGER WHY AREN'T YOU USING GHOUL FORM?!" Levi says before Eren turns around enraged "I can't do it At Will!" Eren says as he knees Kenny and punches him down...before Kenny smirks and goes after Historia and Mikasa recovers and slashes Kenny away while holding her chest wound...and then Mikasa and Kenny clash swords with it ending with Kenny kicking Mikasa away...and Historia is next and kicks Kenny he blocks and then He grabs her arm and knees her in the stomach before kicking her away...and stabbing her with the sword on her chest...and this enrages Eren..."Grrrr...YOU HEARTLESS BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!" Eren shouts before he uses Rage Ghoul Essence and Starts glowing blue...and Kenny shoots at him but He dodges and runs through them while grabbing Kenny hard and punching him with a yellow glow around his fist sending him back...and then Kenny tries to slash him he grabs the sword and breaks it before headbutting him and grabbing his face and scraping his face through the ground..."I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!?, I WON'T FORGIVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" Eren says as he pulls him up and headbutts him and then bites his neck before punching him very hard that Kenny bleeds with the punch..."Eren Stop...I'm okay..." Historia says before she gets up slightly injured and Eren ignores her and continues to pound Kenny by tackling Kenny and flips him over and smashing his face on the ground multiple times pulverizing it...making it bleed...and eventually Kenny retreats..."Heh...You're all dead..." Kenny says before it enrages Eren even more and he starts to run after him but is stopped by Levi..."Yeager!, Fall Back!, He's Wounded, Done...There's no need for further..." Levi says before Eren moves enraged and angry..."But He hurt Historia...He HAS TO DIE!" Eren says before Armin calms him down..."Hey...I know it's upsetting...but He's hurt...That's enough..." Armin says before Mikasa adds in "Eren...Please...Calm down." Mikasa says before Eren finally calms down but still gets a irritated expression before he falls back with everyone...in Survey Corps Headquarters...and then Eren lays on his bed...and then he hears a knock on the door...and It was that Blonde girl he loved..."Hey Eren..." She says before Eren pulls her to his bed..."Eren Why did you get mad over me being hurt?" She asks before Eren feels a surge of rage build up inside him "Well Seeing you Hurt makes me so angry...and I hate whoever hurts you, I'll Kill Whoever Hurt you..." Eren declares before Historia puts her hand on her mouth realizing Eren is very protective over her because he loves her..."But...I know it's upsetting...but You might not want to go overboard when they hurt me..." She suggested before Eren gets enraged "But...Grrr...I have to avenge your pain..." Eren says before She wraps her arms around him "Mmm...You are so nice and warm..." She says before she nuzzles into Eren's chest...and Eren puts his hand holding her back head..."Cute little Goddess..." Eren says before they end up falling asleep together before they know it...

_The Next Day..._

Eren wakes up beside Historia and then realizes she was still asleep...and then he gets up and puts on his casual looking clothes...and sees Levi walking up to him "Hey Yeager..." Levi says before Eren replies "Hey Bro...Yeah...I'm still mad over Kenny hurting her." Eren says before Levi realized who he was talking about "Why you got to be pissed over her being hurt?, Oh Wait Right You wanna protect her that's why..." Levi says before Eren gets angry and sees Mikasa and Armin greeting him "Hey...Eren..." Armin greets before Mikasa is next "Yeah Hi..." Mikasa says before Eren clenches his fist..."You still mad over Historia being hurt?, Man Let it go..." Armin says before Eren sees Marco "What was with your berserk mode last mission?" Marco asks before Eren replies "Oh...Kenny hurt my girlfriend...and I made him pay for it..." Eren says before Marco realize who he was talking about "Why did you do it?" Marco asks before Eren clenches his fists and replies "Because I hate whoever hurts her think they can get away with it..." Eren says with his fist clenched "I'd Kill anyone who tries to hurt her..." Eren says before he goes out gets his Light Sword away from his back...and Charges outside with everyone else...

and then Eren finds Annie making a sneak attack on him..."Hey WHAT GIVES?!" Eren says as he elbows her downwards and then She gives a almost bored expression on her face "Oh...I am just checking on you..." Annie lies before Eren runs in front of her...and then Perspectives change and Kenny after breaking his sword his squad soldiers give him another one..."Captain Kenny...Here This Sword is more durable..." a Soldier says before giving him a Adamantium blade and he takes it...and looks at it before sheathing it on his back...and then a Soldier Salute and the soldiers shout "Sir!, What is your Command?" a Soldier asks before Kenny smirks and replies "Our Objective is to Destroy Eren and Levi including his Friends ESPECIALLY LEVI TAKE HIM DOWN NO MATTER WHAT!" Kenny commands before a Soldier replies "Sir!, I have been Informed that Eren has a Ghoul Form...and Even you would have problems dealing with him..." a Soldier says before Kenny enraged points his blade on the Soldier's Throat...and he starts to get scared "Are you doubting me?" Kenny asks before the Soldier starts to give in for his fear "Sorry...Sir." his Squad Soldier asks before Kenny lowers his sword and then looks at his squad soldiers "Anyone else want to doubt me?" Kenny threatens before the army shake their heads "Now Gather Your Soldiers...and LET'S GO!" Kenny shouts and the team follows him

Eren and Annie run straight forward to find Kenny and then Annie realizes something "Hey Eren..." Annie says before Eren turns his head to look at her..."Mmhm?" Eren hums before Annie thinks before replying "This is actually the first time we been together...as not enemies..." Annie says before Eren nods his head remembering those times they fought..."Yeah..." Eren says not making eye contact with her before they both use their Gas Accelerators to go faster...and then Annie hears some leaves scrap off of the bushes and Eren blocks her way "Annie...Why don't you let me do it?" Eren asks before a Soldier shoots at Annie and she deflects the bullets before being grazed in the knee...and she winces in pain "Annie Dodge!" Eren says before he kicks a Soldier and unsheathes his Light Sword and slashes another Soldier and He takes out one...

Levi then walks around in Survey Corps Headquarters before Petra runs towards him informing him "Sir!, Annie and Eren just left for the mission..." Petra shouts before Levi replies shocked "Okay...We better follow him Petra, Gather the others...We'll going to save him from Kenny..." Levi says before Petra scratches her head..."But Can't Eren save himself with Fool Norm or Whoul Vorm?" Petra asks before Levi shakes his head and corrects her "Ghoul...Form?, You mean..." Levi corrects before Petra gets shocked "That is one freaky name..." Petra says before Levi shakes his head and commands her "Get the others..." Levi commands before Petra runs to wake up the others and Levi goes to Eren's Room...and Wakes up Historia...she blinks her eyes before getting up "Levi? Where's...Where's Eren?" She asks before Levi carelessly replies "He left without you..." Levi says before Historia gets shocked before Jean comes in "Hey Reiss!, Get Dressed...We're going to get Eren back..." Jean says kind of rushing which receives a hard whack from Marco "Jean...Give her time...He's her boyfriend after all..." Marco says before he closes the door and Levi follows behind...and Historia gets dressed...

* * *

Meanwhile...Soldiers continue to ambush the two...and Eren uses fire beam from his sword and knocks a few back...and then Annie finishes off one before the leader with pistols...comes up with a smirk...and that Cowboy hat..."Nice to see you again...Yeager." Kenny says before Eren gets enraged...and Eren stares at Kenny with Hatred..."Kenny..." Eren growls before Kenny shoots bullet at him and He deflects them with his Light Sword and one grazes his arm and shoulder...making him fall on the tree..."Eren!" Annie says with worry before She clashes Swords with Kenny's One Adamantium one and then Kenny shoots at her she deflects some before is grazed by a bullet to the thigh..and then Kenny kicks her down...making her crash to the ground..."ANNIE!" Eren says before he sees Levi tackling Kenny down on the tree...and Slashing him...and Kenny blocks the slashes before shooting at Levi and kicking him off of the tree...and then an Enraged Eren jumps at Kenny not before yelling "KEEEEEEEEEEENYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Eren shouts in rage before tackling off the tree and onto the ground scrapping the ground and making cracks in it...Kenny then pulls out his Adamantium Sword and tries to slash Eren but Eren Handsprings backwards to flip out of the way...and then Eren grips his Light Sword and clashes with Kenny...One Sword vs One Sword...Eren clashes with Kenny trying to overpower him "Why are you so Angry Eren?, Cause I hurt your Friend?, Cause I hurt your Friends?, CAUSE I HURT YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!" Kenny shouts in laughter "Shut Up!" Eren demands before Kenny breaks the clash by slashing Eren's Stomach and kicking him away..."GAAH!" Eren shouts before landing on the ground...and then Kenny lands on top of Eren "Hey Eren...You wanna know the Truth so I'll tell you..." Kenny says before Eren gets enraged even more "So...Your Father stole the founding Titan's power and then You ate your Father...HA HA HA!," Kenny explains before Eren growls in rage "That wasn't my fault...So Why don't you just shut up?!, YOU LYING PIECE OF S*IT, I'M GONNA RIP YOUR F*CKING HEAD OFF, YOU HEARTLESS PIECE OF S*IT! and Then I'M GONNA KICK YOUR A** WHILE I'M AT IT!" Eren says before kicking Kenny off of him and grabbing his face...and slamming him on a tree..."Heh...The Truth Hurts doesn't it?" Kenny says while smirking and laughing and this enrages Eren even more "Your Father did all these Crimes...and It's your fault HA HA HA HA HA Hilarious..." Kenny snickers before Eren goes full rage..."SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUP!" Eren shouts while he scraps Kenny's Face on the ground harshly making him slightly bleed..."Your Father never wanted you to be born in the first place...this is exactly why he needed to hit you with multiple syringes and Finally make a titan Serum...to make you a Monster...so It would kill you but Instead you killed your father...You DUMBA**..." Kenny continues to laugh before Eren knees Kenny and slams him on the ground..."I SAID SHUT UP!, My Father never wanted me to disappear...He wanted to help Mom...and Mom died because Dad had a lot of things to do..." Eren says before throwing Kenny forward harshly making him fly onto another distance...and he follows him with Super Speed..."Eren...Wait!" Sasha says before chasing after him "No Eren's Lost it...Levi you have to break this up..." Mikasa says before is stopped by Armin "Remember what Levi said that one time...Eren can take care of himself..." Armin says before Historia tends to the hurt Levi "Captain..." She says before Mikasa runs into Eren's direction and Armin follows her "HEY WAIT!" Armin shouts before chasing after her...and Levi follows slightly wounded...and then Eren charges at Kenny wielding his Light Sword trying to stab Kenny's neck and he dodges by rolling out of the way and kneeing Eren before kicking him back..."Come on Yeager is that all you've got?, What happened to that Unbelievable power you had earlier?, Or Was that triggered through Anger?" Kenny mocks before Eren realizes he hasn't gone Ghoul yet...and He punches the dirt out of the ground _"Why Kaneki!, WHY WHY WHY!, WHY WON'T YOU HELP ME!" Eren thinks inside of his Mind realizing Kaneki hasn't been giving him Ghoul Form yet..._

_Inside Eren's Mind space..._

_"Not Until you apologize to me..." Kaneki says in rage...and then Eren gets nervous and confused "APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT?, WHAT THE F*CK DID I DO?!, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS BULLS*IT!, Come ON Give me the power..." Eren says before it enrages the White Haired Kaneki even more "YOU'VE BEEN USING MY POWER LIKE A TOY YOU A**H*LE!, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SPAMMING MY POWER!, WE SAID THAT WE WOULD ONLY USED THIS THROUGH EMERGENCIES, EXTREME STRESS, PAIN, Near Death...YOU BROKE ALL OF THEM!, YOU JUST SNEAKED MY POWER WITHOUT ME NOTICING!, I'm not helping you until you F*cking __apologize to me..." Kaneki says without hesitation and then Eren's tears show up and he realizes..."Kaneki..." Eren says realizing all the times he has been through and puts a hand on his shoulder "I'm Sorry...I'll never spam your power again...Please Forgive me..." Eren says bravely before Kaneki sees Eren's memories...his Mother Dying, Joining Survey Corps and Making some friends..."He's...He's..." Kaneki says in shock before it finally shines..."He is...Just like me..." Kaneki says before smiling...and wipes his tears..."Thanks Eren..." Kaneki says before Eren continues to fall in a subspace mind..."Now..." Eren says before he lands on Mind space...Checkered board again..."Let's Kick this guy's A**, and Finish this..." Kaneki adds before the Mind Space shines with a red glowing light...and then..._in Reality Eren's hair turns from brown to white and is slightly spikier...than normal...and his Left Eye glows Black and Red and his right eye becomes Silver...and then Kenny shoots at Eren but then He suddenly disappears "Did he dodge it or..." Kenny asks before Eren appears behind him brown haired..."You...What happened to you?" Kenny asks before Eren's hair sways before Turning Semi White...and then Eren crushes the bullets in his hand..."It's not Exactly Ghoul Form but It's 30% of it..." Eren says before Kenny looks at Eren completely shocked...as he sees Eren has his brown silk jacket but the other half he is wearing a ripped black sleeved sweater...also Half of his brown pants are in the left side and the White Shorts are in the right side...and also "He hasn't perfected the form yet..." Kenny assumes before shooting Eren but He dodges all the bullets and gut punches Kenny and yellow energy explodes into blue energy knocking him back but due to not fully complete of Ghoul Form...reduces the damage..._"Kaneki?, Why aren't you giving me the Full Ghoul Form?" Eren asks inside his head and Kaneki gladly replies "I need to charge it...So I gave you 30% of the form..." Kaneki says before Eren shakes his head..._back in reality before Eren kicks Kenny knocking him back a short distance..."This isn't strong enough..." Eren says while panting and then Kenny swings his sword at Eren but Eren blocks with Light Sword and then knees Kenny...and then Kenny punches Eren but he dodges and knees him...and then punches Kenny away...before launching a fire blade beam on Kenny knocking him back..."Ah..." Kenny says before he retreats...running away...and then Eren not having to have 100% Ghoul Form instantly reverts back keeping most of his energy...he gets slightly tired tho...and then he walks back to Levi..."Where's Kenny?" Levi asks before Eren responds without hesitation "He got away...My Ghoul Form wouldn't work...I only used a low power of it...Which Sucks..." Eren says before Levi face palms "I wonder if Kaneki was just pissed or too lazy to give you the power..." Levi guessed before Eren shaked his head in denial and then Explains "He said it needed to charge..." Eren says before the blonde girl hugs him...and then sees Armin carrying Annie..."You're okay...I'm so glad." She says before Eren guessed what Levi said "Um...Sorry but Levi's probably going to say Pause the Romance..." Eren says letting go of her..."Heh...Mind Reader." Levi teases before they all head back to the Survey Corps Headquarters...and Eren lays on his bed...sleeping before he hears a knock on his door...and then Armin appear at his door "Armin?" Eren asks before he replies to him "Hey Eren...Mind helping me with Annie she's losing a Lot of blood..." Armin says freaking out and Eren immediately get some bandages from his desk and runs to her room with Armin...and then they arrive at Annie's room with her wounded..."Ahh...Damn..." Eren says before wrapping her knee wound..."Armin help me with this..." Eren suggested before Armin takes the bandages and wraps her blooded thigh wound..."What happened? to her I mean?" Eren asks before Armin replied "She lost conscious when she was shot by Kenny...in both the knee and thigh...and she also fell on the ground...so She slightly has a headache...She needs rest...Now Let's leave her alone..." Armin says before Eren heads out of the room and Armin returns to his room...and then Eren sleeps without noticing...

**_Phew!, That's a Long one...But I'll have a Round 2 against Eren and Kenny with the Ghoul Form...and I'll have Historia fight him...and by the way Kaneki will have more of a role next chapter...also they will be more Historia x Eren romance in the next chapter too..._**

**_See you guys I can't tell you what chapter it is since that is Wattpad..._**


	4. Chapter 4: Eren vs Kenny Round 2

_**Hey Guys You thought you saw the last of me?, Nah!, I decided to make a AOT/TG Crossover because It was in my head let's just say that...I'm glad there are websites I could just write about it on...This one Eren will have some more romance time with Historia...and a Round 2 of Kenny vs Ghoul Eren...and also They are Eren and Kaneki moments...No not G*Y They're Brother like...Kaneki will have a more important role here...**_

* * *

Eren then wakes up with another alarm clocking bothering him so He smashes it with his fists only for him to find out it exploded..."Shoot!, They gave me another Alarm clock to destroy..." Eren says sadly before he stretches in his pajamas..._"Hey!" Kaneki says before this shocks Eren..."KANEKI!?, HEY WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" Eren says before Kaneki crosses his arms and replies "Why am I in your Mind Space again?" Eren asks looking at the White Haired Kaneki who's hair just turned black and his clothes become more of a waiter..."Kaneki!, Your Ghoul Form..." Eren says before looking at the now Base Form Kaneki "Hey Eren...This is me when I'm not using my Ghoul Form..." Kaneki says politely before Eren gets more confused..."You seem less Cold when you're black haired and more kind...You really are just like me..." Eren says before Kaneki suggested the last thing Eren would've done..."Hey Eren...Hang out with Historia you do wanna be with her right?" Kaneki says before Eren freaks out "Only when Levi and the others don't bother me..." Eren says before he blushes and then Kaneki stares at him curiously "Why do our voices sound the same?" Kaneki asks before Eren shakes his head "No I am not breaking the fourth wall..." Eren says before Kaneki shrugs "Oh Right...I almost did tho." Kaneki says before Eren says before in reality _Eren hears a door knock and then finds Mikasa at his door step..."Um...Hey...I was just about to tell you that...Remember when you saved me from that house when we were kids?" Mikasa asks and Eren nods..."Was that just for the sake of it or Is there something more?" Mikasa asks before Eren shakes his head and answers "Just for the sake of it...Doesn't mean I like you If that's what you were thinking..." Eren says a bit coldly before Mikasa is slightly taken back by the tone Eren was using...and then she walks away "Okay...See you in the next mission..." Mikasa says with a small smile before Eren scoffs coldly...and then Kaneki continues his conversation _"Are you guys not close or You don't want a relationship with her?" Kaneki asks curiously before Eren answers him "I never want a relationship with her cause We're better off Friends..." Eren explains before Kaneki starts to smile..."Bro Why you love Historia so much?, You never told me you were into blondes...I know you're not G*Y so Armin doesn't count..." Kaneki asks curiously before Eren sighs and blushes "She's Honest bro Why else?, Also She has a great personality...She's Pretty but that's a understatement...You kind of look human when you're not using your Ghoul Form..." Eren says right after explaining and then commenting on Kaneki's Black Haired Base Form..."Well...My Ghoul Form comes out when I feel Extreme Stress...I never experienced near death in my Black Haired Form...That's not one of my Achievements to transform to Ghoul Form..." Kaneki says before Eren walks out the door _Eren sees Levi waving at him "Yeager!, Nice to see ya..." Levi says before Eren shrugs..."How is Leonhart?" Eren asks before Levi looks at Eren happy "She's Healing...She'll be fine..." Levi says before Eren gets glad "Wha?, You like her or something?" Levi says and instantly Eren gets mad about this "Levi You know I only love Historia not anyone else...We're just friends." Eren says before Levi shakes his head and expresses a bored face "Oh...My bad." Levi says before Marco shows up "Hey You two...Did you see Leonhart?, She really took a bullet...Two bullets..." Marco says before Levi and Eren nod and then Jean comes behind Marco "Yo Marco!, Let's go do something I just found this new card game..." Jean says before Eren gets surprised...and then Levi gets excited "Okay Now Count me in..." Levi says before Jean smirks and then waves them over "Follow me..." Jean says before Jean leads them in a table..."Alright Let me introduce you to Ghoul Mage Attack...Eren looks at it and It's all Anime Related...and then one topic caught his eye...(Tokyo Ghoul) and the others had more topics: Naruto, Dragon Ball Super, Hunter, Hero...and also There was One punch Man...and then all that settled Jean opens the game and he hands them a card pack..."Alright What series do you want?" Jean asks and Eren quickly answers first "I call Dibs on Tokyo Ghoul!" Eren says before Marco is the next the shout his card series "I'm fine with Naruto..." Marco says before Levi expressionlessly mutters "I guess I'm going with Saitama's Cards..." Levi says before he sees Reiner spotting the game "Hey Count me in...How much are you?" Reiner asks before Jean quickly answers "Eren, Levi, Marco Me...4 But It's 5 Player...Come on in." Jean says before Reiner chooses the Hunter Series before They Start game and Jean starts by placing down (Yeah Jean picked Dragon Ball Super) Kamehameha card...and then Eren places down a 4 Tailed Dodge and Counter card..."Damn Eren's F*CKING BADA** In this Game..." Jean says before Eren explained "I played games like this when I was younger..." Eren explains before Levi says "REALLY?!, You must be really good then..." Levi assumes before Marco places a Rasengan Card on the table...and Reiner counters with Rock Punch..."Yeah Sorry Reiner..." Marco says beating his rock punch with the Rasengan...Then Eren places 1 of 4 Tails Deadly Stabs Eliminating Jean from the match..."S*IT!" Jean swears before He withdraws his turn...and then Levi places One Punch Card and Kills Marco's Shadow Clone Jutsu card..."Shoot..." Marco says before Reiner places Scissor finger blade...and then Eren uses 4 Tailed Slam...beating him again "DAMN THIS KID IS GOOD!" Reiner says before Levi places a Genos card before Marco uses a Chidori card...and they tied..."At Least no one lost or won..." Levi says coldly before Eren places down 4 Tailed Combo and Reiner places down Paper Wave...Eren pierces through the Paper Wave and defeats the card...and then Eren invites Jean back into the game...and he places down Ultra Instinct Card...and then Marco places down Nine Tails and Jean wins with his UI card..."Okay...That's no fair..." Marco says before Reiner uses Killua's Yo Yo while Eren uses Kaneki's Ghoul Form tearing apart Killua's Yo Yo..."AH!, You are so OP!" Reiner says before Jean places down Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Final Flash and Marco uses Nine Tails Beast Bomb and Beast Bomb wins "AHH!, First Win!" Jean says before Marco cheers happily "Don't Gloat!" Jean shouts before Marco stops sadly "Sorry..." Marco says before he lowers his head and then Reiner uses Killua's God Speed and then Eren 4 tailed Slam on his card and Slams through his Killua..."HA!, Kaneki Slam!" Eren says while Reiner clenches his hands on his head frustrated..."Shoot..." Reiner says before Eren starts smirking...and then Jean places down Solar Flare and Marco Places down Rasenshuriken but gets blinded..."AH!" Marco shouts before Jean gloats...and then Levi places down Serious Punch Saitama but Eren places 4 Tailed Deadly Stabs killing all players..."GAAAH!" Levi shouts as the others shout as well..."GAME OVER!" Eren says gloating and then they put the game back in the board game box..."Alright Yeager...Break time's over...I'll give you 24 Minutes before I inform you of the Mission..." Levi says while the others walk back to their rooms...and then Eren goes to Historia's room only to find her sleeping..._So beautiful...and peaceful...and so Cute...She Really is a Goddess..._and then Eren goes next to her right ear and whispers in it "Wake up...I need you." Eren whispers before she raises her head but bumps Eren's by accident "OW!" Eren says before she backs up apologizing "Sorry!" Historia shouts before Eren rubs his head..."Jeez!" Eren says rubbing his head..._HA HA HA HA!" Kaneki laughs before Eren blushes "Oh Shut up Kaneki..." Eren says dismissing him..._Eren after getting out of the trance of headache and hugs Her...while running a hand through her short blonde hair..."Goddess..." Eren whispers in her ear while hugging her tightly and she embraces it..."Hero..." She whispers in his ear before he finds her laying on his shoulder...and he puts his arm around her..."Can we be together forever?" She asks before Eren blushes and then scratches his head..."Well Aren't we already toge- Oh you mean marriage..." Eren says before she kisses him..."Yes silly..." She says before he kisses her passionately before pulling back..."At Least Mikasa won't get in my way anymore..." Eren says before kissing Historia's cheek...before she kisses his forehead..."Of course..." She says before kissing him and they separate he pulls her in a close hug..."At least I have you..." She says while nuzzling in his chest...and then Eren suddenly lifts Historia up by her legs and kisses her forehead..."You know I won't go away..." Eren says before he lays her down on the bed and places his hand on top of her back hand..."Your hands are so soft..." Eren says before he looks at the moonlight shining into the room..."This is nice...Spending our time at it's longest...Together I mean." Eren says before she nods her head agreeing..._Oh Kaneki not again leaving me here to deal with my GF...DAMN YOU! Eren thinks before Kaneki says something "Hey I'm here...Man You are lucky Touka wasn't always nice...unlike her...She only nice to you...I mean nicest to you..." Kaneki says before Eren crosses his arms "What happened with Touka?" Eren asks before Kaneki starts looking down "Oh She beat the hell out of me...She was pretty rude when We met...She became nicer later tho...I wanted to beat her up at the time...Really wanted to...I didn't unlock Ghoul Form yet...at the time too tho." Kaneki says before Eren realizes something "Hey You usually leave me to deal with Girls...Why the sudden change?" Eren asks before he gets another answer..."Well I leave you to deal with (Her) When I have Ghoul Form activated..." Kaneki says before he sends him back to reality..._Wait She's very nice to me but 40% nice before to me and she's 40% nice to the other people...I didn't know she had a crush on me...not until she confessed..."Yeah It's nice..." She replies before wrapping her arms around him before he touches her hands...but then she hugs him from behind..."Cutie..." Eren whispers before setting her down on the bed...and rolls beside her...and they fall asleep without realizing...

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Eren then wakes up completely with a headache then collapses on the floor and this wakes Historia up before she carries him in her arms..."Hey Are you Ok?" She asks before he touches his forehead again...it hurts..."Ow...Why am I getting Sudden Headaches?, It hurts..." Eren says in 50% pain and then he almost falls unconscious before Historia shakes him out of the trance "Please...Don't pass out..." She says before he managed to fight the pain and It suddenly goes away "Huh?, I completely fine...What's going on with me?" Eren asks before Historia helps Eren walk as he loses his balance...and walks him outside..."Are you going to be Ok?" She asks kindly man she really is nice to me 100% and then she lays her head on his shoulder..."My Head...Why is it doing this?" Eren says before he realized something _"It is a Side-Effect..." Kaneki says before Eren freaks out..."SIDE EFFECT?!" Eren asks freaked before Kaneki crosses his arms "When you used 30% of my Ghoul Form's energy...Since it wasn't complete...It gave you headaches despite giving you Super Speed and 30% Strength..." Kaneki says before Eren looks around freaked out "Is there some way to cure it?" Eren asks before Kaneki points up a finger "Yes...and That is to use Ghoul Form 100%..." Kaneki says before Eren touches his head..."Well That's easy..." Eren says before he is sent back to reality..._Jean Comes up and tends to Eren "What is it Eren?, Do you have a headache or something?" Jean asks before Marco helps lift Eren up "Hey Easy buddy just rest..." Marco says before Levi walks up "Hey What happened to Yeager?" Levi asks before he grabs both his shoulders and shakes him "This seems like a Side Effect...What caused it?" Reiner asks with concern and then Bertolt after doing something tends to Eren "Hey...Just try to walk..." Bertolt says slowly before Eren falls over..."My Ghoul Form...was incomplete so I couldn't wield it's fullest potential..." Eren says before he collapses unconscious and then Bertolt catches him "EREN!, WAKE UP!" Bertolt says before Armin and Mikasa yell his name as well..."Eren!" Mikasa shouts before Reiner carries Eren to his room...and then plans to use the RTL sheets to find a cure..."Can't we just draw the side effect out?" Reiner asks before Eren in his mind-space talks to Kaneki _"It cannot be cured by RTL sheets..." Kaneki says before Eren freaks out "Why?" Eren asks before Kaneki looks down and answers "RTL magic is not powerful enough to lift the headache..." Kaneki declares before Eren is sent back to reality..._Eren slightly gets up "Guys the RTL Magical Sheets Can't Cure it..." Eren says before they look at him "But Then What are we suppose to do?" Armin freaks out looking at everyone else..."Okay...Yeager you stay back...everybody else go on the mission...I'll stay to look after Eren..." Levi says before the soldiers nod and go to their rooms to get dressed..."Yeager...you need to rest, You can barely move in your condition..." Levi says before Eren disagrees by shaking his head and starts to sit up "No...I want to help everyone else...I'm the only one that can defeat Kenny..." Eren declares before Levi shakes his head "I know but...I'm gonna go...You can join us once you feel better..." Levi says before he goes to change clothes and goes after the team and then he disappears...and then Eren looks down sad..."No fair..." Eren says before tears trail down his cheeks...

* * *

Levi and his Survey Corp Squad...hunt for Kenny before Gunslingers Squad comes up and starts firing at the Squad and then Levi deflects bullets before another one punches him to the ground...and then Jean slices the one that punches Levi's stomach and another Soldier kneed Marco in the gut before he could pull out his swords making him puke up blood and then he reaches for his sword and then Marco slashes the shoulder in the knees...stunning him before stabbing him in the heart...and then another Soldier slashes Armin's Arm which causes him to hold his wound and then with his uninjured arm swings at the Soldier slicing his Shoulder as payback for slicing his..."You Copying A**H*LE!" The Soldier shouts before he gets slashed by Mikasa in the back instant killing him..."Armin you need to do better than to slash shoulder..." Mikasa says before another soldier charges at Armin and Armin slashes his stomach before stabbing through his back..."Nice One!" Mikasa cheers before one kicks Mikasa on the back...and She clashes swords with him...and She easily defeats him by sweeping his legs and decapitating him...Petra kills another Soldier by slashing his back neck...and then Levi slashes the last two with Savage Mode Activated...and then The Leader starts laughing and confronts the squad..."Kenny Ackerman..." Levi growls before Kenny smirks and mocks him "Heh...Still resourceful as always Levi..." Kenny says before he shoots at Levi and he shields himself with his cape before throwing a sword at him which Kenny had to dodge but the sword comes back like a Boomerang slashing his left shoulder..."DAMN!" Kenny says before Levi zip lines him towards him and clothes lines him in the face...Kenny then pulls out his Adamantium sword and clashes swords with Levi's two blades...but then Levi breaks the grip and tackles Kenny to the ground scrapping the ground...and then Kenny stabs Levi in the knee incapacitating him and he cries in pain..."Damn..." Levi says before Mikasa joins in the fight by slashing Kenny's knees and then Kenny shoots at her 10 bullets before she deflects them all and sweeps his leg but he hand springs himself forward before he knees her backwards making her slightly stunned...Jean then slashes at Kenny before is shot in the knees before being slashed in the chest backwards..."You all weaklings...You don't send me a strong one...What a shame...If that's all you've got I'll just kill you all..." Kenny declares before Marco tackles him to the ground and punches him but Kenny shoots him in the arm before slashing his shoulder and throws him away..."Give me a challenge already..." Kenny says before Levi punches Kenny and slashes him very fast but is tossed aside...and then Petra slashes at Kenny only for him to block her strikes and elbow her stomach before slamming her on the ground..."Ah!, He's Strong...We need to call Eren..." Levi says before he gets up...and then Historia starts to engage with Kenny with her blades clashing with his One Adamantium blade...and then He shoots her in the stomach before kicking her away..."Ahh...E...E...Eren...Where are you?" She asks looking up in the sky before she gets up and punches Kenny to knock him to the ground...and then she kneels holding her wound..."I can't fight with this wound..." She says before she picks up her sword and Kenny shoots 10 bullets at her in 1 go...and then She deflects 9 before the 10th one grazes her knee which causes her to fall back hurt...and then She sweeps Kenny but he whacks her away with his hand...making her bleed through her mouth..."I might actually die..." Historia says before Petra carried her into a bark of a tree..."Thank you..." She says before Petra leaves and Reiner clashes with Kenny with his blades in hand and Kenny shoots at him but he deflects them and punches him hard...but is knocked back with a Slash of his Adamantium sword..."Let's Call Eren...He'll know what to do...What are we going to do without our strongest?, Call Eren...He's the only one that can defeat this Bastard..." Reiner informs Levi before he thinks hard and then Kenny walks towards Historia ready to finish her off and then He goes to slash Historia in the heart but she turns away until the Blade Stopped and a Brown Haired boy had his hand grabbing it...and she couldn't believe her eyes...It was...Eren...her lover..."Eren?" She asks before he sees him punch Kenny hard away...sending him 152 Distance...and then She feels herself being carried by him...and in front of a tree..."Stay back..." Eren says to her before he charges pulling out his Light Sword launching a Wind Beam at Kenny knocking him in the air..."But Eren!, You're still in a critical condition..." Historia says before he turns around "I'm fine...I'll be able to protect you." Eren says before he knees Kenny in the gut before punching him away...and then The Two Share a Equal Blade Exchange before he sweeps his leg and kicks him to the ground...and he wipes his mouth "Strong Power as Always Yeager...but You need to try harder to defeat me..." Kenny mocks before shooting 25 bullets at Eren who effortlessly blew them all away with a Lightning Blade Beam...and then uses his 3D Maneuver Gear Blade to Slash Kenny's Shoulder and then uses his Light Blade to stab his stomach and then runs with him falling on his back...on the ground...Kenny yells in pain before he pulls the swords out and headbutts Eren making his Headache worst...and he falls down..."EREN!" Historia shouts with tears in her eyes and then Levi stabs Kenny's Right Ankle and knees him and stabs his chest...only for him to knee and punch Levi to the ground...making him crash...Eren continues to hold on to his head...and then shakes it off and Eren uses Fire Blade Beam towards Kenny but he blocks the whole attack and then Eren comes through the fireball and slashes Kenny deep in the Shoulder...making Kenny bleed a medium amount...before he screams and punches Eren off of him...and then Kenny gets enraged and points his Pistol on his Shoulder and his other pistol on his stomach and he fires making Eren shout in great pain "GAAAH!" Eren shouts bleeding and then Historia kicks Kenny off of him and carries him "Please...don't...fight further...You're already fatigued..." She says before he shakes his head "No...I'm gonna protect you...and I can't let this fool Kill you...I'd never be so foolish...I am Going to Defeat this Bastard and then we could go back to our romance..." Eren declares before Historia gasps he never seen him so confidence and determined...to his goals before..."Eren...You..." Historia says before she backs away and then Eren clashes blades with his One Blade...but Kenny shoots through his chest...blood flying everywhere..."AHH!" Eren says before he takes his pistol and shoots his shoulder..."AHHH!, BASTARD!" Kenny says before he smacks Eren with his pistol and then shoots his knees and Eren gets slashed into the ground his face scrapping blood slightly..."Ahhhh..." Eren says before he starts to get up but falls down...and then Kenny walks towards Eren enraged "You are a real challenge kid you know that? but now It's time to die..." Kenny says before he shakes a little _In Eren's Mind Kaneki's Hair turns White and his White Shirt becomes a Black Ripped Sleeved Sweater and white shorts with Bare feet...and then He smirks "Here you go Eren...100% Ghoul Form..." Kaneki says with a smirk before a light shines on Eren's whole entire body and then Kaneki smirks "Now...Kick this guy's A**!" Kaneki says before the Light Shines brighter _In Reality Eren's hair sways around before Kenny fires at Eren but then He disappeared "What?, Where is he?!" Kenny asks before Eren suddenly appears behind Kenny with Brown Hair and then Kenny looks back on Eren who slowly turns around and his Hair Turns White and his Clothes change into Black Ripped Sleeves and White Shorts and his brown shoes disappear and becomes barefooted..."WHAT ARE YOU?!" Kenny asks in fear and then sees a blue light shinning on a Black Ripped Sleeved Sweater Figure with White Shorts and is also Barefooted...with 4 Tails Sprouting and a Crazy Laugh is heard..._"Ha Ha Ha Ha..." The Laugh is heard in the real world..._and then Eren walks closer to Kenny...

/KkCn5fDNkUs

* * *

_Oshiete Oshiete Yo, Sono Shikumi Wo, Boku no Naka Ni...Dare Ga Iru No_

Eren then starts running and Kenny tries to shoot at him...but He dodges

_Kowareta Kowareta Yo, Kono Sekai De_

and suddenly appears behind Kenny...and he turns around to swing his Sword at Eren but he raises his left arm so quickly that the sword caught inside his arm but then Eren whips his arm off the sword and yellow explosion blows Kenny away a far distance...and then Kenny tries to slash Eren in fear multiple times...and Then Eren takes all the blows unharmed

_Kimi Ga Warau, Nani mo Miezu Ni_

and gut punches Kenny so hard that He pukes a large amount of blood before Yellow Light Explodes with wind Throwing Kenny backwards...and he crashes to the ground already blooded..."This...This Power..." Kenny says before he charges at Eren shooting him...but Eren heals his arm in 2 seconds and whacks all the bullets away...and then super quickly punches Kenny into the air

_Kowareta Boku nante Sa, Iki Wo Tomete_

and then quickly follows behind him and smashes his fists hard that Kenny crashes to the ground making a bunch of smoke...and then Eren sprouts his 4 Tails and walks towards Kenny before punching Eren only for him to sway his head to the side quickly dodging the Attack before kneeing Kenny and then He punches Eren again but to no effect

_Hodokenai Mou Hodokenai Yo Shinjitsu Sae, Freeze _

and Eren punches him twice with yellow energy...and then Kenny shoots his head but Eren doesn't flinch...and only smoke appeared at his forehead "Is that all you've got Kenny?, This is what happens if you underestimate me..." Eren says as he kicks him away...making him crash to the ground...and Levi looks at Eren shocked "Yeager?!, Why is he so strong?...Wait...It can't be." Levi says before scanning Eren's appearance..."Is this? Ghoul Form?" Levi asks before he watches Eren dodge 15 punches from Kenny before finally elbowing Kenny away

_Kowaseru Kowasenai Kurueru Kuruenai Anata Wo, Mitsukete..._

and then Eren back flip kicks Kenny up in the air before punching and kicking him after him so quickly it looks like as he is teleporting behind and in front of him and then Eren stabs Kenny in the stomach with his 1 of 4 tails...and then uses his 3 of 4 tails to stab his arms and legs and then He launches himself at him

_Yurete Yuganda Sekai Ni, Dan Dan Boku Wo, Sukitoote Mienaku Natte_

and kicks him down..."Are you going to give up?, You F*CKING A**H*LE!, If not I'll just Kick your A** Even more..." Eren mocks before he launches himself at him and Kenny shoots 25 bullets with his double pistols

_Mitsukenaide, Boku no Koto Wo...Mitsumenaide_

and Eren deflects them with his 4 tails and then Kenny uses his Adamantium Sword but Eren's 4 Tails being far superior and whacks the Sword out of his hands...then He uses his 2 Pistols to shoot at Eren and knocks him back bleeding but after two seconds he heals real quick...and then Historia gets shocked at this "That's...Eren?" She asks confused as she never saw him with this much power...and then Eren walks towards Kenny who is in fear "No!, Get away from me you monster!" Kenny pleads before Eren walks towards him a little faster...and then Kenny grabs his Sword on the ground before Slashing it at Eren...knocking him 167 Distance...before he bounces back...

_Dareka ga Egaita Sekai no Naka de Anata Wo Kizutsuketaku Wa Nai Yo, Oboeteite Boku no Koto Wo_

and then Kenny slashes Eren only for him to dodge and flip over the slashes and then he shoots and Eren hand springs 5 times before he lands and then immediately back flips...dodging all of them They Explode...and then Eren walks with his 4 Tails pointing at Kenny and He starts walking faster but Kenny thrusts his sword at him but Eren weaves out of the way and knees Kenny in the gut and punches him in the air before stabbing him with 2 of 4 of his tails...hurting him badly and then throws him in the trees...

_Mugen Ni Hirogiru, Kodoku ga Karamaru, Mujaki Ni Warrata Kioku ga Sasatte_

and then Grabs him with his 4 tails again and slams him on the ground..."Ready to Give up you DumbA**!?" Eren says coldly before he punches Kenny to the ground...and Then Kenny grabs his arm and twists it and then Eren punches him the other way and he crashes to the ground...scrapping his face there..."Fool...Loser...Why do you even try?, You know you can't beat me..." Eren says mocking him but Kenny gets even more enraged and then he heals himself by Using his Adamantium Sword pressed a button and Kenny is now all healed...

_Ugokenai Ugokenai Ugokenai Ugokenai Ugokenai Ugokenai Yo_

and Eren is disappointed "So What Just because You're healed You think I can't doing anything?!" Eren asks coldly before Kenny uppercuts Eren and slams him to the ground before Kenny tries to punch him but Eren dodges making him crack the ground

_UNRAVELING__ THE __WORLD_

and then 4 Tails Slash his shoulder and Eren kicks his legs before he punches him hard emitting Yellow Energy Exploding everywhere...and then Kenny stamps his fist on the ground..."You bastard...Stop Humiliating me..." Kenny says before he charges at Eren stabbing him with every thing he's go but Eren dodges by swaying his head left and right "DAMN IT!, STOP F*CKING DODGING!" Kenny demands before he shoots at Eren's shoulder before kicking him away hard...and he pants..."Ha...Ha...Did I get him?" Kenny asks before Eren walks out of the smoke unfazed again before he sharpens his 4 tails...and Kenny starts to get even more enraged "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Kenny shouts before he throws his knife at Eren but he defends by sliding under the knife before he punches Kenny up in the air...and grabbing him with his 4 tails and drags him through the ground...and then Eren lets go and Kenny presses a button again healing himself "Quit Healing you Idiot!" Eren says a bit frustrated before he knees Kenny and punches him away...and then Kenny fires 58 Bullets before Eren catches all the bullets and whips them back and then Kenny runs to dodge them all before he runs the other way...but they blow him back to the ground..."How's It feel to be grazed by your own Bullets?, Hurts Doesn't It?, The Truth?" Eren mocks before Kenny breaks his grip by slashing his arm and kicking him away...and then Kenny throws 3 knives at Eren stabbing him and then He shoots 8 bullets at him and blew him away...and then Eren pulls the 3 knives out of his body...

_Kawatte Shimatta Kaerarenakatta, Futatsu ga Karamaru, Futari ga Horobiru, Kowaseru Kowasenai, Kurueru Kuruenai, Anata wo Kegasenai Yo!_

and then Eren smirks...and then Eren pulls his 4 tails back into his body..."Heh...You're the first to keep up with my Ghoul Form all the other people I've fought didn't last 10 seconds against me..." Eren says before he pants with Kenny...and then Kenny pulls out a cross bow and shoots arrows at Eren but His Skin deflects all the bullets and then He walks at him "Arrows?, Bullets? Slashes?, You really are pathetic man...None of these hurt me...Not Even Fire..." Eren says before he walks slightly faster and then Kenny throws a Grenade at Eren it detonates and explodes but Eren stand there completely unfazed but he is slightly bleeding but Quickly heals..."That was a nice one...You actually got me there..." Eren says before Kenny throws 45 Knives at Eren and then He sways his head to the side dodging one and dodges another and another over while he runs at Kenny "AHHH!, YOU MONSTER!" Kenny says in fear before throwing his other Adamantium Sword at Eren but Eren catches the sword and throws it back at Kenny's shoulder making him shout in pain "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, DAMN YOU!" Kenny says struggling to pull the sword out and Eren continues to walk and sprouting 3 Tails from his lower back and grabs the Sword and pulls it out and Picks up Kenny with his tails before Stabbing his stomach multiple times and throwing him on the ground..."He's toying with me...How Dare He humiliate me like this?" Kenny asks before Eren walks away unimpressed and this angers Kenny "GET BACK HERE!" Kenny shouts before Eren continues to walk away to Historia..."Hey...I'm sorry you had to see me like this..." Eren says sadly before he finds her palm on the side of his cheek..."Is that...Really you?" She asks before he nods and holds her hand..."Please Run...I've got this..." Eren says before he in a swift movement runs back in the fight..."RUNNING AWAY!, NO ONE HUMILIATES ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Kenny shouts in anger before Eren smirks and crosses his arms Kenny fires 10 grenades at Eren which he easily throws in the air but 5 blow him to the ground...making him bounce...and then Eren bleeds fatally this time..."Ahhh!, The First Time I felt pain in my Ghoul Form...Now I need more forms..." Eren says in pain when he finds out his healing isn't working...and then Kenny smirks and picks Eren up..."These are Quinque Grenades they can slow down Ghoul's Abilities..." Kenny says while smirking and then Eren injured growls "Damn It...I can't do anything..." Eren says before someone tackles Kenny away from him and It turns out it was Jean..."Eren!, Run...I'll finish this bastard..." Jean says before Eren slowly struggling to wipe the blood off himself...so he can fasten his healing...and pulls the splinters out of himself although he yells in pain "AHH!, Why?!, I hate this Quinque they're like Kryptonite to me..." Eren says before he pulls the shards out and heals his wounds..."Get off of me!" Kenny says before shooting his knee and punching him away and then he hears a loud "HEY!" The Voice shouts from far away and then Kenny gasps at the figure standing before him...healed..."NO WAY!, How did you withstand my Quinque?!" Kenny asks before Eren smirks "You forgot that I'm the strongest Half Ghoul...Destined to be the Strongest Half Ghoul in the Alternate Future...KANEKI!" Eren says while making a crazy smile

_Yurete Yuganda Sekai Ni Dan Dan Boku Wo, Sukitoote, Mienaku Natte Mitsukenaide Boku no Koto Wo, Mitsumenaide Dareka Shikunda Kodoku na wana Ni Mirai ga, Hodokete Shimau mae Ni, Omoidashite, Boku no Koto Wo..._

and then Kenny sees Eren's spirit with White Hair and Ghoul Eye and Silver eye and his Ripped black sleeved sweater with white shorts also being barefooted..."What are you?" Kenny asks in a surge of fear and then Kaneki laughs as his image shows _"HA HA HA HA HA!, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!, I'm Him Kenny...and We are one and the same..." Kaneki says outside of Eren's mind _Kenny freaks out at the sight of Kaneki..."You!, WHO ARE YOU?!...He's...Inside...Him..." Kenny says figuring his spirit out and then Eren suddenly punches Kenny behind him and he bounces in the ground and scraps the ground...bleeding..."His Future Self...is...Giving him...This Power...His Future Self...Is the cause...of this incredible...Strength..." Kenny says while crawling away but Eren quickly grabs his foot and throws him away...making him crash into a tree...and then Kenny punches Eren back...making him scrap the ground...but the two get up...panting...and then Eren summons his 2 tails and Kenny pulls out another Adamantium Sword and Eren pulls his light Sword

_Azayaka na Mama, Wasurenaide Wasurenaide Wasurenaide Wasurenaide, Kawatte Shimatta Koto ni Paralyze, Kaerarenai koto Dareke no Paradise, Oboeteite Boku no Koto Wo_

and uses his Ghoul Energy to launch a Ghoul Beam Wave at Kenny who he rolls to dodge and then He jumps and downward Slashes Eren but he quickly dodges by going behind him and He uses his 2 tails and his light sword which causes a explosion of the sky to occur...and Kenny stamps his foot on the ground so he wouldn't fall over...and then Kenny uses Quinque Knives and throws 10 of them at Eren and he gasps and whacks them away then Jumps over the last two..."That was close..." Eren says before Kenny attempts to punch him but He dodges and knees him before throwing him away...Kenny then grabs Eren's face and throws him at the bark of the tree...making him bleed...and Kenny's hands glow with Quinque..."DAMN NOT AGAIN!" Eren says before he struggles to get up but then Kaneki gives him more energy

_Oshiete...Oshiete, Boku no Naka Ni...Dare ga Iru No, (Song Ends)_

and Eren uses all 4 tails and crawls with his 4 tails and stabs Kenny throwing him up in the air and grabbing him then lets go only to stab Kenny from all over his chest 4 tails stabbing him...and then Kenny pukes blood but Cuts the 2 Tails...and then Shoots at Eren's head...but it is made by Quinque so it bleeds his head...and clenches his head..."AHH!" Eren says before he kneels on the ground...and then he pulls the bullet out of his head...Thankfully His wound wasn't fatal a normal human would die over a head shot...but thank god he wasn't normal..."DAMN YOU THAT ACTUALLY HURT!" Eren shouts before he quickly runs at Kenny with inhumane speed but Kenny sweeps Eren leg which causes him to crash into the ground and then 2 of Eren's 4 Tails slash Kenny away...which causes Eren to pant and he turns around only to face him "Let's Finish This..." Eren says before Kenny gets up with a pant...and then Kenny takes out his Adamantium Sword and Eren pulls out his Light Sword as well as using 4 Tails and then they both charge at each other stabbing each other in the shoulder...and they both fall down collapsed but they both get up again...and then Eren and Kenny pant and start a fist fight Kenny punches Eren only for Eren to punch him back...and then Kenny knees Eren but Eren kicks Kenny away...and then they fall back at the same time...and they run at each other..."YEEEEEAGER!" Kenny shouts before Eren shouts back at him "KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENY!" Eren shouts before they punch each other hard knocking each other back on the ground...and then they get up from their ground..."How Long is this going to take?, EREN JUST END IT ALREADY!" Levi demands before Historia stops him "No...Just let them It'll be over soon..." She says before Levi shakes his head and watches...and then Eren and Kenny slowly punch each other but with no power...and then Kenny picks up his Pistol and Eren picks up his light Sword...and uses his 1 tail while Kenny also uses his Adamantium Sword...and they charge at each other before Eren takes the bullet to the knee and slashes Kenny's Adamantium Sword very quickly that The Tip of the Sword flies off...and then Kenny uses the broken Adamantium Sword to stab Eren in the Neck but Eren charges his 1 tail with Yellow Energy and whip Kenny away...and then Kenny stamps his fist on the ground launches himself at Eren but He charges his Light Sword with Yellow Energy before swinging it Killing Kenny and he explodes to Yellow Specs...bursting in the air...and then Eren pants heals then faints...but Historia catches him..."EREN!" Mikasa shouts in the distance while kneeling..."Okay That Kenny guy had to be very good to keep up with His Ghoul Form..." Levi says before Armin nods and explains "Eren still overwhelmed him...damn he had Quinque in those pistols...It's Kryptonite to Ghouls..." Levi says before Jean gets up but struggles and Armin helps him up..."Jean...Thanks for Buying time for Eren to get there..." Armin thanked before Jean smiled "Anything for my friend..." Jean says before Levi puts Marco's arm over his shoulder and slowly walks over to Armin...who is doing the same "Hey Levi...Let's get these two back..." Petra suggested before Levi nods slightly injured with his arm...so Petra holds him up while also helping Marco get up...and Reiner is slightly wounded so Bertolt arrives missing the whole epic long entire fight to help Reiner...walk while Mikasa helps Historia with walking with a unconscious Eren...and they eventually get into the doors of the Survey Corps headquarters...and Eren wakes up in his room...with Historia smiling at him..."Hey...you used a lot of energy...Don't move..." She says before he feels some pain in his bones..."GAH!, That fight took a lot out of me...I wanted to protect you..." Eren says before she giggles and explains "I can take care of my self..." She says before Eren shakes his head..."But Thanks for trying anyways..." She says before Eren smiles at her weakly before he lays down hurt..."Hey Easy...You're hurt..." She says before Eren closes his eyes before he widens them again..._"Kaneki How much energy did you give me?" Eren asks in the mind space "I gave you 100% of the Ghoul Form...at least you don't have a headache..." Kaneki says before Eren shakes his head..."But Kenny was good...He kept up with you despite you overwhelming him..." Kaneki added before Eren face palms and sighs..."He hurt me pretty good...I can barely move from that fight..." Eren says struggling like him in Reality..._Eren holds his wounds..."What happened to me?" Eren asks before Historia replies "Kenny got you pretty good...You held your own tho..." She says before kissing his cheek and then Eren hugs her pulling her to his chest...and kissing her forehead..."Ha...I'm gonna kiss you back..." Eren says after he kisses her which is pretty ironic...and then she falls asleep in his chest and they both fall asleep...

* * *

_Survey Corps 4:50-Morning Eren's Room..._

Eren wakes up to find Historia awaken early...and then she finds some bandages and wraps them around his wounds..."There any better?" She asks before he looks at his arm...with bandage wraps...around it..."Damn...I'm not gonna fight like this...Not Easily at least..." Eren says looking at his forehead wrapped with Bandage Wraps...and he moves opening the wound..."GAH!" Eren says before Historia pushes him down..."Don't Move You're losing blood and you'll make it worst..." She says before He lays down closing the wound...but blood is soaked in the bandages...and then Historia goes to his door not until she turns around to look at Eren "If you need me...Just find me..." She says with a smile before closing the door...and then Eren gets up slightly in pain and then He sits up...and then falls down kneeling..."Ah..." Eren says kneeling but gets up to reach the doorknob but can't so his Kagune opens the door for him and his 1 of 4 tails helps him stand and he sprouts another tail helping him stand without pain and then he sprouts them and he starts walking normally but slowly and then sees Armin with a smile..."Hey Eren...Whoa You look pretty F*CKED up...Kenny messed you up good..." Armin says putting Eren's arm over his shoulder..."Good News Annie is okay...I don't have any bad news..." Armin says before he sees Mikasa worried about Eren..."EREN!, You're okay...ah...Your wounds...He can't fight in this condition..." Mikasa says before Armin leads Eren to Annie's room and Eren sees her completely fine..."Hey whoa You look very messed up what happened to you?" She asks before Eren holds his wound..."Yeah Kenny messed me up before I killed him..." Eren says before Armin places him laying on a wall...and he sits down still hurt..."How did you-" She asks before Eren cuts her off..."I punched yellow specs in his body causing him to explode..." Eren says before he shakes his head..."I can't believe it...You have these powers?" Annie asks before she interlaces her own hands..."Yeah...Gah...It hurts taking all that damage..." Eren says before she glares at him "WHAT?" Eren says in fear before she replies "Nothing..." She replies before he gets up and closes the door...and then Eren super speeds into Petra's room...and she is fast asleep and He gets mad at her..."DAMN YOU!" Eren shouts waking her up...and then she jumps on her bed..."WHOA!" She shouts before..."Whoa You're really messed up..." She says staring at his wounds..."He's Dead now...I killed him." Eren declares before she freaks out "How?" She says before Eren coldly stares at her "I punched him out of Existence..." Eren says before She freaks out "AH!, YOU DID THAT?!, JEEZ!" Petra shouts before Eren waves her off..."Whatever..." Eren says closing the door and then he goes back to his room...before Levi enters..."AH!, Yeager We're gonna have to leave you here in your condition..." Levi says before he looks down "But I want to help..." Eren argued before Levi shakes his head..."When you get better..." Levi says before Eren lays down in disappointment...and then sits up...looking down...and then Levi leaves the room...and then Eren sheds a tear..."I just want to help..." Eren says before he looks at the door...and then he smiles...

_**Guys My Fingers are tired this is one long fight...but I put Kaneki's Theme (Unravel) because It's a Epic Theme and don't Worry Eren will fight someone and his friends...and then He will be fine, He'll heal and defeat someone with Ghoul Form right when I get something to happen...I could just use another flashback...Oh Right Psychic Eren I'll do that about How he got his powers...**_

_**See ya!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Psychic Eren

_**Hey Guys I'm glad to see you guys again...Well This is so cool because Eren became a complete overpowered BEAST! due to Kaneki's Power Influence on his personality...This is not Ghoul Eren as a Kid this is introducing to you the Psychic Eren Timeline or Esper Eren...mostly Psychic tho...I'll make this Eren be with Armin and Mikasa as kids and I ship these two so Eren and Historia will meet...Just not the same as last time, and also Instead of being mean, Colten, Zayden and Joel are actually meeting Eren/Historia on good terms...**_

* * *

Eren finds himself sleeping on a tree bark before Mikasa stares at him to wake up..."Hey Eren!, Wake up you lazy Brat!" Mikasa shouts before Eren opens his eyes shocked..."Was I sleeping?" Eren asks before Mikasa nods her head...and replies "Yes a bit too long...I had to collect all the wood..." Mikasa says before she helps him up and Eren follows her and then he goes to follow her to get more wood...and then Eren & Mikasa go to look for more wood and Eren got some wood of his own...and then heads home...only to see his mom who is also Mikasa's adoptive Mother...Since Eren told her to live with them...and Grisha the father of Eren..."Oh Good Boy...Eren." Carla says before he puts all the Wood down tumbling down in the basement...and then he sits down to eat breakfast..."So anything new?" Carla asks Eren was just about to answer before Mikasa answered for him..."Eren wants to join the Survey Corps..." Mikasa carelessly shouts out before Eren gets shocked and then slams the table with his two fists..."MIKASA!" Eren shouts whining slightly and then Carla gets furious and goes behind Eren shaking him "YOUNG MAN DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS?!, YOU DON'T HAVE WHAT IT TAKES!" Carla says while Eren gets enraged before he swings his head back at her..."IT IS MY DREAM!, I NEED TO BE A HERO FOR ONCE!" Eren shouts back before Grisha breaks them up "It's okay...If he wants to then just let him There's no point arguing about this type of situation..." He says before he walks out the door accompanied by Carla..."Hey Dad Will you show me the basement?" Eren asks before Grisha shakes his head "When I come back for now...Just talk to your mother." He says before closing the door and the family walks him outside...and then Eren runs away...in the direction..."GAH!, EREN WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Carla shouts before she turns to Mikasa shaking her shoulders "Please follow him...I don't want him to be killed..." Carla says before Mikasa carelessly nods before she runs after him...and then Eren runs towards to find his friend Armin who is being abused by 3 young boys..."You're just angry because you realize I'm right...That you're all just going to beat me up because of this..." Armin says before a boy shouts "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU KNOW?!, HOW ABOUT I BEAT YOUR FACE IN RIGHT NOW?!" Boy says before Armin protests "Go Ahead You'll regret all of this..." Armin says before Eren tackles a boy punching him and Mikasa joins the fight by kicking one away before Eren headbutts another and grabs his sleeves before punching him...and then They run away and Armin thanks them "Mikasa!, Eren Thank you..." Armin says hugging Eren before he pushes him away...alright Armin Let's go..."Hey Guys They're passing out some food let's go get some..." Armin says before Eren gets shocked "a throwing Food Buffet?" Eren asks before the trio travels to where the event is taking place...and then an apple is thrown towards Eren and he catches it and takes a bit out of it, Apparently It's sour..."BAH!, NO!" Eren shouts before throwing the Apple on the ground and then Armin catches it "Hey Don't waste good food..." Armin says before biting the apple..."Mmm...That's pretty sour but It's good..." Armin says before 5 bread are thrown Armin and Mikasa catch 2 and 2 while Eren catches 1...the trio caught all five...and Armin pulls out a bag and Puts the bread in their for later...and then Eren bites the bread before throwing it away "IT TASTES PLAIN!" Eren whines before Mikasa narrows her eyes at him "THEN WHAT THE F*CK DO YOU WANT EREN?!" Mikasa shouts annoyed before Eren gets slightly enraged, "DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE YOU B*TCH!" Eren shouts before he grabs her collar and throws her down..."HEY HEY EREN CHILL!, We don't want to be caught killing someone..." Armin says restraining him...and then Mikasa wipes the blood on her mouth..."Ow...Eren what's your prob-" Mikasa is cut off by Armin "Mikasa Leave Eren Alone..." Armin protests before Mikasa is heartbroken and stares at the ground...and then a sweet looking medium looking apple is thrown towards Eren but he doesn't catch it and It knocks him so hard he is sent flying to a metal shed..."AHHHH!" Eren shouts before Armin and Mikasa run after him "EREN!" Armin shouts before running after him with Mikasa...and then they find Eren in a farm like place...and go to the shed..."Whoa That is one big Apple..." Eren says holding his wound...and then he takes a bite out of it..."Mmm...NOW THIS IS MY FOOD!" Eren says chomping the apple until it's in core form...and then throws it in a near bye trash or waste...and then Eren swallows the rest..."That was hard to swallow..." Eren says before he spots a blonde girl with her hair tied..._She is so pretty...__Eren thinks inside his mind _Armin shakes Eren but he is still in the trance "HEY EREN!, SNAP OUT OF IT!, HEY!" Armin shouts when he finally snaps out of it..."What?" Eren asks before Armin quickly replies "You got a crush on her or something?, Don't just daze off just because of a girl..." Armin says before Eren scratches his head blushing "I can't help but to observe her beauty." Eren says before Mikasa gets jealous "_He likes Someone Else!, DAMN IT!" Mikasa shouts inside her mind..._"Go talk to her Eren..." Armin says before he nods his head and follows where she is before is confronted by 3 Boys..."Oh Hey Joel It's Eren!" a Boy says before another one protests "Hey There!" another boy says before the leader walks up "What's Up?" He politely asks before Eren greets them "Hey kids what are your names?" Eren asks before they share their names "He's Joel..." the Leader boy says pointing at a 14 year old kid with a Green Tank Top that says Demon Ghoul...and then Joel points at a boy with a short sleeved blue shirt that says Ghoul King "He's Zayden..." Joel says before Zayden points at the leader...who wears a black tank top has a basketball tank top saying (Raptors 35) orange layer with black base shirt..."He's Colten...Nice to meet you..." Zayden points before they spot him looking at a girl..."Hey little pal Eren...You got a girlfriend or something?" Colten asks looking at the blonde 13 year old girl..._Yes Historia is always one year younger than Eren...__wait not always because They're both 15 in the present..._Eren starts blushing red flushing cheeks..."Eren Yeager is in loooooooove..." Joel teases slightly before Zayden protests "Eren you got a crush?, go Talk To her...We'll be right behind you..." Zayden says before the trio guides him towards her...and afterwards when they finally make it they decided to sit back and watch...from not too far They are hiding behind hay...Eren backs up due to not mustering up the courage..._Come On Eren don't stress You just need to talk to her...Go GO! Inner Eren encouraging Outer Eren..._and then Eren proceeds to see the little blonde girl sitting in a hay looking at the sun before he hears her mutter..."The Sun is so bright today...I wonder what the stars are like..." Historia says before she sees a brown haired boy and he walks up to her and she looks at his eyes..."Hi Kid..." She greets before he blushes and sits beside her..."Hey you look very beautiful." Eren says before she blushes and looks away "Thank you..." She says before he touches her hair before smacking himself..."_THAT HELL?!, YOU MEAN CUTE!" Eren shouts to himself before he focuses on Reality _"Hey...I'm Eren Yeager...I live here...What's your name?" Eren curiously asks before She smiles and replies "Historia Reiss..." She says before he looks at her..."I like your name...I just realized it means History...in Spanish..." Eren says in love with her and then suddenly gives her flowers given by Colten..."Here...I want you to have this..." Eren says blushing at her...and she slowly takes them..."Why are you so nice to me?" She asks before he blushes and shakes his head "Because I...I...I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU!" Eren says before he covers his mouth whole face boiling red..."Love you too Eren..." Historia whispers inside his ear and then she kisses him on the lips...and then Colten, Zayden and Joel watching in the background watch in awe "Awwww...They kissed." Joel says before is whacked by Zayden "Gah!, Joel Don't say that stuff, Romance is grooooooooss!" Zayden says before the two is whacked by Colten "They are in love...Shut up...Romance Rules..." Colten whispers before they see the blonde hold his hand while leading him to her house...apparently having her Mom being absent...and then she lays him down on her bed and sleeps with Eren..."Goodnight..." She says before Eren looks at her..."Goodnight...Cutie..." Eren says before she pinches his cheek...and shakes it making him grab her hand in pain "HEY!, Let go..." Eren says before she shakes it even more..."Quit Calling me Cutie no more..." She says before Eren thinks of another name "Beautiful?" Eren says before she suddenly lets go..."Better..." She says before she falls asleep on his shoulder...and he falls asleep as well...

* * *

_Historia's House, Bed Room 2:30-2:45 Morning 532 May 5_

Eren wakes up beside Historia only to look at her sadly..."I have to go...I'm sorry..." Eren says with tears in his eyes before he runs out of her house...and then is tripped on his way out by Mikasa before he kicks her in the gut...and puts his hand on the ground and kicks her neck..."F*CK You Mikasa B*TCH!" Eren shouts before Mikasa has tears in her eyes..."I'm sorry...I thought that would hurt you..." Mikasa says before is received a powerful fist from Eren..."F*CK You for Believing that..." Eren says before he knees her but is stopped by Armin "Eren She's already learned her lesson..." Armin says before Mikasa holds her wound "They're doing throwing Buffet again...There's new food..." Mikasa informs before the trio runs towards where it is...and then they arrive at the place of the event...and then a bread is thrown...It has salt in it...and then Eren eats it and his eyes fall out tasting the deliciousness of the Bread and devours it in his throat..."That's a Good Bread..." Eren says before 2 salt bread who Mikasa and Armin catch it...and they devour it..."Yeah Eren It's tasty!" Armin says before a Sweet Apple is thrown at Armin, Mikasa and Eren each and they both chomp until the core is showing and the 3 throw the apples in the waste can...and then a watermelon is cut and launched at the three...and They Chomp it..."AHH!, TASTY!, BEST BUFFET EVER!, CAN IT GET ANY BETTER?, Or STRANGER?!" Armin says clearly in a Sugar Rush State as he starts moving at 99.9 Per Hour of Speed like Sonic the Hedgehog or Flash or Something..."ARMIN STOP RUNNING!" Mikasa shouts as she trips him knocking him out of the state...and then a 35x25 Apple it looks so realistic but unlike normal foods It has a Purple/Blue/Pink Glow around it...and it glows Rainbow like, It looks like Shigeo's Psychic Energy from Mob Psycho 100...and then it floats towards Eren and he catches it..."Hey...What's that?, You sure that's food that's not something editable..." Armin says as he sees the weird glow and Mikasa disagrees "It's definitely editable..." Mikasa says before Eren and the two head to the farm...and spot Historia reading a book...and the Trio goes to ask her..."Hey What's this glowing thing?" Eren asks her before she points up a finger..."That I read about that...It's in my book..." Historia says before she flips to the page of the same item...on page 153...and the page names the description of the Fruit...name of the fruit is the Esper Fruit or Psychic Fruit...the Description: Any one who eats the fruit gains a 100%-1000%-?% Meter and gets the strongest Psychic Power and Suppression linked to emotion...Side Effects- Super Speed, Super Strength, Intelligence, Emotional Psychic Energy, Calculating Meter is gained..."It's called the Psychic Fruit...My book says anyone who eats it gains a powerful Psychic Powers...but Mom says it's just a myth to scare people...but Then Again...I never believe me Mom...Go ahead Eren Try it..." She says before Mikasa and Armin look at him "Hey What if it's poison?!" Armin says worrying Eren's Life and then Eren shakes his head "Armin There's no signs of poison and ever since I was a kid I've always wanted a strong power...THIS IS MY CHANCE!" Eren says before Mikasa slaps Armin knocking him out of freak out trance..."Okay Eren...You can eat it..." Armin says before Eren devours the apple but it shocks him with lightning...which makes him yell in pain...and then Eren resists each effects as he devours the whole apple since it has no core...and he swallows it and looks at his hands..."Where's My power?" Eren says before he suddenly passes out and Historia catches him "Eren!" She cries before he carries her back into his house...with Carla and Grisha not in the house...and followed by Armin and Mikasa..."Wake up Eren..." Historia says before she kisses his cheek...and then He blinks his eyes before he gets up..."I feel better...Kind of..." Eren says before he spots Historia smiling at him and then when Eren waves his hand he suddenly picks up his whole Blanket without even touching it and it is surrounded by a Pink/Purple/Blue Glow...and Eren gasps "AH!, You really do Have Psychic Powers..." Armin says before Eren gasps as he sees his blanket...

_**Eren's Psychic Meter: 15%-16%-17%-18%-19%-20%**_

"AHHH!" Eren says before he drops the blanket on himself...and then when he walked he already arrived at the window in 2 seconds...and he realized He gained Super Speed..."Whoa...These Powers..." Eren says before he punches the wall and it cracks slightly..."My hand doesn't even hurt..." Eren says before Mikasa tests if he is durable but Eren gets enraged and punches her down making her blast to a wall..."Hey!, Eren don't!" Armin says before he restrains Eren's arms..."She's so Annoying..." Eren says before in his heart starts beeping...

_**Maintaining Control: 100%-99%,98%,97%,96%,95%, 85%, 45%, 43%**_

_**Level of Containing Emotions: 43%**_

Eren starts to glow with Psychic Power and grab her Psychically by the neck and slam her on the ground and through the ceiling before Armin retrains him...and Historia restrains Eren which causes him to look back at her..."Please...Stop." She says before tearing up and he brushes her hair before the Psychic Energy is dispersing...back to normal...

_**Maintaining Control: 43%-44-45-46-47-48-49-50-51-52-53-54-55-56-57-58-59-60%-100%**_

_**Level of Containing Emotions: 85%**_

_**Level of Power: 45%**_

Eren then falls on the bed before she holds him...and then he brushes her hair...and looks at her guilty "I'm sorry..." Eren says before she shakes her head smiling..."It wasn't your fault..." She says before Eren goes out the door and then super speeds out the door..."HEY WHY DO YOU GET TO BE FAST?!" Armin whines before Mikasa and him run after him 45 miles before panting exhausted..."EREN SLOW DOWN!" Armin says as he runs again with Mikasa...and Historia runs after him...as well...and then Eren stops but then 10 apples start floating...with Purple/Pink/Blue Aura...and Eren with his hands in a V shape..."You guys hungry?, I got these apples..." Eren says before he puts them in the bag with Bread...and then Eren Psychically picks up a Purple/Pink/Blue Surrounding a Lollipop before he Psychotically aims it at Mikasa's mouth...and stuff it in...and then Eren Physically gives an apple to Historia..."Here have this..." Eren says before she blushes and takes it..."Thank you..." She whispers in his ear before she kisses his cheek...making him blush and covers his mouth...and then she devours the apple until it's in core form and then Eren Psychically Throws the apple's core into the trash can from far away...and then They start to go into the event area before 3 kids that were teasing Armin comes back..."You brat!" A Boy shouts before one punches Historia in the face...and Eren gets shocked "NO!, LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" Eren shouts before Psychically binding him in place...and then the other boy gets shocked..."NOW'S OUR CHANCE GET HIM!" another boy shouts punching Eren in the face...knocking him down...and then Historia screams for him "NO!" She says before she is punched by the leader boy knocking her back...and then Eren struggles to get up but is slightly irritated...

_**Level of Control: 100%-99%-98%-97%-90%-85%-75%-65%-60%-55%-54%-53%-52%-50%-49%-48%-47%-37%-35%-34%-32% (Close to reaching 100% on the Level of Power)**_

_**Level of Containing Emotions: 45%-23% (UH OH!)**_

_**Level of Power" 60%-65%-70%-72%-73%-85%-86%-87%-88%-89%-90%-91%-92%-93%-94%-95%-96%-97%-98%-97%-98%-97%-98%-97%-98%-97%-98%-95%-99% (100% means Unleashing Emotions ?% means Full Power)**_

Eren's power starts to blow the 3 boys away and he gets up his hair starting to float up viciously...and then his friends look at him in fear..."Eren?" Historia asks before Eren's eyes turn red and he waves his hand blowing and injuring the leader boy badly...

_**Level of Control: 30%**_

**_Level of Containing Emotions: 25%_**

**_Level of Power: 95%-96%-97%-98%-99%_**

**_Psychic Strength: 100%_**

Eren's eyes glow and waves his hand with colorful energy before he blows an entire wall cracking it to pieces and swipes his hand destroying the ground...which causes his friends to cover his faces...and then Historia hugs him from behind...with tears "Eren please don't do this..." She says before he in rage turns to her..."They...Hurt...You..." Eren says before she shakes her head...in fear..."I'm not that hurt...so...don't..." She says crying and he looks at her in fear...

_**Psychic Strength: 101%-102%-103%-104%-105%-106%-107%-108%-109%-110%-111%-112%-113%-114%-999%-1000%-1001%-1999%-9999% (Meter Glitches Out) **_

Eren starts to glow black specs and gathering white energy and blows Historia down...and she gets hurt...and he stares at her and then the camera screen reads the percentage as..._**?% **_and Eren starts to blow up the area with his full power Psychic Strength...and Historia cannot reach Eren but she resist his power to hug him..."Please...Eren...Don't do this..." Historia says before she hugs him tightly from behind..."I love you..." She confesses before Eren turns at her and then gasps dispersing his Psychic Power back to normal..."Historia?, What happened to me?" Eren asks with tears in his eyes..."You lost control...I saved you..." She says before Eren shakes his head..."NO NO NO!, I didn't want to hurt you!, I need to suppress my powers..." Eren says before Armin and Mikasa wake up hurt..."It hurts Eren..." Armin whines before Eren realized what he has done and sees the 3 boys that teased Armin dead...and blooded..."I did this?" Eren asks shocked and then Historia hugs him to calm him down..."It'll be okay..." She says before he calms down...

_**Level of Containing Emotions: 100%**_

_**Level of Power: 7%**_

_**Psychic Strength: 10%**_

_** Level of Control: 100%**_

Eren and the team go to Eren's house and Eren lays on his bed in tears and falls asleep...and Armin, Historia and Mikasa leave the door...and then He closes his eyes...and hopes for his powers to stabilize...

_**Eren's Total Meter: 15% **_**_Control_**

_**This is long!, Man but when He grows up which I'll show in the next chapter...He'll obviously has same love in these timelines so yeah...but Next Chapter I'll show you him 15 years old in the Esper Timeline and how the Meter works there...**_


	6. Chapter 6: Eren's Psychic Chaos

_**Hey in This one we are still in Psychic, Shigeo or Esper Eren's timeline but He's 15 and so is everybody else but they could be around 15 like 16 14...etc, But Anyways Enjoy Eren as a teen with Psychic Powers...**_

Eren wakes up in a Survey Corps headquarters bed in his room...and then wakes up...and sees his hair...It's fine...and then looks at his clothes...He was wearing a Brown light jacket with a beige or beige green shirt with X neck lace...and brown pants and brown shoes..."I have my 12 year old clothes great..." Eren says before he gasps and then gets shocked "WHO FOUND THESE?!" Eren shouts before his meter wakes up and takes a hold of him...

_**Eren's Maintain of Control: 100%, 99, 98, 97, 96, 95, 94, 93, 92, 91, 90, 88, 86, 84, 82, 81, 75, 61 56, 41%**_

_**Eren's Loss of Control: 0% 1% 2% 15% 18% 20%**_

_**Eren's Power: 25%**_

**_Eren containing his Emotions: 85% 70% 64% 52% 43% 30% 24% 20% 13% 12%_**

Eren's Psychic Power starts to glow and rumble the room...and the bed starts to shake and his aura starts to become Purple/Pink/Blue...and Historia opens the door and gasps..."Eren...No..." She says before she runs to him and hug him...which causes him to act shock..."Sweetie?, My Clothes...These are the same clothes I wore when I was 12 or is it a 15 year old version?" Eren asks muttering in silent rage and then Historia shakes her head..."No...It's a slightly taller version..." She says before he hugs her embracing her hug..."Thank you..." Eren says before his aura disperses and his meter wakes up again...

_**Eren's Maintain of Control: 41% 45% 51% 55% 61% 65% 71% 75% 81% 85% 91% 95% 100%**_

_**Eren's Loss of Control: 20% 18% 15% 14% 12% 10% 9% 8% 7% 6% 5% 4% 3% 2% 1% 0%**_

_**Eren's Power: 10%**_

_**Eren containing his Emotions: 12% 13% 14% 15% 16% 17% 18% 19% 20% 30% 40% 45% 50% 55% 59% 60% 65% 69% 70% 75% 79% 80% 85% 89%**_

Historia lets go of Eren...and he holds her hand..."I'm sorry..." Eren says before she cups his cheek and then she tilts her head "I forgive...you Eren." She says before he lets go of her hand and looks at himself..."You remember what I said right?, I need to suppress my powers...I just want a normal life..." Eren says before Historia giggles "If you wanted a normal life why did you eat that Psychic Apple?" She asks before Eren playfully punches her shoulder..."Shut up..." Eren says giggling before she giggles..."That didn't hurt..." She says before he threatens her "I swear If you don't stop laughing I'll break your arm..." Eren says sarcastically while laughing..."You wouldn't..." She giggles before the two share a giggling then Armin barges in the room and the two turn to him..."Guys!, Levi wants us up early...Let's Go!" Armin says before they get ready...get dressed...and then Mikasa tries to hug Eren before he waves his hand binding her Psychically "Screw you Mikasa I ain't letting you hug me!" Eren shouts before he throws her to a wall...and she turns her head with tears in her eyes..."Eren...Why do you love her so much?" Mikasa says in slight rage before Eren knees her knocking her unconscious before she regains conscious in 2 seconds and knees Eren before he dodges and grab her by the collar and throw her to the wall..."B*TCH!, You know I can tear you apart..." Eren says before Armin and Historia gasp...

* * *

_**Eren's Maintain of Control: 0%**_

_**Eren's Loss of Control: 55%**_

**_Eren's Power: 75%_**

**_Eren containing his Emotions: 89%-60%_**

Eren's body starts to glow with Purple/Pink/Blue Aura and the area starts to shake and Mikasa backs up in fear trying to escape with her life and Eren's Hair starts to slowly fly up...and it is slightly spikier and his Eye's Glow red...and then soon they turn White pupil-less and then He blows Mikasa away scraping her past a wall...with just a Psychic Charged Punch...and then grabbed her throat..."I'm gonna rip every bone in your body..." Eren says before he throws her in the air breaking her spine...and she falls down bleeding..."I'm not gonna give you any mercy...Since You never give me any Mercy...THIS IS GOODBYE!" Eren shouts before he is stopped by a teared up Historia hugging him from behind..."Eren no...Please don't kill...It's...Not...What I...want." Historia says before Armin warns her "Historia!, Get away from him now!, You can't stop him!, His Power is too high!" Armin shouts before Historia continues to hold on to Eren who just turned around at Historia and Psychically blasted her away...knocking her to the wall...making her yell in pain...and then Eren's body starts to become black like Silhouette and his eyes are pupil-less White Glowing...and his mouth is not shown and his hair is flying and swaying...and his aura is bursting...and Slices Mikasa's Stomach with his Psychic Power...at Max Power..."If You ever question me about my love life...then I'll give you no mercy...You are not going to be alive after this...I am going to finish your annoying A** Right NOW!" Eren darkly says as he waves his hand down bringing down Psychic Thunder onto Mikasa making her yell in pain..."GAAH!" Mikasa screams before she starts to get up...struggling...

_**Eren's Maintain of Control: 0%**_

_**Eren's Loss of Control: 100%**_

_**Eren's Power: ?%-?% (100000%)**_

_**Eren containing his Emotions: ?**__**?% **__**Meter: 100%**_

_**Eren's Current Power: 1000000% (One Billion)**_

The Survey Corps headquarters start to rumble and then Historia hugs Eren from behind and he glares at her without a mouth showing...and shoves her away...but she doesn't let go..."Eren...I love you." Historia says with tears before Eren's aura dispersed and his aura starting to fade...and he hugs her...and the rumbling settles before finally stopping..."Is it over?" Armin asks before Eren's hair starts to float down back to it's normal style...and his red eyes turn into double green ones...

_**Eren's Maintain of Control: 0% 1% 2% 3% 4% 5% 6% 7% 8% 9% 10% 11% 12% 13% 14% 15%**_

_**Eren's Loss of Control: 0%**_

_**Eren containing his Emotions: 1000%**_

_**Eren's Power: 35%**_

_**Eren 100% Love**_

* * *

Eren then looks down at himself..."My powers...They did it again..." Eren says in rage before he slips out of Historia's arms before punching a wall..."DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!" Eren shouts breaking the wall in half and looking at Mikasa..."I LET EVERYTHING OUT AGAIN!" Eren shouts in rage and then Armin reassures him "Eren Calm Down!" Armin says before Eren looks at him still angry..."Why can't I have a normal life?" Eren asks in rage before he smashes the wall down and Armin helps Mikasa up...injured "Ahhh...I think He broke my arm..." Mikasa says before Armin reassures her "Here...Take it easy." Armin says before Eren looks at himself "I'm a...a...Monster." Eren says before Historia shakes her head "You're not a monster...It's okay." She says before hugging Eren..."You're a good person...It's not your fault." She adds before Eren looks away disappointed and irritated..."Gr...I hope I don't have powers...Cause I hate relying on them..." Eren says before Armin adds in "If you didn't have powers you would've been the weakest member of the Group...and you'd be weak as F*CK!, Eren accept your powers, It's better having the power and using it rather than not having the power and not using anything, I'm saying having the power and needing it not Not needing the power and not having it...not the other way around...(Needing the Power and don't have it...Does not exist, Having the power but not needing it doesn't make any sense because Opposites doesn't apply to everything...) Eren then goes to his room angry and agitated growling at what he has done..."I wish I had no powers...It only makes my Life Worse!" Eren says before Historia slaps him..."Are you a Idiot?, Having Actual Strong Powers makes your life better, No one messes with you, No one can hurt you, No one can defeat you...Not having Powers would make you weak and make your life worse...Powers make you extremely strong..." Historia says before Eren slaps Historia back for doing it to him earlier..."Hey No Revenge!" She whines before He gut punches her..."You don't get it!, Yes my powers can make me very strong...and special...But I want a life where I don't have any powers...so I can finally not carry the burden...anymore..." Eren says before he flicks her head making her crash into a wall..."Example If I didn't have powers I wouldn't be able to do that to you..." Eren says before She looks at him slightly irritated..."Who said you can beat me up?" She says at him with tears in her eyes..."You slapped me first?, If you slap me, I'll slap you harder...It's from a moral called Treat people how you want to be treated...It applies everywhere...If you hit me, I'm gonna hit you until you die, If you yell at me, I'll yell and kill you, You Torture me and I'll torture you and not feel bad about it...if You Mess with me I'll mess with you!, If You insult me, I'll insult you, If YOU EVER HURT ME, I WILL HURT YOU AND THEN KILL YOU!" Eren shouts in rage which disperses Historia's rage in her eyes and cycles straight to fear...and she starts tearing..."Eren...You wouldn't...actually want to kill me, do you?" She asks in fear before Eren looks at her coldly..."I can if I really needed to...like for example I thought of killing you for slapping me but I didn't because I tolerate you..." Eren says before she tears even more..."You're serious about this aren't you?, You really could kill me one day?, If I hurt you once..." She says before Eren nods his head..."I will when you disrespect me and then You will die...I won't give you any mercy!, If you want a demo right now...Then Run!" Eren threatened before she has a expression of fear and runs out of the room and then Eren looks down at how coldly he talked to his lover..."What did I say?" Eren asks himself before he shakes his head..."I better apologize right now..." Eren says before he opens the door and sees Mikasa...healed..."Hey Have you seen Reiss?, She stormed out in fear...did you see her?" Eren asks before Mikasa looks everywhere..."She went over that way..." Mikasa says pointing at her room..."I wouldn't bother her if I were you...She's really sad, You really scared her you know that?" Mikasa says disappointed and then Armin shakes Mikasa "Don't be hard on him...It wasn't his fault...He probably got fed up by her attitude towards him...Negative Attitude...back when She liked him 30%...How could he still remember that?, I wouldn't..." Armin says before Eren shakes her head..."But Eren never say you want to kill her...If she dies You'll have no one to love...So I'd be careful with her if I were you..." Armin says before Eren nods and then goes to her room to find a Depressed and frightened Historia..."Hey...I'm So-" Eren is cut off by Historia's sobs..."Why did you say that?" She asks in depression...and then Eren looks at her regretfully "I wasn't thinking...I just blurted out those things...I didn't mean I would...do it." Eren says before she becomes scared "Then Why did you say it so firmly?, You sound like you meant it, Like you Hate me..." She says still crying and then Eren tries again..."Historia...I'm...I'm sorry." Eren apologizes before she looks at him...tears dropping..."You mean it?" She asks making sure and Eren nods his head..."Of Course I do..." Eren says before she hugs him in guilt..."I didn't mean to hurt you..." Eren says before she wipes her tears and he gets out of the room...and punches a wall..."WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Eren shouts cracking a wall..."WHY?!" Eren asks before he looks at his bleeding fist..."Why am I so mean to her?" Eren says before angry tears drop on the floor..."I even slapped and gut punched her...THAT COULD'VE KILLED HER!" Eren says punching himself with his fist..."F*CK ME F*CK ME F*CK ME!" Eren swears to himself scolding himself for hurting the one He loved the most..."Screw this World...Screw my powers...I Should just end our relationship!, and Keep myself away from her...The Closer we are...The More I hurt her...We should just break up..." Eren says before Armin shakes him "No Eren!, It wasn't your fault, You didn't mean to hurt her...So Don't act like this is your fault!" Armin shouts before Eren glares at Armin with angry eyes...making him startle..."NO!" Eren shouts startling Armin "This is my fault...I meant to hurt her, I screwed Up!, I NEED TO GO BEFORE I KILL ANYONE ELSE!" Eren shouts before he moves straight out of the doors breaking it slightly in the progress...and then he punches himself even more leaning on a tree..."DAMN ME DAMN ME DAMN ME!" Eren shouts while hurting himself to the point of his hair floating up...

_**Eren's Loss of Control: 100%**_

_**Eren Maintain of Control: 5%**_

_**Eren containing his Emotions: 15%**_

_**Eren's Power: 82%-94%**_

Eren's aura starts to shine Purple/Pink/Blue before he powers up his fist and aims it at his temple...trying to kill himself...but hesitates..."DAMN IT!" Eren shouts as he tries to Psycho Punch himself...again but can't...and Historia then hugs Eren from behind..."Don't do it..."She says to him before he turns around at her angry..."But I hurt you..." Eren says irritated but she shakes her head "It's not your fault...It was mine...If I hadn't slapped you none of this would happen..." She says before Eren charges a punch at himself..."Eren please don't kill yourself...If you die I'll have no one...No one to love..." She says before Eren gasps and remembers what Armin says...

_"If She dies You'll have No One to Love..." Armin says inside Eren's mind remembering when he said that._

Eren then hugs Historia in depression...but doesn't show too much because that would be crybaby level..."I'm sorry..." Eren says before she embraces him and then they make up...and head back to Survey Corps headquarters and they go into the doors holding hands..."Oh Hey You two made up..." Armin cheered before he smiled..."Yeah...We did..." Eren says looking the other way blushing...and then Mikasa gets jealous...Eren lets go of Historia's hand...and Puts his arm around Armin "Hey Let's go see Levi now..." Eren says before the Trio goes to see Levi...Who is unimpressed..."Heh?, The Brat actually came..." Levi says rather rudely and then Armin talks to him "Corporal!, Eren has Psychic Powers...It might sound crazy But It's true...I saw him beat up Mikasa..." Armin says before Levi looks at Eren with a smirk "Heh...This Brat?" Levi says grabbing Eren's collar and slamming him down on the ground..."Mikasa probably was beat up and injured by the wind..." Levi says before Eren glaring at him...angry..."Levi...Get your hands off me now!" Eren shouts before Levi punches his face..."What are you gonna do about it?, MAKE ME!" Levi says laughing...

_**Eren's Loss of Control: 75 76 77 78 79 80%**_

_**Eren containing his Emotions: 10%**_

_**Eren's Power: 99%**_

_**Eren Maintain of Control: 50 49 48 47 46 45 44 43 42 41 40 39 38 37 36 35 34 33 32 31 30 29%**_

_**Eren's Power: 100%**_

Due to the 100% beeping inside Eren's heart meter Eren's hair starts to float up and a shockwave blows Levi off of him and to the ground...and then Punches Levi on the ground shattering the floor tiles floating...and Eren's eyes bright red..."Okay!, I BELIEVE YOU!" Levi says before Eren's hair floats down and his aura disperses...

_**Eren's Loss of Control: 0%**_

_**Eren containing his Emotions: 99 100%**_

_**Eren's Power: 7%**_

_**Eren Maintain of Control: 50 55 59%**_

* * *

Levi then gets up slightly injured..."How did you get those powers?" Levi asks before Eren explains "I ate an ancient apple called the Psychic Apple..." Eren says before Levi starts laughing "APPLE MAGIC?!, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, HA HA HA!, Wait Seriously?!" Levi says changing his tone of voice and then Eren narrows his eyes..."Yes..." Eren says before Levi suggested something "Alright...Eren You and I are going to be friends from now on just to make it up to my rude introduction earlier..." Levi says before Eren gets confused..."Alright the Mission is 10 Titans are roaming around the forest at day and 30 more comes...and You need to get your gear ready...Any Questions?" Levi asks before Armin calls a question "Sir!, What causes the Titans to have reinforcements?!" Armin says before Levi looks at him "Don't Know...Any one else?" Levi says before Eren provides a question..."Captain!, How many Titans do We have to kill today?" Eren says before Levi glares at him "40..." Levi says before Mikasa starts asking next..."SIR!, Can Anyone else come?" Mikasa says before Levi gets confused..."Let me see...Marco, Jean, Reiner, Connie, Annie and Bertolt..." Levi says pointing up his fingers and then Mikasa presses on "Anyone else?" Mikasa asks before Levi glares at them..."Sasha...You, Eren, Armin and Reiss..." Levi says before he organizes the teams..."OKAY EVERYBODY WAKE UP!" Connie says being the first one who woken up..."No I hate missions..." Sasha whines before Connie punches her in the stomach making her puke some blood...and then Annie whacks them all up..."Get up Lazy Bastards!" Annie shouts before they all get up...and then They Get Dressed and run to Levi..."Okay Sasha you're with Annie and Marco...Jean you go with Reiner and Bertolt, and Connie You are with Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Historia...GO!, Prepare Yourselves..." Levi says before the soldiers run Eren towards the 3D Maneuver Gear...and then They also get their gas supplies...which shouldn't be used crazy because if you use all of it You'll fall...That's only if you decide to go crazy with it...Like Mikasa one time...and after they're done and then Levi assigns Eren to lead..."Yeager Lead..." Levi says before Eren nods and dashes in such speed that he only leaves a rainbow like shadow of himself...and then Mikasa is still jealous..."AH!, I WANNA BE FAST!" Mikasa says before Armin follows Eren with all he has..."That Boi is fast as F*CK" Jean says before he uses his speed to follow Eren...and then Eren suddenly gets up on a tree..."Hey Guys Catch up!" Eren shouts waving his hands and his team go to him..."Eren remember that time I told you not to go fast?, This is one of them..." Armin says before Eren sighs "You guys never let me have fun..." Eren says before Mikasa adds in "Not Everyone is as fast as you...Speedy." Mikasa says before Eren gets enraged hearing Mikasa's last line "WHAT THE F*CK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Eren says raising his fist at her...and smashing his fist up Mikasa's jaw...making her bleed on the tree..."OW!, Eren What the F*CK WAS THAT?!" Mikasa whines before Eren grabs her mouth covering it and squeezing it hard..."Shut...up." Eren says before he lets go...and then 10 Titans come...one grabs Jean almost eating him until Mikasa cuts It's hand cutting it off...and it screams...and then Another Titan grabs Reiner and squeezes him before He escapes cutting the palm of the Titan's hand...and then 2 Titans punch Reiner into a tree hurting him but Is Caught by Bertolt..."Damn..." Bertolt says before he grapples on a Titan before slashing one's back neck...but is slapped to the ground crashing...Petra then comes and cuts a Titan's head off..."Pet?" Bertolt asks before is pulled away by Jean...and then Annie cuts one's head off before is grabbed by a Titan...and then Marco cuts it's head off and Connie slashes a Titan's back neck before a Titan bites his legs making him scream..."AHHHH!" Connie screams before Sasha throws a Thunder spear at it making It's mouth burst open...and Connie is caught by Sasha..."Hey...You owe me a Potato Just so you know...Or Bread..." Sasha says before Connie narrows his eyes "Whatever...I ain't giving you nothing!" Connie says before Sasha pulls a Potato and shoves it up Connie's mouth and slapping his back neck making him choke and spit out the Potato "SASHA!" Connie shouts before she crosses her arms and turns away...but then is slapped by another Titan into a tree...Armin then gets whacked as well along side Mikasa...they are now on the ground...hurt...and then Historia cuts a Titan's head off...and lands on the ground but is crushed by another Titan's Fist...1/10 Left of Titans...and then The last Titan grabs Historia about to eat her...but throws her to the ground making her bleed hurt...then Levi slashes the Titan's Neck...killing it but then 30 more come..."You've got to be kidding me." Levi says before they close up on the team...and some of the team is hurt..."Gah...Man...I hate to Admit it...But I'm gonna admit that Eren is probably the only one that can kill these Bastards..." Reiner says before Bertolt Nods his head "Of Course he is..." Bertolt says before Annie looks around "Where is Eren?, We need him..." Annie says before Eren still in a tree kneels down..."My Team is getting hurt...What should I do?, I don't think I'm strong enough...You know what?, SCREW IT!" Eren says as he jumps down slowly flying in front of the Titans and going through one killing it...Instantly...Eren then growls...

_**Eren's Loss of Control: 50%**_

_**Eren Maintain of Control: 45%**_

_**Eren's Power: 100%**_

_**Eren containing his Emotions: 4%**_

Eren's eyes then glow red and his hair starts to flow up and his aura shines Purple/Pink/Blue and he flies towards the Titan waving his hands disintegrating one and then waves his hand on 2 which causes the two to disappear and he makes 19/30 Disappear with one wave and He makes 25/30 Disappear and since the 5 left are behind him, He waves his hand..."He's Shattering Them..." Reiner says in amazement and then Jean is shocked..."So Strong..." Jean says before the 2/5 Titans are destroyed...3/30 are left...and then He disintegrates two with a wave of his hands..."HE'S SO STRONG, THAT HE'S ERASING THEM WITH ONE PSYCHIC WAVE!" Armin says looking at Eren completely outclass these Titans into nothingness...and the Last One Eats Eren..."Never mind..." Armin says in fear and then Mikasa shouts "EREN!, NO!" Mikasa shouts before the Titan starts flashing White and Black...and inside the Titan's Stomach, Eren opens his eyes slowly before raising both his hands...creating a Shockwave of all Colors breaking out of the Titan and Disintegrating it with a Gigantic Rainbow Psychic Shockwave...and he is standing...and No sight of any more Titans...and then Eren's eyes turn back into Green and his hair stops floating upwards and they float downwards back to his normal hairstyle...and his aura disperses...

_**Eren's Loss of Control: 10%**_

_**Eren Maintain of Control: 100%**_

_**Eren's Power: 5%**_

_**Eren containing his Emotions: 88%**_

All the Teams cheer for Eren as he looks at them blushing..."Eren that was Amazing!, We got to give you a Title Dude..." Armin says before Levi suggested..."Okay Eren..." Levi says as he puts his finger on his chin and then Reiner thinks "Alright...Now Let's name you how strong you are in the Survey Corps..." Jean says before Levi interrupts him "Eren...You have earned the Title Strongest of The Survey Corps, That makes me 2nd Strongest..." Levi says before everyone agrees..."I'm so proud of you..." Historia says while hugging Eren and he embraces her..."PAUSE THE ROMANCE!" Levi shouts before they look at Levi and let go...blushing and then Eren Psycho Speeds to the Survey Corps headquarters while Levi and his Squad follows...

Eren is in his bed with his casual looking clothes...laying down on his bed...before is Interrupted by a knocking on the door and turns out Levi is there..."Hey Yeager...now what should we call your forms?" Levi asks before Eren looks at him confused "Um..." Eren says before Levi goes shooting out names "Full Power for 100%?" Levi asks before Eren shakes his head "No 100% is not Full Power...It's 90% of True Power while being 100% of Amount of Psychic Power..." Eren says before Levi shoots out a name for the ?% "Fine ?% Is Full Power Percentage...that means I'm gonna call your 90% of True Power 100% Mode..." Levi says before Eren shrugs it off..."?% is 10000% of my True Power...combine that with 100% makes 100000% (a Billion) of My True Power..." Eren says before Levi changes "?% is gonna be called Max Power then..." Levi says before Eren thinks hard "Better..." Eren says before Levi leaves the room and Eren finally gets his beloved sleep...and he falls asleep without knowing it...

_**That was Long...But You'll see that Meter in later Chapter in the Psychic Eren timeline...That Meter is very good at Calculating How Low or High his Control is and How Close or Away he is from Losing Control and how Powerful he is with the Power Meter and How much he's containing his emotions and How much emotions he's letting show...but Anyways This was a Good Science like Meter Chapter...Good Luck!**_

_**See ya!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Eren vs Ryszard

_**Hey this Chapter Will be a Flashback where It recreates the Dimple vs Shigeo in Cult Fight...When Everyone was laughing and trying to force Shigeo to use his Emotions when He didn't want to at the time...****The Name of the Spirit is going to be Ryszard...Spirit Form...**_

"My Brethren Please we must all work together...to save the laughter trapped within him!" Ryszard begs as he sends LOL Club towards him..."He can't stay this way..." Ryszard explains before the crowd of unnamed people start grabbing Eren..."Uh Hey...Wait a minute what are you doing?" Eren asks in slight confusion and shock and Ryszard starts walking slowly towards Eren...who is restrained slightly..."You see?, You don't have a single enemy here so Why are you fighting?" Ryszard asks suggesting Eren should not fight for a strange reason..."We only want to save you from your self!" Ryszard explains before Eren looks down in disbelief..."Come on Already...Get a Clue..." Ryszard says before Eren widens his eyes realizing he heard the quote before...

_"Hey Yeager!, Why do you always look so bored all the time?" Colten says with Zayden and Joel_ slightly teasing him..._and then Eren looks up confused "Huh?" Eren asks at 8 years old..."If you are then just go home!" Colten adds suggesting Eren should go home...and then Eren protests..."Uh I'm not bored...I Promise!" Eren explains before Zayden explains what's up "You're the only one that's not laughing!" Joel says realizing Eren's face...and then Eren walks over before a soft feminine voice is heard by Eren and he turns around to see who it is..It's annoying Mikasa...as 8 years old..."Mikasa..." Eren says before She smiles and closes her eye..."Get a Clue Already!" Mikasa suggested before he stares at her...and the flashback ends..._

Still Restrained Shigeo gets slightly irritated...

_**Progress Toward Eren's Explosion: 74%**_

"You leave me little choice...I'm forced to show you my true power..." Ryszard says as his hand glows with Yellow Energy (Similar looking to Ghoul Eren's Charge Punch but It's different It's a bit darker than the Ghoul Punch) and Thrusts his Yellow Psychic Energy at Eren's face...making his hair go flying back..."There It is!" A Man shouts as they look at Eren's hypnotizing face...the Crowd behind him starts bursting in laughter..."Master Ryszard's Divine Power!" another Man Yells behind the Man that just shouted earlier...and after Ryszard lowers his hands Eren is still not laughing due to his emotions are up to him to show them or not...(That's Why Shigeo didn't laugh in Episode 3, Because He didn't want to...It's like Moral...To Show Emotion or not Is your Choice and No one else's) and then Ryszard tries to force him to laugh again but doesn't do anything..."Why?!, Why aren't you laughing?, Are you trying to tell me that my powers don't work on you?!" Ryszard freaks out angry...

Ryszard stretches Eren trying to make him laugh in the LOL club but doesn't work...after his Yellow Glow doesn't work on Eren...and Eren still remains the expressionless face on himself..."Your powers Can't Make me Laugh..." Eren says freaking out Ryszard even more..."It's not like I'm fighting It...I just can't okay?" Eren asks before he stares at Ryszard with an Emotionless face..."Even if I...really wanted to...But I don't mean any thing bad about it at all..." Eren says before Ryszard smiles very weirdly..."I see...so that's It...Ha!, You must not have any emotions brat...They mentioned that you were having troubles with Love...With a personality such as yours You won't be able to laugh with the girl you like...When feelings are shared typically they're Physicalized in some ways..." Ryszard explains as he passes through behind a Getting irritated 13 year old Eren...

_**Progress towards Eren's Explosion: 88%**_

Eren clenches his fist in rage...and his clothes start to float a bit..."But you're not able to do that are you?" Ryszard asks before Eren tightens his fist..."You never laugh together, cry together or moved emotionally in any way...You'll be alone...Forever..." Ryszard declares before the camera spins around the little Psychic Eren...with a shadow...

_**Progress Toward Eren's Explosion: 92%**_

"This is It boy!, I'll give you one last chance!...Now LAUGH!" Ryszard suggests as everyone starts laughing in front of Eren...slightly provoking him even more...and then Eren's Emotional colorful starts to show..."Why don't you make me laugh?, With your Psychic Powers?" Eren threatens as he gets slightly irritated by Ryszard's suggestions...and then Ryszard is in shock but then looks at Eren realizing something..."I see now, So You have similar abilities..." Ryszard says in realization and the Camera pans quickly to the Psychic Dangerous Eren...in a sideways camera angle..."I specifically chose to start up a peaceful religious order so the Least amount of blood would be shared...But You're in my way brat!, I have to get rid of the outside who caused all this CHAOS!" Ryszard shouts in frustration..."Thank goodness You're not even a person..." Eren roasts as the camera turns Eren's body blue and put Black Paint over his face and pans slowly upwards to 13 year old Eren..."I'm Glad...that the one...who said something as horrible as Get a Clue was an evil Spirit..." Eren roasts again before Ryszard's body's eyes start to turn purple...and black smoke starts to come out and purple electricity starts to spark...and his body starts to wobble..."MY FOLLOWER! DO NOT LET HIM LEAVE THE PLACE ALIVE!" Ryszard says before the crowd reacts (Note that Historia, Mikasa and Armin are not with him) "A Strong Commanding Signal..." Eren says before he trips and everyone lands on top of him restraining him...on the ground..._"He is an Esper Blessed with Psychic Abilities..." Narrator says as young 8 year old Eren walks away...from Mikasa..."A Grade Schooler called Yeager...by those around him..." and then Eren walks away with the camera panning sideways on his shoes..."Even tho these tremendous powers...have been bestowed upon him..." Narrator says before Eren's leg grow to 13 year old and looks different and slightly taller..."Subconsciously He's always avoided displaying these abilities..." Narrator says before 13 year old Eren walks...before stopping and looking at the Fence reflecting hand..."As He became older and grew more aware...He came to realize how dangerous his powers were..." Narrator says as the screen closes..."When People are unable to act or do as they please...or to truly express themselves...Their Emotions come to a halt" Narrator says as boxes of colorful emotions pop on the screen like a computer..."While attempting to spare the world around him...Yeager's Aversion to using his powers has become a Complex..." Narrator says as the emotions become colorful boxes and flips them over...They are turned to Words of Every Single Emotion, Feeling, Character Trait Every thing...and they go inside of Eren's body...slightly flowing around..."The Emotions locked away deep inside his heart...expand little by little, Moment by Moment...However There is a limit on how much Emotions he can take...before leaking out and going wild." The Narrator explains...as the Emotions start to jump around slightly faster..._

**_Eren's Power Meter: 95% 96% 97%_**

_The Colorful Emotions start to swirl even faster than before..."and Now...an Emotion is swirling around inside him like a torrential hurricane" The Narrator says...and the Emotions bounce and jumble and scramble very quickly..._

_**Eren's Power Meter: 98% 99%**_

_The Emotions swirl over and over again like a hurricane bouncing up and down and the camera zooms inside the emotions one by one as they fly all around like crazy about to go wild..."Going Past the Limit!" Narrator shouts in irritation..._

**_Eren's Power Meter: 100% (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)_**

Slight blue shiny light glows on the ground below Eren's face...and his hair slightly floats up and the Blue Light glows brighter and Eren's eyes glow White with no pupils...and his hair flies up completely breaking the ground making rocks shatter...and float upwards...including the one Ryszard's body is standing on...and Eren slightly leans upwards getting up...with Colorful aura...Specifically Purple/Pink/Blue Glowing at the same time..."That Emotion...Is...Rage." (It's NOT RAGE YOU STUPID NARRATOR!, IT'S BOREDOM!) _**100% Boredom**_ Ryszard's body collapses while the crowd floats up in the air helpless...and then the black smoke with Purple Electricity cloud starts to swirl...but Ryszard's true voice is heard..."To think You were such a powerful Esper...No wonder the Smile Mask Didn't Work!" Ryszard says realizing Eren's 90% of Power "Didn't Work?, So the Mask itself had a trick too...I didn't even notice the Hex because It was so weak...Nah Whatever..." Eren sighs at the end bored and his hair is swaying side to side with the colorful aura...and his eyes are red...and the camera changes the angle towards Eren..."If the policy of your Religion is to Kill Outsiders...Come at me with Everything You've got...You might find that task a hell of a lot easier than Making Me Laugh..." Eren threatens before the Cloud earlier swirls about to disperse..."Come at me with Everything You've got?" (He meant Come at you with Everything I've got) Ryszard asks with an accent...and then the Cloud disperses "Eh Ha HA HA HA HA HA!" He laughs hysterically and Ryszard comes out as a Green Muscular Monster Spirit Thing...and then he backs up and poses "I'm only going to need about 2 seconds to make you disappear BRAT!" Ryszard shouts and then Black Smoke starts to burst from Ryzard's lower, Middle and Upper Back...and Eren's bored as hell face he keeps on with his hair still swaying...and Ryszard goes through the smoke carelessly "Emotionless Live Stock!, DON'T ACT LIKE YOU'RE ACTUALLY ANGRY!" Ryszard mocks as he jumps and charges towards Eren who is glowing and then Suddenly a impenetrable Force field sparks to Ryszard's Face...knocking him back flipping...and then backs away in high air and then starts to bounce wall jumping on each wall...and then Eren turns around back facing Ryszard who jumps towards Eren..."You Should Try to Cry!" Ryszard mocks before he gets closer to Eren...his Psycho Force Field sparks on Ryszard's Clawing Hand...before the Force Field Explodes and the background becomes white making the floor of rocks on the ground float up and shatter...and Ryszard gets pushed back...and the Force Field Explodes into Smoke...and Ryszard back flips out of the smoke...and his right hand is still smoking...and after it stops smoking...Ryszard finds his right hand missing "WHAT THE HELL?!" Ryszard shouts looking at his Right Hand and then the camera side ways pans towards Ryszard "Erm..." Ryszard growls while humming...and then he backs up a little agitated..."I'll be Damned Kid!" Ryszard says before Regenerating his Right Hand and Left Leg...with Purple Lightning...and then He opens up his Palm...makes it a fist..."Never Though I'd have to fight anyone with the Full Extent of My Power!" Ryszard says as he shape shifts his Right Hand into a Thing to a Claw Machine's Thorn Claw with 4 Claw Plant Green Thorns...with a hole and he sharpens it...Smoke hides Eren's Psychic Silhouette...as his hair starts to sway over and over again..."You may be the real thing Brat!, But It's time...To DIE!" Ryszard says before he jumps charging at Eren and behind the smoke...Eren's Red Eye starts moving forward along with his body...and then a Orange/Green/Yellow Star Shaped Blast...Cuts off Ryszard's Right Arm..."What?" Ryszard asks and then quickly looks at his spinning Right Hand...in fear..."NO WAYY!" Ryszard shouts in surprise and going through the smoke Eren walks slowly with his left hand in his pocket and a charged right hand fist with Rainbow Psychic Aura with Lightning and raises his right fist back and thrusts it then Punches Ryszard hard in the face...and then opening his Right hand again...and Ryszard's body parts fly away all over...and then Ryszard flips multiple times before slamming on the ground...and he shakes his head in pain...before he stills himself and Eren suddenly stomps on Ryszard's face...pushing him back a little...and then Ryszard looks up at Eren in fear "Ya You're..." Ryszard says as the camera pans up slowly towards Eren's angled pose..."I only allowed them to come out on your Request..." Eren explains as the Camera quickly closes up on Eren's face..."This is what happens when I let them SHOW...These are my Emotions, Satisfied?!" Eren asks mocking Ryszard who is still under Eren's foot..."Ah...You some kind of Monster?!" Ryszard asks in fear...and then Ryszard rolls right before rolling left making Eren let go of his face...and then Ryszard goes into a push up pose..."Enough!" Ryszard declares before pushing himself up in the air...and Eren looks at Ryszard unimpressed..."Razor...BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAM!" Ryszard shouts as he charges blue energy it shines fully charged before he spits the full blast at Eren with a black shade paint on his eyes and it does nothing as he is still glowing with his shoes underneath it...the blast Causes a large explosion...and Ryszard's body parts start regenerating again..."YES!, A DIRECT HIT!" Ryszard says before crossing his arms and creating a thorn sword...with his left hand...Jumps forward pushing himself backwards...and landing on a broken stage before launching himself up in the air..."The Number of Fights I've endured is what will decide the Victor and the Loser HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!" Ryszard shouts as he jumps high towards Eren charging at him about to slash him...and in the Smoke Ryszard swings his left Sword arm at Eren but Eren's eyes glow Pupil less White...and the Left Arm Sword flies backwards...through Ryszard and cracks the back wall...and the smoke strikes through Ryszard...and then Eren reaches with his index and middle finger..."I'm..." Eren mutters loudly as the Camera closes up on his face...and his hair swaying...while glowing..."Terrible..." Eren finishes before tapping the white Screen which fades to be Ryszard's Forehead...and then Ryszard looks at his forehead...then Ryszard explodes in half..."Ooh." Ryszard says in fear and the battle ends...with Eren still glowing...Purple/Pink and Blue...

_**Yes This Ryszard vs Eren is a Total Recreation of Dimple vs Shigeo because the movement are the same...Man I'll eventually have all the Timelines meet...and at that Time Let me know Who is the Coolest Eren...and compare who's the best and most strongest or most Epic Yeager in the different timelines by Ranking...or Who's Cooler...also Eren will be reuniting to his friends next chapter so He will exit the place and go back to **__**them...**_

_**See ya!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Eren After Battle

_**Hey Guys I'm Back...With Another Chapter...This one will have most EreHisu which is the Best Ship in AOT and most popular and Canon one...Because EreMika Which Eren and Mikasa is really bad because People keep forcing it...That's why I'm rude to every one who ships the worst ship...Because They're stupid EreMika Fans...That's right I'm the EreMika Slayer...**_

Eren exits out of the LOL area and runs straight to his friends after his hair floats down to his normal hairstyle and then finds the three waiting for him...and then Historia runs towards Eren before hugging him and he twirls her around...and Historia wipes her tears..."I miss you..." She says at Eren before he smiles and hugs her..."Don't Cry..." Eren says before Armin and Mikasa catch up..."Hey Eren what happened?, We were looking for you...But I guess you made it out..." Armin says before Eren explains what happened "Well they was this stupid laughing Policy and then all these random people got on top of me and then my Power...It...Went 100% and I started wrecking Ryszard and tapped him and he exploded..." Eren says before Armin starts laughing "HA HA HA HA HA!, ONE TAP EREN!" Armin says before Eren narrows his eyes..."Oh Shut up Man..." Eren says whacking Armin's back head hard and then Mikasa tends to an Okay Eren..."Are you ok?, Hurt?, Anywhere?" Mikasa says checking before Eren pushes her away..."HEY DON'T TOUCH ME!" Eren says angrily shoving her down and punching her cheek and then she looks at him in tears..."Eren Why?" Mikasa says covering her eyes...and then Armin comforts her..."Hey Eren Take it Easy..." Armin says before Eren scoffs it away...and then the Quadruple team walk to Historia's house...and Historia leads Eren to her room and he looks at it..."What a beautiful bed..." Eren says before She hugs him..."Thank you...I was hoping you sleep with me." She says before Eren starts to blush..."Yeah Sure..." Eren says before she pulls him to the bed..."Come on I'm tired..." She says before Eren kisses her forehead making her blush...and then Eren falls asleep and She kisses his cheek..."Night Night..." She says before Eren looks at her back "Good Night..." Eren says before he falls asleep...and Mikasa and Armin take a Video Camera Wait til Colten, Zayden and Joel see this...as they record the whole thing before Eren gets up and they run away...hiding..."Huh?" Eren says before Historia pushes him down..."Hey Go To Sleep..." She suggested before he lays down and asleep...and then Mikasa and Armin continue to Record...and when they're done they convert it and send it to Zayden's Phone...

_The Next Day..._

Eren and Historia get up early hugging each other..."Hey...my Hero." Historia says before Eren smiles..."Hey Beautiful..." Eren says before Armin and Mikasa barge in the room and show Eren the recording...of them sleeping together...and Eren's face becomes Red Angry..."WHY YOU TWO!" Eren says enraged and he tackles Armin...while grabbing the Camera...

_**Progress Toward Eren Yeager's Explosion: 68%**_

Eren is then stopped by Historia with her restraining him..."Hey It's okay...It's okay." She says before Eren turns around at her..."They...They Recorded us...I'm gonna stop them!" Eren shouts before He breaks the grip and punches Armin on the right cheek...and Psychically binds him before throwing him to the ground slamming him...dropping it...and then is kicked away by Mikasa but she also gets Blown away through the door..."GAH!" Mikasa shouts while bleeding from her forehead...and Eren Psychically starts to smash the Camera before Historia catches it..."No...Don't..." She says before Eren stares at her confused "YOU SUPPORT THIS?!" Eren asks freaked out before Historia nods..."Fine!" Eren says in annoyance before he snatches the camera from her hands and super speeds outside, then Colten, Joel and Zayden are watching Historia and Eren sleep together..."Yeah!, This is amazing...So Cute..." Zayden says before Joel comments "These two should get married..." Joel says before Colten snatches Zayden's phone towards himself..."Awwwwwww...This Looooooooooooooooove...OOH!, They kissed!" Colten says in full support mode and then Eren glares at the trio..."Oh Hey Eren...I just realized This Recording is so good...You guys look perfect together..." Colten says before Eren glares at them..."What?" Colten says before he shows them the camera..."Who spied on me?" Eren asks before Zayden gives everything away "Mikasa and Armin did it..." Zayden says before they appear behind them "Whoa!, You guys are perfect together If you were have a son She'd be the perfect Wife for you Eren She is sooooooooooo Your Type..." Mikasa mocks before Joel smirks "By the Way Guys Did you know that Eren was secretly into Blondes?, HA WHO KNEW?!" Colten says teasing Eren causing him to start blushing hard..."OH SHUT THE F*CK UP GUYS YOU'RE F*CKING EMBARRASSING ME!" Eren shouts before he blushes even more..."Someone's got a Crush...You like those kind of Girls?, Wow WHO KNEW?" Zayden asks before Eren starts glowing..."I SAID SHUT UP JEEZ!" Eren says before they giggle quietly and then Eren super speeds to her house...

_**Progress Toward Eren's Explosion: 79% 85%**_

Eren then pins Historia to a wall before kissing her restraining her wrists slightly hurting her...and then he lets go..."I'm sorry...I didn't..." Eren says before she puts her finger towards his lip..."It's okay..." She says before she kisses him on the bed...and Eren hugs her..."Beautiful Angel..." Eren says before he kisses her again...and then the Trio appears..."WHOA STOP THAT!" Colten demands causes the two to stare back at them..."We're having our little moment here so Can you Get the F*CK out...and leave us alone..." Eren says before they refuse..."Not Until You stop kissing..." Joel says before Eren closes the door Psychically with his hand...before laying down on the bed...and then Historia kisses him...making him slightly moan...before they separate..."Listen...Don't get yourself in trouble...I don't want to lose you...You'll have to take care of yourself one day...I won't always be with you..." Eren says before she shakes her head "I won't but...are you saying You're leaving me?, No You have to join the Survey Corps with me..." She says before Eren pulls her slight closer towards himself..."Fine...But If I do Promise You won't go doing anything Crazy..." Eren says before She nods..."I won't Promise..." She says before he smiles "That's my Girl..." Eren says before he hugs her...while holding her hand..."That's my Boy..." She countered before Eren kisses her lip and she kisses them back...before they pull back..."I'll always love you...You know that?, No One Else..." Eren says as he pulls her into a hug...and then She cups his cheek..."Me Too...Eren...I won't love any one else..." She says before Eren pulls her into a hug...

_Afternoon..._

Colten, Zayden and Joel barge into their room..."Hey You Love Birds STOP!" Colten says before he waves Eren over "Hey Eren wanna come over?" Colten asks before Eren nods and Zayden and Joel lead him to Colten's house and He goes to the Xbox Kinect and Selects Mob Psycho 100 and They start 2 Player Story Mode...and then Eren gets confused "HEY HOW DO I HAVE THE METER?!, WHERE'S MY METER!?" Eren asks and then Colten looks at him..."Just Say METER and It'll appear..." Colten says before Eren yells (Meter) and then Shigeo's Meter appear...and then Eren attacks which causes the Meter to go up...and then Eren makes it go ?% which makes the Level Instant Cleared...and the the boss fight happens and a cut-scene causes Eren's Shigeo to automatically appear at 100% and then Shigeo waves Dimple away with one attack and they win the game..."YEAH NICE ONE!" Colten shouts before he closes the game..."Let play some cards..." Colten says before they go into the card room...and play Psycho War 100...and then They choose their series...and then Colten places down Ritsu Psychic Awakening..."RITSU!" Colten shouts before Eren places down (100% Barrier) Which causes Colten to lose his Ritsu card and then He goes to use Teru's Psychic Wave and then Eren places Down ?% mode which causes ?% to fly pass Colten's god destroying it..."DAMN!" Colten says before Eren uses 100% Punch which causes all of Colten's card to be killed off and Eren wins..."Whoa You're good..." Colten says before Historia calls Eren..."Hey Eren It's time to go!" She calls and then Colten waves at him "See you!" Colten says before Eren nods and goes with Historia holding her hand and she lays on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around her..."Do you want us married?" Eren asks before She giggles and blushes..."Let's Join Recon Corps and Find out..." She says before he spots Mikasa and Armin laughing at them...and then Eren un loops his arm around Historia and charges at them..."DAMN YOU!" Eren says smashing Armin's left cheek...before slamming his fist into Mikasa's Jaw making both of them bleed..."Eren What the F*CKING Hell?!" Armin asks enraged before Eren looks at them with red Eyes...

_**Progress Toward Eren's Explosion: 100%**_

Eren then punches which causes the Psychic Power and Energy to show and blow both Armin and Mikasa on the ground...bleeding..."AHHH..." Armin says in pain before Eren is stopped by Historia again..."No Not again...Please Don't..." She says before he turns around at her sad..."Historia..." Eren says before he falls unconscious and she catches him...and they touch heads..."Eren..." She says before he doesn't wake up..."EREN!, EREN NO!" She says tearing up with tears trailing in her eyes..."Please don't be dead..." She says a tear dripping on his cheek..."Historia...I think he's in coma." Armin says before she looks up to Armin in shock with tears..."What is that?" She asks in fear and then Armin looks sadly "It's a state where you recover in 1 year..." Armin says and Historia looks on Eren...and starts crying..."Eren...Why?" Historia says before she cries onto his body...Armin and Mikasa look at Eren guilty...

_**That's Sad...But Next Chapter They're 15 in the Psychic Timeline I'm talking about Present...and also There Eren will use his Psychic Power after Jean drops his Apple after it burns his Teeth Temporarily...**_

_**But See you there!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Ymir Resurrected

_**This Time They will all be 15 Psychic Timeline...yep and this time Historia and Eren's Relationship will not have problems because last time Eren was pretty Evil towards Her...But This Time I Hope You are more comfortable with this Fix...**_

Eren wakes up on his bed beside Historia...and he looks at her...and he gets up...opens the door...and sees a package on his desk and He rips it It's a bunch of Sheets...Rip To Life (Yeah That's Right Ghoul, Psychic are the Only Ones that have RTL Sheets) and He finds a pen in the package...black pen...and then taps himself thinking of what to draw...

_**Progress Toward Eren's Explosion: 5% 10% 11% 12% 13% 14% 15% 16% 17% 18% 19% 20%**_

Eren then throws down the pen and slams his head over and over again on the desk making it bleed "Just Think of Something!" Eren says slamming his head on the table..."YOU STUPID DAMN BRAIN!" Eren shouts before his head bleeds...and then He draws a person, Oh shoot He drew Ymir...and then He looks at his hands..."Should I bring her back?, Grr But She was such a B*TCH..." Eren says before he rips up the drawing..."Fine...I better deal with her insults..." Eren growls before it wakes Historia up..."Hey Eren...What did you draw?" She asks getting up and then Eren spits out the truth "I drew your pal Ymir, I do not look forward to it...and I better deal with her insults..." Eren says before Historia gasps "Eren I wanted to leave her dead but Whatever..." She says before a knock on the door is heard and The Brunette Bun Hair Style...16 year old Girl comes in and hugs Historia..."HEY Historia You little girl...How you doing?" She says before Historia hugs her "Ahh...Please let go Your hurting me..." She begs before she lets go "Oh Sorry...Hey Isn't that Eren?, What are you doing here and Why are you hanging out with my Girl..." She asks and then Eren lets a surge of Anger in him "YOUR GIRL?!, SHE'S MINE!, So Why don't you just shut up before I..." Eren gets cut off by a gut punch towards Eren's Stomach "Heh...You really think You earned her?, Think again!" She says before Eren growls at her and he tackles her to the ground..."MY TURN!" Eren shouts before he smacks her hard on the cheek making her puke blood and then She kicks him off of him "YOU TWO STOP!" Historia shouts stopping both of them before anything goes wrong..."Eren She doesn't like you and She's mine...Go Anywhere near her and you're dead..." She threatens before Eren clenches his fist "She is mine and She doesn't like you more than a Friend...You're the one dead...B*TCH!" Eren shouts before she turns around enraged "WHAT DID YOU F*CKING CALL ME?!" Ymir asks enraged before Eren repeats himself "A F*CKING STUPID DUMB B*TCH!" Eren shouts before she charges at him but Eren knees her but She sweeps his leg..."STOP!" Historia shouts again...and separates them..."Ymir I love Eren...I'm not lying...Come on Don't be so Mean...cause He's Psychic I know it sounds crazy but Yes He can kill you...Don't Piss him off..." She suggested before looking at Eren..."Oh Him really Nice Story but It can't be..." She says before walking up to Eren and whacking him in the left cheek sending him crashing to the ground...and then he gets up...

_**Progress Toward Eren's Explosion: 20% 21% 22% 23% 24% 28% 29% 30% 31% 32% 42% 55% 69% 88% 92% 96% 97%**_

Eren starts to glow with incredible energy...and Starts Glowing Purple/Pink and Blue and Ymir and Historia covers their faces...and then Eren super speeds towards Ymir and gut punches her and then grabs her face and throws her in the ground crashing it..."DAMN IT EREN!, FINE I BELIEVE YOU BUT YOU'RE STILL DEA-" Ymir is cut off by a hard punch shattering her arm..."AHH!" Ymir shouts before Eren holds her neck and punches her away..."EREN STOP PLEASE!, DON'T!" Historia shouts before Eren looks at her and Eren angrily slams her on the ground..."You Shut Your Mouth If you don't want me to Kick Your F*CKING A** B*TCH!" Eren shouts before she starts bleeding..."Ymir!, Are you alright?" Historia asks tending to her wounds..."Yeah no He hurt me pretty good..." Ymir says before Historia gets angry at her "Ymir!, You know better than to make him Angry...Know what would've happened if you got him at 100%?, Or ?% at any case?, Death Ymir You would Die...and No I'm not just saying this He's changed...He went from Weakling and Crybaby to Strong and Not To Mess With God!" Historia shouts before Ymir shakes her head..."Man He is strong...I better apologize to him before he beats me up again..." She suggested before Historia helps her out...and lead her to Eren...who is in Historia's Room..."You like this guy?" She asks before Historia nods her head "Yeah I love him, Why?" She asks before Ymir says "You have a strange tastes in Boys..." She adds before Historia punches her..."Shut up Ymir..." She says before they find Eren in Historia's Room..."Hey...I'm sorry Eren." She says before he scoffs..."Don't do it again..." Eren says before Historia hugs him..."YOU ACTUALLY GET TO SLEEP TOGETHER?!, What has happened since I was dead?" She asks before Eren explains "So Yeah I've been dating her...while you were gone...when we were kids I ate a Psychic Apple and gained the Meter and Become very Strong..." Eren says before She gets jealous "Grrr...MAN DAMN!, I wanted to Marry Historia..." She says before Eren countered "Two Moms to one Daughter and Son Is not fair, Equality is always good in a family...So Screw you Ymir...Say that again and I'll do more than beat you a** up...b*tch.." Eren says before she looks down "Damn Historia you love this guy?, Okay I might end up becoming a Aunt..." She says before Eren looks at her "My Son's going to be very powerful...Historia you don't have any powers right?" Eren asks and Historia nods "Yeah...He's gonna inherit my abilities, her kindness, My Confidence and My Arrogance, My Brown hair with her blonde hair with my hairstyle..."What's his name?" Ymir asks "Itsuka Yeager..." Eren says narrowing his eyes..."Let me guess Itsuka's A is from Historia?" Ymir asks before Eren turns his head "Obviously What else?" Eren asks before she puts his finger on her chin "Where is Yeager from?" Ymir asks before Eren quickly looks at her "My last name...cause Itsuka Reiss Doesn't sound really cool...It sounds lame...But Hey at least his name ends with A like his mother...and has my last name..." Eren says before he sees Jean shouts a loud OW and drops his apple before Eren raises his hand it surrounds the apple with Purple/Pink and Blue magical energy..."Here Jean..." Eren says with a smile Psychically guiding it to his hand...then Eren sees Armin spill his Soup and then Eren points at the bowl which causes it to be surrounded by Psychic Aura like Reversing Time...and He drinks it then Eren Psychically pulls Reiner's apple away from his hand and then bites it..."You're not hungry are you Reiner?" Eren asks before he sits down beside Historia who lays on his shoulder "You lay your head on this guy?, Jeez Historia I didn't know you had it in you." She says before Historia closes her eyes...Ymir never knew that Historia could actually love someone..."You got that weird taste in boys..." She says before Eren disappears letting Historia pull her head away from his wind..."Eren?" She says before looking around and she runs with Ymir with him "God no Fair Super Speed?, or Is it teleportation?, It has to be Teleportation..." Ymir says before Historia nods her head "Yeah It's teleportation...He just disappeared..." She says before they find Eren in his room...with his apple finished..."Historia You didn't tell me you could date..." Ymir says in slight agitation..."I can...and You can't stop me..." She says before She kisses Eren on the forehead...Ymir covers her eyes "BUAH!, Kissing?, Gross!" She almost puked until she held it in...and spots them holding hands..."HOLDING HANDS?, KISSING?!, HUGGING?!, ROMANCE?!" She says in jealousy and then She gets out of the room..."Ow!" She says as she feels a sudden headache...and kneels on the ground...and then Eren lets go of Historia's hand to rush towards Ymir "Hey You okay?" Eren asks before she shakes her head..."I'm fine Don't touch me!" She says before kneeing Eren...

_**Progress Toward Eren's Explosion: 99%**_

_**Loss of Control: 75%**_

_**Maintaining Control: 45%**_

_**Eren containing his Emotions: 19%**_

_**Progress Toward Eren's Explosion: 99% 98% 99% 98% 99% 98% 99% 98% 99% 98% 99% 98% 98% 99% 98% 99% 98% 99% 98% 100%**_

Eren then punches Ymir with Psychic Energy which causes her to bleed from her stomach..."GAH!" She shouts before Eren walks with 100% of amount of Psychic Energy..."Damn You!, I was just trying to help but if you refuse It...Then Get the hell out of my face!" Eren says before he waves his hand pushing her to the ground making her bleed from mouth...making her puke blood...and lifts her by the throat and punches her back head onto the ground...which makes her bleed from her head...barely able to talk..."Damn it Eren...I give up...Gah...Just S S Stop!" She says before Eren is confronted by a Frightened Historia "NO!, Don't do it...Eren please don't!" She says with tears in her eyes and then Eren looks at Historia with anger and looks at Ymir with pure hatred "She keeps refusing my help!" Eren says before he slaps her..."Ymir!, Why do you keep provoking Eren?" She says in disappointment and then She replies "He keeps touching me and being near me...I can't hel-" She gets cut off by Historia "Ymir Listen If You hurt him, He'll wreck you...If I wasn't here to stop him then He would've killed you...You should be thankful...that you're still alive, because I honestly would've let him kill you...because I can't stand you!" She says before Ymir wipes her blood and then Ymir starts slapping Historia..."You worthless stupid little Gi-" She is cut off by a punch from Eren..."DON'T YOU F*CKING TOUCH HER!" Eren says before he knees her and throws her to the wall..."Never lay a hand on my Historia ever again...or You'll die..." Eren says before she scoffs "AH!, Alright!, JEEZ!" She says before she walks to her room..."Are you Ok?" Eren asks worried before She reassures him "I'm fine but that slap still hurt..." She says before Eren gets enraged "I'm gonna f*cking kill that B*TCH!" Eren says before She pulls his arm..."No...Listen Eren you don't have to defend me every time I get hurt...It's upsetting but Don't Keep Avenging me...Avenging my Pain...It gets a bit agitating..." Historia says before Eren looks down "SCREW THAT!, SHE HURT YOU AND I NEVER LET YOUR ATTACKER GET AWAY!, Next time she hurts you I'm Ripping her arms off..." Eren says before he teleports away..."_Why did I think that would Work?, Oh Well...I'll just let him do it..._" _Historia thinks inside of her head..._Eren then looks at his room...and then lays on his bed...but then gets up and looks at the Ymir drawing..."I should just crumble this up and cancel the Magic..." Eren says before folding the paper before slowly crumpling it up...but Historia knocks it out of his hand..."Don't...Not yet At Least...If She really bothers you and goes too far then Erase her..." Historia says before she kisses Eren's forehead...and then Eren and Historia sleep together...fall asleep...

Eren then wakes up early and goes straight to the cafeteria sitting beside Connie, Armin and Reiner "Okay What is your Magical Ability Called?, Telekinesis?!, Psychokinesis?!" Reiner guesses before Armin gets confused "Connie What is a Kinesis?" Armin asks before he points up a finger "Kinesis is a Type of Power having to move things with your mind...Psychokinesis is slightly different because that's blowing up stuff with your Psychic abilities as well as Controlling plants making them grow and levitate also Moving things with your mind and Using Astral Projection which is using your Psychic Power to knock yourself out and become a tiny Spirit, Also It has Psychic Meter..." Connie says before Bertolt sits beside them...and sips his Tea but It burns his tongue so he drops it making it spill but Eren points up two fingers...surrounding the Purple/Pink and Blue around it and cooling it before tipping it in Bertolt's mouth..."Better?" Eren asks before Bertolt Nods "Thanks Eren!, That was cool Was that Telekinesis or Psychokinesis?" Bertolt asks as Eren closes his eyes "Psychokinesis" Eren says before Bertolt smiles sitting "Cool...and By the way Do you hate Ymir or something You seem to whoop her A** every time she teases you..." Bertolt says before Eren nods "Yeah What a annoying Dumb B*TCH!" Eren shouts before Connie protests "She dissed Sasha one time where she said she was slacking of at work and she was doing her job like S*IT!" Connie says before Eren slams the table "WHAT?!" Eren shouts asking "HEY HEY HEY EREN YOU WEREN'T THERE ALSO BEFORE YOU GOT YOUR POWERS TOO..." Sasha says before she sits beside the team..."One time she dissed Connie about her mother being a Titan...and laughed..." Sasha explains before Eren starts getting Irritated..."Hey Eren Cool it!, You weren't in either..." Reiner says before and Sasha pats him "We were separated at the time?" Armin asks before Eren nods "You already forgot Armin?, Yeah Of Course We were seperated...back when Eren were a weak stupid Titan Powered Teenager remember?, Now You're a Psychic God not to be messed with...Strongest Member..." Connie says before Ymir arrives at the seat beside Connie "That Mother thing was funny..." Ymir says remembering the first time she laughed at the comment...and she laughs again "YMIR SHUT THE F*CK UP!, IT'S SERIOUS!" Connie says before Ymir ignores him and continues laughing which earns her a 67% of power of her getting Psychically surrounded to slam her face on the table making it bleed "OW!, EREN JEEZ!" Ymir says looking at Eren and Connie's turn to laugh..."HA HA HA HA PAY F*CKING BACK!, REVENGE!" Connie shouts while laughing and Ymir looks down "Now I know how Connie felt when I laughed way back then..." Ymir says before she hears Eren talk "Okay We need to talk about How my Mother was killed by a smiling Titan...Freak If only I had Psychic Powers that time..." Eren says before Ymir looks at him with a smirk "Yeah You would need to alternate your memories to have an outcome where you save her tho." Ymir says before Eren slams the table..."If only I used my Psychic Powers back then I would've destroyed Colossal Titan and Kill all of them...and Mikasa and I would've saved our Mother..." Eren says before Ymir starts laughing..."REALLY YOU KILLING TITANS?!, THAT SOUNDS LIKE A WORN DOWN JOKE!, BULLS*IT YEAGER!, WHO WOULD WANNA DO THAT?, FUNNIEST PART YOU TURNED INTO A TIT-" Ymir is cut off by a Psychic Punch or Slap by Eren...making her bleed..."OW!" Ymir shouts before Connie and Others start laughing..."If Only this happen back then..." Armin says while laughing and Ymir feels so humiliated by Eren who smirks..."And then Ymir turns into the Titan she hates so much...and She turns to a monkey looking Titan..." Eren says while laughing before Ymir gets enraged "MY TITAN FORM LOOKS LIKE A BABY DINOSAUR!" Ymir shouts back before Eren says again "TARZAN BABY LOOKING A**" Eren shouts laughing and then Ymir goes to punch Eren before he gets enraged and Psychic Pushes below her chest to her stomach pushing her back...and then She falls off her bench and straight to the wall...and Eren walks angrily towards her..."You try to do it again?!, I'M REALLY 99% CLOSE OF KILLING YOU RIGHT NOW!" Eren shouts enraged before Reiner, Bertolt, Armin, Connie and Sasha...stop him "Hey Yeager take it easy You don't wanna use your powers on other people remember?" Reiner says before Eren stares at her "She...Is a EXCEPTION!" Eren shouts before kneeing her in the stomach knocking her further to the wall..."F YOU YMIR..." Eren says before Reiner restrains him "Come on Man That's Enough!" Reiner says before Eren Psychically pushes them all back...and then Eren walks away back to his seat..."Did I F*CK UP AGAIN?!" Ymir asks herself before the team looks at the table...and then Eren falls asleep...before he wakes up..."Hey Eren..." a feminine voice said softly and he blinks his eyes saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes..."Historia..." Eren says before she hugs him..."What happened?" Eren asks before she explained "You fell asleep after pushing Ymir to the wall..." She says before She tightens the hug...Armin, Reiner and Bertolt laugh..."Look who's awake..." Reiner says before he gets up "Someone's happy to see his GF" Bertolt adds before Armin says "Eren I did not know you could actually get a girl...for yourself that is." Armin says before Eren stretches his arms...and He is lead to his room...and then Levi in the room "Hey Yeager we've got another Mission...It has this guy named Roshan...that is also using some 3D Maneuver Gear and He is part of Garrisons!, Get the others..." Levi commanded before Eren protests "Right After I get my sleep..." Eren says before Levi shakes him..."NO SLEEP!" Levi shouts before Eren goes to get everybody ready..."ARMIN!, GET YOUR 3D MANEUVER GEAR!, ORDERS FROM CAPTAIN LEVI!" Eren shouts before he flips out of his seat saluting "DAMN!, SHOOT!, OKAY!" Armin says before he runs out the door and goes to Mikasa's room "HEY MIKASA!, Let's go!" Armin commands before Eren goes to Ymir's room "Hey B*TCH!, I hate to say this...but You need to prepare yourself...3D Maneuver Gear..." Eren says before Ymir gasps at the comment "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Ymir asks before is Psychically thrown out of the room "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS BULL-CRAP!, NOW LET'S GO!" Eren shouts before she runs to Levi...and Eren runs to the last scout "Hey Beautiful...We've got to line up for the uh Mission..." Eren says blushing before she happily smiles "Okay...I'll be there in 4 minutes..." She promises before Eren lines up first as always..."Alright Soldiers, I have gathered you all today to introduce you to another Enemy...Roshan...Any questions?" Levi asks before Eren shouts "SIR!, How did Roshan get the 3D Maneuver Gear of his own?" Eren asks before Levi looks at Yeager expressionlessly "He Made it..." Levi says before Mikasa provides a Question "Corporal!, How much Gas Supply do we have?" Mikasa asks before Levi smirks "We will have 5 packs of Gas Refill if Anyone runs out of Gas...Last Question Make it count!" Levi says before Reiner provides a Question "Will There be Titans or Just Roshan...does Roshan have Soldiers?" Reiner asks before Levi nods "Alright...Question time is over now Get prepared grab your blades and gear and head out!" Levi says as he rushes with them to the armory and then Eren gets on his blades and Gas Accelerators and Grappling Zip Lines...which are at the user's thighs and is activated by triggering the Button below the Blade's handle...on the side...and then Levi leads and Eren and the others follow along "Does Anyone want any team arrangements?" Levi asks while jumping on a roof "Can I be with Eren?" Armin asks before Levi shakes his head "No Armin you've been with Eren and Mikasa too many times so You're with Connie" Levi says before Armin crosses his arms "Aww..." Armin whines before Levi asks "Eren who do you want to be with?" Levi asks and Eren looks at him "I would want to be assigned with Reiner and Marco..." Eren says before Levi nods his head "Okay...Jean?" Levi asks before Jean looks at him "I'll good with Annie and Ymir..." Jean says before Historia looks at Eren shocked as It is the first time She picked someone other than her...to be on his team..."Reiss..." Levi says before Historia looks at him "Can I have Petra on my team?" Historia says before Levi suggested "I'll be your second soldier on your team...Everybody Else LOOK FOR ROSHAN!" Levi shouts before they split out everybody has grappled everywhere with their zip lines until they reach the Reiss Capital...and Roshan sitting fine in the throne..."Sir!, Levi and his Soldiers are arriving here soon..." a Soldier says before Roshan unsheathes his sword..."Get me my 3D Maneuver Gear and my Adamantium Sword..." Roshan says before the Soldiers nod and get his gear...and then Eren crashes through the window with Marco and Reiner at his side..."Roshan..." Eren growls in anger "Mr Yeager...How very surprising..." Roshan says before Reiner adds "Roshan!, Why do you want to take over the World?" Reiner asks before he laughs "Ha Ha ha...Power...I need to prove to everyone that I am the Strongest in the World..." Roshan says before Eren shouts "Wrong!, The Strongest in the World...That IS...ME!" Eren declares before Roshan laughs menacingly "HA HA HA HA!, You Brat...You've got to be kidding me...Listen Kid You might be Psychic but You're like everybody else...a human..." Roshan says before Eren gets enraged "WRONG!, YOU DUMBA** I HAVE EARNED THE TITLE STRONGEST YOU HAVE NOT YOU WANT TO STEAL MY TITLE!" Eren shouts before Marco charges at Roshan engaging battle which causes their blades to clash..."You...will never...be a king." Marco says before Roshan get enraged and knees Marco before stabbing his left arm "AHHH!" Marco shouts before Reiner slashes at Roshan which ends of Roshan pushing Reiner out the glass and dropping him on a roof..."REINER!" Eren shouts before he raises his two blades at Roshan's Leg and Arm pushing him through a Roof Top and He bleeds a bit...Before Roshan clashes blades with Eren before throwing him hard on the roof "EREN!" Historia shouts in worry before she jumps to roof to get to him..."REISS WAIT!" Levi shouts as He sees her jump from roof to roof and then Petra follows her...and then Connie and Armin go towards Eren's direction along side Jean and Annie's Team "Jean Do you even know where Eren is?" Annie says before Jean looks at her "What?, You got a crush on him or something?" Jean asks before Annie turns red "NO!, WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" Annie shouts before she slaps Jean and then Armin tackles Roshan off of Eren causing them to crash onto the ground and they clash Swords sparking everywhere...Connie then stabs Roshan in the arm but Roshan blows them all away with his Psychic Powers that burst yellow..."He has the same Psychokinesis as Eren Yeager..." Connie says before Eren throws his Swords away and puts up a force field that blocks the Psycho Wave that Roshan fired...and then Eren Super Speeds and Punches Roshan away and Roshan flips and their fists clash sparking Yellow and Purple/Pink and Blue pushing them back...and then Roshan picks up his Sword and slashes at Eren and he Psychically guides the blade to him and clashes swords with Roshan...and steals his Sword and stabs his arm...bleeding it and Eren Psychically push him away...with a thrust of his hand...and Roshan Psychically throws a tree at Eren who rips it in half by thrusting his palm and then Jumps and Picks up Roshan and throws a Sword at his leg...before letting go smashing his face to the ground..."You really are Strong Yeager..." Roshan says before retreating but Is kicked back down by Levi...who Swiftly cuts his leg and arm...injuring him..."It's over Roshan..." Levi says before he Psychically pushes Levi off of him causing him to land on Petra and Historia slashes Roshan's knee and then He blocks with his own blades knocks one of her blades back and stabs her in the shoulder..."Grrr...BASTARD!" Eren shouts before he kicks Roshan off of her and powers up a Purple/Pink and Blue Charge punch and It lands destroying some of the Area in the progress...and then Roshan in pain falls back...going somewhere...and Historia hugs Eren..."Oh Eren...are you ok?, Are you hurt?" She says worry on her face and then Eren hugs her back "I'm fine...Sweetie." Eren says before Levi pushes them both to the wall..."NO ROMANCE!, SAVE IT FOR HOME!" Levi shouts before Annie looks at them "Where is Roshan?" Annie asks before Jean looks around "I guess he got away..." Jean says before the teams Head back to Survey Corps headquarters and then Eren goes to his room only for him to find Ymir in front of his door..."Listen...I'm gonna make you pay for worrying her..." Ymir says before Eren moves "Get out of the way...I have to ge-" Eren is punched in the gut by Ymir..."This is for Humiliating me!" Ymir shouts before Eren kneels to the ground...is grabbed by the collar by her..."F*CK YOU B*TCH!" Eren shouts in hatred but is received a punch sending him to the ground...

_**Progress Toward Eren's Explosion: 69% 70% 71% 72% 73% 74% 76% 77% 78% 79% 80% 81% 82%**_

_**Eren's Loss of Control: 34%**_

_**Eren's Maintain of Control: 25%**_

_**Eren containing his emotions: 15%**_

_**Progress Toward Eren's Explosion 85% 86% 87% 88% 89% 90% 91% 92% 93% 94% 95% 96% 97% 98%**_

Eren starts to glow Purple/Blue and Pink and he starts to create a barrier around himself until Ymir punches his gut again...as his barrier disperses...

_**Eren's Loss of Control: 30%**_

_**Eren's Maintain of Control: 45%**_

_**Eren containing his emotions: 10%**_

_**Progress Toward Eren's Explosion: 34% 33% 32% 31% 30% 29% 28% 27% 26% 25%**_

Eren then gets kneed, kicked and punched in the face as well as slammed on the ground...and punched him knocking him out..."Serves you right..." Ymir says before Historia hears loud noises "WHAT?!, Ymir You better not hurt Eren..." She says looking at the door...and then before Ymir completely walks away a big flash of black surrounds Eren's Unconscious body and he gets up...blackened and weird looking..."WHAT THE HELL?!, IS THAT THING?!" Ymir shouts covering the wind with her hands...and then Eren looks at her serious and creepily...and the Meter Reads the Percentage as triple question mark Percentage

**_?%_**

and Eren is shaking with power...and then Ymir turns to run away before Eren Psychically trips her and throws her towards the wall...and walks slowly and creepily towards her...and grabs her throat..."Nothing more than a Stupid Stuck up b*tch..." Eren says darkly before pounding her which causes the room to rumble and crack slightly...and Eren starts to glow every single Color of the rainbow...and starts to strike lightning on the ground and send her through the wall before He psychically picks her up and throws her through the window making her bounce in pain in blood...she bleeds from her arm and her right arm cracks...probably broken and then bleeds from her very injured cheek...and she leaks blood...and kneels...and Eren continues to walk towards her in rage...and He pushes her away again...cracking some walls and as Historia opens the door she sees Eren blackened and with all his energy..."EREN?!, Is that You?" She says before she runs towards the Eren attacking but is blown away by the power he is emitting...making her fall to a wall...and then Eren slaps the air blowing Ymir away and into another wall...making her fall on the ground hurt..."GAH!, This Power is too much..." She says before Eren walks to her "This is Goodbye!" Eren says before he slaps his arm down it is stopped..."No Eren...Don't do this." She says before He turns around at her..."Don't let this Monster break out!, Don't Use your powers like this!" She suggested as she cries...and then Eren feels a tingle of rage and starts to blow her away and thrusts his hand forward at Ymir making her puke blood even more on the ground..."STOP!, PLEASE!" She cries before he looks at her "But She...Hurt me...first." Eren says before She walks through the wind..."Don't...become the monster...You're not a monster...You're my hero." She says before Eren looks at her blackened specs and white flashes disappearing and his hair floats down back to normal...and then Eren still looks at Ymir angry..."Next Time You hurt me, I'll Kill you B*TCH!" Eren says before Historia walks with him...back to her room...and then Ymir holds her fatally wounded mouth "Grr...I think he broke half my bones..." Ymir says before walking slowly and injured...and is caught by Reiner..."Hey Who did this to you?, Let me guess Eren?, You really need to stop making him mad, When He's pissed No One Can Stop him...Except Historia..." Reiner says before She scoffs "Whatever...I can't help it...He kind of seems like a Jerk..." She says before Reiner glares at her "Look at yourself Ymir...What you're doing...and stuff...Because I see you as the Jerk...Because You keep annoying him..." Reiner says before he walks her to her room and puts her down there...and wraps bandage wrap around her wounds...and puts Alcoholic Water on her wounds stinging her "AH!, THAT HURTS!" Ymir whines before He reassures "It helps it heal...Hang in there..." Reiner says before he puts more and she screams and he wraps the bandages around her, with a Arm Cast..."How am I gonna fight like this?" She asks before Reiner pushes her down "You need rest...We'll mark you as injured...when we go on another mission..." Reiner says before She looks on the other side of the bed disappointed...

Eren and Historia talk...in her room "She's a Jerk...Just don't worry about her." She says before Eren says "I think not doing something about it make sit worst..." Eren says before she gasps "?% is Dangerous It could possibly destroy this entire Earth...Right now...Titans everyone, Our Friends will be destroyed...If you continued to use that much power..." She says before Eren looks down..."I hate being the victim..." Eren says clearly in rage...and then She hugs him..."You don't have to become a monster to fight another monster...cause You're fighting Fire...with More Fire" She says before Eren looks at her "Think of Me as the Fire and Her as the Monster...Fire always kills the Monster, and my ?% is my Fire while my 100% is My Ice..." Eren says before she nods "I know but I'm trying to say that Don't become something violent to destroy someone annoying..." She says before she looks at him "Even if It's the only way to force them to shut up..." She adds before Eren looks at her..."It was the only way to get her to Keep her mouth shut and To get her hands off me..." Eren says before she nods..."I get that but..." She says as she looks at Eren "You could've acted better..." She says before she sees Eren clench his fist and look at her in rage "BUT SHE F*CKING HURT ME!, IF SHE HURT ME, THERE'S NOTHING WRONG ABOUT HURTING HER BACK AND NOT FEEL BAD ABOUT IT!, IT'S ONLY FAIR!" Eren shouts enraged that scares Historia and she backs up a bit..."But...She was just jealous." She says before Eren slams his fist against her desk...and punches a wall..."Plus She hurt you one time...I had to get that Payback!" Eren says before she finally glares at him "YOU ALMOST KILLED HER!" She shouts before Eren becomes Enraged and Gut punches Historia...with Psychic Power..."DON'T YOU F*CKING RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!" Eren shouts before he runs out of her room and straight to his...and after she recovers she raises her hand "WAIT!, I'm I'm Sorry..." She says looking for Eren but Eren already disappeared from his room and outside the doors...raining...dripping on his head...

_**This Chapter has been Intense and creepy and at the end It was straight up OVERBOARD!, Screaming by the way Eren only hits Historia when he's really pissed of or She starts raising her voice...and yes I'm gonna make Ymir Diss Eren most of the time cause I hate Ymir I wanted her A** Whopped in all Season She's such a annoying B*TCH!, That's Why I made Eren Kick her A** and beat the S*IT Out of Her...Anyways**_

_**See Ya!, Also I still Hate Ymir...**_


	10. Chapter 10: 100 Hostile Eren vs Ryszard

_**This Chapter or Episode will have to be another Recreation of Shigeo vs Koyama from Mob Psycho 100 but instead with Roshan vs Eren before Roshan had 3D Maneuver Gear and Akaysha is his adopted brother like Ritsu being Kidnapped by Roshan...**_

The New Crowd from the Garrisons laugh at Eren and Akaysha..."The Tables have turned..." A Man shouts before all of them laugh hysterically...as Eren grovels before them..."White T Poison!, If you don't want us to beat the crap out of your brother then get your A** Over here!" A Man Demands pointing at Akaysha..."Uh...Hold it, You shouldn't do that!, I was hoping we'd end this...No more hurting people, There's been enough violence..." Eren says but causes the Man to grab on to Eren's Collar "Now Just Who the hell do you think you are?!, SMALL FRY?!" The Man shouts before one crossing his arms smirks "Only the Strongest can give out orders like that" He says before a Muscular and tall one adds "And The Strongest will Rule That's the Way of the World..." He explains rather politely and reasonably..._"Just how pathetic are these people?, The Strongest one here is obviously..." Akaysha thinks inside his mind _While Eren is getting wobbled by the Man a Man in a purple Sweater and black jeans tips over dives down and spins drops down and grabs Akaysha by his back Shirt..."You're exactly right!" Roshan agrees and then Akaysha angrily stares back at Roshan...and slaps his grip off with his hand but this results in Roshan smashing Akaysha's face on the ground and then Eren stares at Akaysha "Akaysha!" Eren lightly says before is thrown away by the man..."WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The Leader man asks yelling...and Roshan rubs Akaysha's face on the ground "Like you said, The Strongest will Rule...This such a obvious thing that sometimes you forget about it..." Roshan says in confidence..."Let me guess...You guys figured that you're Strong and Fighting You can rule school and turfs right?, That's Cute...Really...Nice Job!" Roshan mocks as he lets go of Akaysha and turns to the group of Garrisons..."You should keep it up..." Roshan says as he picks up Akaysha by his hair...and shows his face to them..."But This Guy's on a completely different level, You bugs don't stand a chance a hell on beating him..." Roshan says before he crushes Akaysha's hair...and squeezing his head hard...which causes him to wince and yell in pain..."So I'm gonna take him from the fighting ground..." Roshan says before letting go of Akaysha little bit..."You can keep squabbling with whomever else but He's Coming with Me..." Roshan says that irritates the group of Garrisons..."Hold It right there!" One Demanded before Roshan Drops Akaysha on the ground face first..."He's Our TARGET!" The Same Guy shouts...and he runs "You Can't-!" The Guy says before he is blown away by Roshan's Psychic Push...and another runs at him but Roshan kicks him away...and another tries to charge "How dare you treat our boss like that?!" One Shouts before one stops him..."Wait!, I got a bad feeling-!" He says before Roshan goes and flips them over making them slam cheeks to each other..."This Guy's Too Strong, It's not fair!" One Says looking at him in fear..."HA Ha Ha Ha!, You bugs are such simple creatures...Pathetic..." Roshan says before a Brown Sweater sleeved arm grabs Roshan...and Roshan looks back...and it is revealed that Eren is pissed and Hostile for Akaysha...

"My...Little Brother..." Eren threatens or says in a very threatening and hostile way.

_**Progress Toward Eren's Explosion: 7% 8% 10% 15% 17% 27% 30% 33% 38% 40% 43% 46% 48% 49% 50% 51% 52% 53% 54% 55% 56% 57%**_

and Then Roshan uses a right punch on Eren...making him flip over slightly and towards a wall...crashing his head into it...and then it implodes into a wall...stuck there...and then Akaysha slowly starts to get up "Eren..." Akaysha says before he is grabbed by Roshan "Did I hit him too hard?" Roshan asks him as he lifts him up..."Well If He dies, Let's just say he was unlucky..." Roshan says sarcastically and the crowd splits up to let Roshan walk as a sign of fear...and then Roshan looks at the Tall and Muscular man "Hey Tall Guy!" Roshan greets causing him to whimper in fear..."What's with that Angry Stare Huh?" Roshan asks threateningly and then he in fear leans forward slightly "It wasn't angry...I was just looking that's all..." He says before Roshan raises his finger and points it to the ground "GROVEL AND APOLOGIZE!" Roshan demands which causes the crowd to whimper...in confusion "We're reviewing the scene you were playing out earlier..." Roshan explains before he looks at all the crowd "I KNOW!, ALL OF YOU SHOULD GROVEL!, GET ON YOUR KNEES!" Roshan demands before they stand in fear..."OH!, Do you need a little Added Incentive?, IF YOU DON'T GROVEL!, I'LL KILL YOU LITTLE PUNKS..." Roshan says in a dark voice and then after The Crowd Kneels around him and then Roshan laughs menacingly and laughs again...before he looks behind him "What a Sight to behold!, Look at all you pathetic DIPS*ITS!, Let this be a lesson to those who think they're BADA**ES!, and I've got one piece of advice for the rest of your rotten lives...try to live by walking on the side of the road So you don't cause the strong ones you can't handle any trouble..." Roshan says in a threatening way "SEE YA BRATS!" Roshan says cockily before laughing while walking with Akaysha in his arm...The Crowd that kneel get up from the position..."Dammit!" a Man says before another looks down "What was that about?" another Man asks confused...then the Tall Guy looks at a distance...and see Eren standing in the end of the ally "Look...That's..." The Man says before the camera closes up on Eren's face...and He growls a bit...and Eren's hair slowly flies up before his Psychic Energy bursts out of his body...and his hair starts floating upwards and becoming slightly spiky...and Purple/Blue and Pink Aura starts to surround his whole body "AKAYSHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Eren shouts as he bends slightly goes into a running stance...before launching himself quickly...which replayed one more time by the camera...and runs past the Crowd which split in half again...and wind spread in their face causing them to shout...and Eren flies with Purple/Pink and Blue Sparks flashing like bolts...towards Roshan and he turns around shocked...and then Eren charges at the camera with his right hand about to grab something before he snatches Roshan's Black Tank top Collar pulls it back...and Thrusting Roshan down slamming him to the ground...which causes the Psychic Energy to turn the background white...and the rocks shatter on the ground with Purple/Pink and Blue Large Flash...and Roshan grunts in pain with Purple/Blue and Pink Energy electrifying him and he lets go off Akaysha who is slightly surrounded by the Pink/Purple and Blue Psychic Energy...and then Eren looks at Akaysha...but gets kicked by Roshan knocking him back and then he flips...and Eren slides back to slow himself...and Roshan catches Akaysha in his hand..."You too brat?, You want some of this?!" Roshan asks before Akaysha gets worried "Wait...What are you..." Akaysha mutters loudly before Roshan puts his finger on his chin..."I wasn't told anything about this kid having a brother with Psychic Powers..." Roshan says as he holds his finger on his chin...and then Eren who's hair is slightly up and swaying side to side with Glowing Purple/Pink and Blue Aura gets hostile again..."Let go of my brother...or You'll regret it..." Eren threatens which causes Roshan to drop Akaysha causing him to yell in shock and confusion...and Runs Towards Eren Elbowing below his stomach knocking him back slightly...and kicking him away after pushing him away...and Eren slowly slides back again..."So You put up a barrier?, Ooh I'm shaky..." Roshan sarcastically says as Eren's Force field flashes Blue revealing his Barrier...and then He looks down relieved before tilting his head up slowly...and with confidence "I'm not suppose to use these powers against others...but This is DIFFERENT!" Eren says fire lacy in his voice before his eyes glows with Purple/Pink and Blue firing a Psychic Wave at Roshan...but he blocks it with his Own Barrier...which flashes red twice..."Is that all you've got?, Little Man..." Roshan says unimpressed towards Eren and then He looks up in realization..._"I remember now...From Before...He's that Adult Esper I noticed..." Eren thinks inside of his head..._" Roshan then looks at Eren smirking...and takes off his purple sweater...and unsleeves the sweater before letting it drop on the floor..."Love to stay and play but I've got other plans!" Roshan says as he raises both his hands in the air..."Luckily there are ways to deal with Esper Brats like YOU!" Roshan says as his hands charge with Sparking Red Energy...and then Lowers them to the ground...sparking them up even more before they turn purple...and his hands inside turn orange...before looping around his arms like Purple and Orange DNA...and then He backs up posing into a punching stance..."TELEKINETIIIIC...HELIIIIIIIX!" Roshan shouts as he shows his Signature Move...and then Eren leans forward in a fighting stance glowing Purple/Pink and Blue aura and his hair slightly swaying..."He's attacking again...I don't wanna grow up and become this guy" Eren says before the Camera zooms in on Roshan with a hostile and dark face..."Now Cry..." Roshan mutters before quickly teleporting towards Eren and punching him disabling his Aura..."Ah..." Eren says in pain...and then Roshan grabs Eren's hair...which causes him to wince in slight pain...Roshan pulls him closer towards him...and he knees to Kick Eren's stomach which causes him to wince to lose his breath sending him in the air...away from Roshan..."You're so Light...You fly like a bird..." Roshan says as he backs up and looks how high Eren went...and Eren is flying back in the air...in great pain "It hurts...I can't Exhale or Inhale...and My Stomach is burning..." Eren says as he leans back in pain...and slowly falls towards the ground...before his back slams on the ground causing him to bounce...and hits his back head on the ground making him turn...and coughs and leans forward about to puke before he holds it in...and coughs...and then Roshan walks slightly closer to Eren "You surprised?, My Powers ripped right through your barrier like a Excavator through a pile of rubble..." Roshan explains with a thinking expression on his face and then Akaysha struggles to get up...but looks at Eren "Yeager!" Akaysha calls out before Roshan pulls Eren closer to him causing him to whip his head forward...harshly "Stand up...You're gonna protect your little brother Right?!" Roshan mocks before charging another punch aiming at Eren...and he creates a Blue Force Field...but Roshan punches through it and into Eren's face hard...and then kicks him slightly on his cheek...Mushing it...and then the Crowd watches in fear "Whoa!, Holy Crap!" a Man says before another reacts even worse "That is one hell of a beating..." the Leader man says and then Roshan punches Eren hard mushing his cheek even more "This Can't Be Real!" another Man prays before another Man looks at the beat down "Seriously?!" a Man whimpers in worry and another Man looks at the beating "He's gonna die!" a Man Declares before the camera pans up to Akaysha looking at the beat down...agitated "Brother..." Akaysha says watching Eren get beat down...and Eren Physically blocks a punch before Roshan punches him when he drops his block...mushing his right cheek...and then Akaysha watches again and starts to tear up slightly "Leave him...alone." Akaysha begs before Roshan punches Eren's side before jabbing his face causing him to cough...kicks his side and then kicks his right cheek making him slide his head to the side...and then he elbows Eren's left cheek and then kicks his stomach which causes him to cough again...and then smashes his left cheek with both fists...and Akaysha tears up even more watching his brother get beat up..."Stop Hurting him Please!" Akaysha begs as Eren starts leaning back with his right cheek mushed...and then Roshan right punches Eren hard making him bounce on the wall...bleeding...and then Akaysha shakes off his tears in rage...and punches him pushing his back head towards the wall breaking it...and then Akaysha starts running in rage behind Roshan "STOP IT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Akaysha shouts as Eren's face is punched hard by Roshan...and then punches him with his right fist sending him flying and crashing to the ground and then Akaysha Restrains Roshan by Wrapping his arms around his front waist...and crying behind him "Just Take me!, That's What you wanted right?, Then Do It!" Akaysha sobs behind Roshan who raises his left arm (looks right) breaking Akaysha's grip...making him lose balance before Akaysha regains it...and Roshan looks at Akaysha turning around "That's a wise decision..." Roshan says before he cockily laughs menacingly at Akaysha and then He closes up to Akaysha's face "But I don't play fair..." Roshan explains before Akaysha sharpens his eyes and pinches them...with anger and Roshan looks at him "What's with that look on your face? Think I'll take the opportunity to WIPE IT OFF!" Roshan says in a calm voice to a angry voice...before punching Akaysha with his right fist...and he falls slamming his cheek to the ground...and then Akaysha starts bleeding...

_**Progress Toward Eren's Explosion Percentage: 75% 76% 77% 78% 79% 80% 81% 82% 83% 84% 85% 86% 87% 88% 89% 90%**_

Then The Screen Flashes white...and pans downwards slowly...towards a black white flaming Eren with his hair floating up...and a frightened and shocked Roshan..."Look what you've done...This is the first time this has happened while I'm still conscious..." Eren says in a dark toned voice...

_**Progress Toward Eren's Explosion Percentage: 91% 92% 93% 94% 95% 96% 97% 98%**_

The Camera then closes up to Eren with a black shade on his face...and black flame specs starts to flow and spread and his shoulders starts to blacken and overlap his shoulder blades...with black energy..."Can you feel it?, RAGE!, BURNING IN ME!" Eren says in a threatening tone of voice...and his black energy and specs and flames starts to float upwards quickly...and his hair starts to slowly float upwards...and then spreads all the energy and the Black Shade disappears and tilts his head up, His Black Flame were gone and the black energy starts to spread everywhere...looking very hostile...and then the Screen Wipes upwards effect...and The Sound makes a Dangerous Alert Sound effect...and the Meter reads as a Red...100% that doesn't beep...

_**Progress Toward Eren's Explosion Percentage:** **100%**_

_**100%**_

_**Eren 100% **_**_Hostility_**

The Camera replays the moment Eren flashes in 65% contrast of his power...before Eren slowly closes his eyes...but He widens his eyes whipping them open...and they shine red...and they flash...and the Camera slowly starts to zoom away from Eren...and Purple/Pink and Blue Energy starts to become visible and burst out of him...and turns the background white...flashing...and He tilts his head right before tilting it left...and His Purple/Blue and Pink energy starts to become larger and brighter...and Eren loses his red pupils...to glowing White...and Roshan turns around shocked...as Eren's Energy circles around him slightly...before the Psychic Lightning pushes him back...electrifies him and Eren Psychically throws Roshan's Face down and he puts his hands on the ground stopping as his gravity became more and more low...slightly...which causes him to burst the rocks and start floating up and zoom away from the rocks and in a back turned 100% Hostile Eren...and smoke starts to emit behind Roshan...and Rocks starts to float around Eren and They towards the sides of Roshan...and he while putting his hands in the ground Roshan starts to have his face pulled closer to the ground..."He put my hands to the ground...a Brat like That?!" Roshan says as he leans up trying to resist the gravity reduction...but He is then Psychically pulled from the ground making rocks explode and smoke burst out visibly and gets smashed face first left and right into concrete breaking them and making smoke and rock burst everywhere...and Eren pulls Roshan close to him...and the Camera makes the audience take Roshan's Perspective of Eren...and Eren raises forward his right hand and widens his hand...in a red and black scribble demonic effect, His Eyes are red scribbles...and his hand has a black scribbles and swirls in it...and Covers the Camera in his palm...before Roshan flies forward...the Red Area hue now gone...and Eren catches Roshan's mouth with his right arm and hand horizontally around his mouth...and lightning starts to spark on Eren's right arm...and Roshan starts to grab Eren's Right arm trying to pray his arm off himself...but is unsuccessful he tries to break his arm but It has no effect then He tries pulling with both of his hands but It doesn't work "I can't Get Away..." Roshan says slightly muffled...and the two start to float up slowly...they levitate even more...before Eren quickly teleports...with Roshan's palm on his mouth...and Eren with full force and speed thrusts Roshan on his right hand...back head towards a Wall smashing his head through it...breaking the rocks behind him...and then puts his Hand around his eyes...making his hands lower and he screams in pain...and Akaysha in the ground who somehow recovered is now face first on the ground position and watches Eren kick Roshan's A** "That guy is finished...It's over." Akaysha declares watching Eren overpower Roshan easily...the Camera pans up slowly towards the two...before stopping half way...and the middle rock starts to fall down...and Eren's face is serious with slight raccoon pattern under his eyes..."You who Attacked my brother and the unprovoked..." Eren says in a dark and hostile tone (He's not angry...He's just slightly dangerous without anger) and stares at a Hurt Roshan...in a menacing glare...with his hair swaying side to side while floating up..."You did this to yourself...and Now You're gonna pay for it..." Eren says as the Camera zooms in the Roshan rocks crumbling and falling around him..."Gmm...Ermmmmm..." Roshan grunts in a muffled voice with Eren's right palm on his mouth blocking out half his speech...and the Camera now closes up mid way towards a Serious Raccoon under Eye Eren...in a sideways angle...with his clothes swaying along side his floating hair...and he looks at Roshan with a death stare "Don't You Ever Show Your Face in front of US Again!" Eren says in a menacing but hostile tone as black energy starts to flow quickly...and his hair and clothes start to fly quickly and then Pink lightning with a Light Blue Psychic Background bursts...before Eren's figure turns black with red eyes...and becomes completely white before he teleports with large Purple/Pink and Blue with Rainbow Covers the whole Camera...and then the upper Air Duct starts to explode with fire and then the one beside it fire starts to graze upwards through it splitting it in half...and leaving a trail of Fire...and the two fire balls become two orange fire covered figures...and the Camera spins quickly ending with Camera focusing on Roshan's Face being Covered and squeezed by Eren's right arm...which brown sleeve's has been broken by Roshan's beat down earlier...and then Roshan glows white and black...having a pink lightning and then his hand turns pink and red energy starts to flash...and they turn into pink energy...it forms a Sphere energy attack..."Telekinetic Helix!" Roshan quickly yells out then Roshan's Fist turns from red to purple...and then light purple Sphere around his arm he summons...and becomes Dark Purple with Red Energy and strikes Eren's Chest with his Telekinetic Helix...which causes Eren to flash black and white...before Roshan's energy is absorbed by Eren but he only absorbs their red flame...and the purple starts to break apart and flow backwards...and Eren's Red Flames start to flow upwards even more...and he looks at Roshan confused and then glares at him Hostile once again...as Roshan starts to move his hand backwards...and it falls back no longer can retaliate against a Super Powered up 100% Hostility Eren...with Red Flames...and Eren keeps his Right Palm on Roshan's Mouth..."What?!, HOW CAN IT HAVE NO EFFECT THIS TIME?!" Roshan asks before Eren in hostility with glowing pupil less white eyes...starts to push while Roshan grabs Eren's right arm trying to get his hand off his face...and Roshan slowly starts to lose balance...but Eren then pushes Roshan further making a Fire aura and the two quickly fall like an Meteor from space...like Nuke Diving...and They drop faster and faster causing the fire aura to split into a bunch of fire balls falling beside the two...and the wind pushes the fire even more and they close in on top of the Garrison's Rooftops...which has 7 Floors...they go through the rooftop in a Dark Pink Portal looking thing and the fire spreads everywhere...and Eren starts to shine rainbow star shining like a galaxy star...letting go of Roshan's Face...and the area explodes black and white...which causes the White Background to return and...Eren Grabs Roshan's mouth with his right arm again...but this time he dives even further...and his mouth starts to disappear and his face starts to get stretched...they crash to the 1st floor...breaking the rocks underneath the ground...which floats up...and then a galaxy for a split second turns into a black eclipse moon...before the two disappear turning the concrete into Solid Floating Cube particles which causes fire to spread...and then Eren puts a gigantic Barrier flashing through the area and up the alley...barely visible...flashes the building which only breaks it's windows...and the fire leads back into the Wall of the Alley...and the light starts to shrink...and the concrete on the ground is now cracked and shattered...and Eren's eyes are still glowing pupil-less white and his hair is still floating and swaying slowly before the crowd looks in awe...and then Eren slowly gets up and stands "Unbelievable!" a Man says before another watches his hair sway "Hey Did you see that?, What the hell happened?" a Man asks and then Eren starts to turn around and walk towards the Garrisons and then one man who is beaten up looks from afar "What's going on?" He asks before he sees something wrong "Ah!, You're kidding!" He adds seeing Roshan get up from such a devastating blow and then Eren turns around to see what the noise was and then Roshan punches Eren in the stomach with Red Energy..."GR!, ENERGY BOMB!" Roshan shouts as he rumbles Eren's brown jacket so hard it tears revealing his beige X necklace shirt...and he growls "You're actually making me use my trump card..." Roshan says before whipping his fist away knocking Eren back...and Akaysha looks at him "Eren!" Akaysha says before he slides back slowing his knock back..."Why won't he fall over?" Roshan asks before Ryszard in small spirit form looks at the battle..."At This Rate, Things won't end well...Oh!, I know Reinforcements!" Ryszard says before he flies to find Colten...and then Roshan charges at and punches with his Telekinetic Helix charged fists...Punches Right which is blocked by Eren's Blue Barrier which flashes and Roshan Punches Left but is also flashes on Eren's Blue Barrier and then Roshan punches Right, Left, Right Left...but Eren's Barrier Flashes Blue Every time he takes impact..."Damn It!, What's with this Brat?!" Roshan says before Eren slowly raises his 2 fingers and left arm and swipes the air a trail of blue following his fingers...knocking Roshan back to a wall which causes him to block X (Wakanda Pose) but Roshan still spits out some blood and the wall behind him is cracked...the Camera angles sideways and The Effect becomes Roshan green small background with black large background..."He's strong...If I don't put up my guard, I'll be knocked out in an Instant..." Roshan says before the Crowd starts cheering for Eren..."Yeah Get him!" a Man shouts encouraging Eren..."I can't believe I guy like that exists..." another Man adds before the Tall guy looks at Eren's Almost broken Brown Silk Jacket...as it burns off "Hey Look at that..." He says in a shocking way "It's a Beige T Shirt..." He says before him and a guy back up..."He's not white T Poison's Older Brother...He's the Shadow Leader of Salt Middle School..." He says before the Crowd all shout "WHITE T POISON!" The Crowd shouts (Yes Eren in this one goes to Salt Middle School Hope I don't get copyright...) and then Roshan looks at him with a fighting stance..."Taking him on a battle of abilities isn't good, I don't have a choice the Mission comes first..." Roshan says before pretending to get a pepper spray...and then Tall Guy notices this and points at Roshan "HEY LOOK OUT HE'S GOT A KNIFE!" He shouts and then Roshan glares at him "Shut UP you stupid PUNK!" Roshan says before running towards Eren...who is now have Raccoon shadow under his eyes and is serious "If you're not give up I'll end it!, THE NEXT MOVE WILL BE THE LAST..." Eren declares as Roshan runs and charges a punch "TAKE THIS!, BRAT!" Roshan says and he strikes Eren with Telekinetic Helix again...but Eren's Blue Barrier Stops the Punch from going further with his Serious Face...and red sparks emit from Roshan's Punch and Eren continues to stand pushing the arm back..."DAMMIT!, This Barrier's so Powerful, My knife's not going to SCRATCH IT!" Roshan whines before he suddenly smiles and tilts his head slightly back "Just...Kidding." Roshan says as he quickly pulls out a red Pepper Spray can...and pushes the trigger down and it sprays a Red Perfume in Eren's face...which causes him to widen his eyes and lose some breath..."Ahh..." Eren starts to lose more breath and he starts to become sleepy and his aura starts to slowly fade away...and his hair reverts to normal and he falls over...and the Crowd Freaks out..."AHH!, What Happened?" a Man says before Roshan looks at the can..."I don't like using this stuff...But I don't have time to deal with this crap anymore..." Roshan explains looking down at the drooling unconscious Eren...and Roshan then tilts his head looking at the crowd "You've all gotten a good look at my face...So I'm gonna have to make you disappear..." Roshan says as he walks closer to them...and they freak out..."Oh Crap..." a Man says and another looks behind him "Run...Hurry!" another suggests before they look back on Roshan..."Heh heh...You really think I'll let you get away after everything you've seen..." Roshan says summoning his red Psychic Aura...and then Eren unconsciously gets up behind Roshan with his glowing Blue/Purple and Pink Aura...along with his hair swaying side to side...and the Camera replays two more times of Roshan's Reaction...freaked out "I...IMPOSSIBLE!, I CAN'T TAKE HIM ON ANYMORE!" Roshan says freaked out before he kneels in front of Akaysha and grabs him...kneel and jumped...wall jumps away...to a rooftop...and suddenly Eren unconsciously stands...and then The Crowd looks around..."He left and He didn't kill us?" a Man asks and then the whole crowd Cheered..."We did It!" a Man says before cheers as well "Oh Yeah!" another Man says before the leader man Shakes Eren..."Amazing!, You Saved our lives..." He says before they realize his unconscious state "What The?, He's Unconscious but still standing..." He figures out and a man looks at his white unconscious eyes..."I'd Stay away from him if I were you...It's still dangerous to be near him..." Colten says and the camera pans up to him..."You're from Black Vinegar Middle School!" a Man says (Colten goes to BV Middle School Yes...) "I can't believe someone was able to push him over the edge like that..." Colten says as he sharpens his eyes in boredom..."That's no ordinary guy..." Colten declares looking at the broken property from Eren's 100% Power...and so does Ryszard..."He left and took Akaysha with him..." Ryszard says looking everywhere...Dammit!, Looks like we're too late!" Ryszard whines before the Episode End...

_**Yeah!, THAT WAS AWESOME AND LONG!, Yeah Since Shigeo Psycho Dropped Koyama in the Anime, I had to make Eren do it to Ryszard in this Fanfiction that takes place in the Anime Universe...but Damn Eren's so Cool using 100%, Good Thing He Ate That Psychic Apple...Because That Apple gave him the ability to do EPIC PSYCHIC MOVES!, Like Creating Flashy Blue Barriers Literally Flashy...Becomes a Unstoppable BadA** in 100% and ?% the Demon inside Eren...THAT IS ONE THING THAT WILL BEAT THE F*CK OUT OF YOU WHEN YOU MESS WITH IT!, Because Eren ate the Psychic Apple ?% is born inside him and He Can Do All These Cool Psychokinesis sparks, Flashes and Percentages these cool power!, It's F*CKING AMAZING!, SO EPIC!, Otherwise Eren would end up a Ordinary Human...with no powers...But Thank God He didn't refuse to eat it...Thank GOD HE WANTED THE PSYCHIC POWER!, That Psychic Apple is what Made him a Strong...SAVAGE ROASTING GETS S*IT DONE KICKS SOME A** Psychic GOD!, Ok I'm Over hyping right now sorry but Eren the Strongest Psychic God is Just so cool...Alright...In The Next Chapter I'll have Eren fix his error like relationship problems with Historia...**_

_**See Ya Guys!, Eren is such an Epic BadA** All These Psychic Flashes and Moves are Amazing...**_

_**Sorry...That was way too much Hype...I Just LOVE THE POWER...**_


	11. Chapter 11: Historia's Sorrow

**_Back with Another Awesome Chapter...okay as Promised Eren and Historia will fix the cracks in their relationship...after they fix it...Their relationship will be a lot better and the same as Ghoul Timeline Relationship because There Eren and Historia's relationship is great...and She's freaking strong and nice...But Yeah It will look the same as in the Eren's Ghoul Timeline...Eventually I hate to admit it but We Will be introducing Titan Eren Timeline...but Not by Episodes...Cause I do not like Eren as a Titan and being a weakling...so I'll make him act cooler...for Naruto I'll make him act like The Strong Logical Ninja...also I'll give him Nine Tails...and for the Goku one...I'm gonna give him all Goku's Forms in order, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan God cause F*CK Super Saiyan 3 When has that Helped Anything?!, Super Saiyan Blue, Kaioken Power up in Order, x3 x4, x10 x20 and also The Combination...Super Saiyan Blue times x10 and x20 I Don't think Goku Will ever mix it with x3 or x4 version but Eren can't be exactly like Goku...I'll make him do what Goku REFUSES to mix...Obviously Ultra Instinct Omen and Mastered...By The Way Reiss and Yeager's Relationship is the same in Ghoul Timeline except Psychic...The Psychic had the Relationship crack and the Only Timeline that has their relationship problems...and I'll add Gon Eren Timeline where Eren acts like Gon, Using more of Rock-Paper-Scissors Literal Technique Rock is punch, Paper is slap, Scissors is middle and Index finger Yellow Blade...also In that Timeline I'll make him use Adult Eren where he has the Yellow Aura, Up in Space Long Hair...and the Overkill...I'm gonna need Samara to die...in that timeline...when he's pissed and That Kills him, He's dead in the hospital, Colten asks Mikasa to heal him that's the only timeline of Mikasa which her with healing powers...and revive powers...also Goku Eren's Timeline he has Goku's Kamehameha Blast...he doesn't chant tho...Ka Me Ha Me Ha the only person besides Goku that says that is Cloud back in Wattpad...I really wanna go back to that story but I don't know...I really have to make The Timelines of Eren meet and Team Up...Titan Eren's Timeline the current Eren in the Episodes...Will Obviously be Super Saiyan 3 Level, Looks Freaking like Hulk, Weak as Hell, Speed of a Ninja Turtle...They're slow...and obvious the Ice Fist ability is weak as F*CK!, I don't look forward to showing that timeline but...When The Erens Meet Ghoul, Goku, Naruto, Gon, Psychic Eren give Titan Eren all their energy replacing his Titan Powers...Not Temporarily they overwrite his Powers and after the experience Eren keeps Ghoul, Goku, Naruto, Gon, Psychic Timeline Eren...a Duplicate power full from those timeline and When they meet I'll have a funny intro...like They will say words like: Me, Myself, I_**

Eren runs outside the doors with rage in his eyes and he runs further when he reaches the long wooden bridge leading him outside...to the forest...and He runs quickly with his hair swaying side to side and glowing Purple/Pink and Blue slightly to run away from Historia and never come back to Survey Corps Headquarters he steps before he hears a loud WAIT from the blonde haired blue eyed 15 year old Girl...and he looks down refusing to make eye contact..."F*CK You..." Eren growls and this causes Historia to back away...but then run and wrapping her arms around his arms...restraining them..."Don't Go Ple-" She is cut off as Eren looks at her "I said F*CK Everything...I don't want to be here...All you do Is Boss me the F*CK around...B*tch..." Eren says looking away down...and She cries even more...hugging him from behind..."I...I'm sorry..." She says crying and then she kneels in the rain slightly getting her skirt wet..."Historia..." Eren says looking at the heart broken girl...and kneels down in front of her turning around..."I should be sorry not you..." Eren says tears of his own trailing down his cheek...no he's not weab crying, He's crying like a man..."You know I care for you this whole time, and You choose to Ignore it and act like a Jerk..." Eren explains before she tears up even more kneeling..._"What did I do to her?" Eren asks himself in his mind looking at the heart broken blonde hair girl..._"Please...Don't leave me again...I can't live without you..." She says tightening the grip around his arm and he looks at her and goes closer to her "I'm sorry...Eren...I'm so sorry for every...thing..." She chokes on her words as her sadness starts to cause her words to sob as well...and then Eren looks at her in her teared eyes..."Promise me You won't ever do anything bad to me again...then I'll forgive you..." Eren says looking at her teared eyes with a serious hardened face..."I promise..." She sobs in her words and then Eren touches her hair and brushes the hair out of her forehead...and behind her ear...looking at her heart broken face...and Then Eren leans closer to her and connects his lips with hers making her eyes widen..._(Yes This is the Creator, That is their First Kiss...in this Timeline, I know they had a First Kiss off screen in Ghoul Eren's Timeline...) _and Historia starts to close her eyes...and get comfortable...before Eren lets go of her..."I forgive you..." Eren says before he wipes the tears off her eyes..."I...love you." Eren says before she tears up and cries on his chest...and he pulls her off of his chest "It's Alright...Don't Cry..." Eren says before she wipes her tears and does a sad smile...and He leans closer and kisses her...which she returns...Later they go back into the Survey Corps Headquarter building...and they open the doors and they are greeted by Armin, Connie and Reiner..."Hey You two Made up..." Connie says before the Trio lets the two past who are now holding hands...and they let go...and then Eren goes to his room...and then Bertolt appears...and opens the door and walks into Eren's room and sits down on his bed while he sits on his chair..."So What happened with you and Historia?, I heard a lot of Yelling...and Crying." Bertolt says before Eren looks down "Well...I didn't know she loved me until I almost permanently left the Survey Corps Building and never came back and she knelled down begging me not to go..." Eren says before Bertolt looks at him smiling "Well now you know, She has feelings for you..." Bertolt says "But Why does she act so mean towards me?!, She doesn't act like she loves me at all...I didn't know until she cried on me...She really does love me..." Eren says before he looks for the Ymir drawing and starts to crumple it up..."Hey Wait...Don't you think It's too soon to kill her?" Bertolt asks before Eren growls in rage "But She's so annoying, She's a f*cking bitch!, She slapped Historia this morning...B*TCH!" Eren says before Bertolt nods his head "You'll get your chance when the time comes..." Bertolt says walking towards the door and looks at Eren "Be nice to her...Alright?" Bertolt says as he closes the door and Historia walks past him to get to Eren and she hugs him...and kneels down on the bed..."Hey Sweetie..." She says at Eren...and he starts blushing _"She's Changed...She's Nice...but Now She's only Nice to me...and 40% Nice to Other Friends like She would be Angry, Mean or Nice and Happy...40% but 100% Nice to me..." Eren thinks inside of his head..._She then starts to look down as well as having tears trail down her cheeks...and Eren looks at her..."I'm Sorry..." She sobs before Eren looks at her..."You don't have to Cry...It's Alright..." Eren says before he hugs her comforting her...and then Later they fall asleep together...without noticing...

_The Next Day..._

Eren wakes up beside Historia and then hops out of her bed...and then hears Yelling outside and Eren looks to see what it is...and goes to the sparring room...all of the Scout Soldier are gathered...and stretching and cracking their knuckles...and Connie looks at Eren "Hey Eren!" Connie says and he puts his arm around her..."So Pal we're um in the Sparring room to train..." Connie says before Eren walks around looking at the Rounds...

_Rounds: 1st Bertolt vs Reiner_

_2nd Connie vs Sasha_

_3rd Mikasa vs Armin_

_4th Annie vs Marco_

_5th Levi vs Petra_

_6th Ymir vs Squad Soldier_

_7th Ymir vs Historia_

_8th Bertolt vs Eren_

_9th Eren vs Ymir_

_10th Historia vs Levi_

Eren then looks at the ninth match in shock..."I'M FIGHTING YMIR?!, NO I'M GONNA LOSE!" Eren freaks out before Bertolt places his hand on his shoulder...and Smiles "You can do it..." Bertolt says before Eren smiles "You're right I can..." Eren says hopefully and then Levi sits down and smirks "Alright Let's Begin the First Round!" Levi declares as Connie and Sasha get up...Connie goes into blocking stance while Sasha uses Fighting Stance...and then Sasha punches but punches Connie's block and Right when Connie lowers his guard Sasha punches him in the gut...before kneeing him...in the stomach knocking him down..."Is that all you've got Springer?" Sasha asks before Connie starts glowing with Purple/Blue and Pink Aura...and Sasha gasps...and then Sasha punches again but Connie sparks with a Blue Barrier...and then punches Connie with Purple/Pink and Blue aura knocking her down and beating her..._Eren Yeager: 20% __Connie Springer: 99% _and Sasha and Connie sit down on the bench "Impressive Springer..." Sasha says before She looks at Connie's Purple/Pink and Blue Energy fading away back to Eren with him pulling back his fingers... _Connie Springer: 0% Eren Yeager: 15%_and then Sasha looks at Connie "Hey Connie!, You used Eren's Psychic power to take the Advantage!, That's chea-" Sasha is cut off as Levi smirks "I didn't set any rules saying Psychic Power isn't allowed..." Levi says before Sasha looks at him..."Oh..." Sasha says before she looks at the board "I don't think you set any rules..." Sasha says and Levi nods his head...and then Bertolt and Reiner stretch and they both go into fighting stance..."Reiner...You better not hold back just because we're friends..." Bertolt says before Reiner looks at Bertolt..."But When you say that...You start holding back..." Reiner says before they run and charge at each other...and Reiner punches Bertolt but he blocks and gut punches Reiner..."Okay...You weren't holding back..." Reiner says before Bertolt kicks Reiner to the ground...and then Reiner tries to punch Bertolt but he blocks and punches him while he is on the ground...and then Eren looks between Reiner and Bertolt...repeatedly "Who to give the Percent to?" Eren asks before he points at Reiner with his middle and index finger... _Reiner Braun: 68% Eren Yeager: 15% _and then Bertolt punches Reiner again but a Blue Force Field sparks in front of Bertolt's punch before he steps back and then Reiner punches Bertolt's Stomach knocking him back a distance Instantly defeating him...with Purple/Blue and Pink and then the two walk back to the bench and then Reiner's Purple/Pink and Blue energy fade away... _Eren Yeager: 7% Reiner Braun: 0% _and then Bertolt realized this..."Oh...Eren That was your power?" Bertolt asks before Eren nods...and then Annie and Marco stretch and go into Fighting stance...and Marco punches but Annie dodges and kicks his leg making him flip over on the ground but Marco kicks Annie but she dodges and punches his stomach...and then Marco gets up and kicks Annie but she blocks and then Eren watching the fight waves his hand on Marco _Eren Yeager: 35% Marco Bodt: 67% _and then as Annie punches Marco a Blue Force Field Sparks in her eyes..."It's just like Eren's Power..." Annie says before Marco punches her gut flashing with Purple/Pink and Blue energy knocking her to the wall...instantly defeating her...and then they both sit down "What was that?, That glow...It looks like Eren's power..." Annie says before he looks at Eren taking his energy back _Marco Bodt: 0% Eren Yeager: 20%_ "That was your power?, Eren You did something...that's Cheating..." Annie says before she looks at Levi..."Yeah Levi says It's allowed...Psychic is Allowed..." Marco says before she looks at him "...Are there no rules?" Annie asks before Eren shrugs "Basically..." Eren says before Levi and Petra crack their knuckles and go into fighting stance...Petra then punches at Levi but he blocks and kicks Petra but She grabs his leg and elbows her and punches him to the ground...making him bounce..."OW!" Levi says before Petra grabs him and kicks him away...to the wall...and Then Eren starts to get nervous...and points at Levi..._Levi Ackerman: 50% Eren Yeager: 25% _and Petra punches Levi but He produces a Blue Force Field that Sparks and pushes Petra away..."That Glow..." Petra says looking at the Purple/Pink and Blue Levi and then Levi punches Petra's gut making her fly back to the wall with Psychic Energy...and then She gives up...and then they go back to the seats..."Eren?, Did you do something?" Petra asks looking at Levi's Purple/Blue and Pink Energy fading away..._Levi Ackerman: 0% Eren Yeager: 15% _and Eren nod "Corporal?, Is This Allowed?" Petra asks and Levi smiles "Yes..." Levi says before Petra gets shocked "There are literally no rules?!" Petra asks before she looks down face palming on the seat and then Armin and Mikasa crack their knuckles before stretching as Mikasa and Armin go into their fighting stance...and Armin kicks Mikasa but she grabs his leg and punches his stomach...and then Knocks him down..."Are you holding back Arlet?" Mikasa asks before he starts glowing with Purple/Pink and Blue Energy and Mikasa kicks but the Blue Force Fields start to spark and push Mikasa back...to the ground...and then Armin knees Mikasa making her fly to the wall...and then Eren takes his energy back..._Armin Arlet: 0% Eren Yeager: 45% _Then Eren gives Armin back to energy as Mikasa punches Armin..._Armin Arlet: 100% Eren Yeager: 20% _ and Armin continues to put up and force field for Mikasa's punches and then Armin waves his hand pushing Mikasa to the wall...and then Mikasa gives up and Eren takes back his power again..._Armin: 0%, Eren: 10% _Mikasa then stares at Eren "You cheated...You gave Arlet the Power so He can have the advantage..." Mikasa says before Eren shakes his head "Levi said Psychic is allowed..." Eren says before Mikasa gasps "Then He didn't make any rules!" Mikasa says before a Squad Soldier goes to fight..."Hey Eren do you mind waking up Reiss she's suppose to show up and It's almost her turn..." Levi says before Eren super speeds towards Historia's room and finds her sleeping and Eren tickles her ear and she opens her eyes..."Hey...Princess..." Eren says before she looks at him..."It's time to get up There's a Sparring Event in the sparring room...Let's go..." Eren says before he pulls her hand and leads her to the sparring room..."Hey Wait!, I can't run that fast..." (Oh Shoot Sonic the Hedgehog Reference...) Historia says as she sees Eren super speeds into the sparring room..."Sorry..." Eren says stopping and walking towards the sparring room...after they get there...They spot Ymir and Squad Soldier...get into fighting stance and then Ymir sweeps his leg and punches him over and over..."Man She just wanted to find someone to beat up didn't She?!" Eren says in rage before Historia pulls on his arm..."I'll deal with this...Just...Stay back." She says before the Squad Soldier continues to block but Ymir grabs his arms and punches him again..."Hey Ymir!, That's Enough!" Historia says before she turns around at her..."Damn...She recovered rather quickly..." Eren says before his Blue Psychic Energy starts to show...

_**Eren's Loss of Control: 35%**_

_**Eren's Maintain of Control: 25%**_

_**Eren containing his Emotions: 10%**_

_**Eren's Power: 77%**_

Eren then starts to intervene before he sees Ymir smack Historia in the cheek..."Don't Order me Around!" Ymir shouts angrily and Historia touches her cheek wound...and then Eren is shocked then with Fists clenched and starts to shake...

_**Eren's Power: 99%**_

_**Eren's Maintain of Control: 5%**_

_**Eren's Loss of Control: 98%**_

_**Eren containing his Emotions: 2%**_

Eren starts to spark Purple/Pink and Blue as he charges his Blue Electricity Psychic...and goes into running stance before he clenches his hands on his head..."DAMN YOU!" Eren shouts looking at Ymir glaring at her and she starts to back up..."Oh Shoot..." She says before Eren kneels on the ground...

_**Eren's Power: 100%, 101% 102% 103% 104% 105% 106% 107% 108% 109% 110% 299% 456% 725% 865% 866%**_

_**Eren's Loss of Control: 100%**_

_**Eren's Maintain of Control: 1% 0%**_

_**Eren containing his Emotions: 0%**_

Eren starts to get surrounded by Black Specs and energy...and starts to rise from the ground with Pupil less White Eyes...and his Purple/Pink and Blue Aura turning into a Rainbow Aura...and then Black Energy start to cover Eren's face and mouth...and then His body start becoming black...and the Area starts to rumble and break...

_**Eren Power Meter: ?%**_

Eren then starts to absorb White Energy...and Historia looks at Eren terrified..."No...Don't..." She says sobbing and then she gets up to run at Eren but He looks at her knocking her back...but She covers her face with her hands...and then She continues to walk through the wind and Eren looks at Ymir hostilely...

**_Eren ?% Meter: 100%_**

Eren starts to become white and red eyes and his teeth starts to become sharp and his veins start to become white and he creates a Blue and Rainbow Barrier...Psycho Barrier and Charging at Ymir punching her stomach...making her Puke Blood..."Leave the guy Alone...It's Over!" Eren says as he lifts her up with his hand...and then starts to Release all the Psychic Energy by creating a White Shrinking Explosion before Unleashing all of it Exploding...Rainbow Everywhere which blows the team away...and then He picks up Ymir...and punches her hard...making her arm snap...and He lets go and Historia now mouth bleeding and blooded gets up running to Eren "No!, Don't Do this!" Historia says as she hugs Eren from behind..."Don't!, Please!" She says before He looks at her with his Red Pupil less Eyes...and then looks at her face "She needs to die for trying to beat a already down Soldier to death..." Eren says before Historia hugs him even more..."It's okay..." She says before Eren's Black Aura returns and his white Skin Disappears and go back into Eren's body and then Eren after dispersing all his energy falls tired...and Historia catches him..."I...I'm sorry." Eren says before She shakes her head "You're okay...It's alright...It's Okay..." Historia says before she hugs him...and then Eren teleports back to his room "WAIT!" She shouts running after him but She is tripped by Ymir...with her head hitting the ground it bleeds...and Ymir grabs her by the collar..."Love him?, HEH!" She scoffs before punching Historia to the ground..."You really let him kill me...Didn't you?" Ymir asks before Historia kicks her Left cheek...making her fall to the side...Beside her..."You were going to far..." Historia says before Ymir gut punches Historia in the stomach making her puke a large amount of blood before He grabs and throws her on the ground making her bounce with blood splashing slightly..."Gah...Eren...Please...Help...H...I nee need ya you..." She says struggling to talk before Ymir kicks her to the wall making her bleed even more...and Ymir knees her again...but When Eren opened the door he sees this and tackles Ymir and punches her hard..."YOU IDIOT!, DAMN YOU!" Eren shouts before kneeing Ymir in the stomach and then He grabs Ymir and slams her on the ground making her bounce before He smashes her on the ground with both hands cracking the ground...and Kneels down on Historia..."You...You're hurt...That Stupid Disrespectful B*tch!" Eren says looking at Ymir about to charge at her but Historia pulls his left arm..."No...That's enough She...Gah...Learned her...Le...Less..." She struggles to say before passing out and Eren looks at her and then Eren puts her down and Psychically picks Ymir up and smashes her through Historia's Room...smashing her through the window making her bleed..."Ahhh...Why me?" She says frustrated and then crawls to lean on a chair...hurt...and then Eren carries Historia up and walks towards his room...and lays her on the bed and gets Bandage wraps and wraps the Bandages around her wounds tightly and then He looks at her...angry..."Ymir...I swear I will kill you..." Eren growls looking at the very Injured Historia...and puts his palm on her cheek...and hugs her..."My Sweet Beautiful Girl..." Eren says with small tears forming under his eye sockets...and she gets up looking on her bandages..."You did this?" She says looking at her arm smiling..."For me?" She adds before He smiles at her and nods...and hugs him..."Thank you..." She says before she notices his cheeks..."You cried?, How bad were my wounds?, Did It hurt you to see?" She asks before He looked at her..."They were not too bad but they were still bad..." Eren says before he touches her face...and glows with Purple/Pink and Blue Energy and her wounds start to heal and her blood starts to go back into her body...and she looks at her self completely healed...and she takes off the bandages Her Wounds were gone..._Historia Reiss: 79% Eren Yeager: 30% _and She looks back at Eren..."You healed me?" She asks before Eren nods...and she hugs him..."Thank you..." She says embracing him in the hug and Eren then lifts her chin up and kisses her...then Eren hugs her...and then He flicks his hand backwards making Historia show her Purple/Pink and Blue Aura and it disappears and flows into Eren's Body..._Eren Yeager: 39% Historia Reiss: 0%_ and then Eren lays on the bed...and he puts his hand on her left cheek which she grabs..."I was really worried about you..." Eren says his eyes about to shut...and then Historia smiles at him...before she lays beside him...about to rest...and then Eren shuts his eyes...and then She lays on top of him while nuzzling her head in his chest...and he places his Hand behind her head and pushes her slightly in...and they fall asleep peacefully...

_The Next Day..._

Eren looks at Historia after waking up beside her...and He hops out of his bed...and then Opens the door and into the Cafeteria...and then Armin gets an apple only to drop it and Eren lowers his hand causing the apple to be caught by his Psychic Energy and throws it to Armin which he easily catches..."Hey Eren..." Armin says taking a seat beside Ymir..."Ymir's All Healed?" Eren asks before Armin points at Reiner..."Reiner helped heal her..." Armin says before Eren gasps...and then Annie sits beside Eren...and Armin looks at her "What?" She asks before Armin smirks "Hey Annie You love Eren or Something You keep staring at him..." Armin says before She blushes "Um No...Pfft Maybe..." Annie says muttering on her words and then Eren looks at her..."She's not my Type Armin..." Eren says looking at Armin with a frown..."Okay Why not give her to Reiner then?" Mikasa asks before Eren shrugs "Sure...He doesn't have a girl at the moment..." Eren says before he hears Ymir..."When Did Everyone get boyfriends or Girlfriends?, What is This Couple Land?, It's so weird..." Ymir says before Eren glares at her..."But Seriously Ymir, My Mother was born a Human and died a Titan...How Sad..." Connie says before Ymir burst out laughing..."FUNNY AS F*CK!, I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING AT THAT COMMENT!" Ymir shouts while laughing and then Connie clenches a fist and then Eren points at Connie...which causes Connie to glow..._Connie Springer: 100%_ and then Connie's Eyes glow red and punches Ymir hard that the Psychic Energy burst from her cheek and into the wall and she gets up...slightly wounded..."Damn it!, Eren?, No CONNIE?!, When Did you have Psychokinesis?" Ymir asks before Connie's aura wears off...and then Eren looks at Historia who just arrived..."Hey My love..." Historia says to Eren as she wraps her arms around him...and Eren touches her hands "Your hands are so soft...and You're so beautiful..." Eren says before she kisses his cheek...and then Ymir narrows her eyes..."What The Heck in front of us?!" Ymir asks before Eren Psychically slams her face on the Table...making it bleed..."OW!" Ymir shouts in pain...as she holds her whole face and every boy starts laughing..."HA HA HA HA!" Connie laughs bursting out loud but Ymir punches Connie which causes Eren to look at him..."CONNIE!" Eren shouts before he slams his fist on the tables..."WHY YOU!" Eren says as he climbs on the table and tackles Ymir and then Petra, Levi, Connie, Marco and Reiner chant "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT, FIGHT!, FIGHT!" Everybody shouts except Historia, Armin and Mikasa...who are trying to stop the fight...Ymir punches Eren before he dodges her kick and then Eren roundhouses Ymir knocking her back...and then Eren Psychically picks up a Table and waves it towards Ymir's right temple knocking her down and bleeding...Ymir then kicks Eren's gut and punches him down...which causes him to bleed and get up slowly...

_**Eren's Maintain of Control: 7%**_

_**Eren's Loss of Control: 89%**_

_**Eren containing his Emotions: 2%**_

_**Eren's Power: 80% 81% 82% 83% 84% 85% 86% 87% 88% 89% 90% 91% 92% 93% 94% 95% 96% 97% 98%**_

Eren starts to glow with Purple/Pink and Blue Energy and Ymir starts to cover her face through all the wind about to emit and spread and then Eren's eyes glow pupil less white...and He starts to rumble the building...and he screams "YOU'RE DEAD YMIR!" Eren shouts before he launches him in Super Speed and punches Ymir to the ground shattering it...and then Ymir punches Eren but He stands there completely absorbing the Wind from the Attack and then He knees her...

_**Eren's Power: 99% 100%**_

Eren then punches Ymir but she dodges and knees him but He starts to glow Blue but Reveals a Sparking Blue Force Field around him and then He waves his hand hard knocking her to the ground defeating her..."Damn..." Ymir says before Levi stops the fight "HEY GUYS!, I FORGOT GET TO THE SPARRING ROOM WE FORGOT TO CONTINUE OUR ROUNDS!" Levi says before Everyone nodded and rush to the Sparring room...and then Armin, Mikasa, Levi, Marco, Reiner, Petra watch the fight...Bertolt and Eren go into fighting stance, Bertolt punches Eren but his Blue Force Field Sparks...and then Eren swipes sideways which causes Bertolt to block...his powerful Attack...and then Charges and punches Eren knocking him on the cheek and into the ground..."EREN!" Historia shouts watching the fight..."Hey Bertolt Take it easy man..." Reiner says which causes Bertolt to turn at him "I can't hold back Sorry..." Bertolt says before Eren slowly gets up...

_**Eren's Maintain of Control: 45%**_

_**Eren's Loss of Control: 14%**_

_**Eren containing his Emotions: 0%**_

_**Eren's Power: 59% 60% 61% 62% 63% 64% 65% 66% 67% 68% 69% 70% 71% 72% 73% 74% 75% 76%**_

Eren starts to glow Purple/Pink and Blue Energy and walks towards Bertolt and he punches Bertolt which he blocks but causes him to slip and crash on the ground..."Stronger than before..." Bertolt says before Eren punches Bertolt in the gut Breaking the rock and making them float up...instantly defeating him and Eren gets off of him and extends his hand...and Bertolt takes it and smiles...

Bertolt and Eren sit down on the bench...and Ymir gets up cracks her knuckles and stretches ready to fight...and then Historia gets up but as she gets up wraps her arm around Eren..."Be Careful...Sweetie." Eren says before she smiles and kisses his forehead "I Will..." Historia says before she lets go and walks up to Ymir...and then The Two go into fighting stance..."You know I won't hold back..." Ymir says before Historia looks at her..."That Means I won't either..." Historia says with confidence and then Ymir punches Historia but she dodges and knees her..."Not Ba Bad...Reiss..." Ymir says but she wipes her blood and kicks her but She jumps and kicks Ymir down...and then Ymir grabs her leg and slams her down making her scream in pain "GAH!" She says in pain as Ymir then picks her up and punches her gut...and then Throws her on the ground making her bounce and whack her back to the wall...and her lip is slightly bleeding...and then Eren tries to transfer energy to her but Armin stops him by pulling his right arm..."No...Not yet..." Armin says before Eren struggles and uses his left arm to point at Historia..._Eren Yeager: 20% Historia Reiss: 99%_ and Historia starts to glow with Purple/Pink and Blue energy and Ymir punches her...not noticing the glow and a Blue Force Field Sparks and pushes Ymir back...and then she looks at her self..."This is...Eren's Power?" She asks looking at her self and then Ymir tries to punch her again and She gets scared backs up slowly and Covers her face waiting for Ymir to punch right through her guard but then The Blue Force Field sparks and Historia looks at the Blue Force Field..."Is this?, a Energy Shield?" She asks touching the hard soft watery flashes...and then Ymir was about to punch her again until she raises both her hands up in surrender "WAIT!" She says before a wave of Psychic Sends Ymir up in the air...and back on the ground defeating her...and she puts her hand on her head..."OW!" Ymir whines before Historia looks at herself..."What is up with this strength?" She says before she looks at Eren..."You..." She says before Ymir gets up and goes to her seat...stretching...and Historia goes as well and then her Purple/Pink and Blue Aura fades away..._Eren Yeager: 25% Historia Reiss: 0% _and then Eren Stretches his fingers and cracks his knuckles...and Ymir winds up her arm as well as Punching her fist into her palm..."I'll Enjoy this..." Ymir says going into her fighting stance and Eren also gets into fighting stance..."I'm gonna beat you...Fritz..." Eren says realizing her last name and then Ymir smirks..."We'll See Yeager..." Ymir says before Eren punches Ymir only for her to grab his Fist and kicks his side hip...and then Eren winces in pain before He uses his other arm to whack Ymir across the right cheek..."Not Bad..." Ymir says wiping her right cheek's blood...and then Ymir kicks Eren but He put up a Blue Force Field but Ymir's impact causes it to spark and push her back...and then Eren waves his hand sending 5 Psychic Blasts to knock back Ymir but she flips and reverts off a wall and punches Eren sending him to the ground..."EREN!" Historia says in worry before Ymir walks away slowly...before Eren gets up slowly...but he falls down...

_**Eren's Power: 77% 78% 79% 80% 81% 82% 83% 84% 85% 86% 87% 88%**_

Eren starts to glow Purple/Pink and Blue and punches Ymir making her crash to the ground...from behind...causing her to land face first...and then she looks at Eren who's hair is starting fly upwards...and then She punches Eren and he crashes to the ground...but He slowly gets up despite the pain and walks towards Ymir...

_**Eren's Power: 88% 89% 90% 91% 92% 93% 94% 95% 96% 97% 98% 99%**_

Ymir punches Eren but this time a Large Thick Blue Sparking Barrier pushes Ymir back a far distance...and then Eren picks Ymir up Psychically before levitating and slamming her to the ground making her back crash into the ground making her bounce and she hits her head on the ground...making her puke large amount of blood...and then Eren looks at her...but She punches Eren which causes him to spark Purple/Pink and Blue Aura...doing no damage...and then She gasps "WHAT?!" She asks before she punches him straight in the face...and Eren glowing with Purple/Pink and Blue Aura flashes his Aura Red...not fazing him..."He's So Strong that Not Even my Physical Strength can hurt him..." Ymir says before repeatedly punching Eren directly unfazed at each punch...and then she kneels..."I give up..." Ymir says before Eren smirks...and disperses his aura..."Good..." Eren says before walking towards the bench with Ymir sitting beside him..."I know Psychic is Allowed but...I expected you to hold back..." Ymir says before Eren looks at her "Ymir...You are so naive..." Eren says before Historia hugs Eren..."Ew..." Ymir says looking at the two's love..."You did Good..." She says before kissing his cheek...and then Levi prays Historia's hand off of Eren..."Hey I'm not going to be able to fight you like that..." Levi says before he lets go of her hands...and goes into a fighting stance...and then Historia goes into her fighting stance..."Historia Reiss...Just In case You know...I'm not going to hold back..." Levi says before Historia smiles and punches her fist into her palm..."Neither am I!, Ackerman...Levi...So Here I go!" Historia says as she runs at Levi which shocks him "OH S*IT!" Levi says before he sways his head to the side...(Levi respects Women...Who Knew) "What's Wrong...Too Afraid to hit a Girl?" She asks mocking him and then Levi blocks but Historia punches his gut but He blocks that too..."Come on...Start Fighting Back..." Historia suggests before she kicks Levi in the knee but He dodges the attack...and Eren looking between Historia and Levi for who to transfer the Psychic Power to..."But I already gave Historia...the Power and Levi too..." Eren says before he looks at Historia and Levi repeatedly and then Eren sighs "I guess Levi gets to have the power again..." Eren says before he points at Levi with his Middle and Index Finger...Purple/Pink and Blue Aura transferring to Levi...which causes Levi's eyes to widen and his hair to fly up...not in Coconut Style Anymore (Obviously Levi looks like Shigeo...Cause Whenever the Wind hits him his hair always look like he went 100%) and then Historia kicks Levi but a Blue Force Field Sparks from the Impact before It pushes her slightly away...and Levi looks at himself..._Levi Ackerman: 79% 80% 81% 82% 83% 84% 85% Eren Yeager: 49% 48% 47% 46% 45% 44% 43% 42% _and Then Levi finally Punches Historia in the gut which causes her to yell in pain..."GAH!" She screams before Purple/Pink and Blue Energy flies through her stomach...which causes her to bleed...from her mouth...but then Eren gets nervous "STUPID!" Eren says and then Points at Historia..._Historia Reiss: 87% Eren Yeager: 41% Levi Ackerman: 85% _and now the Two Psychic Powered Fighters...battle a equal battle as Levi pushes at Historia but she blocks with her blue Shield and thrusts her palm at Levi but he punches Historia's stomach beating her...to the ground..."I guess I'm just better at using Psychic Powers..." Levi says before she gets up...and Eren takes away both his powers back..._Levi Ackerman: 0% Historia Reiss: 0% Eren Yeager: 59% _and then Eren kisses Historia's forehead..."You did good..." Eren says before she blushes and giggles..."Heh Heh...Thanks." She says while brushing her strand of hair behind her ear..._"She's so cute when she did that..." Eren thinks inside of his mind..._"HEY!, QUIT F**KING Romancing!" Levi shouts before they look at him..."Sorry..." They both say looking at Levi before the team go back to their rooms out of the sparring room...and Eren lays on his bed before Historia sneaks into his room and lay on top of him..._"He's so handsome when he's sleeping..." She thinks inside of her mind, _Eren then looks at her..."HEY!, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING ON TOP OF ME?!" Eren says freaked out while blushing and then Historia brushes a strand of golden hair behind her ear..."I have a crush on you...remember?" She asks before Eren slants his eyes and looks away "What the F*CK?!, You need to quit bringing that up..." Eren says before Historia gets off of him and looks down sad..."Hey...I'm kidding..." Eren says before pulling Historia close to him and kissing her...before pulling back with her..."Don't take it seriously..." Eren says before looping her hair around his finger...and she grabs his finger..."Hey Why do you keep playing with my hair?" She asks shocked and then He smiles "Cause It's so beautiful..." Eren says before she blushes "Wait...You think I'm pretty?, Well...Um...Thank you." She says while blushing and Eren shakes his head "Hey Quit Judging yourself, I don't think you're pretty, I know you are..." Eren says before she attempts to kiss him and he almost accepts it as soon as their lips have 1 gap left the door slams open...and It was Levi..."GOD!, STOP ROMANCING!, By The Way...I'm giving you another mission..." Levi says before they get up and walk out of the room...and then Levi pats both their shoulders "SIKE!, It's actually Night Time...Good night you two..." Levi says walking away with a giggle...and then Eren and Historia go back to his room and they lay on the bed...falling asleep without notice...

_The Next Day..._

Eren wakes up only to find Historia gone..._She woke up early? _Eren then looks at the mirror...He was shirtless and his brown jeans are blue shorts...Man He must've taken it off when he got hot...and then Finds his Brown Pants and Beige Green Shirt with an X Collar laced...and then puts on his brown jacket...(Okay If you're wondering...I never liked Eren's Scout Outfit He looked like Vegeta...When He wears this he kind of looks like Goku, Wait No His Scout looks like Link...His Clothes that grew along with his age but originally worn as a kid...Looks way more fitting to him...) and then Eren opens the door to find Historia getting slapped by Ymir...and He rushes over to her side..."HEY WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?" Eren shouts at her before She looks at him "She just called me a B*TCH!, and plus She just glared at me..." Ymir says before Eren grabs her collar and slams her to a wall and he restrains her by putting his forearm to her neck..."I'm getting f*cking Sick of your attitude...Don't Make a Drama Out of Every Thing She says B*tch!, Next time you go near her or touch her I'm KICKING YOUR F*CKING A** and If you hurt her, You're F*CKING DEAD!" Eren says before he lets go but he looks at her and points his middle finger that means (F*CK YOU In SIGN LANGUAGE) then Reiner puts his hand on her shoulder..."Hey...Quit pissing him off...He's got some powers...You better watch your mouth...If you don't want to be Disintegrated..." Reiner suggested before she scoffs..."I can handle myself..." Ymir says before Reiner shakes his head "Alright I'll let him disintegrate you if that makes you feel better..." Reiner says before she walks away from Historia...and then Eren puts his hands on his shoulder..."Are you ok?, Did she hurt you?" Eren says before he growls at her..."No I'm fine..." She says before he turns to her "Why that disrespectful THOT!" Eren shouts before he is pulled back by Historia..."Jeez Just Ignore her...But Thanks for Avenging me...Kind of." She says before He looks at her..."I'm gonna Kill her!, Hitting my Girl...Dissing Everyone...I AM GONNA RIP HER APART!, and Then Erase her..." Eren says before rushing to his room and getting the Ymir Drawing...and starts to crumple it up...but throws it away and realizes the time has not come...after unfolding it..."DAMN IT!" Eren shouts with his knees to his chest...and his arms around his knees..."I really want to erase her..." Eren says before putting his head down into his knees...

_**Epic and Long...Just how I like it...and Also Don't Worry I'll kill Ymir off...and Erase her...but That will either be 13 or 14 of This Fanfic...Story...but...That is a long way to go...So...Yeah...Also Eren is right...Historia's the prettiest character in the series...By The Way I don't know when I'll start the Fic with their son...Itsuka...but After ArchiveofourWorks Story which I haven't even wrote anything after this...I'll get it up in Wattpad...Damn I miss Cloud's Story...Also I'll kill of Ymir before the Timelines Cycle...to Naruto, Goku, Gon or Titan...by the Way Titan later will have a full copy of Naruto Eren, Goku Eren, Ghoul Eren, Psychic Eren's power...Ehh...Gon's Yellow Rock Glow is enough...I'll add that to him...Basically Titan Eren will have all the others powers in one body...ALL OF them...even tho they're a copy...**_

_**See Ya!, AH F*CK YOU YMIR!, SERIOUSLY SHE'S SUCH A F*CKING B*TCH!**_

_**Also I have to keep it PG 13+ so I have to Use the * To Censor F Word, the B Word, S Word, but Suck is okay my boss's little brother doesn't know that...Also THOT is considered a Vulgar word...so You can't sensor it...also D Word I have to start censoring, That's a Big One...BadA** I have to sensor It doesn't have a literal meaning It just means Epic Warrior...nothing more...Bad and A** Bad means obviously Unsuggested and A** Either means Describing a Person or means A** Combine the two means Epic Warrior or Sick Fighter and It could mean Dope Warrior...**_


	12. Chapter 12: Eren's Training

_**Yes Ymir's gonna die Soon...but this one will be so cool because Eren will train to beat Roshan and also He spends more time with Historia...But there are still pause the romance also This Will have a food fight with Eren winning Obviously...but the others will put up a fight...this will also have a Shove Potato in mouth moments...**_

Eren then gets up whips his head up from his knees...and then looks at himself and sees Levi..."Hey Yeager...There is a Fight between Connie and Sasha...You better stop it..." Levi suggested before Eren gets confused..."Okay?" Eren says before walking to the Cafeteria and the gang were right everyone was watching...Mikasa, Armin and Historia tries to stop it but They get rejected...and Connie and Sasha continue to use bread as sword to whack each other in the head...Connie then whacks Sasha's cheek with a Potato before Sasha uses her bread Sword and slams it on Connie's back head...and then Sasha puts her bread in his mouth and punches his neck making him choke the bread..."Oh I see..." Connie says before grabbing a potato and shoving on her mouth before Grabbing a bowl of soup and whipping it on Sasha's face...splashing all over her making her choke down the potato..."GAH!, YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" Sasha shouts before grabbing an Apple and smacking Connie's right temple with it...and then Eren punches them both..."Shut...Up..." Eren says before Sasha and Connie look at them and they sit down..."I guess I win..." Connie says before Sasha shoves her potato in her own mouth..."Guys What did I say?" Eren asks before Mikasa stands up..."Okay...Let's end this fight..." Mikasa says before Eren tries to rhyme with her..."I think you mean End this Bite?" Eren mocks but then a Tomato is thrown at his face but he dodges it...and Eren slams his fist on the table..."WHO THREW THAT?!" Eren asks before Jean points at Reiner..."No..." Reiner says before Mikasa grabs her bread and uses it as a Sword, and Armin grabs his empty bowl to use as a shield, Mikasa whacks Reiner with the Bread Sword and then Reiner grabs a Potato and smack it on Mikasa's cheek causing her to fly back...and then Armin blocks the Potato with his bowl and breaks the Bowl as it impacts Reiner's left temple before Bertolt grabs a beer bottle and uses it as a Baseball bat...and Eren throws a Apple at Bertolt but Bertolt swings "BATTER UP!" He shouts before it is crushed and sent back but Eren ducks...Connie then grabs his Bread Sword and whacks Bertolt with it...knocking him back then Marco with a broken Bread blows Oranges towards Historia but she grabs a Bread Sword and deflects them and then Annie grabs a Bowl and throws it towards Sasha who finds a Sword Fish and Slashes Annie's cheek...and then Eren grabs and apple and breaks it to stick it on his bread and whips the apple on Petra's face..."DAMN IT YEAGER!" She shouts before grabbing a long piece of bread but Clashes with Eren's piece of bread...and then kicks her away...then Reiner whacks Petra up in the air..."You're welcome..." Reiner says before charging at Marco...and then Eren grabs a beer bottle and whacks it across Sasha's back head knocking her out...and then Eren uses a Celery stick and whacks Levi's back head with it and then Levi uses a Potato to try to whack Eren but Eren knocks him out with a bread sword...While Historia tries to block with her bread sword it breaks...and she uses a beer bottle and whacks Annie with it knocking her unconscious...Connie breaks Sasha's Bread Sword and whacks her with his Potato...and then Armin finds two bowls of Soup and splashes it at Reiner...which he blocks...then Eren grabs a Tomato and throws it like a grenade and it explodes...Reiner, Bertolt and Historia take cover...Ymir uses a Short Pepper as a knife and Eren grabs it and stabs Ymir with the Short Pepper...and then Eren's team takes the win...but The Cafeteria is a mess..."Shoot I'm gonna get killed..." Eren says before Levi starts shouting "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT CLEAN UP!" Levi shouts before Eren uses his Psychic Powers to clean the thing up..."I was expecting non powers but okay..." Levi says before sending all the Scouts back to their rooms...but this time Eren sneaks to Historia's room...and he finds her sleeping...and then kisses her which causes her to act shock opening her eyes..."WHOA!" She exclaims before She grabs Eren's Shirt...which causes him to blush..."What are you doing here?" Historia asks before Eren blushes and smiles..."I just wanted to sleep with you..." Eren says before She looks at him "It's morning...but I'm tired...Okay." She says before she pulls him in her bed sitting on it...and Eren places his hand on top of hers..."You are so beautiful...You know that?" Eren asks before she smiles..."Hey...Stop you're making me blush..." She says while giggling and then Eren loops his finger around her strand of hair again..."Hey...Hands off my hair, You're messing it up...Why do you keep touching my hair?" She asks a little agitated before He looks at her serious..."Your Hair is so beautiful..." Eren says before pushing her back head and kissing her...lips touching...and then she closes her eyes...and then They Pull back..."Also You know why...It's my Symbol...For You..." Eren says before she crosses her arms "Touching my hair is a symbol?" She asks before Eren hugs her..."GAH!, EREN I CAN'T BREATH!" She chokes as Eren squeezes too hard...and then Eren looks at her struggles..."Sorry...I thought...I was hugging you." Eren says before he looks down...and Historia hugs Eren but She squeezes him hard too..."GAAH!" Eren shouts before pushing her back with Psychic Powers..."I need Air..." Eren says before she giggles..."You didn't give me air." Historia says before putting her hands on his cheeks which she grabs before they kiss...a long passionate one...before they slowly pull back..."Love You...So much..." Eren says before she giggles..."Love you too...My Hero." She says before they both fall asleep...and then Historia starts to struggle while sleeping..."No...Eren don't die..." She says before Eren wakes up and looks at her...and shakes her..."Hey Are you alright?" He asks before She turns away...then Eren insisted and shakes her "CALM DOWN!" Eren shouts before He noticed tears flowing down her cheeks..."WAKE UP!" Eren shouts before she opened her eyes in fear and sadness..."Eren?, You're alright?" She asks in tears and then she hugs him while crying...and then She runs into his arms...in Sorrow..."Hey...Are you crying?, Are you Alright?" Eren asks before he noticed more tears reaching the floor..."What is it?, Is it another Dream?" Eren asks before she nuzzles in his chest in fear and worry..."What happened?, You can tell me..." Eren says before She refuses to make eye contact..."You died...and I couldn't do anything about it..." She says with tears and then He looks at her with a hopeful smile..."Hey...Come on...You know I'll never go." Eren says before she cries "But...It's just...I...I...Don't wanna lose you, What if you...get hurt...I'll never forgive myself..." She says before Eren looks at her..."Listen...I'll stay right here...Okay?, By Your side...Forever." Eren says before She looks at him..."I can't...Bear...To See you so...Injured...If You die...I won't know what to do...and...You're the only one I have left." She says before Eren hugs her...comforting her until she falls back asleep...and they both fall asleep on top of each other...well Historia on top of Eren...

_The Next Day..._

Historia wakes up beside Eren with tears in her eyes...and then Eren shakes her..."I told you forget about it...Don't Worry I'll be fine..." Eren says before She wipes her tears...and then he rushes to her and hugs her..."It's Okay...It's Alright...I'm here." Eren says before kissing her...and then Opens the door with her holding his hand..."HEY NO HOLDING HANDS!" Levi shouts causing the Couple to discard hands...and then Levi looks at Historia's tear stains..."Is something Wrong?" Levi asks before Eren makes a (Shhh) Sign..."Levi Shut up...You're gonna make her cry again!" Eren says before Levi backs up with his hands up in surrender "OKAY!" Levi says before walking away...and then he turns around..."By The Way...You've got 1 more day before the mission make it count..." Levi says before walking away again and then Eren Teleports to an Empty Training Room...and then Lifts up some rocks...and blows up a Wooden Dummy...and a Tree in the room...and then Lifts up some Blades and make them fly everywhere...and then levitates Blades towards himself which he easily kicks away...to improve his defense he makes the needle machine shoot 15 needles at him which he throws back and blows up before Creating a Barrier around himself avoiding needles poking him...and they all float down slowly which causes Historia to look from the door..."Eren..." She says about to cry again before Levi grabs her shoulders..."He died in your dream didn't he?" Levi asks before She looks down and nods..."I know what It's like losing someone...I lost my Mother once..." Levi says before He asks her..."You were glad your mother was Dead?, Why?, She was mean?" Levi asks before She looks at him "OF COURSE!, SHE SHOVED MY FACE!" She shouts before Levi glares at her "At Least You had loving sweet nice little Eren..." He teases before She giggles and punches Levi's left arm..."Heh Heh Shut up..." She giggles before They see Eren thrusts his palm everywhere...Bending the roof...blasting every wall...and then Throws the Rocks in the air while moving them around...and then He goes to Historia..."You're training your Psychic Powers?" Levi asks before Eren nods "Yeah...I need to give everything If I want to defeat Roshan..." He says before Historia wraps her arms around Eren hugging him..."Love you...Eren." She says before Eren kisses her...and Levi covers his mouth before puking on the ground..."GAH!, BAH!" Levi vomits onto the ground with all his food...and then looks at Historia and Eren done kissing...wiping his lip and mouth..."Sorry...She insisted me kissing her..." Eren says before Levi shakes his head "Whatever..." Levi says before Historia looks at Eren..."Hey...Connie got another Card Game..." Historia says before Eren nods...and as they get to the game room...they sit in a table...and It's 3 players...It's Levi, Eren and Connie playing...It was the normal Black Jack...and Eren places down a double 6 while Levi Steals his card with a Joker...and Connie puts a King...and then Eren sighs..."This Game...Sucks." Eren says before Levi places down a card..."Come on Yeager..." He says before Eren looks down sad and then his right hand glows Purple/Pink and Blue and his Cards Glow...and then pulls out his own Joker and takes all their cards..."HEY!" Connie shouts and Levi gasps at Eren..."Alright..." Eren says scattering the cards on the table..."I win!" Eren shouts before Levi slams his palms on the table "YOU CHEATER!" Levi shouts before Connie checks the rule "Never mind It doesn't have anything against Psychic Powers..." Connie says before Cheering Eren...and then Connie starts to clean up the cards...but is taking a long time..."This will take forever..." Connie says before the cards Suddenly glow Purple/Pink and Blue piling them up in Seconds before They go into the Card Box..."There..." Eren says before he gives it to Connie...and then he looks at Eren..."Those Powers..." Historia says before She runs to Eren immediately Kissing him..."EW!" Connie shouts and Reiner pukes..."NO ROMANCE!" Levi shouts before they pull back...Historia still had her arms around Eren's nape...and then Eren looks at Levi with him holding Historia's back lower waist..."I know The Romance...but...NO!" Levi shouts as Eren and Historia kiss again...but accidentally as Connie lost his balance and bumped Historia...causing her to land on Eren's lips..."CONNIE!" Levi shouts before The Two blush...and pull back quickly...and after the Incident Eren goes to his bed...and looks at Historia beside him...and Pulls Her Head into his Chest...making sure she doesn't have a bad nightmare again..."It's Gonna be Alright..." Eren says before She wakes up and lays on Eren's Shoulder and he puts his arm around her..."Please...Don't Cry so much..." Eren says before She smiles in sorrow..."Promise..." She says before He nods...and they fall asleep...

_**Long...Not Too Long...I made this 2 Hours...Yeah and also Historia is Hot as F*CK...Little Kids or Babies that call Girls Hot are perverts...Adult Perverts are Basically Teens Touching and Kissing Girls without knowing them...Yeah...BUT ALL OF YOU F*CK YOU!, F*CK EVERYONE WHO ARE FINE WITH SAME GENDER LOVE...IF YOU ARE FINE WITH IT THEN F*CK YOU!, NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO HAVE A OPINION IN MY FANFICTION...Alec0315: Everybody Please Listen to the Creator...He is the one That Decides What here...So Yeah No Options...THANK YOU BOSS!, **_

_**See Ya!, Also F*CK EVERYONE WHO THINKS SAME GENDER IS APPROPRIATE F*CK YOU!**_

_**Eren kissing Historia so much is gonna become a Habit of this Fanfiction...But If you have a Girlfriend don't kiss her so much...Because Your lip will hurt...and It will take cold water to heal it...It's okay for Eren...to do it because It's a Imaginative **_**_World...If You don't know what Hot means It means: Look so Pretty as F*CK, Dope means: COOL AS F*CK Sick means something better: EPIC IS F*CK!_**

**_Okay This Time Really SEE YA!_**


	13. Chapter 13: Ymir Erased

_**Damn the Last Save of Chapter 11 had Heaven Sword of Light, DAMN IT!, It deleted it...Whatever...But Okay I'll make Eren go to his room and Draw his New Preferred Sword...**_

Eren then wakes up and immediately goes to his desk and gets an Idea...and He draws a Sword and Names it Heaven Sword of Light and Draws Their 3 Elements: Water, Light and Fire...and He makes it dual bladed...and rips it making it come to life but before he does that He changes Fire to Heaven...and Sun...and then Rips it up...and He gets two Heaven Sword of Light...(I still prefer Light Sword of Anti Magic) and then Historia wakes up and Eren immediately hides it but She takes his hands..."Hey How did you get new magic Swords?" Historia says snatching one from him and then Eren gets shocked "HEY!, I need both!" Eren says before is greeted with Historia puts one Heaven Sword of Light around his back neck to pull him closer to her kissing him...and Eren starts to close his eyes..."Historia..." Eren says under his mouth but is muffled and then He takes her Sword and pushes her away..."Your lips are so sweet..." She says giggling before Eren blushes..."I better Tell Levi if I can Use these instead of those 3D Maneuver Gear Blades, He probably will..." Eren says before She grabs his cheeks with her palms and pulls him in for another kiss..._Historia stop kissing me..._Eren pushes Historia back makes her trip onto the bed..."You're no fun..." She says before Eren jumps on top of her Enraged and proceeds to beat her face to death...before he stops..."I'm sorry..." She says tears trailing down her eyes before he punches her face again...and then Eren looks at himself...and runs out the door..."EREN WAIT!" She shouts running after him but Levi blocks her way by turning to her..."Oh did Eren run off...Stay here I'll go after him." Levi says before Eren is in the bathroom getting scissors and cutting himself...while tearing...tears dripping into the sink..."I'm so...Mean..." Eren says cutting his arms with light slits...and He prepares to Commit Suicide as he points the Scissors backwards to his heart...before Historia runs opens the door to see Eren's wounds..."WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She says with tears in her eyes and she whacks the Scissors out of his hands...and Hugs him...Fearing she might lose him..."But It's my fault..." Eren says before She hugs him..."I told you...I don't know what to do without you...Don't wanna lose you Eren..." She says before Eren's wound quickly heal and he hugs her embracing her..."Historia...I'm...So Sorry." Eren says before he teleports to where Levi is...and He holds Historia's hand..."PAUSE THE ROMANCE!" Levi shouts looking at their hands interlaced...and then Levi pulls Eren into the Sword Training Room...and then in there Historia watches from the benches as Levi slashes at Eren but He uses his blade and launches a Light Blade Beam at Levi...which he rolls evading it...and then Eren points the Sword in the Sky summoning all the Sun and Heaven's energy and Slashes a Cloudy and Sunny beam at Levi which causes him to block it but it pushes him back...and then Eren slashes a Water Beam...and then Levi deflects it...and then Eren slashes Levi but blocks causing the two blades to clash...and then Eren looks at Historia "Give me the blade!" Eren shouts before She throws him the blade...and then Eren uses his Second Heaven Sword of Light and Stabs Levi in the Shoulder...making it bleed..."AH!" Levi shouts before Eren kicks Levi to the ground..."Good..." Levi says before they leave the room and then Historia lays her head on Eren's shoulder...and Levi looks at it "That's fine...but Holding hand, Hugging, Kissing is for a room with the door closed Okay?" Levi instructs before He goes to wake every Survey Scout up...but Eren smiles and Scares the Members up...and they immediately get dressed...and lined up with Eren being first and Historia behind Sasha...and Standing with their hands behind their back..."Alright...The Mission is the Second one again...Roshan is now sending Soldiers on Us...they will have Adamantium Swords...So Be careful because Adamantium is the second resilient Metal in the Universe..." Levi says before Eren asks his question "Will The Soldiers have any Pistols?" Eren asks before Levi shakes his head "No..." Levi says before Armin goes next "Sir!, Are you going to organize teams again?" Armin asks before Levi nods "We will also be reducing the Gas Supplies amount to 2...For Each..." Levi says before they are sent to the armory preparing their swords and gear...and then Historia kisses Eren's cheek before wrapping her arms around him..."Hey Be Careful..." She says before Eren smiles...and then they all get their gears and Levi commands them to hurry up and they do then Levi leads them..."ALRIGHT LET'S MOVE!" Levi shouts before Eren and the other follow...and then Levi and the others in mid air...Sets the teams "Hey Captain!, Can I have team with Eren?" Historia asks blushing before Levi sighs "Fine...Not that I want to...But They are perfect together." Levi says before Eren blushes..."Alright I want Mikasa and Jean!" Armin suggested before Levi nods..."Okay...Reiner?" Levi asks before He looks at him "Um Can I have Historia and Annie?" Reiner asks before Levi looks at him "You can have Annie but Historia is with her little boyfriend Eren..." Levi says before Reiner looks down "Can You be my Partner?" Reiner asks before Levi nods and then looks at Petra "Petra Who you want?" Levi asks before she looks at him "Um...Marco and Bertolt." She says before Levi nods and the team is set...and they proceed to Roshan's new place...The Trost Capital...and Roshan...kills one of his soldiers off for failing his mission...and then Roshan asks if anyone else wants to get killed...and they answered no...and then He replied Good and then He sends the Soldier to fight the Survey Scouts...and then The Soldiers confront Levi's Cadets..."I am Sent to kill all of you..." The Soldier says darkly and then Levi pulls his Sword...before Eren throws him a Heaven Sword of Light...and Levi catches It combining it with 3D Maneuver Gear Sword..."Damn...This is cool." Levi says before Charging a Water Beam...and Swings the Sword unleashing a Water Wave at the Soldier...which causes him to fly back hurt..."Got One..." Levi says before Charging a Sun Attack and a Soldier tries to slash Levi but Eren blocks it with his own Sword...and then Levi Launches a Sun Beam at the Soldier burning him...and then Eren powers up his Sword with Light and stabs a Soldier Disintegrating him...into Light...and then Historia gets hurt and starts bleeding and Eren looks at her and carries her while jumping away from the Soldier saving her..."Hey...You're hurt." Eren says before touching her wound healing it...and then She smiles at him..."Thank you." She mutters injured before He carries her placing her on a bark of a roof...and then another Soldier is slashed by Levi's Light Beam disintegrating it and then the team goes to Trost Capital and Eren carries Historia to the Capital...and then Roshan laughs..."Ha Ha Ha...You've been training..." Roshan says clapping his hands and then Levi looks at him "You...Will Never be a King...Or The Strongest...No matter how hard you try You will never reach the highest rank." Levi says before Roshan nervously laughs..."You really think so?" Roshan says before Reiner swings at him but He pushes him away with his Yellow Psychic Power...and then Connie slashes Roshan's cheek before he angrily pushes him away and then Mikasa slashes Roshan in the left shoulder...and he smirks and then Slashes Mikasa's knees and pushes her away...and then Marco slashes Roshan's Chest but Roshan stabs him in the stomach...and then Bertolt slashes Roshan in the Shoulder and the leg...but Roshan stabs him in the stomach before knocking him away and then Eren runs at Roshan which he tries to push away but Eren thrusts his hand causing the Psychic Powers to Clash and Eren waves Roshan's Psychic Blast to the wall blowing it up...and then Eren uses a Light Beam pushing Roshan back...and then Roshan then Slashes Eren but He blocks with his blade and then He stabs Roshan's Chest...and then throws him up in the air before grabbing his face and scrapping his face across the ground before throwing him...and Roshan is bleeding fatally...and then He stabs Eren in the knees and then he kneels down...

_**Eren's Loss of Control: 40%**_

_**Eren Maintain of Control: 15%**_

_**Eren containing his Emotions: 10%**_

_**Eren's Power: 77%**_

Eren's Blue Force Field then Sparks...flashing and pushing Roshan back before Eren pulls a Giant Piece of Concrete and smashing Roshan out the window...and then Roshan rolls on a roof hurt...and then Roshan uses his Psychic Power and Flashes at Eren...and then Eren Throws his Psychic Wave and the Yellow and Purple/Pink and Blue Aura starts to break the yellow aura and knocks Roshan back...and Eren throws a building at Roshan...and Roshan breaks out of it with Yellow Psychic Energy...and then waves his hand making a thin sharp Psychic Slash at Eren but He counters with a Wave of his own hand Unleashing Purple/Pink and Blue Psychic Wave pushing them both back...and then Levi watches in amazement "They're both Espers!, Eren's really holding up...in there." Levi says before Historia looks at him..."Is he going to be ok?" She asks before Levi looks at her..."Your boyfriend will be fine..." Levi says slightly mocking her and then She blushes "Stop calling him my boyfriend...That's embarrassing..." She says before Eren and Roshan slash Psychic Beams at Each other making them both fly back to the ground...

_**Eren's Loss of Control: 87%**_

_**Eren Maintain of Control: 9%**_

_**Eren containing his Emotions: 4%**_

_**Eren's Power: 99%**_

Eren's eyes start to glow red and then starts to visibly glow Purple/Blue and Pink and a Super Powerful Blue Force Field and sparks pushing Roshan back and then looks at him in shock...and Eren's eyes start to lose pupils...and his eyes glow white...

_**Eren's Loss of Control: 89%**_

_**Eren Maintain of Control: 3%**_

_**Eren containing his Emotions: 2%**_

_**Eren's Power: 100%**_

Eren glows red and Glows Purple/Pink and Blue and hair starts to float up and He punches Roshan in the gut flashing with Psychic Energy before pushing him back through the building and then Roshan starts to put his guard up..."F*CK!, This Power is too much!" Roshan says before running at Eren punching him but Eren flashes Yellow...and looks at Roshan...and Punches him again sending him flying to a Wall crashing to it...and then Roshan punches Eren repeatedly but Every Single Impact flashes blue...and Roshan get blown back by Purple/Pink and Blue Energy...and then Cube Particals fly up and Roshan is bleeding...fatally..."I've got to go...I can't beat this..." Roshan says before teleporting away and then Historia and Levi jump down towards Eren...and Historia runs at Eren and hugs him..."Are you Ok?" She asks worried with tears trailing down her eyes...and Eren wipes her tears..."I'm fine..." Eren says before Levi shakes in anger "PAUSE THE F*CKING ROMANCE!, GODDAMN ROMANCE F*CKING SUCKS!" Levi asks before they look at him...and let go..."Sorry..." Eren says before looking at her again..."She's Pretty." Eren says before Levi shakes Eren..."BRO!, Just F*CKING CHILL!" Eren shouts before he walks and Historia lays on Eren's shoulder whiling looping her arm around his...and then The Team goes back to the Headquarters and Eren lays on his bed...and Historia goes to hug Eren...and He holds her hand while pulling her close to him..."CUTIE!" Eren shouts before she looks away confused...while blushing..."Just kidding...I was fake shouting." Eren says before Historia kisses Eren's forehead..."My Hero..." She says before Eren looks at the Ymir drawing...and angrily rushes and begins to crumple it up..."Wait!, Are you Sure?" She asks before Eren looks at the drawing and crumples it up before throwing it on the garbage...and Historia freaks out and finds Ymir...and She looks at herself...slightly fading away..."Hey Historia?, What's happening to me?" She asks before She sadly explains "Eren erased you..." She says before she fades away...slowly...and her hands start to disappear...and her chest is now fading away..."Historia...I don't feel so good." (_**Infinity War Reference**_) Ymir shouts before She looks away...and then Ymir's legs and face starts to slowly fade into the wind..."I'm sorry." Ymir says as her whole body fades into nothingness...and Historia looks at the ground..."Goodbye Ymir..." She says before walking back to Eren's room saddened..."Why did you do it?" Historia asks little sorrowfully...and then "GOD!, SHE WAS A JERK!" Eren says before thinking of a terrible idea "F*CK THIS!" Eren says before he draws her and is about to crumple it up erasing her next..."WAIT WAIT!" Historia shouts before hugging him in tears..."I'm Sorry..." Historia says before Eren crumples up the paper but since wasn't confirmed Historia doesn't fade away..."It didn't work." Eren says before She cries tears and he hugs her..."I'm so Sorry..." Eren says before Historia hugs him...and He and Historia falls asleep quickly...

_In Midnight..._

Reiner walks around looking for Ymir but she is nowhere to be found but then looks in her room...her skin turned to wind..."Ymir!, Eren erased you didn't he?" Reiner asks before going back to his room sleeping...and the Survey Corps memories of Ymir are starting to fade away along side her...

_The Next Day..._

Eren Shields his eyes from the sun before He gets out of bed to look for Historia...but finds Connie instead "HA HA!, SHE'S FINALLY GONE!" Connie cheers before Eren smirks "Whoa Someone saw it coming!" Eren says before Sasha appears and stuffs potato in Connie's mouth muffling him and he swallows it and coughs..."HEY!, STOP!" Connie shouts shoving a Mouth load of Bread in Sasha's mouth before Connie pushes it making her choke it down and she coughs after...almost dying..."ARE YOU TRYING TO F*CKING KILL ME?!" Sasha asks before coughing up blood..."You started...It." Connie says before Eren separates them "GUYS!, STOP FOOD FIGHTING!" Eren shouts before Connie looks at Sasha and they apologize and go to their rooms but then Eren bumps into Reiner..."Hey Did you Erase Ymir from the Universe?" Reiner asks before Eren nods "Yeah That's right..." Eren says before Reiner looks away "Uh...She deserved it." Reiner says before Eren looks at Bertolt "Yep she did..." Bertolt says before Marco looks at Eren "Hey Really, Actually Yeah She did..." Marco says before Historia bumps into Eren..."Oh...Sorry..." Historia says before hugging Eren from the behind...happily..."She loves me..." Eren says cockily before Bertolt nods "Yeah She does...You're lucky to have a girl Eren..." Marco says before Reiner asks "Can I have Annie then?" Reiner asks before Eren thinks "Doesn't She have a Crush on Eren then?" Bertolt says mocking Reiner before Marco nods "That's right...Eren isn't interested in her tho...So I think Reiner she likes you too..." Marco says before Bertolt thinks "She does?" Bertolt says and Reiner gets happy..."HA!" Reiner says before Bertolt smiles "Let's find out..." Reiner says before Eren sends him to Annie's Room...and then Reiner spots Annie with her knees to her chest..."Jeez Braun What are you doing here?" Annie asks confused and then Reiner looks at her "Um...Do you like Eren or Me?, Both?" Reiner asks before Annie laughs "You wish...Eren...But He doesn't even like me..." She says before Reiner looks at her "I'm available..." Reiner says before Annie confessed "You're better off single Reiner...But I have a high crush on Bertolt as well..." Annie says before (Yeah Bertolt and Annie are a pretty canon ship IF SHE WAS ALIVE) she blushes and then Bertolt comes it "Hey What she say?" Bertolt asks before Annie looks at him..."She likes me?!, What?!" Bertolt says before Reiner pushes his head "Okay Fine I'll be single That means She's all yours..." Bertolt says before Annie blushes...and then He runs away "NO I CAN'T DO THIS!" Bertolt says as he runs but then Reiner grabs him..."Hey Don't Stress man You got this..." Reiner says before Bertolt runs off his hands and goes to his room..."Bert!" Reiner shouts before he goes to his room sighing..."Eren I just found out that Annie also has a Crush on Bertolt over being a wuss in his room..." Marco says before he looks at him "Oh I should've known..." Eren says before He lays on his bed beside Historia who has just fallen asleep after she came in...

_**Yes That was a Long...Sorry For Running out of Ideas...Yeah BertAnnie Is a ship**_ _**That Could have been canon If Annie was revived...Haven't put Petra I guess I forgot about her...Alright...I know All of you did not want this to happen but I'm gonna Next Chapter Introduce you to the weak Eren Titan Timeline...but At Least We could Return to Ghoul Eren...Nah...I might have to finish Psychic Eren's Saga before starting, Goku Eren, Naruto Eren and Gon Eren...also The Eren's Unite Saga Will have to wait until I get to Archiveofourown thing...Okay...But Most likely 99% Likely I will be Introducing the Titan Eren...and That Sucks...**_

_**See Ya!, I so Prefer Ghoul, Psychic, Goku, Gon, Naruto Eren...*Tear* F*CK!, But At Least later Titan Eren will have all the other timelines powers, Ghoul's Kagune and Ghoul Forms with Psychic's Meter and 100% ?% Included, Goku Eren's Forms and Naruto Eren's Nine Tails and Sage Mode, Kurama Chakra 2 (Mastered Nine Tails) Gon's Scissors yellow...**_

_**I am so not looking forward to...the Titan Timeline Ah...But Okay...I'll have to cheer myself up making Each Timeline's Glimpse influences on Titan Eren in Human Form tho...So Basically Each Power will come out visibly and when He's done with it they disappear and I'll have to make him look at his hands...to realize what...but In This Order: Psychic Eren, Ghoul Eren, Goku Eren, Gon Eren, Naruto Eren...**_

_**Ahhh...So Sad.**_


	14. Chapter 14: The Current Eren

**_I'm So Disappointed but I'll have Historia love Eren in all timelines Here...Eh...She was kind of Almost Lovers in the Anime so I have to make her like that like Nice 85% since He gained her trust in Episode 11 Season 3 Remember?, Also I've got to make her slowly show shyly about her crush on Eren...same with Eren...just a bit different...but This will be pretty cool because F*CKING Powers will start whenever Eren gets emotional, Positive and Negative...Ahh...I'm so mad right now_**...

* * *

Eren wakes up at his bed bored..."F*CK!" Eren says looking at the time...9:30..."THE F*CK?!, WHY AM I OVERSLEEPING!?" Eren asks before the teenager looks at the door and not sure if he should open it but Is Sure...and bumps into Mikasa knocking her down..."Damn it!, Eren Watch where you're f*cking going you DumbA*-" Mikasa gets cut off and punches her in the cheek...knocking her further downward..."Quit Telling me what to F*cking do...and I'm not F*CKING DUMB B*TCH!" Eren says before She walks away...before Armin starts running towards Eren "Gosh...Eren can you calm down...She didn't mean it." Armin says before Eren shakes his head..."She Totally Meant it." Eren says before Armin leads him to outside...where Everybody is training..."Yeager...What did I say about Oversleeping?" Levi asks before Eren looks at him "Sorry...I'm so tired..." Eren says before Levi looks at him..."Whatever..." Levi says before He sees Mikasa arguing and fighting with a familiar blonde or golden haired girl...Looks 15 or 16...and Hides behind a tree while listening to the conversation..."STAY AWAY FROM EREN HE'S MINE!" Mikasa shouts before she shouts back "JEEZ!, HE'S NOT YOURS AND YOU TREAT HIM LIKE S*IT!, Plus You don't Own Him...YOU ENSLAVE HIM, ABUSE HIM AND TORTURE HIM!" She shouts before Mikasa tries to punch her but She blocks and punches Mikasa..."That's What you get...for doubting me Ackerman..." She says before Mikasa punches her and kicks her away..."YOU ANNOYING PIECE OF S*IT!, YOU DON'T KNOW ANY OF THE S*IT I'VE BEEN THROUGH YOU GOD DAMN WH*RE!" Mikasa shouts before she kicks Mikasa in the chest knocking her back in the ground..."He's not yours..." Mikasa says before She scoffs and smirks "HE LOVES ME...NOT YOU!, GET LOST!, YOU B*TCH!" She says before Mikasa decides to yell her back "IN YOUR DREAMS REISS!" Mikasa shouts before tackling her and punching her before Eren gets in between them..."F*CKING STOP!, QUIT TRYING TO GET EACH OTHER KILLED, MIKASA QUIT WHINING I'M NOT F*CKING YOURS YOU B*TCH!" Eren shouts before the blonde blushes a little..."Are you alright?" Eren asks before She pushes his arm around while blushing "I'm fine...Uh...She's Annoying." She says before Eren looks back "She's irritating I honestly wanna kill her sometimes..." Eren says before She looks at him..."Hey Historia...Do you? like me?" Eren asks unexpectedly and she flushes red on her cheeks..."WHAT THE F*CK?!, EREN REALLY?!" She says running away and then Eren whacks himself in the head "STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" Eren says before he spots Historia looking at him..."I...Uh...no...You..." She says before running away...back to headquarters...and Eren blushes..."DAMN IT!" Eren shouts before Levi bothers him "Hey Yeager...Reiss is in somewhat of a 10% Happy mood today..." Levi explains before He leads the team back to the room...and Jean goes behind Eren..."Hey Eren you've been staring at her a lot..." Jean says before Eren blushes and looks at him "WHO?!" Eren shouts demanding an answer before Jean furrows his eye brows "You know Historia..." Jean says before He blushes and turns around shyly "F*CK NO!" Eren says before Jean looks at Eren "You like her?, Like like?, Love?" Jean teases before Eren splashes some soup on to Jean's Face "F*CKING SHUT UP!" Eren says enraged and then he waves his hands forward and Purple/Pink and Blue Energy flashes and Psychically pushes Jean back to the wall...and then Eren looks at his hand..."This Power...Psychokinesis?" Eren asks before Everyone looks at Eren and then He runs back to his room...and then Levi barges in and grabs Eren's collar "The F*CK Yeager?, You better explain your act there...before I beat your A** UU-" Levi says before Eren's eyes glow with fire and Eren punches Levi's stomach burning it in the progress...and then Eren looks at himself..."Fire?" Eren asks before looking at Levi..."Gah!, Fine...I believe you." Levi says walking out of the room and then Eren bugged by Jean again "Come on!, Spill It...You got a Crush on her?" Jean asks before Eren's left eye glows Black and Red Pupil in the middle and 1 Sharp tail sprouts from his lower back and stab Jean in the gut..."SHUT THE F*CK UP!" Eren shouts before grabbing him and slamming him with the wall..."JEEZ EREN?!, WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Armin shouts before he looks at Eren's left eye Ghoul power disappear...and then Sasha begs Eren for Potato until Connie gives it to her..."Here..." Connie says before She chomps it like a Cannibal...which freaks most of the scouts out...

_Historia's P.O.V_

Historia then looks at Eren's picture and smiles at it..."He's so handsome and nice..." She says before she realizes tears are trailing down her cheeks and she wipes them and looks at a tear..._What is this? _"Am I suddenly gaining feelings for him?" She asks herself before looking at her tear..."am I falling in love with him..." She says before looking at herself..."What is this feeling?, I have feelings for him?, What is this?!" She says tears trailing down happy...and then Eren comes in her room...and She blushes...way harder than she did this morning..."Hey Eren..." She says sweetly before she shakes her head..._"Jeez Why are you acting so Nice?, God!, You actually love him!, Stop it!, STOP IT!" Inner Historia says to her outer Self..._and then She walks and holds Eren's hand which causes him to blush and she pulls him to her bed sitting down..."You're acting different..." Eren says before She blushes and looks down..."What is it?" Eren asks before She looks at him..."There's this feeling...The Feeling where you are very close to someone more than just a friend or something...What is that?, I don't know this...Emotion.." She says before Eren smiles "Talking about Love there?" Eren asks before She blushes..._"LOVE?!, WHAT THE F*CK IS LO- NO NO NO!, SNAP OUT OF IT!, You do not want to Love him...Just Stay Friends Just Stay!" Historia says inside of her head..._"Love?!" Historia asks shocked which causes her to back up in fear..."It's formed when two people are very close and don't want to ever be separated...That the two always wants to be with each other no matter what...and Always protect them." Eren explains before She blushes..."That really sounds like us...You know?" She asks before she suddenly wraps her arms around Eren's neck..."Eren...I...I..." She says before she resists and lets go...and then He blushes and runs out of the room..."F*CK THIS!" Eren says and runs out of the room with Armin..."Hey...Do You like Historia?, you were staring at her...A lot." Armin says before Eren blushes "Eh...Sort...of." Eren says before he runs to his room..."EREN'S GOT A CRU-, Oh Shoot I shouldn't..." Armin says before Eren spots Levi sitting in his bed..."You seem to very interested...in Miss Reiss...Yeager...Why do you never talk to her...properly?" Levi asks before Eren blushes "She...Is hard, I...Don't know there's this feeling when I get too close...to her...and I enjoy it...But I'm Afraid...She won't...love me...That way." Eren says before Levi smirks "It's called Love..." Levi says casually before Eren blushes and Levi pats his back "You have feelings for her right?, Talk to her...Tell her...now Go and Tell her...You wanna be with her right?, You both need to realize these feelings...and Get Together...You guys are a good couple." Levi says before Eren starts blushing..."My God Levi...Stop!, You're blushing me right now." Eren says before Levi leaves his room...and then Eren starts to tear..."No...Stop crying!, You don't have feelings for her...We're just friends...We're just friends...F*CK!" Eren shouts slowly falling in love with her...and then Sleeps...and then He wakes up after the sun sets a bit...and then Historia just came to the door...and starts blushing..."I'm sorry..." Eren says tearing up a little bit..."Eren...I...I..." She says shyly before He encourages her..."You can tell me...It's okay." Eren says comforting her by placing his hands on her shoulders..."I...wanted to tell you something to..." Eren says before She starts crying with sadness..."I'M Sorry...I'm probably wasting your time right now..." She says before she walks away opening the door and Eren grabs her hand..."Just tell me..." Eren says before She wipes her tears..."I...I...L Lo..." She says before Eren shakes her "Just say it..." Eren says before she blushes and wipes her tears "I L...Lo...Lo...Love you." She says blushing and closing her eyes and she cries...and Eren blushes..."I...Love you too...Historia." Eren says before he hugs her..."Eren..I...didn't know you wa-wanted th-this..." She sobs before Eren leans forward and brushes his lips on her...and she wraps her arms around Eren..._GOD!, WHY DO I FEEL SO GOOD?!, Why does this feel so good?" Historia thinks inside her head..._and Historia kisses Eren back and he grabs her hair and pulls her closer to him...and Armin looks smiling..."That is the best couple ever..." Armin says before Mikasa watches in Jealousy and Anger..."NO!, GODDAMN IT!, F*CKING!, NO NO!" Mikasa says slowly starting to get ticked off and then Armin shakes her..."Don't!" Armin says before Levi smirks and sees the two sleep together...and then They fall asleep...

_The Next Day..._

Eren opens his eyes and then he slowly shakes Historia's arm..."Hey Sweetie...It's Morning." Eren says before Historia opens her eyes...and She starts crying on his chest...which shocks Eren as she hugs him quickly...not wanting to let go..."Don't Leave me...I wanna be with you...Forever, Please Don't Go...Don't Die on me...You mean so much to me..." She says before he hugs her..."It's Alright...Don't Cry." Eren says comforting her before he kisses her with tears in her eyes widens her eyes...and slowly closes her eyes...before kissing him back...before pulling back...and Eren runs his hand through her hair..."You're not going to lose me...I'll be here, I'll be right here...I'd never leave you." Eren says before She cries "What if you die?, Who will I Love?" She asks before He looks at her..."I'm not gonna be die...I'll be fine...Don't Worry." Eren says before she cries on his chest with her hugging him..."I'm here...You just had a nightmare..." Eren says before a few moments later Historia's tears are gone...and they hold hands...Historia lays her head sadly on Eren's Shoulder to comfort herself...and then Eren puts his arm around her...and pulls her closer to him...and then Armin laughs at Eren..."MAN WHAT THE F*CK!?" Eren shouts before Mikasa is full enraged..."WHY ARE YOU DATING HER?!" Mikasa asks before Eren closes his eyes but suddenly starts to let go of Historia and charges gathering blue energy making a Rasengan on his right palm and pushes Mikasa back and she falls to the ground..."RASENGAN!" Eren shouts pushing Mikasa back to the ground...and she holds her arm...it's probably broken..."OW!" Mikasa shouts in pain...and then Eren looks at his right palm..."This Power..." Eren says before Armin gives Eren a package...and then He sets it on his desk and opens it RTL Sheets...Eren draws Marco then Annie and rips both of them up...Suddenly Marco and Annie run through the door...and then Eren draws Petra and rips it...they come back to life...Petra appears at the door..."Hey Guys..." Petra says looking healed and healthy...and then Jean hugs Marco..."MARCO!" Jean shouts as he hugs him..."Okay Buddy Let go." Marco says before Annie looks at Eren blushing...and then Mikasa gets mad at her..."Annie, You need to redeem all your sins..." Mikasa says before Annie nods "Okay...I'm sorry." Annie says before Mikasa nods "It'll do..." Mikasa says before Annie looks at Eren blushing "_He's Cute..." Annie says dreaming..._and then Eren looks at Annie..."Hey Annie...Um...Sorry if I tried to kill you in my Titan Form...I had a killing Intent..." Eren says before Annie smiles "It's alright..." Annie says before She drags Eren to her room and she goes into her fighting stance...and he goes to his..."So You have a Girlfriend?" Annie asks before Eren blushes...and then He closes his eyes "AH!, Shut Up!" Eren says before Annie looks at him "You've got a crush on Historia don't you?" She asks before Eren blushes..."SHUT UP!" Eren shouts before he charges blue light energy in his hands and thrusts his left arm...which causes him to blast a Kamehameha wave at Annie which she blocks...and then Eren points his middle and index finger to his head...teleporting the blast outside...Luckily It didn't damage Annie's Room...and Eren is seen holding Annie's Arm..."Sorry..." Eren says before Annie blushes..."It's Fine..." She says before Eren looks at her..."Hey Annie You have a Boyfriend?" Eren asks before Annie nods "Bertolt..." Annie says before Eren gets shocked "Oh..Yeah He's pretty cool...Maybe you could redeem him...They plan to destroy the Survey Scouts..." Eren explains before Annie nods "I'll help...Convince him." Annie says before Eren sees Historia crying and he tends to her and wipes her tears "Don't Cry Sweetie..." Eren says and unfortunately Annie hears this "SWEETIE?!" Annie asks and then sees them kissing..."I wanna do that to Bertolt..." Annie thinks before She sneaks up behind Eren..."Hey Is She your girlfriend?, You two seem like you love each other..." Annie says before Eren turns around...blushing "OKAY FINE!, Yeah She is...I love her." Eren says before Annie gets shocked "Oh You're not gonna keep it a Secret?!, That's the First..." Annie says before Eren looks at himself again "Kamehameha and Instant Transmission..." Eren says before he looks down..."What's happening to me?" Eren says before Armin challenges Eren to Rock Paper Scissors...Armin does Scissors before Eren charges Jan ken Pose..."First Comes Rock...Paper..." Eren says before Armin shouts "Scissors..." Armin says before Eren does a paper gesture pushing Armin back "PAPER BLAST!" Eren shouts as Armin goes flying back on the ground..."Literal..." Armin says seeing the Yellow Glow and Eren looks at himself..."Yeah That was literal..." Eren agrees before he helps Armin up and Eren goes into his room..."It's Night time Already..." Eren says before he falls asleep and then Historia comes in the room sneaking in..."My Love..." She says before wrapping her arms around his back neck...and then Eren falls asleep...and she sleeps beside him and he puts his arm around her...comforting her...and she blushes and closes her eyes and they both fall asleep...

_The Next Day..._

Eren as he wakes up hears a Giant Explosion happen..."GAH!" Eren says and then he immediately shakes Historia multiple times..."WAKE UP!" Eren warns before she opens her eyes..."What's Going On?" She asks before she gets out of bed quickly...and the other just got dressed...and Historia runs to her room to get dressed...and so Does Eren...and then Levi gathers everyone..."EREN!, SECURE THE MARIA AND SINA WALLS!" Levi shouts before Eren and the other get their gear...and runs to the Maria Walls...Sealing it with his Ice Powers...

**_GOD DAMN IT I SAID I WAS NOT FOLLOWING EPISODES!, RAH!_**

_After The Mission..._

Reiner and Bertolt look at Eren and his team..."Okay Fine...Sorry, We were just so mad that you guys were having all the credit...Always Taking the fun..." Bertolt says before Reiner nods..."Yeah...That's Right." Reiner says before the two go with the rest of the Survey Corps...and then after they get back there...and Annie blushes at Bertolt..."Hey...Annie." Bertolt blushes and then Reiner pushes him "Oh Go Get him..." Reiner says before looking at Historia who hugs Eren...and Then Growls in Jealousy..."GOD DAMN IT!, I WANTED F*CKING HISTORIA!, HOW THE F*CK DID YOU WIN HER HEART?!" Reiner asks in jealousy and Eren looks at him..."She just said she had feelings for me...It's not like She would like you more than a friend..." Eren says before Historia looks at Reiner "That's right Reiner we're friends..." Historia says before Reiner rolls his eyes..."Gah..." Reiner says before He walks checking up on Bertolt...and Annie blushes...Bertolt also blushes..."Hey Bertolt..." Annie says before covering her mouth blushing and then Bertolt blushes and covers his mouth and Eren suddenly Appears behind Bertolt and pushes him..."GO!, Talk to her..." Eren says pushing Bertolt forward...and then he blushes at Annie..."COME ON!" Eren shouts before he blushes..."Hey...Annie...I seem to have developed these weird feelings for you." Bertolt says before she blushes and then She looks down "I...somehow strangely feel the...Same." Annie says before Eren and Reiner cheer..."YES!" Reiner shouts before Eren covers his mouth "SHHH!" Eren scolds before they see the two hug..."OH YEAH!" Reiner whispers before they both go back to their room..."Okay Now to hook me up with someone..." Reiner says before Eren..."Yeah...Sure...SIKE NO F*CK IT!, STAY SINGLE!" Eren shouts before Reiner sighs..."Fine...No Fair." Reiner says before Eren goes back to his room...walking quickly...and then lays on his bed..."I am so not looking forward to this..." Eren says sighing before Jean shakes him..."AHH!, Stop." Eren mutters before Jean smiles "Hey...You hooked up Annie and Bertolt...GREAT!" Jean shouts before Eren then summons a Ninja Star and throws it at Jean's Arm...which causes him to bleed and cover his wound..."GAH!" Jean shouts before Eren then suddenly breaths fire...and Blows Jean away...and then Eren looks at himself..."What are these things?!" Eren says before Jean punches him in the cheek knocking him back "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Jean shouts before he knees Eren..."You could've killed me..." Jean says before Eren gets enraged "LEAVE ME THE F*CK ALONE!" Eren shouts before his hair suddenly bursts blue and points at his stomach and punches it...sending wind on it...and he bleeds again...and then Jean runs before he takes any damage...and then Eren's Hair reverts to it's brown fuzzy style..."What's Happening to me?" Eren asks before Mikasa shakes him..."Hey...I saw Jean bleeding...What did you do?!, STOP ACTING LIKE THIS!" Mikasa shouts before Eren's hair starts to fly up and punches her with Psychic Energy...knocking her back..."GAH!, F*CK!, This is some wound...What happened to you Eren?" Mikasa asks before Eren looks at himself...with all the powers he used...and then Levi shakes Eren by the Collar before he gets enraged...and does some hand signs then in his tiger gestured palm a Lightning Sparking screeches before Eren thrusts at Levi slashing his wound and pushing him to the ground..."GAH!, What's Your Problem Yeager..." Levi says before he walks away struggling...and then Eren looks at his hand..."These Powers..." Eren says before rushing to his room...and then he holds his knees to his chest..."What is going on?" Eren asks before a knock on the door..."Come in." Eren says before Historia opens the door and looks at Eren "is Everything Ok?" She asks before He looks at her...sadly..."No..." Eren says before She sits on his bed beside him..."What is it?" She asks before Eren looks at her..."I Blasted Annie No I almost did, Psychically pushed Jean back, Then 1 Sharp Tail stabbed him...and then I teleported and Then a Swirling Energy Ball pushed Mikasa back, and my hair turned blue and Point Punched Jean...and...I threw a Shuriken inside Jean and I Lightning Shot Levi...What's happening to me?" Eren asks before she places her hand on his..."Hey It's Alright...Maybe You're having a vision...of your future...You know?" She says before Eren shakes his head..."Could be..." Eren says before She hugs him his head on her chest..."It's going to be alright..." She says before kissing his top head...and then They both fall asleep...

_**GOD NO!, I'M NOT CONTINUING THIS!, NO WAY!, Only Continuing this...After he gets better powers...and then so I'll Continue Psychic Timeline Eren...or Ghoul Eren either one...I can't stand Eren the Current one being so damn weak...It's Not FAIR!**_

_**See ya!, I'm really tempted with wanting the Eren's to meet...**_

_**I'm gonna continue Psychic or Ghoul Timeline in the next chapter...I'll come back to this...**_


	15. Chapter 15: Psychic Connie

**_Well I'll continue Psychic Eren...All Eren's Timelines always have him and Historia in love...Cause In Canon They're secretly in love with each other...and also The Final Fight will be a Recreation of Toichiro vs Shigeo in Chapter 16 I promise...But Instead of a flashback It'll be them as 15 year olds instead...but Damn...I have to make Gon, Naruto and Goku timelines...and the means Ultra Instinct...I refuse to write all that again I'm gonna copy and paste the words from the Cloud one instead...I can't risk rewriting...but this one I won't have a problem...OH SHOOT I Forgot I have to Make The Eren's meet...I'll start that in 17 don't worry...F*CK Also Eren is not a DumbA** He's Smart as F*CK...He is so Really Cool in Psychic, Goku, Ghoul and Naruto...Cause He is so OP in those but currently Weak in Titan Timeline...He will be at least OP Later in Titan Timeline...S#IT and Enjoy the F#CKING Sorry enjoy the Story..._**

Eren then wakes up beside Historia and he gently touches her...and then she doesn't wake up and turns around...and he looks at her smiling "She's so cute..." Eren says before he gets out of bed...and then opens the door to see Armin waving his hands "Hey Eren..." Armin says before he looks at him..."By The Way for Roshan to be defeated you have to muster all your 100% Power...He's been training...So Be prepared...Cause Tomorrow with Levi and the others...and Of Course Your GIRLFRIEND!, Historia..." Armin says before Eren blushes "What the heck man...She doesn't love me." Eren says looking down...and then Armin looks at him "What!?, You don't want her anymore?" Armin asks sadly before Eren whips his head up...smiling..."SIKE!" Eren says before running past him and then Mikasa continues to bug Armin...and then Reiner looks at Eren..."Hey...You didn't wake up your girlfriend..." Reiner says before Eren blushes "STOP CALLING HER THAT!, THE FUCK ?!, Only I get to tell people If She's my Girlfriend or not..." Eren says before Reiner looks at him "It's Obvious She's your girlfriend You keep hanging with her..." Reiner says before walking away before Eren closes his mouth a talks while gritting his teeth "She's Not my Girlfriend...REINER!" Eren growls gritting his teeth while semi opening his mouth...and then Bertolt comes "Okay...Eren...Reiner's drink so much beer he got Drunk so please ignore him when he keeps calling Historia your girlfriend..." Bertolt says before Annie holds his hand...blushing."Hey Annie you liked Bertolt?" Eren asks before she nods while blushing and then Bertolt starts blushing..."Okay You two have fun...Hope you get married..." Marco says before Annie thinks "But What would are Son's name be?" Annie asks before Bertolt puts his arm around her..."Bernie?" Bertolt asks before she looks at him "Boy or Girl?" Annie asks before he thinks "If The last name is Leonhart it's gonna be a girl, If It's Hover It's a boy...Alright Bernie Hover..." Bertolt says before Annie thinks "Unique!, I like it..." Annie says before Eren starts blushing..."Our Son will be Itsuka Yeager..." Eren says before Annie looks at him "Yours is gonna be a Boy too?, Our kids can be adoptive brothers then...or...Yeah Adoptive..." Annie asks before she nods..."Yeah the problem is if It would've been Reiss It would've been Reiss skills with no powers...I want a Son with my powers and Historia's skills..." Eren says before Bertolt thinks "This means He's gonna have half of black hair and other half of blonde hair...but with your Hairstyle Eren..." Bertolt says before Eren crosses his arms "Yep..." Eren says before Bertolt and Annie goes in their own separate rooms...and then Eren puts his Sword away before he uses it...and then Historia wakes up but with tears in her eyes but Eren looks at wipes them off..."Don't...Cry, It's okay." Eren says before She nuzzles her head into his chest..."Did you have another night mare?" Eren asks before she looks at him with sad eyes and then she looks at him..."I'm scared...to...lose you." She says before he looks at her...and hugs her..."It's Alright..." Eren says before sleeping on her which causes her to lay on her bed..."I'm right here." Eren says before the two fall asleep..._"Why did I leave her alone?" __Eren thinks inside of his head_...

Then Eren looks at Historia and gently wakes her up...then she blinks her eyes...before looking at Eren..."Are you alright?" Eren asks before She rubs her eyes..."I'm fine..." She says before he hugs her..."That's Good..." Eren says before he heads out the door...and then sees Connie...angered."GAH!, SASHA!" Connie shouts before Sasha smacks his head with a frying pan...and then Connie grabs a potato and smacks Sasha's head..."F*CK!" Sasha shouts before she whacks him with the frying pan and then Connie uses his Pot to smack Sasha's left temple...and then Eren pushes them both slightly away..."STOP!" Eren says before they look at him "She Started It..." Connie says before Eren shakes his head "THAT'S F*CKING ENOUGH!" Eren shouts before he pushes them back to their separate rooms...and then Connie tries to Psychically move some books before it moves slightly...then He growls in frustration...and then all the books are surrounded by Orange Energy...and The Books float up and then down...and Connie looks at himself...then heads out the door and into the training room...and Lifts all the objects before pushing them away..."I may have awakened these powers..." Connie says looking at his hand...and then Eren looks at Historia fast asleep on his shoulder before he brushes her strand of golden hair out of her forehead..."Sweet Girl..." Eren says before he puts his arm around her...and carries her back to her bed before laying beside her with his arm around her stomach...and she wakes up suddenly..."Eren..." She says before she hugs him..."I worry you won't be strong enough..." She says before Eren smiles and shakes her "I told you stop worrying about that..." Eren says before he kisses her...and then he holds her hand and leads her to her room...and then Eren continues to train but sees Connie having Orange Psychic Energy..."AHH!, How DID YOU AWAKEN PSYCHIC?!" Eren asks before Connie smiles "I just moved some books and stuff..." Connie says before Eren challenges him to a Psychic Showdown...and then Connie thrusts his palm forward before Eren thrusts his palm and blows Connie back with Purple/Pink and Blue Aura...causing him to slam his back on the wall...flying to the ground but Eren gives Connie a Force Field making him slowly float to the ground...and then Connie gets up "Ahh...I've got to train more..." Connie says before Eren sends him back to the room...

Eren then sees Levi..."Okay Yeager...Get Everybody..." Levi says before He looks at the time and then super speeds waking everybody up and they get dressed and line up..."Okay...Roshan has gotten stronger...and Now Has no need for soldiers or Swords...So Now...We need Connie and Eren for this...Everybody else you should fall back..." Levi says before he looks down "Any Questions?, Comments?" Levi asks before Sasha asks "How long will the battle last?" Sasha asks before Levi looks at her..."For How long it needs to be..." Levi says before they are sent to the armory to get their gear ready and Levi asks which teams he wants..."I want to team with Connie..." Eren says before they are sent and they go out the door to find Roshan..."Ahh...Let's End this." Eren says before Historia suddenly hugs him..."Hey Darling...Do your best." Historia says before kissing his forehead "Historia please...not now." Eren says blushing before he kisses her cheek..."Now Get back with the others..." Eren says before she nods and goes with Levi...

_**Short but damn...will Next Chapter be Serious...It will be Episodes 11's Shou vs Toichiro in Mob Psycho 100 to Episode 12's Shigeo vs Toichiro...along with Shou getting blown back...and Episode 13's Shigeo vs Toichiro 50% & 100% but Yeah Eren's Unite Saga would be very GOOD!, Alright...**_

_**See Ya!, Remember Eren's Unite Saga would be so COOL!**_

_**Because Titan Eren absorbs Ghoul, Goku, Psychic, Naruto, Gon's Power and become a Power King.**_


	16. Chapter 16: Eren vs Roshan (Recreation)

_**So This one will have all the Mob Psycho 100 Season 2 Fights...Including Shou vs Toichiro which will be recreated through Connie vs Roshan...and then Episode 12's Shigeo vs Toichiro...the final battle Episode 13's Shigeo vs Toichiro Final Battle...with Roshan's 100%, 80%, 50%, 10% Forms in whichever appeared...This Will be super BadA** **_, _**I still think Reigen is a FRAUD**_**_ also after this we will start the Eren's Unite Saga where the Eren's meet also the Historia that will be present will be Psychic, Ghoul, Goku, Naruto and Titan...DAMN DOUBLE CHAOS!, IMAGINE YOU SEEING YOUR SELF!_**

Connie stands against the Roshan in a tall tower...in Sina...which has tall buildings...and the camera pans towards Connie while still keeping check on Roshan...and they're both standing..."I'm here now. Claw is finished!" Connie shouts in confidence before Roshan looks at him "Connie, there must be a better way of doing this." Roshan suggests as the camera slowly pans to him..."We're family." Roshan says firmly and then Connie smiles sarcastically..."What? Now you want to act like a father?" Connie asks glaring at Roshan as if he was bluffing..."You never cared about a damn thing I said." Connie explains smiling at Roshan sarcastically..."You should've attacked while playing the obedient son." Roshan explains before Connie gets enraged as he mocks him..."Don't get in my way any further..." Roshan explains as Connie keeps the rage expression on his face...and then Roshan looks at the window..."It took me twenty years to get here." Roshan explains how long he has trained his Psychic Powers...and then Connie leans his head forward "Serves you right! I've ruined those twenty years for you!" Connie shouts while Roshan continues to look at the window...and then Connie lifts up his right fist...shaking it...and then lashes at Roshan..."I'm just as strong the Ultimate 5 now!" Connie shouts before speed walking and then running towards Roshan but then a red sparks fly and then explodes like fire pushing Connie back slightly...and then Roshan looks at Connie almost emotionlessly..."Don't make me laugh." Roshan warns before Connie kneels down and puts his right palm on the ground..."Never look down on your father." Roshan says warning Connie and then he gets up slowly...the giant barrier flashing..."A Stupidly powerful barrier that activates when I try to get close..." Connie figures out...and then glares at Roshan "Is that your true power?" Connie asks before the barrier flashes again..."In that case..." Connie says as he super speeds to the right side of Roshan...then Camera spins around Roshan...and then he uses the right fingers to snap...and then suddenly to Connie's surprise gets knocked back through the wind...knocking him to the wall...and then Roshan uses fire stabbing Connie with it...before Connie spreads the flames aside..."Damn it... He's mocking me." Connie says before jumping down...and then he breaths only to find out his breath freeze and finds himself in a messy sharp Ice cage...freezing Connie in place..."These techniques are mere's child's play..." Roshan says before he uses yellow lightning to shoot through the Ice and push Connie back...and then smoke is visible...and then Connie is nowhere to be found and then Camera spins to find where Connie is..."Oh? You've learned how to mess with the refraction factor of light?" Roshan asks as the camera spins even more and Roshan turns around and then a voice rings..."This is my trump card!" Connie says while nowhere to be found...and then Camera slides beside Roshan hoping to find Connie...which it does...but his right palm is glowing with yellow energy like Rasengan "Here's the energy I've saved up over three months..." Connie declares before raising his right palm...and crushes it with Yellow Energy "Charge Bomb!" Connie shouts before punching a Gigantic Ball like Bomb...and then Roshan suddenly turns around surprised...before the move smokes the window...and then as the smoke spreads Roshan is nowhere to be found...

_**No Serizawa to recreate so On To The Episode 12 fight...**_

Roshan then absorbs all the saps of Energy in red and then powers it onto himself...and his eyes glow red...and then Connie gets up after getting fatally beaten..."I-I finally understand..." Connie says before looking at the red, Dark Red energy charging up Roshan..."My dad's not human." Connie says as the camera pans slowly up towards the powered up Roshan..."He's a monster made up of energy..." Connie adds before the camera pans upper towards the Roshan...Camera closes up on Roshan...who's eyes are glowing with red...energy spreads..."Let this be a lesson, Connie." Roshan says while gathering even more energy slowly..."Only one absolute being can be the true protagonist of this world." Roshan declares himself as the most powerful psychic ever...and then he raises his right hand forward charging a red/yellow destruction ball...about to fire it...and then Connie leans forward with a bruise in his eye..."Absolute being?" Connie asks before Eren walks forward beside him...and the camera pans quickly up to him..."You're-" Connie says realizing who just came...and the Connie leans up a little again "You're Akaysha's older bro." Connie says before lowering his hand and body "That must mean my detonator went off successfully." Connie adds before the camera pans at Eren's emotionless face...and then Eren suddenly gets serious and looks behind towards Connie. "Are you the one who set fire to my house?" Eren asks glaring at Connie and then he scoffs looking away from him..."You're probably pissed off about that, but you should probably run." Connie says before looking up at the charging Roshan..."There's no one in this world who can defeat him." Connie says before Eren looks little bit more towards Connie "I'm not mad anymore. I'm sure you have a lot going on." Eren says before turning around at Roshan..."I mean, look at what your own father has done to you." Eren says before the camera pans between Roshan at top and Eren slightly in front of him...and Roshan is still holding the fire destruction ball..."Who are you?" Roshan asks curiously before Eren points with his left index finger at Roshan's Fire Destruction ball..."He's been worried about you losing control. I can tell." Eren explains still pointing and Roshan disperses the Fire Ball...and he lowers his arm...and then Connie looks at Eren surprised..."Because my younger brother was afraid of me, too." Eren says before Connie widens his eyes..."He's... changed." Connie says before the camera pans on Roshan's turn back to the right...slowly..."You make it sound like you know what's going on with our family." Roshan says before Eren lowers his finger..."You're wrong..." Eren says as the camera puts a sideways angle for him..."Winning and losing isn't the be all and end all in relationship between people." Eren explains to Roshan...while still looking down...Roshan shows Red power bursting out of him...like multiple short mini portals..."On top of that, he's got a massive stock of energy himself." Connie says looking at all his power "Meanwhile, I can barely even more..." Connie explains before Eren raises his hand pointing at Connie..."Will this help you move?" Eren asks before he glows Purple/Pink and Blue and then Connie looks at him "What?" Connie asks as he glows Purple/Pink and Blue like Eren...and then looks at his glowing hand "Th-This is..." Connie says before and then Roshan widens his right eye..."He has the same power as me?" Roshan asks shocked before Eren looks at the energized Connie..."Can you move?" Eren asks before Connie puts his left hand on the ground pushing himself..."Y-Yeah, I can sorta stand." Connie says before slowly standing up planting his left foot on the ground to steady himself..."That's good. In that case, you should evacuate, too." Eren suggests before looking at Roshan slowly "I'm going to-" Eren is cut off as Roshan grabs Eren's hair...and pushes him forward and looks at him with hostility "I have acknowledged you as my enemy." Roshan declares while glowing his red shine on his pupils...and then Roshan Psychically pushes Eren causing his face to clone a shadow before finally being pushed back to the ground..."Stop!" Connie says as the camera pans to him...he tries to run and then Roshan wind palms him to the left...pushing him back and making him yell in pain..."You stay out of this." Roshan instructed before looking with Hostility and Jealousy at Eren..."He has the potential to become my mortal enemy." Roshan says while looking with Jealousy and Hatred at Eren...and then Eren gets up after being blown back..."Don't. I came to talk." Eren says before Ryszard floats in front of Eren..."Give it up, Eren!" Ryszard shouts before growing arms to prove his point..."You can't talk to guys like-" Ryszard is cut of with a Soccer ball kick from Roshan right foot..."You're an annoyance." Roshan says before launching Ryszard out the broken window..."You can disappear first." Roshan says before lowering his leg and then Eren looks at Ryszard in fear..."Ryszard!" Eren shouts as the Camera pans to the Leaf Ryszard...and then the Survey Group...along with Akaysha...talk..."Was it really a good idea to let Yeager-kun go off alone?" Colten asks before Akaysha looks at him "I've never seen my brother openly stamp his authority like that." Akaysha says before Colten sits on a rock firmly..."He looked in pain to me, though." Colten says before he looks at Akaysha..."He's not usually the type to fight." Colten says before Levi spots Ryszard floating down like a Leaf..."Ryszard!" Akaysha says before Levi catches him..."What's wrong? Are you Okay?" Levi asks looking at him confused "Where's Eren?" Levi asks before he looks at him weird "I'm not sure, but things look pretty grim." Ryszard explains muttering before closing his mouth "The enemy was pretty intent on mercilessly killing Eren." Ryszard says before Levi looks at him in shock...Eren then looks down in slight rage...in a black and white background with a sideways left angle..."Akaysha's Bro, don't worry about me. Just finish him off!" Connie says begging Eren before Roshan looks at him..."Connie, I'd thought about letting you inherit the world I was going to take over, but apparently you've become a failure." Roshan says glaring at Connie...and then Connie suddenly looks so scared...and then Eren takes offense to this and looks down "Hey." Eren says before glowing slightly causing small rocks to float upwards...Eren's left eye glows Purple/Pink and Blue and a Purple/Pink and Blue Energy strand strikes Roshan...before wildly swirling around him quickly...and then it suddenly binds Roshan in place causing his arms to squeeze...and shake..."Are you angry on Connie's behalf?" Roshan asks looking at Eren raising his right hand Psychically...with pupil less White Eyes...and then Connie looks at Eren...in surprise..."You truly are a child." Roshan adds looking at Eren while being binded...and then Eren glows Purple/Pink and Blue and his hair starts to float up..."Be quiet." Eren demands before Roshan smirks..."This is amusing, though Show me everything you've got." Roshan says before lowering his fist beside his hips and his eyes become pupil less White...and shatters and breaks out of the Purple/Pink and Blue Bind...Splashing the energy everywhere...Eren looks shocked before being punched with Roshan's Right Fist on Eren's left cheek...mushing it...and his Purple/Pink and Blue Aura stops glowing..."This is rough." Eren says before Roshan prepares to punch him with his left fist...and then Eren moves sideways and produces a Yellow Force Field with his left hand...before Roshan's Left Fist punches into Eren's face mushing his face...and pushing it and knocks Eren back as well as forcing him to close his eyes in pain...and his nose slightly bleeds...and then Eren and Roshan suddenly appear in the air and right punches Eren to the ground causing the screen to flash black and white...making smoke and crushing the ground and Eren bounces breaking and making smoke to each fall and bounce...and into the window...and then Connie takes offense and charges with a right fist towards Roshan...but Roshan wind pushes Connie back to the wall...crushing it...and he screams in pain...and the smoke clears and Roshan is grabbing Eren in his left hand..."Just sit there and watch." Roshan says before lifting Eren by the hair...and looking at Connie..."This is what happens to weaklings." Roshan says before and then Connie struggles before passing out in unconsciousness...and then Eren's face mushed, slightly blooded and gave him a bent eye..."Still, you sure have some nerve to lecture me when you're so weak." Roshan mocks while looking at Eren's Beaten face...and Roshan still grabbing Eren's brown hair with his left hand...glares at him "You can't be serious." Roshan says before lifting his right hand gestured as a tiger claw...before a voice is heard "Don't move..." Levi says causing Roshan to lower his head and look at him...There Levi is Standing with a Pistol...looking at him Hostilely..."It's loaded, by the way." Levi says glaring at Roshan...and then Roshan lowers Eren in his left hand..."You can't threaten me with something like that." Roshan explains before Eren turns left slowly..."M-Master..." Eren says struggling before Levi slants his eyes in hostility "Hey, Yeager..." Levi greets before he shoots a bullet which charges at Roshan but He disperses the fire by the portal looking barrier...and it sparks..."I don't sense any power from you." Roshan says before Levi shoots again but it click unloaded..."You'll stay out of this if you know what's best for you." Roshan warns before Levi lowers the gun and drops it...and then Roshan widens his eyes...before looking down "Apparently, you still don't understand how powerful I am." Roshan explains before throwing Eren on the ground making him slam to the ground...and then Levi looks at Eren "Hey, you alive Eren?" Levi asks before looking at him "I failed as a master." Levi adds before looking down "You did well. I'll treat you to some takoyaki on our way home." Levi says before Roshan looks at Levi with a amusing smile on his face "Master?" Roshan asks cockily before glaring at Levi arrogantly "Even though you can't sense even see how powerful I am?" Roshan asks before the camera pans outside the window..."So you're also someone who tricks other and steals from them." Roshan explains before Levi puts his hands in his pockets..."Well, this is ironic." Levi says before the camera pans inside again "If you ask me, you can only see powers that can't be seen." Levi says as the Camera slowly pans left from him..."I feel sorry for you." Levi mocks before Roshan glares at him "What's that supposed to mean?" Roshan asks before Levi smirks "I'm saying ESP isn't the only extraordinary power people can have." Levi explains before raising his right palm to the right side..."Off the top of my head, I can think of four ways to defeat you." Levi says before Roshan lowers his head..."Oh? You should give them a try, then." Roshan asks before glaring at Levi..."Nah, I don't feel like it. But I do have a request..." Levi says waving his hands around with a dark dotted light green background...then he points up his left finger...and he slants his eyes "Will you let me join you?" Levi asks before Roshan slants his eye..."What good does that do me?" Roshan asks before Levi starts slowly walking towards him..."I'd be able to easily persuade my student who's unconscious there, as well as all the guys outside. That should be reason enough." Levi says while walking step by step...and then the Camera pans from Eren to top of the head view panning on Roshan's Middle Head..."Let's hear about these methods of defeating me as well...If you actually have any, that is." Roshan says before Levi continues to get closer walking towards him..."I'll fill you in on some powers other than ESP that you don't know about." Levi promises before he points up his right finger..."The first power..." Levi says while walking closer to Roshan..."The power that espers should be extremely cautious about..." Levi says before stopping and slanting his eyes again..."That's..." Levi says before the camera suddenly zooms in on Levi's right fist...and then Punches Roshan in a side angle..."brute strength, you moron!" Levi shouts as he punches Roshan who popped like a Balloon...and then Levi looks at the camera in fear "I guess I can see how you two are master and student." Roshan says as he appears behind Levi in a white mask like face...before lightning like a shadow "What a ridiculous combination." Roshan declares before Camera shows Eren moving his arms in a twitch...and then Levi suddenly backs up with his hands straight in surrender..."W-Wait! I give up!" Levi says before backing up as Roshan walks closer towards him..."I'll do anything you ask." Levi says begging for mercy and then Roshan backs him up to the window..."You have put me in an extremely foul mood." Roshan says before Levi backs up to the window's bar..."U-Um..." Levi says before he bumps into the window...before Roshan walks and closes his gap..."N-N-No, wait! Let's talk about-" Levi is cut off as Roshan raises his left hand and spreads it with Portal Psychic Red Energy...and it glows in Levi's eyes..."Sto-" Levi is cut off by Roshan's explosion and Eren gets up to look at it...that makes smoke spread in Eren which surprises him...and Orange and Red with White Psychic waves...spread like a balloon parachute waving...and Eren looks at Levi in fear...and then the camera pans to the smoke caused by the energy..."What's going on?" Colten asks before Akaysha looks at the flames "Levi-san..." Akaysha says before and then as the smoke clears Levi is unfazed...and then Roshan looks at the camera in anger with his head down and sharp eyes..."In that case..." Roshan says before a voice suddenly calls out "Forget it." Eren says before the screen flashes black and white...along with gathering a swirl vortex of wind...camera pans left slowly to left and to Eren...all blackened his clothes..."That's enough talk." Eren says before the Camera fully pans onto Eren ?% and Roshan's shocked face on the right...with Eren having a black shade on his face...before he opens his white pupil less eyes...with his hair flowing upwards and his eyes widen pupil less before slanting them slightly...with no mouth...

Then The sound of hitting 100% meter not gonging slightly like a star...**100%**

_**Rage  
(Borestility) **_

and then Roshan suddenly turns around shocked...and Eren glares at Roshan off screen..."Let me just tell you one last thing..." Eren says before the smoke swirls around him...and Eren is now glowing with Purple/Pink and Blue energy and his eyes are slanted bored then his hair is swaying side to side..."Those who don't understand the feelings of others..." Eren says before opening his mouth closes it and looks left confused before closing his eyes lowering his head to the right..."Never mind." Eren says before straightening his head...and looks bored "Sometimes you need to be hurt to truly understand." Eren threatens before the sky suddenly turns red swirling...and Colten and Akaysha watch..."That's..." Colten says before stares at the window "It's Yeager-san." Akaysha says before Ryszard looks terrified "Eren..." Ryszard says before Levi looks at Eren..."Eren's lost it." Levi says before Zayden looks at Eren..."I-Is there anything I can help with?" Zayden asks before the Camera puts Eren in a sideways with him facing right angle...his hair still swaying..."Zayden-san, take my master and the others and evacuate." Eren suggests before Roshan lowers his head and glows Red Portal Psychic Energy...and runs at Levi and Zayden...with a Destruction Fire Ball...and then Levi puts his hands up slightly before Eren suddenly slides quickly in front of them...with his eyes glowing...the camera zooms into his pupil less eyes...before he puts his hands out creating a Blue Force Field...but it is sparking with red energy and wind repeatedly "Eren-kun!" Zayden says before red energy overpowers Eren's Large Blue Force Field...and explodes the gap...making smoke and then Akaysha looks in fear..."That's..." Akaysha says before Colten looks at the attack "That's not good!" Colten shouts before Zayden, Levi fall trying to slow the fall with an unconscious Connie...and then Roshan walks slowly...out of the explosion...and he raises his right index finger a Psychic Fire Destruction ball...charges "Back to the drawing board, I suppose." Roshan says before the camera zooms in on his eyes...squinting slightly "Disappear." Roshan says before he shoots a red orange thin line...and repeatedly shoots the Sina buildings and then the Survey Corps causing them screaming and then smoke explodes...and he does it again..."Disappear. Disappear. Disappear." Roshan says before finger shooting left, then middle twice and then shooting right...he giggles before Eren tackles him fly quickly and slam him to the side of the building...breaking it's rocks...and making smoke..."GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Eren shouts as the camera zooms in on him...breaking rocks behind him...and Roshan looks at him Jealously while rocks are breaking behind him..."Well, you're enthusiastic." Roshan says before the screen Gongs...

_**Roshan's Output: 10%**_

Roshan raises his left fist charged with Red Portal Psychic Energy...and slams it on Eren's back...and he falls in the ground creating smoke and making him seem unconscious...and his hair seem to revert back to normal...and Roshan glares at him "You're weak, Too weak." Roshan explains before slightly spreading his arms to the sides..."I'm still only using 10 percent of my powers." Roshan says before lifting his hands in a V shape..."Is that your 100 percent?" Roshan asks before the building starts rumbling...the middle of the Skyscraper breaks with smoke emitting...and rocks start falling off the Skyscraper...and Eren looks with the help of the Camera closing up on his face...and his eyes are bored with a blooded forehead...and his hair is swaying...and the building continues to rumble and rocks float up...and Roshan sarcastically smiles to hide his Jealousy that he is going to lose to Eren..."I see. So that's what you were after." Roshan says before Eren starts glowing Purple/Pink and Blue glares at Roshan with Bored eyes...with his hair swaying again..."Now I'll be able to hit you with everything..." Eren says before raising his right palm and slightly closing it..."My powers... and my rage." Eren says looking at Roshan with slightly raged eyes...and then the Camera zooms out to reveal Eren's Purple/Pink and Blue Aura carrying the Sina Tower building...

_**Alright Before you finish the fight...Let me just say something EREN IS SUCH A BADA**, Roshan being Jealous of Eren's power being stronger than him is Toichiro being Jealous of Shigeo's Power, He Thought there was no one stronger than him and then Shigeo whooped him and He's Like "NOOOOO WHY ME?!, I HATE LOSING!, THIS IS NOT FAIR!" That's his reaction he's like (NO!, WHY?! WHY IS HE STRONGER THAN ME THIS IS NOT FAIR!) It's Hilarious because he smiles to hide his Jealousy...he's like "Eh Heh heh OH F*CK!, I'm gonna lose so might as well give it everything I've got..." **_

Eren and Roshan face off with the building Purple/Pink and Blue...aura...and Eren is now aura less and he raises his right palm calmly...and the camera zooming out angle slightly before panning to his hand...repeats what he said before...lowering his right palm clawing it down slightly...and Roshan slips into the building parts...and he slips into the rocks and they crumble quickly through them before Eren waves his three fingers to the right...whipping them...and Roshan falls from the side of the building and rocks break and smoke trails him...and then Eren tries to crush him with the rocks...before Roshan manages to land on the rock platform...

_**Roshan's Output: 20%**_

Roshan glows before clapping his hands together...and rubs them slightly...and Eren flies towards him with his hair flying back with no aura...and he gasps...before the camera zooms in to reveal that he is crushed by rocks...and is shaped like a ball...and Roshan slowly flies up..."Is that it?" Roshan asks before Purple/Pink and Blue energy spread from the rocks...and then Eren pushes all the rocks away from him while moving forward...with a serious face...and then Roshan suddenly feels a surge of Amusement..."This is finally getting interesting." Roshan says before raising both his arms...slightly to create a big orange Psychic Ball..."Ah ha Ha Ha ha..." Roshan laughs before the ball starts to spread like bolts "Ha Ha Ha ha...Ha Ha." Roshan laughs before Eren flies with his Purple/Pink and Blue Aura...flying forward and the Orange Ball Blasts hit the rocks...making them explode into smoke...and then he dodges before charging downwards...with his aura...and then right...while the Orange Blasts tracking him...and then charges downwards again...and flies right before flying upwards...and then left...and he looks in shock and gets hit by one...with smoke trailing from him...and then slowly flies..."Ha ha Ha ha..." Eren laughs before Roshan uses a sarcastic smile...shooting more...orange blasts..."You're..." Roshan says before horizontally flipping and putting his right hand out...grabbing the orange blasts...and in his left hand has a Blue Psychic Sphere...spins clockwise...before charging with his right hand shooting at the camera and he smirks "HA ha HA HA HA HA!' Eren laughs hysterically and then it explodes...and then as the smoke clears Eren smirks...with his hair swaying...and Roshan giggles "As righteous as you try to sound, deep down, you're the same as me." Roshan explains before he hides in the smoke and then Eren looks left...and Roshan suddenly kicks Eren's back sending him back in a black trail...and then he flies in the ground...crashing into smoke and Akaysha starts to cover himself being covered by wind..."Brother!" Akaysha says before the wind covers his arms...and Roshan is flying raising his arms...with some rocks floating up beside him..."How does it feel to be released from your shackles?" Roshan asks before smirking and shaking "We are freer than anyone else!" Roshan shouts before Eren emerges from the smoke gasping and inhaling the air...before grinning...and then Akaysha stares at the Ecstasy Eren..."Brother..." Akaysha says before and then Eren leans back slightly before looking behind him confused...and shocked...then Akaysha looks shocked at Eren and then Eren thinks of the time he hurt Akaysha...and his eye start to shake...and he starts to grunt in fear...and then Roshan punches Eren in the back with Portal Red Psychic Energy...and Eren then bounces and a rock before crashing into another one in smoke and he kneels...on the floating and flipping rock..."How... How could I..." Eren says before the rock spins upside down causing him to scratch and clench his hands on the rock..."How could I be so foolish?" Eren asks before the rock spins and flips..."It may have only been for a moment, but I let this power control me!" Eren says before flipping in the air...

_**100% Shame**_

Roshan then slowly flies up with the camera locking on him...and he flies a little more "You're emotionally unstable." Roshan says before looking right...curiously..."At this rate, you'll never catch up to me, no matter how far you go." Roshan says before looking left...and smirking...and looking forward...and then Roshan smirks..."I am the best in the world!" Roshan falsely declares and then Eren slowly descends while flying..."How did your life end up being so hollow?" Eren asks before facing Roshan with no aura but his hair is still swaying..."I can't judge you for the life you chose, though." Eren says before his hair sways even more "You were just unlucky." Eren says before Roshan smirks and chuckles..."What are you talking about?" Roshan asks before raising his head slightly glowing with bright red portal Psychic Energy...and it becomes dark red...Portal Energy and Roshan lowers his head...and then raises it and tilts it left...smoking from his eyes and mouth..."There is no one in this world that is as lucky as me!" Roshan shouts falsely...

_**Roshan's Output: 50%**_

Eren then has red pupil less eyes...and smoking mouth...and moves around his head and spreads his arms..."Heaven bestowed these powers upon me." Roshan says before grabbing his chest with his right hand..."and made you all extra, created solely to make my star shine!" Roshan shouts before breaking his shirt's buttons or tie...and makes his fists beside his hip...and then lowers his head while his arms are in the sides...and then Eren looks at him "Really? Then it wasn't luck that you were lacking." Eren says before looking at him logically "It was bonds." Eren says before Roshan glares at Eren with skin veins popping out of his face..."What?" Roshan asks before Eren is looking down..."You were the only one who existed in your world." Eren says as the camera gives him a right facing view "You lived in overwhelming solitude." Eren says before thinking about him walking in the town...as a kid alone...working for Levi..."I know that feeling well..." Eren says as a kid Eren walks with his school bag..."Living in a world where I'm completely alone, one I want to forget forever." Eren says before Roshan who is glowing Portal Red Psychic Energy...and gets confused "I don't understand." Roshan says before sweat burns his face...slightly "Why?" Roshan asks before he sees tears on Eren's right cheek..."Why are you crying?" Roshan asks as the Camera puts Eren in a facing right angle...tear on his left cheek of face...and the chin tear drips...and then Buildings rumble and shoot up...Roshan glows Red Portal like Psychic Energy while Eren glows Mystical Diamond Like Purple/Pink and Blue that it starts to turn into bolts trailing it..."You might not believe me, but I really don't want to hurt you." Eren says as the camera zooms in his left eye...tearing up...and then Roshan notices the buildings are about to crush him so he dodges as two buildings collide together...jumps before flying forward but he stops and is crushed by two building...but he breaks out of it and flies upwards...dodges right...and ducks under the buildings...and then the building breaks and crushes together but he flies through them...into the clouds...and Eren is seen standing on a cloud before he cross his fists into his chest X blocking..."I'm sorry..." Eren apologizes before throwing 3 buildings at him and he looks shocked before being crushed by all the buildings...trapping him...into a ball of buildings...and then Levi looks at the gigantic building ball..."What the hell is going on?" Levi asks before Ryszard responds "Don't ask me." Ryszard replies before Eren then glows Purple/Pink and Blue carries the Buildings ball..and throws it left...and then there is smoke and then Roshan without pupil white eyes...charges at Eren...headbutting him...and Eren's nose now bleeding trailing in the air...before he leans back in pain...Roshan is grabbing his foot...and throwing him in the ground with a Black Trail again...with white pupil less eyes...and Eren spins and through some buildings smoking before the smoke trails off of him and he crashes to a rock wall...emitting smoke...and then there lies Eren completely confused and bored...and the Buildings Ball is thrown at him crushing him and making large amount of smoke...and then later Roshan breaths smoke out of his mouth...before closing it "I've never felt like this before." Roshan says before descending slowly with smoking red pupil less eyes whiling lifting Eren upwards Psychically...who's back is bent..."Wake up." Roshan demands before the smoke in the background slowly starts to clear..."Don't think I'm going to let you say you're done already." Roshan says before suddenly grabbing Eren's shirt with his right hand...pulling him towards him and gets slightly irritated...with his eyes slightly getting crazy..."Wake up!" Roshan shouts before his face changes to a careless expression "No." Eren says rather boredly and Roshan gets shocked..."As much as I hate to admit it," Eren says before the camera closes up against a bored face Eren...his hair still swaying "I'm not strong enough." Eren says to Roshan while looking upwards..."I don't have the power to show you a new path." Eren says before Roshan gets enraged and growls "Grr...RAH!" Roshan says before raising his right hand with glowing red flowing Psychic Energy...slashes Eren 33 times...with Red Psychic Slashes...but then Eren puts up a Sphere Blue Force Field deflecting and dispersing the Red Flowing Energy Slash...and then Roshan leans back with his left hand as a tiger gesture with orange sparking yellow...Psychic Charge Bolt..."Don't go hiding in your shell now!" Roshan says before raising back his left hand and thrusting it...going through the barrier and causing Eren to flash Purple/Pink and Blue for a split second before knocking him to the rock ground...and then a Big Palm smokes and breaks lots of rocks...and then Roshan's left hand bends and twists...and He looks at his left hand shocked...and some pieces of building peels start to float up around...Eren's hair swaying side to side with Purple/Pink and Blue glow..."I give up." Eren says as the camera slowly pans downward...and the peels start to bend and swirl..."I hoped that you could turn over a new leaf and become a better person," Eren says with a dark shade on his face and Roshan's left hand starts to twist even more...cracking knuckles...and his left sleeve breaks off...revealing his twisted arm...and then Eren gets a close up with some black building pieces...and he turns around with red eyes..."but that hope's gone now!" Eren says before glaring at Roshan Psychically...breaking a bit of his pants...twisting his leg...and twisting his head to the left...twisting his neck...slightly choking..."I-It appears... that we're both..." Roshan says before his neck twists even more..."influencing each other quite a bit..." Roshan says before his left pupil spins uncontrollably then Camera closes in on Eren with a Blue shattering mirror background...with Eren pointing at Roshan with his left index finger with his thumb out..."Yes. But I couldn't be a good influence." Eren says before the camera slowly zooms out of Eren..."I'm done. We can both lose at this point." Eren says before he twists Roshan into a full twisted person...causing him to choke and squeal in pain...and his eyes starts to glow Portal Red Psychic Energy...it shines red like lasers before in the screen shines white with red layers..._**Roshan's Output: 100%**_and then Roshan squeals again in pain and Camera puts Eren in a 3D sideways sideways and diagonal view...and his eyes are grey...his hair still flying...and white background shining with Eren's black flying away shadow..."This is..." Eren says before looking at Roshan who is glowing with orange red Energy shining everywhere...before it slices orange everywhere...then it summons 4 Large Orange Psychic Energy Balls...breaking in 4 slashes while breaking some rocks...with smoke trailing them...and Eren is seen flying back upside down...wit his mouth open...and rocks flying past him quickly and his pupil less white eyes shocked and his expression is scared and confused..."I might actually die..." Eren says before Levi looks at the flying back Eren..."Yeager!" Levi shouts before Eren slightly closes and then widens his eyes while gasping...and reverts by stomping on the ground with his right and left foot...breaking the rocks...and thinks about his friends..."Eren." Ryszard greets before Akaysha and Colten appear next with Colten pointing upwards with two fingers closing it with thumb with a yellow trail as a greeting..."Yeager-san!" Akaysha says before Colten greets him next "Heya." Colten says greeting and Levi is next..."Well done." Levi says before Eren is sent back to the present...holding the blast with both hands...with a determined fiery face..."No, this is nothing." Eren says as the blast flashes in his eyes quickly...and he growls..."Nothing compared to the fear of losing all I have." Eren says before the camera sets Eren in a rear view going back..."Yrr...Errr...RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Eren says breaking the flash causing it to disperse in to a slash...which explodes in smoke...pushing him self...and Eren crashes in smoke and rocks then into the water...and rocks flow beside him as Eren descends below the water...and the water starts to swirl slowly...before Roshan crawls clinging like a wolf in a wall in a crack in the underground pipelines like area...and Roshan looks around for Eren...with a fiery head and naked body with a tie with dark turquoise color...skin...and then launches at Eren...and in the water it starts to swirl with Rainbow Lights...the Rainbow lights spread slightly around a Light Blue Laser light...going upwards...and rainbow stars cause the water to splash upwards making Eren land in brown square patterned ground...the Psychic Rainbow stars shine again...the camera is slowly then quickly zooming in on the Purple/Pink and Blue Aura with him positioning his fists to his hip and his red irises shine around the red pupil...with a white shine..."Body improvement! Fight On!" Eren shouts extended before thrusting his right fist with a blue flame slash surrounding the front...clashing fists with Roshan's fiery fist...temporarily shining a blue flash before Eren's Purple/Pink and Blue sparks at both Eren and Roshan...sparking green in the middle...and then yellow as the Purple/Pink and Blue Sparks start to become slightly larger like electricity...and two light purple spark...at Eren and Roshan...before Purple Lightning sparks in the middle...before the purple blasts up spreading Purple/Blue and Pink aura...pushing Roshan back and Eren who slides his hands on the ground to slow himself down but then Roshan crashes at Eren...breaking the wall...making smoke again...trailing from smoke Eren flips in pain...with his hair up...and then Roshan flies before swimming through the air for unknown reason...and flies at a Random Rock that blocked his way...but he claws through the boulder...burning it...and the water splashes almost on the screen...before backing up...raising back his right fist...and letting his hair fly a bit before punching Roshan's fist...the camera on top zooms onto the clash and in Eren's right punch...orange fire sparks...tearing through his brown sleeve...and then it rips off...causing him to back up and bleed causing him to shake his right hand...and looking at it freaked out..."Gah...Ahhhh...AHHHH!" Eren shouts before the screen turns black...and a fist mushes a mark on his right cheek...causing him to crash to the ground cracking it...then Roshan flies downwards at Eren...punches with his left fist...before it raises back...with white energy...before Eren lifts up his left tiger clawed hand...and white sparks and Roshan absorbs so much white energy and he becomes black causing him to clench his hands close to his head...and Eren then pulls back his hand and looks confused before...closes his mouth and then makes a serious expression on his face glowing blue around him and Purple/Pink and Blue Circular waves...spreading in the screen...sparks on Eren's head which spreads...the Purple/Blue and Pink sparks strike Roshan's fiery face...which causes him to be super skinny and the Purple/Pink and Blue rushes through him...and he screeches this time...before He makes it even worst by spreading a large white light...which shocks Eren..."If something like that makes it outside..." Eren says carefully as Roshan scrunches his face in pain spreading light from his face..."It'll explode..." Eren says before Roshan sparks orange sparks before the white light spreads and gets taller...and Eren looks at him in shock..."It'll explode?" Eren asks before stepping his left foot back..."Oh, it'll explode!" Eren freaks out before he turns his right foot and starts running...with the purple and white explosion behind him...runs before flying at his team..."Run away! Everyone, run away!" Eren warns before the group looks at him worried "Eren!" Levi shouts before Ryszard looks at him worried "You're alive!" Ryszard says before Eren jumps down...bleeding slightly..."He ended up releasing too much energy and self-destructed!" Eren shouts before Roshan looks at his wound crazed "You're bleeding like crazy!" Levi shouts before Eren raises his head at him "Master, please run!" Eren shouts before he gets shocked and Eren looks at the white explosion getting wider and closer..."All that's left is an excessive amount of energy." Eren says before the camera slowly pans at the Team's reaction..."I'm pretty sure an explosion will happen," Eren says before looking at Colten..."a huge one at that!" Eren says before he looks at him..."So you're saying we won't be able to contain it." Colten assumes before waving his left hand signalling the others to leave...and then Akaysha grabs underneath Connie's right arm with his left hand...he turns to look at Akaysha..."Akaysha." Connie briefly greets..."Let's run. We're gonna get caught up in that if we stay here." Connie says before patting his left shoulder with his right hand...before he runs backwards...and Akaysha runs after him...and then Ryszard realized that Eren is gone..."Huh? Hey, where's Eren?" Ryszard asks before looking behind him while running and then Eren stands before Roshan...who is kneeling down in white energy...sparking black bolts "You made the right choice." Roshan says before sparking black bolts again "There's no way to avoid this." Roshan adds before Eren walks slowly towards Roshan..."Your only choice is to end my life-to sever the energy source-" Roshan says as Eren walks closer to him...the camera closes up to Roshan..."before the explosion happens." Roshan says before he squints his eyes but a Sphere is produced which causes Roshan to widen his eyes in shock...and sparks black..."What are you doing?" Roshan asks as Eren kneels...his hair waving slowly..."I'm going to contain the explosion." Eren says before Roshan sparks black bolts twice..."In the end, you aren't able to defeat me, save your friends, or save yourself." Roshan says before he flickers back...and Camera pans slowly between a sparking Roshan and a sorry Eren..."With your powers, you should've been able to handle this better." Roshan says before Eren lowers his head..."Just having powers doesn't mean everything works out for you." Eren says before Camera pans up on a shocked Roshan...who's has purple veins and sparking black..."But that's perfectly fine," Eren says before Roshan grunts a confused sound..."as long as you make important choices yourself." Eren says before rising his head slightly..."I'm the protagonist of my own life." Eren says before Roshan sparks and widens his eyes..."That's why I chose to be here." Eren says as the camera zooms out from them..."No matter how much I dislike you, to leave you to suffer on your own would just be too sad." Eren says before the camera zooms closely to him..."So I'm going to help you." Eren says before the light shines onto and through Roshan...then Roshan's eyes widen with purple veins glowing and black energy sparking...and Eren grabs Roshan's right hand with his left hand...before grabbing it with his right...hand..."If I can absorb it..." Eren says as Roshan's black energy start to spark...faster..."Don't. You'll just end up..." Roshan says before purple and white energy start to take away Eren's pupils and his animation starts to wiggle around changing...and he screams in pain "GAAAAAAH!" Eren shouts before the camera zooms in on a worried Roshan...and he looks at Eren..."You wanted to apologize?, didn't you?!" Eren asks before Roshan grunts worried...Eren starts to spark black and then his body starts to turn gray/black..."Then you need to do it say it loud and clear!" Eren shouts before purple light comes out of his eyes making him scream again "AAHHHHH!" Eren shouts in pain...Roshan widens his eyes as White energy shines past him...and Eren starts to change animations as his eyes turn pupil less white and white energy comes out of his mouth...purple veins flow through him and green energy on his chest..."That's right. I also..." Eren says before wiggling his head in pain...and shaking it slowly in pain trying to endure the energy..."I also have someone I need to express my feelings to!" Eren shouts before glowing green of sphere...crushing the ground and reaches Levi and Ryszard who are still running pushing them forward...shattering the ground before a broccoli fire orange explosion mark of smoke...starts to go in the sky...making smoke everywhere towering over Sina's buildings and Levi gets up...looking at the explosion in shock...and the lightning strikes in left and then right..."Eren..." Levi says worrying about him...

_**And That is by far the longest Chapter and Recreation ever...By The Way Unlike Toichiro who survived after the explosion with Shigeo, Roshan will burn in the explosion rather than surviving...because He is not nice enough to survive Toichiro only survived because He was nice enough to have a change of heart...by the way next chapter We Will Start having, Ghoul, Psychic, Goku, Naruto, Titan, Gon Eren to meet each other...That means Ugh...Damn It...I'll have to continue Titan Eren's Timeline to do that...but don't worry this time in his timeline will show all the other timelines...**_

_**See Ya!, Also I'll eventually do a recreation an easier plus shorter one where Shigeo fixes Emi's Paper Home made Novel...and FOR ALL OF YOU WHO THINK EMI HAS A CRUSH ON SHIGEO F*CK YOU!, THEY ARE JUST FRIENDS!, Shigeo only and will always only love Minori...Any other girl are just considered friends and Minori is beyond friends...**_

_**I hope you review this chapter and comment on it...I hope I don't get copyrighted striked for using Body Improvement...**_


	17. Chapter 17: Eren meets Other Erens

**_Alright For all of you this is the start of Eren's Unite Saga so...Yeah...Historia likes following Eren along so multiple versions of her...Except Goku, Gon, Naruto I haven't introduced her version there so only the Historia's seen...This Eren is Weak as F#CK and yeah...Enjoy..._**

Eren wakes up beside Historia...and then gently shakes her to wake her up...and she blinks her eyes before looking at Eren surprised..."Eren?, Hey...Morning..." She says before Eren smiles at her..."Morning Princess..." Eren says blushing while looking at the other way...and then she puts her arms around him..."Hey...Are you Shy?" She asks before kissing his right cheek...making him touch it and blush..."Please stop...It's embarrassing." Eren says before he pushes her off him..."Come on...you're no fun." She says before he kisses her...which makes her widen her eyes...and then He fall asleep before she touches her lips shocked..."HEY WAKE UP!" She shouts before shaking him..."Come on...Spend some time with your Girlfriend..." She says before she smirks "Okay then..." She says before kissing him...and then he snaps open his eyes and pushes her off of him..."HEY!, Sneak Kiss..." Eren says before she giggles..."You would've never woke up...If I didn't." She says blushing before Eren pushes her out so he could get dressed...she still blushes while sitting on the ground...and then he gets up before he sees Historia sitting..."Tired of waiting?" Eren asks before she narrows her eyes at him..."I was...Waiting for you." She says pointing at his chest and he blushes grabbing her finger..."Please Stop that...It's making me shy." Eren says before She looks at him..."You know I love you..." She says before He blushes..."Stop Saying that...It's blush attracting..." Eren says blushing before suddenly a blue swirling energy portal...appears in front of them...and it then sucks Historia in but Eren grabs her hand..."I don't want to go Eren!, HELP!" She shouts before He looks at her nervous "We'll be fine..." Eren says before resisting the wind to get the pack of RTL Sheets and then Armin grabs both of their hands..."Hold on I'll get you out..." Armin says before Mikasa grabs with him..."COME ON!" Mikasa shouts before Marco and Annie pull..."Ahhh...Damn it!" Annie says before Marco and Annie get sucked by the portal and the Portal now gone..."NO!, That Portal was strong..." Armin says before face palming...

_Ghoul Timeline..._

Eren then wipes his tears..."Why can't I help?" Eren asks before a Portal appears before him sucking him up...and then Historia charges in the room..."Eren!" She says before he is sucked by the wind..."No!, I don't want to go!, What is this thing?!" Eren says before he clenches his head _"Eren that is what you call a Portal..." Kaneki says inside of Eren's head "PORTAL?!" Eren shouts _Then Historia grabs Eren's hand trying to pull him out...but is sucked in the portal too..."JEEZ!" Levi shouts before grabbing both of their hands only to find the two completely gone..."DAMN!" Levi shouts before looking down...

_Psychic Timeline..._

"Roshan was a very hard battle..." Connie says before Eren nods in agreement...and then Historia comes behind him putting her arms around him..."Hey Your Girlfriend's here..." Reiner teases before Eren looks down "Shut up...Jeez...Stop calling her that." Eren says before the swirl of Blue Portal comes rumbling the building..."What is that Thing?, a Gateway?!" Connie says before Historia flies towards it...and then Eren raises his hand with Purple/Pink and Blue Energy surrounding her..."Ahhh...I can't hold on..." Eren says before the two is sucked...and Reiner tries to grab Eren but It is too late he is gone..."NO!" Reiner says before the Portal closes...

_Goku Timeline..._

Eren blasts a tree before is hugged by his beloved Historia..."Hey Sweetie...Doing some training?" She asks before He looks at her..."You know I have to." Eren says before a Jealous Mikasa comes grabbing Historia's collar..."Why did you steal him away from me?!" Mikasa asks before Historia whacks her hand away "Hey It's not my fault...He came to me at his own will." She says before Mikasa punches but Eren blasts her arm...causing her to scream..."You Two Stop before I Bla-" Eren is cut off as a portal of Blue swirls and Eren suddenly flies inside uncontrollably Historia and Mikasa grab his hand...and Eren goes Super Saiyan Blue to try to fly away but is instantly reverted back to base form...and Historia after getting exhausted gets sucked in from the portal..."GUYS!?, GUYS!" Mikasa shouts looking around...

_Naruto Timeline..._

Eren uses Shadow Clone Jutsu against Akaysha training...but He counters with a Chidori...and then Eren charges a Rasengan after his Smoke Clones...pop...and then a portal of Blue Quickly sucks Eren inside...causing him to suck in...and then Akaysha shouts at him..."Eren!" Akaysha shouts before looking around...

_The Eren meets other Erens..._

Psychic, Goku, Naruto, Ghoul and Titan all fall in some place...in a alternate version of Shinganshina where everything was still peaceful...and then Psychic Eren looks to see Historia beside him..."Where are we?" She asks before Eren looks at her..."We're in Shinganshina This is where I was when I was a kid..." Eren says before another Eren...shows up..."AHHH!, THERE'S ANOTHER ME!" Eren shouts before He scratches his head "Hey Chill the hell out..." Titan Eren says before Ghoul Eren behind him greets..."Yo!, Hey There..." Ghoul Eren says before Titan Eren freaks out..."AHHH!" Titan Eren shouts before Titan Timeline Historia taps Psychic Timeline Historia..."Hey..." She says before She screams..."AHH!" She says before they look at each other..."Who are you?, Me?" Titan Timeline Historia asks confused before the Psychic Timeline looks even more confused "I'm you!, am I not..." She says before Titan and Psychic Eren pull them close to each other..."What's your relationship with him?" Psychic Timeline Historia asks before Titan Timeline Historia looks..."Lovers..." She replies before Goku Eren instant Transmission in front of Ghoul Eren..."WHAT THE F*CK?!, ANOTHER US?!" Ghoul Eren asks before the Goku Eren waves his hands..."Hey...I'm a Saiyan from Earth." Goku Eren says before Titan Eren looks at all his alternate selves..."What the!, You!, I mean me...GAH!" Titan Eren freaks out before Annie and Marco land in the same spots..."Whoa Which one is our Eren?!" Annie asks looking at the Eren's...Titan Eren then walks at them..."I am..." He says before she takes his hand..."Who are these Yeager's?!, One has this Purple/Pink and Blue Aura and One has this Weird Black and Red Left eye...and another has this Hair Color changing power..." Marco asks freaking out before Eren puts his fingers...on his chin..."I'm the Eren with Psychic Power..." Psychic Eren says before Ghoul looks at Titan Eren with his Left Ghoul Eye "I am the Ghoul Eren in the Future...I'm you in the future Titan Eren." Eren says before Titan Eren freaks out "WHAT?!, I'M GONNA HAVE THAT LEFT EYE?!" Eren asks before the Ghoul Eren sprouts 4 Tails..."4 TAILS!" Eren shouts before fainting but is caught by Historia..."Hey Calm down..." She says before He gets up...and then Naruto Eren finally came down "Hey!, I came..." Naruto Eren says before Titan Eren freaks out..."WHO THE F*CK?! ARE YOU!?, AHHHH!" Eren shouts before the Eren's fight "Who Are You?!" Psychic Eren asks before Ghoul Eren looks at him "Wait Who are you?!" Ghoul Eren asks before Naruto Eren looks next "Are you me?!" Naruto Eren says before Titan Eren..."WHO THE F*CK?!, ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" Eren asks before they raise their hands "WE ARE THE Eren'S FROM DIFFErenT TIMELINES!" All of them shouts...and then Eren grabs his key necklace...and shakes it..."So...Eren..." Ghoul Eren asks towards Psychic Eren..."I heard you've been abusing Historia in your timeline..." Ghoul Eren says before He looks away..."So?" Eren asks before the Eren grabs his collar..."Do no hurt someone you love...Ever!" Eren says before the Psychic Eren turns away..."Why am I teaching myself how to treat my girl?" Eren asks before the other Eren glares at him "Because I need to be a better Boyfriend in Psychic...Timeline." Eren says before Titan Eren explains..."Wait!, I have Psychic Powers?, and This Me has Ghoul Powers, and the I can blasts and transform?, and I have Nine Tails and Jutsu Powers?!" Eren asks before Ghoul Eren taps on Eren's shoulder "Hey Tell Psychic Me...To be a Better Boyfriend to my Psychic Timeline Girl..." Eren says before he sighs before walking and lifting Psychic Eren's collar..."Hey I better see myself being nice to my Psychic Timeline girl...Got it?" Eren asks before the Goku Eren puts his hand on Naruto Eren's shoulder..."Hey...We didn't bring our Historia's..." Goku Eren says before Ghoul Eren looks at his Historia..."Hey...Sweetie." He says to her before Titan Timeline Historia looks at her..."She's similar to how I am." She says before Titan Eren sees Psychic Timeline Historia's bruise marks..."I Better Heal her...and never hurt you- my own girl." Ghoul Eren says before Psychic Eren..."Being told by myself not to hurt my girl...LITERALLY!" Psychic Eren says before he asks Ghoul Eren what he did..."I killed Tomasz with my Ghoul Form..." Ghoul Eren says before Psychic Eren is asked "I Injured Roshan when I was kid...saved Historia from some 3 kids named, Colten Joel and Zayden...before I be-" Ghoul Eren cuts Psychic Eren off "No I did that when I was a Kid...You only Injured Roshan and Defeated Ryszard..." Ghoul Eren says before Titan Eren..."As a Kid...I never saved Historia...I never met her until I joined Survey Corps...It was really difficult telling her my feelings for her, in my timeline..." Titan Eren says before Titan Timeline Historia explains more..."Also...I never realized I loved Eren until...I finally got those guts to tell him." She says before Goku Eren is next..."I'm a Saiyan so I have these energy powers...as a Kid I was born and taught how to control my powers by this Levi guy." Goku Eren says before Naruto Eren explains his childhood "Also...I've hated this annoying guy named Akaysha...who was so cocky and mean but we got along nicely..." Naruto Eren says before Titan Eren asks "Have you loved any girls?" Titan Eren Asks before Naruto Eren looks down "Well...as a Kid I met this Historia girl...She's pretty." Naruto Eren says before Goku Eren looks at him "I've got the same guy that is cocky, arrogant and prideful...His name is Akaysha too...My Akaysha." Goku Eren says before Titan Eren stretches...Annie and Marco step back...and then Titan Eren grabs Psychic Eren's arms...summoning his Purple/Pink and Blue aura...and then gets him to Psychically pick up some apples...and forces him to give them to the Erens...and then He scolds him "HEY THAT'S MY ARM NOT YOURS!" Psychic Eren shouts before He grabs Goku Eren's hands and forces him to charge a Kamehameha...and release it into the air..."HEY I'M NOT A PUPPET!" Goku Eren shouts before Titan Eren grabs Naruto Eren's Right Hand and forces him to put up his left hand in a claw tiger gestured and spinning his Right Hand into his left hand while moving his arm...charges a Rasengan and Titan Eren pushes him down...and the Rasengan rumbles the ground...and Then Titan Eren Grabs Ghoul Eren's Index finger pushes it down making a 3 gesture...causing his 4 tails to sprout and then Titan Eren grabs one tail...and Ghoul Eren freaks out and tries to wave him off of him.."I'M NOT A PUPPET!" Eren shouts before he grabs Titan Eren's right hand...and grabs his head and opens his mouth before grabbing his mouth gesturing him like a puppet to make him bite his finger...and then a Yellow Flash happens and then Eren now has slightly long hair and his muscles are Hulk Level...and he is 15 meter high now...and his skin...is slightly lighter...and then He Smashes Ghoul Eren but he uses his 4 Tails to grasp onto him and behind him..."HEY!" Ghoul Eren shouts crouching and pounding the Titan Form piercing through it to find the Unconscious Titan Eren and then slaps him waking him up...and then he looks at him..."Hey What are you Iron Man?!, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Ghoul Eren asks before He looks at him "This is how you control the Titan...these are Titan gum...You ever heard of Pacific Rim where you are inside of a body and the Robot does what you do?, That's the same here...Like If I punch my back right now...It'd do the same..." Titan Eren says from the inside before the Ghoul Eren glares at him "How long does your Iron Man Titan Last?" Ghoul Eren asks before Titan Eren freaks out "IRON MAN?!, REALLY?!, IT'S MORE OF PACIFIC RIM METHOD RATHER THAN A IRON MAN THING!" Titan Eren asks before Ghoul Eren face palms...and then squeezes in to talk to Titan Eren even more..."AHHH!, YOU'RE GONNA BREAK MY FORM!" Titan Eren shouts before Eren's giant Form he is controlling...smoke comes out and the skin deflates and Titan Eren comes out of it's nape...and the sticky stuff unsticks from him..."AH!, Nice Job!, You wasted Titan time..." Titan Eren whines before is kissed by his timeline Historia...before she pulls back "I was so worried..." She says before he kisses her..."Hey I kiss my girl too..." Ghoul Eren says as Titan Eren looks at him..."You do?, Is she pretty?, I say that to my girl too..." Titan Eren says before Ghoul Eren smiles..."Hey Where did Psychic Me, Goku Me and Naruto Me head off to?" Titan Eren asks before Ghoul Eren looks around "Damn...Psychic, Ghoul Timeline me...Headed off too." Titan Timeline Historia says before Ghoul Eren jumps to a conclusion "Annie and Marco must've followed them...Let's go." Ghoul Eren says taking Titan Eren's hand and Historia's hand and speeding to where They are and they are in a party in the Garrisons Headquarters...The Erens with Annie and Marco, Carla...and a few Garrison members...and then Psychic, Ghoul Erens and Historia's...along with Annie and Marco...sit on the chairs..."Hey I'm bored...What should we do?" Psychic Eren asks before Ghoul Timeline Historia looks at Psychic Eren..."I'm not very into music..." Ghoul Timeline Historia says before Psychic Eren picks up a bunch of cards...but then scraps it...and then Annie suddenly gets an Idea..."How about we match them up against each other in a tournament or something?" Annie asks before Psychic Eren gets shocked..."What me against another me...F*CK!" Psychic Eren shouts before Marco and Ghoul Timeline Historia nod their head...and then Psychic Timeline Historia smiles "That'd be a great Idea!" She says before Titan Timeline Historia and Titan Eren arrive...and Goku Eren then Naruto Eren is caught in a argument..."No!, I can't do that tournament!" Goku Eren shouts before Naruto Eren says "Come on We can get lots of prizes!" Naruto Eren says before Titan Eren breaks them up "Okay Dragon Ball and Naruto Me STOP!" Titan Eren shouts before Ghoul Eren looks at Ghoul Timeline Historia and kisses her..."Hey You missed me?" Ghoul Timeline Historia says before Titan Eren looks at Annie..."Tournament?!, F*CK!, NO!" Titan Eren says before Annie suggests a vote "Who wants to have a tournament?" Annie asks before 5 hands raise up and then Marco adds "Who doesn't want a tournament?" Annie asks before Titan Eren and Ghoul Eren raise their hands..."Okay We're having a tournament!" Annie shouts before Titan Eren gets enraged "OH F*CK YOU!" Titan Eren says before a red portal sucks them in and the Erens and Historia's are now in the Newly built Tournament in the entrance but A Big Explosion happens...and 15 Titans Come Crashing Through...Annie and Marco look at them fearfully..."Shoot..." Annie says before a Red Skinned Bony Giant Titan clasps his hand on the Wall and lets the Titans in by breaking the gate..."No...This is the Timeline My mom died." Titan Eren says before looking at the people dying and then Runs towards his house which restrained Carla from moving..."Eren!" Carla says before Titan Eren and Ghoul Eren lifts up before Hanns Interrupts and goes to fight the smiling Titan but then attempts to pick them up...after fearing it...Titan Eren and Ghoul Eren, Psychic Eren carries Carla in his hand...and then Goku Eren Instant Transmissions Carla to the party saving her..."Eren...You do know that this will affect any of your future..." Marco says before looking at the unconscious Carla...and then Titan, Goku, Naruto, Ghoul and Psychic Eren go to Fight the Titans...and then Titan Eren uses his 3D Maneuver Gear to slash a Titan's neck...and then Goku Eren flies before Kamehameha'ing through a Titan's chest disintegrating it...and then Naruto Rasenshurikens a Titan decapitating it before Ghoul Eren slashes 2 Titan's head off...and Psychic Eren Disintegrates a Titan...and Titan, Ghoul and Psychic Timeline Historia take care of Carla...and then Titan Eren bites his hand and a yellow flash is shot to the sky and Eren now in Titan Form punches some Titan's with one shot before Ghoul Eren lands on his shoulder..."HEY!" Ghoul Eren before he stabs with his 4 Tails..."NOT THIS AGAIN HOW ARE YOU EVEN IN HERE?!" Titan Eren shouts in the inside of a body..."Listen I'll give you 4 Tails attacks as long as You don't yell at me..." Ghoul Eren says causing Titan Eren to think but then 4 Tails Sprout from The Titan Form...which causes the Titan to slash Titan's head off...9/15 dead...and then Psychic Eren gives Titan Form Psychic Energy...which causes him to thrust his hand forward Exorcising 3 Titans...and Goku Eren Instant Transmissions and Goes Super Saiyan Blue before Blasting 2 Titans to Vaporizing...14/15 and the Last One Naruto Eren Teleports with Smoke behind the last Titan but then gets scared and gives RasenShuriken to the Titan Form but It steams then Titan Eren catches the Rasenshuriken due to being worthy enough..."Damn..." Titan Eren says before jumping and throwing it at the Titan's Chest blowing it up...blood scatters everywhere..."Whoa That Thing..." Titan Eren says before he starts freaking out "HEY HOW THE F*CK DID I EVEN HOLD THAT TECHNIQUE!?" Titan Eren asks before Naruto Eren smiles "You were worthy enough..." Naruto Eren says before Goku Eren puts out his hands "Wait Wait Wait...You're saying Whoever wields the Rasenshuriken have to be worthy to be held like what Thor's Hammer?" Goku Eren asks before Psychic Eren slants his eyes "STOP F*CKING TALKING ABOUT MARVEL!" Psychic Eren shouts before Ghoul Eren "all of Me SHUT UP!' Ghoul Eren shouts making the Erens look at him..."Alright Guys Now for that Tournament..." Annie says smirking before they go into the Tournament greeted by Carla..."Hey Boys WAIT AHH!, WHICH ONE IS MY EREN THERE'S TOO MANY!" Carla shouts looking at all of them..."I am..." Titan Eren asks before Carla hugs Titan Eren...and lets go..."Alright..." Annie says before going on a Machine...Making rounds...she set Round 1 to be Titan Eren vs Goku Eren, 2nd Round will have Psychic Eren vs Ghoul Eren...Third Round set to be Naruto Eren against Titan Eren...4th Round is Ghoul Eren vs Naruto Eren...Quarter Finals Goku Eren vs Naruto Eren, Semi Finals Titan Eren vs Psychic Eren Finals Naruto Eren vs Psychic Eren...and she presses Confirm..."AHH!, WHAT ARE THE PRIZES!?" Titan Eren shouts before Annie spots herself in Prizes she sets 5 prizes and selects 10000 Yen...and Selects a Red Power Ball, Selects a Light Sword of Anti Magic...this shocks Ghoul Eren "HEY YOU STOLE MY SWORD!" Ghoul Eren rages before Annie smirks "You're gonna have to earn it..." Annie says before selecting a RTL Unpackaged Sheets...and lastly the Necklace of Power...which has a appearance of the Ice around it like a necklace with a flame symbol...as the crescent...and Titan Eren looks at it..."I could get that for Historia..." Titan Eren says before shaking his head "Or Maybe I could use it to Increase some powers as well as using some..." Titan Eren says before Annie selects and confirms the prizes...and the final setting...Is who will the loser get...and She had 5 options: Runner up, Elimination, Disqualified, Drop Out and Annie selects Runner up and confirms and the Schedule is on the screen and now on the other screens..."Alright Do Your Best..." Annie says before Goku Eren teleports Historia, Annie and Marco to the Seats so they can watch...and Psychic, Goku, Naruto, Ghoul and Titan Eren watch behind the arena...behind the ring...Titan Eren then walks up nervously in the ring before Goku Eren smirks..."God I am not going to fight a Saiyan...No." Titan Eren whines before Goku Eren smiles "Don't Worry...I'll go easy." Goku Eren says before Charging at Titan Eren which causes him to dodge a punch and then Goku Eren fires a Kamehameha at Titan Eren but then getting nervous in a smoke turns into a Demon Shuriken...which flies towards Goku Eren but he jumps over it...but then in a smoke Titan Eren is seen with a Rasenshuriken in his right hand and he throws it...and Goku Eren blocks it but is slightly grazed..."YAY EREN!" Titan Timeline Historia says while intertwines her hands in front of her chest..and then Goku Eren goes Super Saiyan Blue...and then Fires a Blue Large Blast with his left hand...before Titan Eren dodges and gets pissed "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Titan Eren shouts before He suddenly has 2 tails sprout from his lower back which causes his left eye to glow black and red and slash at Goku Eren blocks but is slashed then Titan Eren Psychically throws Goku Eren in the air...before Teleporting behind him thrusting a Rasengan at him and then Uses Scissors which glows with yellow energy before slashing Goku Eren into the ground...making smoke...and then Titan Eren sprouts 4 Chakra Tails which causes the 2 Tails to appear as solid sharp tails and the 4 tails as Chakra spiritual tails...which makes 6 Tails slashing at Goku Eren who uses Kaioken x20 and Kamehamehas Titan Eren but He slashes them away and then Grabs Goku Eren with 6 Tails before charging it with Purple/Pink and Blue Psychic Aura before his 2 Tails blasts a Kamehameha at him causing him to yell in pain...defeating him...and then Titan Eren looks at himself "What is this?, The Power?, That I used...What did I do?" Titan Eren asks before Goku Eren heals himself before Instant Transmissions to the Seats...and Titan Eren is hugged by Titan Timeline Historia's arms..."Hey Sweetie...You did good." She says before Titan Eren blushes "Please stop...Jeez...That hurts." Titan Eren starting to choke and then She looks at Eren realizing she's hugging him too hard...lets go "I'm sorry..." She says before Goku Eren looks at him "Eh...You were pretty good." Goku Eren says before Titan Timeline Historia kisses Titan Eren on the cheek "Hey!, Jeez please...Not now...It's...Gah..." Titan Eren says before pushing her away..."Whaaat?, I'm just trying to care for you...Eh...Heh...Heh." Titan Timeline Historia starts to tear up and Titan Eren looks at her..."Hey...wait...I'm sorry." Titan Eren says trying to touch her pulling her into a hug..."I..." Titan Eren says before she cries on his chest...and she holds her waist with his left hand and her back head with his right..."I'm...Just..." Titan Eren says before leaning his head down to her shoulder..."Too Ruthless..." Titan Eren says before Goku Eren looks away..."Ah...Damn It...The Titan Me is Weak and Crazy." Goku Eren says before Psychic Eren and Ghoul Eren walk into the arena...and then Ghoul Eren goes into his fighting stance...and Psychic Eren just stands..."You don't have a fighting stance?" Ghoul Eren asks before Psychic Eren shrugs "No..." Psychic Eren says before Ghoul Eren punches and Psychic Eren's Blue Force Field sparks pushing Ghoul Eren back...and then Ghoul Eren's left eye glows Black and Red...causing his 3 tails to sprout from his lower back and then Psychic Eren raises his hands which causes the Psychic Energy to surround the 3 tails "AHH!" Ghoul Eren shouts before Psychic Eren cuts them off with Rainbow like Energy...and then Ghoul Eren re sprouts 4 tails from his lower back causing him to wave 2 tails at Psychic Eren slamming him to the ground...and then Psychic Eren starts to push himself up little bit...

_**Eren's Loss of Control: 25%**_

_**Eren Maintain of Control: 19%**_

_**Eren containing his Emotions: 9% 8% 7%**_

_**Eren's Power: 67% 68% 69% 70% 71% 72% 73% 74% 75% 76% 77% 78% 79% 80% 81% 82% 83% 84% 85% 86% 87% 88% 89%**_

Psychic Eren starts to glow Purple/Pink and Blue and his eyes starts tot turn from black to dark red...and then He pushes Ghoul Eren back which blocks with his 4 tails...and backs up..."Ahh...What was that for?" Ghoul Eren asks before Psychic Eren glows with Pupil less Eyes...and his Purple/Pink and Purple energy spreading everywhere...

_**Eren's Loss of Control: 100%**_

_**Eren Maintain of Control: 19%**_

_**Eren containing his Emotions: 0%**_

_**Eren's Meter: 101 102 103 104 105 106 107 108 109 110 111 112 113 114 115 116 117 118 119 120 121 122 123 124 125 126 127 128 129 130, 131% 305% 415% 525% 614% 631%**_

_**Eren's Power: ? ? ?%**_

Eren then glows with Pupil less Eyes and the black energy surround around his body...and his mouth has disappeared into his power...and he is one silent Deadly Force of Power...and the ? ? ?% Is also known as Evil Eren...and then Ghoul Eren backs up about to run...and Psychic Eren stares at him which causes the Purple/Pink and Blue to push Ghoul Eren back...into the ground flipping and bouncing injured...this causes Psychic Timeline Historia to cry and restrain him with her arms..."DON'T!" Naruto Eren shouts before Historia is blown away but she kneels and goes back hugging Psychic Eren behind his back..."Please Eren...Stop this, You're not a Monster...You're my boyfriend...My Most loved hero...I..." Psychic Timeline Historia cries with tears trailing down her eyes..."He...He...Ah...Heh...Heh..." Psychic Timeline Historia Sobs silently before ? ? ?% Psychic Eren looks at her emotionlessly but creepily...he talks but is like some Alien Language "MM HM HMM HM AHM MM HM!" Psychic Eren mutters in some language but looks like he is saying (But He tried to hurt me now!) and then ? ? ?% Psychic Eren's black energy disperses and Psychic Eren looks at Historia...and hugs her..."I'm sorry..." Psychic Eren whispers in sorrow...before Psychic Timeline Historia...hugs him..."It's Okay...I forgive you." Psychic Timeline Historia says before nuzzling her mouth in his shoulder hugging him...and then Psychic Eren pushes her away..."Alright...Let's go." Psychic Eren says before teleporting to the seats...and then Naruto Eren goes against Titan Eren...The Titan Eren then shakes his head "No!, This is not fair..." Titan Eren says before Naruto Eren raises his hand..."Hey Okay...I'll give you some tips...but don't worry...You'll last..." Naruto Eren says before running at Titan Eren...who dodges rolling in the ground...and then Naruto Eren charges a RasenShuriken and Titan Eren gets scared before throwing a RasenShuriken of his own...making it explode...and then Titan Eren sees Naruto Eren doing a Rasengan on top...which causes him to look upwards and he is sent to the ground...crushing it...and then a Blue Flash of light...shoots up in the sky Titan Eren's hair is now Blue before it disperses and falls down to the ground...and then Naruto Eren runs towards Titan Eren who manages to dodge a punch but Naruto Eren uses Shadow Clone Jutsu which causes him to clone 10 of himself and they charge at Titan Eren which growls in rage and he Psychically pushes the Naruto Eren's Back...and Titan Eren then charges a Blast and blasts it at Naruto Eren which dodges it but then Titan Eren looks at his hand before biting it causing a Orange Shine to shoot up and then Titan Eren is now 15 meters high with his hair a bit longer...and his teeth like Venom...and pointed ears...and green glowing eyes and it roars...before Naruto Eren teleports on it's nape causing it to scratch it off before Naruto Eren uses his Kunai and cuts the Nape and goes inside...to see Titan Eren..."HEY JEEZ USE YOUR GLIMPSE POWER ALREADY!" Naruto Eren says before he looks at him "GAH!, This thing is very hard to control!" Titan Eren says before the steam comes out and the Titan Form disintegrates to skeleton body...and Titan Eren comes out of it's nape with the red sticky flesh unsticking from him...and then Titan Eren comes out with a swirling ball in his left hand...and charges at Naruto Eren who immediately uses his right hand to create his Rasengan and charges at Titan Eren...but Titan Eren ducks under and Rasengans Naruto Eren in the stomach blasting him upwards before he crashes to the ground...shattering it...and Naruto Eren gets up defeated...and they are up back into the seats...and then Ghoul Eren and Naruto Eren walking towards the ring...and Ghoul Eren left eye glows black and Red...Shining...and then Naruto Eren slips 2 shurikens behind each other behind the first 1...and throws 3 Shurikens at Ghoul Eren but He dodges them and then Ghoul Eren spots a Wind Shuriken crushing the ground upwards...and then it explodes with smoke before Naruto Eren suddenly appears with a Rasenshuriken with his left hand and throws it at Ghoul Eren but 3 Tails Sprout from his lower back but it is cut off by the Rasenshuriken...and then Naruto Eren makes a cross sign with both hands...and smoke surrounds 5 Smoke Clones and they charge at Ghoul Eren but he takes them all out before one swirls blue energy into Naruto Eren's hand...and disappears in smoke...and then Ghoul Eren looks around then Naruto Eren teleports upwards and charges downwards raising his hand forward and then Ghoul Eren gets shocked and blocks with his 1 tail but then Naruto Eren appears in front of him and thrusts the Rasengan in his stomach causing him to fly back into the wall crashing...Ghoul Eren's left eye turns off and his 1 tail shrinks back into his lower back...making him wince in pain..."AH..." Ghoul Eren says before Naruto Eren smiles with a hand out...and then He takes his hand and they both teleport to the seats...and then Naruto Eren and Goku Eren sleep...along with Titan, Psychic Eren...before they wake up in the seats...and then they all wake up..."GAH!, We need to go to the next match!" Goku Eren shouts before Instant Transmission teleports him and Naruto Eren to the arena...and they walk up to each other..."You really think you're stronger just because you have blasts..." Naruto Eren says before Goku Eren looks at him "Listen If I had Ultra Instinct Forms...I would've whooped you easily by now...but you're lucky I haven't already learned it yet..." Goku Eren says before Naruto Eren makes his cross sign gesture which causes smoke to spread and 5 other Smoke Cloned Erens...come out charging at Goku Eren with Kunais and he blasts them all pushing back the Naruto Eren who created the Smoke Erens..."AHH!" Naruto Eren before he sees Goku glow with Blue Energy and His Hair Turns Blue and then Naruto Eren pulls a Demon Wind Shuriken...and throws it at Goku Eren which blasts it causing it to deflect of the hit and go behind Goku Eren then smoke explodes around Demon Wind Shuriken and Naruto Eren appears with a Kunai and throws it at Goku Eren's back but he dodges it...and then Goku Eren uses Kaioken times 20 which causes him to slam Naruto Eren to the ground and throw him in the ground Instantly defeating him...and they Instant Transmission to the Seats...and then They Call Psychic Eren and Titan Eren to come down...and they float with the help of Blue Slow Falling Force Field from Psychic Eren...and they float in the ring..."Shoot No...I'm pretty weak." Titan Eren says before Psychic Eren "No Promises..." Psychic Eren says before the two charge at Each Other Titan Eren punches Psychic Eren who sparks Blue Force Field...then Titan Eren gets slightly irritated throws a Demon Wind Shuriken and it goes behind Psychic Eren the Demon Wind Shurikens splits to two...which causes two Smoke Titan Eren to throw RasenShurikens at Psychic Eren who sparks a Blue Force Field and deflects back at Titan Eren hits him but then his body turns to smoke and Blasts Through Psychic Eren's shield defeating him Instantly...and they teleported to the seats...and then Psychic Eren slowly levitates to the ground as Naruto Eren walks up..."Alright...Let's see who's cooler..." Psychic Eren says before Naruto Eren punches his palm with his fist...and Psychic Eren sends a Purple/Pink and Blue Wave and Naruto Eren then gets knocked back seemingly dead...which causes Naruto Eren spreads smoke around him...disappearing...and then Psychic Eren gets shocked to see Naruto Eren in the air with a RasenShuriken held in his right hand and he throws it...and Psychic Eren Sparks a Blue Force Field that pushes the Thing back then Naruto Eren throws a Demon Wind Shuriken and Psychic Eren dodges it but then Naruto Eren suddenly appears behind him in smoke and throws 10 Kunais at Psychic Eren but he blocks Physically before Sending a Giant Purple/Pink and Blue Wave at Naruto Eren but then he teleports behind him and Rasengans him in the back...defeating him...and the Match ends..."Ahhh...I'm tired..." all The Erens agree before they lay back on their seats...Annie Gives Naruto Eren 10000 Yen which causes him to be happy..."I'm Rich!" Naruto Eren says before storing the Yen in his wallet...and Then Marco gives the Red Power Ball to Goku Eren...but he refuses it "Nah..." Goku Eren says before Marco asks "Are you sure?" Marco asks before Goku Eren nods and he eventually gives it to Titan Eren...and he looks at It...and Titan Timeline Historia grabs it and puts it in her pouch...smiling at him...Annie gives Ghoul Eren the Light Sword of Anti Magic...and Smiles "You wanted it..." Annie says before Ghoul Eren smiles "YES!" Ghoul Eren says sheathing it on his back...Marco gives Titan Eren RTL Unpackaged sheets...along with the Necklace of Power...which he gives to Titan Timeline Historia...and she looks at it..."Come on put it on...It'd look beautiful on you." Titan Eren suggests before Titan Timeline Historia..."It has a fire symbol...So You should have it...and You have a Iced Soul...So Cold and So Fiery..." Titan Timeline Historia says before putting it around his neck..."It looks handsome on you..." She says before Titan Eren kisses her..."Thank you..." Titan Eren whispers...and then Goku Eren teleports the Erens and Historia's outside the tournament...where they land where they met at..."I guess this is goodbye..." Titan Eren says before Naruto Eren looks down "I'm gonna miss your weak face." Naruto Eren jokes before Goku Eren places his hand on his shoulder..."And Your Possible Skills..." Goku Eren says before Psychic Eren looks at Titan Eren "And Your Unbreakable Advice..." Psychic Eren says before Ghoul Eren crosses his arm "and Your Future Potential..." Ghoul Eren says and Goku Eren points up his finger "And I've got an Idea...Before We go with our Historia's...in different timelines...The Best way to remember us...Is to...Transfer a Full Copy of our powers..." Naruto Eren says before placing his hand on Titan Eren's hand "Have my Ninjutsu, Nine Tails..." Naruto Eren says before Goku Eren places his hand on Titan Eren "And My Ki, Energy and Forms..." Goku Eren says before Psychic Eren places his hand on Titan Eren's "And My Psychokinesis, Blue Force Field...and Meter..." Psychic Eren says before Ghoul Eren touches his shoulder..."And My Ghoul Forms and 4 Tails..." Ghoul Eren says as this is happening Titan Eren smiles as multiple colors shine through Titan Eren's Veins...replacing his Titan Veins...and his eyes lose their pupils...and after the Portals suck the Historia's and Erens back to their timelines...in a Blue Shining Fast Gateway...

_Ghoul Timeline..._

Eren then falls and Levi watches relieved..."Eren!" Levi says before he lifts him up..."Are you OK?" Levi asks before he lifts him up to the bed..."I'm fine I need some sleep..." Eren says before sleeping...

_Psychic Timeline..._

Eren flies holding Historia's Hand...and they both get up...greeted by Connie, Reiner and Bertolt..."You're back...Are you alright?" Connie asks before Eren looks at him "Yeah Needless to say I met some other me's..." Eren says before passing unconscious...

_Be Sure to not Hurt Your Girl Okay?_

_Goku Timeline..._

Eren falls through the portal with his back hitting the ground..."EREN!" Historia shouts and she lifts him up..."You're okay..." She says and then Eren grunts "I met some other me's tho..." Eren says smiling...

_Naruto Timeline..._

Eren then falls on the ground greeted by Akaysha..."YEAGER!" Akaysha says lifting him up..."You're back..." Akaysha says before Eren kneels down..."Yeah Let's go home..." Eren says before they head back somewhere...

_Titan Timeline..._

Eren and Historia land on their bed smiling at each other..."That was so bizarre but...Wow My body start glowing..." Eren says before biting himself but he does not transform into a Titan..."I officially have the timelines powers now..." Eren says before Historia kisses him...but He pushes her off..."Whoa Not So Suddenly..." Eren says looking at her..."Sorry..." She says before kissing his cheek instead...and she fell asleep...and looks at himself...before sleeping...

_**Awww...Makes me want to Have them meet again...but Maybe later...Alright...Titan Eren will be overpowered now...**_

_**See Ya!, Titan Eren is going to be so powerful...**_

_**Historia and Eren need to Kiss in the Actual Show if they meet again...and get married...**_


	18. Chapter 18: Eren's New Powers

_**Well As Promised I will make Titan Eren powerful and this time his powers will be surprising to him...and his reaction will be interesting...Enjoy Well This Will Be BADA**, But F*CK Historia needs to Kiss Eren...**_

Eren wakes up beside Historia and decides not to bother her...and then opens the door to find Mikasa..."Hey Eren..." Mikasa says before getting enraged and pulls his collar..."WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DATING HER?!" Mikasa asks angrily before Eren smacks her hand away "Stop Being Jealous!" Eren shouts before Mikasa looks at him "Why are you even being Jealous?!" Eren asks before She looks at him "Because I want you Eren..." Mikasa says before Eren looks at her "and I can't have Historia being in my way..." Mikasa says before Eren gets enraged..."YOU WOULD NEVER DARE TO HURT HER!" Eren shouts before punching her which she gets enraged and counters by punching him causing him to hit the ground...and she looks at him "Huh?, No Bruise?" Mikasa asks before the Eren reveals to be a Smoke Clone as it disappears in smoke and Eren appears right behind Mikasa with a Rasengan in his right hand and he thrusts her down...Mikasa gets up and takes out her blade...slashes Eren but he throws a Demon Wind Shuriken as he is slashed by the sword bleeding...disappears in smoke before The Demon Wind Shuriken splits in two...smoke appears and two Erens appear shocking Mikasa and they throw Demon Wind Shurikens at Mikasa...causing her to bleed from her Stomach and Shoulder...she pulls out the Shurikens but at the cost of her blood spilling...and looking at the Enraged Eren...but then he blasts yellow energy...at her...ends up healing her...and looks at her fading wounds..."I only healed you just because I don't want her to think me a Monster..." Eren says before looking at her enraged...before seeing Armin..."Hey Guys...Jeez Mikasa...What happened to you?" Armin asks before Mikasa looks at Eren "He pounded me..." Mikasa says before looking down "What did I tell you about making him mad?!, You're gonna get yourself killed..." Armin says before glaring at Mikasa..."Also Just Deal with the fact that He loves someone else that's not you..." Armin adds before Mikasa looks down enraged "But I have to have him...I nee-" Mikasa is cut off by Armin "That's SELFISH!" Armin shouts before They go meet Connie..."Hey Why are you hiding?" Eren asks before he looks at him "Well...Sasha went nuts after the feast...So She's after me." Connie says before they go in the eating room...Jean and Marco are seen running away but Sasha tackles them almost eating them before Annie pulls her away on the ground..."Sasha Stop!" Bertolt says before he is whacked away..."FOOD!, MUST NEED FOOD!" Beast Sasha shouts before Eren tackles her..."Eren?" Annie asks before Reiner tries to restrain her with his arm but she bites it causing him to scream..."AHHH!, EREN DO SOMETHING!" Reiner shouts before Eren grabs Sasha's arm and punches her in the left cheek but then Sasha bites Eren's arm...and then Eren charges blue Energy before blasting her to a wall...and He looks at himself "What was that?!" Eren asks before Sasha finally comes to her senses..."Oh What happened to me?" Sasha asks before Eren glares at her "You were in beast mode..." Eren says before Sasha shakes her head "Why?" Sasha asks before Connie freaks out "Because You saw a Bunch of Food..." Connie says before Sasha looks down "Yeah...Sorry...It was just my obsession taking over." Sasha says before Armin looks at Eren's smoking arm..."Whoa What was that stuff that shot out of your hands just now?" Armin asks before Eren looks at him "It's like some kind of Blast...power!" Eren says explaining towards Armin...and then The Team Sits down...then Jean sits away from Sasha so she doesn't...bite him..."Hey Eren this Sasha Thot is crazy..." Jean says before Eren looks at him "I just solved it...Didn't I?" Eren asks before Jean punches him knocking on the ground...and then Armin looks at the unconscious Eren...then turns to smoke before Eren appears behind Jean...throws a Kunai at his arm..."DAMN YOU!" Jean goes to punch Eren but without thinking dodges a punch..."What the heck?, Did my body just act?" Eren asks before Jean punches again but He dodges "What?, Where's my thoughts?!" Eren asks before dodging the next repeatedly punches before Armin and Mikasa gasp in shock...and then Eren wind punches Jean pushing him back..."What?, Was this me just using my instincts?" Eren asks before Armin cheers shaking his arm "What was that?" Armin asks before Eren looks at him "I'm not sure but...It seemed like My Body Just moved without thinking..." Eren says before looking at his right fist..."This power..." Eren says before looking down "I didn't even have to be emotional..." Eren says before Historia wakes up and hugs him but a little too hard he starts to choke which causes her to let go..."GAH!, AIR!, NEED AIR!" Eren shouts before she lets go "I'm sorry...I meant to hug you not hurt you." She says before Eren lifts up her chin..."It's Alright...I can take the pain..." Eren says before kissing her which causes others to jump backwards from their seats and cover their eyes "DOOOON'T!" Reiner shouts before Eren pulls back...before looking at his friends..."Oh...Sorry...You're right." Eren says pulling Historia closer to him...which causes her to lay on his shoulder...puts his arm around her...Before Putting his middle and index finger to his forehead...and teleports to Historia's room..."HEY!, HE CAN F*CKING TELEPORT?!" Mikasa asks freaked out before Eren and Historia land on their bed..."Hey...What did I say about kissing me in public?" She asks before Eren looks away "Sorry...I just got so many things happening, That I just forgot..." Eren says depressingly before Historia looks at him sadly..."I'm sorry...I shouldn't of tried to lecture you..." Historia says depressingly as well...and she tears up with tears trailing..."How could I?" Historia asks herself before Eren holds her hands...Hey I forgive...you." Eren says before wiping her tears..."Please Don't Cry...It wasn't your fault." Eren says before looking at her sad face..."Your Emotions...got the better...of you." Eren says before he hugs her...and she falls asleep...on his chest...and he hugs her back head...brushing some golden hair strands behind her ear...Reiner peeks through the door..."You hanging out with her?!, DAMN IT!, Now I may end up a Adoptive Uncle...Cause We're not related." Reiner says before closing the door...Eren then looks at puts her down on the bed...and then teleported behind Reiner...and grabs his neck and pins it with his form arm..."Don't Spy on me you little snoop!" Eren says before Reiner punches him but Eren teleports in smoke and then punches Reiner hard knocking him to the ground...he then Sprouts 2 Tails and stabs him with it before throwing him...causing his left eye to glow..."Don't ever plan to hurt my girl again!" Eren shouts before Psychically throw him through some tables...injuring him before Instant Transmissions to Mikasa and Armin..."Whoa You didn't tell me you had teleport abilities!" Armin says before Eren bites his hand and nothing happens and does it again "I can't become Titan At All...Now..." Eren says before looking at Armin..."Oh Man..." Armin says before Eren looks at him "Well At Least you have stronger and better abilities just in case you get kidnapped you be super not to mess with..." Mikasa cheers before Eren thinks..."Are you saying if I get kidnapped I break my Chains and get some OP power up?!" Eren asks before Armin nods..."Breaking your Chains is kind of life surpassing your limits or It could just mean break your bounds..." Eren says before Armin nods "It's just like that..." Armin says before he looks at Eren "Can You give me Historia's Hair Color?" Eren asks confused "It's Golden I mean look at it..." Armin says before he explains another thing "Annie has white yellow hair or the blonde in the real world." Armin says before Eren looks at the incoming Historia..."Hey Sweetie..." She says before kissing him on the cheek "Mm...Mwah!" She kisses before He blushes "OH GOD!" Eren says before Levi stops him "Hey Guys Get ready we have a problem...Kenny is back!" Levi shouts before the team gets their things in the armory and Light Sword of Anti Magic along side Heaven Light Sword of Magic...are beside each other and he takes them...and takes his gas accelerators along side they head out explaining Teams...and ask some questions..."Okay Any Questions?" Levi asks before Jean looks at him "Will Kenny have any squad soldiers?" Jean asks before Levi nods "Yes...and You will have to defend yourselves..." Levi says before Eren looks at him "Hey Levi...Will Kenny have a Sword?" Eren asks before Levi nods "An Adamantium...one." Levi says before He announces teams "Any Team Requests?" Levi asks before Eren smiles "I wanna be Historia..." Eren says before Levi looks at him "You really like her don't you?!, FINE!" Levi says annoyance before looking at Jean "Um Annie and Reiner please..." Jean says before Levi looks at Bertolt "Okay Since Reiner isn't with me...You and Marco." Bertolt says before Armin is asked "Mikasa..." Armin says before they head out...Eren moving at High Level Speed..."DAMN YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Jean shouts before Armin breaks the fourth wall "That movie isn't out yet..." Armin says before Eren Instant Transmissions in front of them..."Quit Speeding Up You Quick boy!" Mikasa says before Eren takes Historia's hand while blushing...and she wraps her arms around him..."Be Careful Okay?" She asks before kissing him on the cheek and Eren glares at her "Quit It!" Eren shouts before letting go of her hands and the split up...and Eren slashes Wind at Jean...making him block with his 3D Maneuver Gear Blades..."GUYS QUIT FIGHTING BACK THERE!" Levi shouts before Eren speeds through a Building causing it to crumble..."HEY!" Levi says before taking the team to another building...Eren spots Kenny facing Annie...Annie points her blades before clashing with Kenny's two Adamantium Ones...then He shoots her before Eren Instant Transmissions and carries her to a building..."Whoa...Don't Charge knowing he has a pistol..." Eren says before Annie nods...and then Eren grabs Kenny's pistol before shooting him in the knee before Slashing his chest..."GAH!, DON'T TOUCH MY PROPERTY!" Kenny shouts before Eren Shoots a Large Blast of Blue into Kenny pushing him back hurting his back...and then he shoots 5 bullets at Eren which makes him bleed then as he looks at him "No BLOOD?!" Kenny asks before Eren is behind him with a Rasengan in right hand and thrusts at Kenny pushing him through a building..."You've got some new powers don't you?!, No more Titan...Impressive...But not good enough!" Kenny shouts before slashing at Eren Instant Transmissions and Double Kamehamehas him...and then Eren is no where in sight except a Demon Wind Shuriken that went behind him and fly in the air and disappear in smoke...and Eren has a RasenShuriken in the Right hand before he throws it...and disappears before the RasenShuriken disappears and converts into Eren...and Kenny gets shocked before Eren bends down and positions his palms close to his head and closes his eyes "SOLAR FLARE!" Eren shouts before Kenny covers his eyes and Eren does hand signs..."Fire Style: FIRE BALL JUTSU!" Eren shouts before Summoning a Chidori, Kenny blocks the flames before is pierced from behind by Chidori..."That Boy chained up in the Ice Cave...IS GONE!" Eren shouts before grabbing his face and scrapping it across the ground and up in the air...and then Eren flies up before cupping his hands and thrusting it Firing the Blue Kamehameha which he dodges..."Okay...SOLDIERS!, ATTACK!" Kenny Commands before running from building to building..."GET READY!" Levi shouts before the team gets their weapons ready...a Soldier Slashes Armin but he blocks before Mikasa blocks a shot bullet from another Soldier...and throws her sword at him...killing him...before pulling it out...and Levi swiftly slashes chests of some Soldier killing them...and then Eren looks at the Soldier In front of him and Blasts him with Kamehameha Disintegrating him...exploding in Yellow Light...and then Historia blocks blades with her own blades before getting knocked back...and hurts her back..."HISTORIA!" Armin shouts before The Soldier Stabs her in the chest...making blood...and then Eren looks at her in fear...and Instant Transmission to her carries her away from the Soldier..."GAH!, That's Deep...ANNIE!, HELP!" Eren shouts before she come killing 3 Soldiers at Once..."Alright...You guys take the easier ones I'll handle these ones..." Annie says before Bertolt slashes some Soldier Chests...and then Eren carries Historia and places her on a rooftop..."Whoa...Easy...It's going to be okay...I'll help you." Eren says before touching her mouth shining with yellow healing energy which made her wounds vanish..."Can You Stand?" Eren asks before she stands but kneels..."Alright...Rest...I'll finish this!" Eren shouts before teleporting to the Man who Hurt Historia..."YOU GOT SOME NERVE HURTING MY GIRL!" Eren shouts before the Soldier smirks "You don't get it...This is our Order..." Soldier says before Eren gets enraged "SHUT UP!" Eren shouts before he punches the Soldier...but he kicks his legs but then He turns into Demon Wind Shuriken which splits in two the Shurikens Disappear in smoke and 5 Kunais are in the Erens Hands and they throw it "HERE IT GOES!" Eren shouts before the Soldier blocks the Kunais...

_**Okay It may be Short But I'm running out of time...and School's been Brutal...Alright I'm Sorry...**_

_**SEE YA!, Can't Say too much...**_

_**Eren is cool This Eren...**_


	19. Chapter 19: Eren's Fire Powers

_**Alright Be Cool But Strike through carry over to the thing so The Cross Will Disappear I wish It didn't tho...well...My Computer's pretty stupid for Play buzz...It Probably sucks in Windows...But I'll fix it...**_

Eren throws the 5 Kunais at the Soldier it stabs him before he falls of a building...and Eren burns him with his Heaven Light Sword of Magic...in rage...and then Historia watches him in fear..."Wait...Please don't do this..." She says before slowly walking towards him behind and Eren Instant Transmission in rage...and Slices all the Soldier's heads off...and sprays in Annie's face...she looks at him in shock..."Eren?, Wow...He has lost it!" Annie shouts before the Second Eren looks at her..."Hey There's another Eren here..." Armin says confused...and then Mikasa looks at Annie "It's a Smoke Clone..." Mikasa says before it disappears and Kenny looks at Eren...and smiles "Heh...You got me pretty good..." Kenny says looking at his dead soldiers...and then Kenny shoots Mikasa but she deflects it and charges at Kenny before sweeping his legs and smashing him downwards...which he uses 3D Maneuver Gear's Zip lines...to Grapple to a wall...preventing a Fatal Fall..."Boy in the Ice Cave?, Is he talking about when He became a Wimp and got chained up and Wanted to Erase himself from the world?, Yeah...He is right He has changed he went from I don't wanna live anymore to I'm gonna kill everyone who hurts my girl from what I've heard...Fits with those powers he got..." Kenny says before Mikasa slashes him he dodges but shoves his Pistol aiming to her arm and shoots causing her to scream and touch her left arm...bleeding..."AHH!" Mikasa shouts before Armin looks at her "Mikasa!" Armin shouts before catching her and looking left and right "ANNIE ATTACK KENNY BUT BE CAREFUL OF HIS PISTOLS!" Armin shouts before Kenny pulls another Pistol and he Dual Wields the Desert Eagles...and shoots at Annie but She slashes the bullets before stabbing Kenny in the chest...bleeding and he growls at Annie..."Why You!" Kenny shouts before taking Annie Sword and stabbing her chest back with his Adamantium Sword...and she gasps in pain "AHHHHH!" Annie shouts before Levi slashes Kenny's left arm..."Eren Get over here!" Levi shouts before Levi carries Annie to a safe building...and Armin carries her..."Armin Fall Back and Bandage her...She needs some serious medical Treatment..." Levi says before rushing back at Kenny...Eren blocks with his blade before firing a Wind Slash Beam at Kenny pushing him in the air and slamming him in the building roof top...and then Eren uses both fingers to create a cross sign..."SHADOW...CLONE...Jutsu!" Eren shouts before 5 Erens appear from smoke and they charge at Levi before Kenny slashes them all but then Historia looks at him in fear..."Eren...Please calm down." She says before looking at Eren...and she kneels down..."I'm okay..." She says with tears trailing down and then Eren looks at her feeling sorry for her before Kenny slashes him which he dodges at the very last second before he...throws Kunais with explosive symbols and Kenny can't read the Kanji so He blocks but it pushes him back...and then a Red Sharp Tail charges at Kenny and he gets shocked before the 1 Kagune pierces through his chest...and lifts him up and then Eren puts up his hand creating a Destructo Disk before throwing it at Kenny's stomach grazing him with blood spilling out...and he screams in pain before kneeling on the ground...and then Eren points his Blade at his throat..."Heh Heh!, Is It because I hurt your girlfriend?, Because I gave that one Soldier that order...Heh Heh Heh!, HA HA HA HA!, HILARIOUS!" Kenny shouts before Eren gets enraged..."SHUT THAT DAMN MOUTH!" Eren shouts before Mikasa stops him "Let him go That's Enough!" Levi shouts before he turns around and Kenny starts using his Gas Accelerators to retreat with some wounds...and then Historia looks at Eren saddened...and hugs him..."Don't Scare me like that..." She says before He looks at her..."I'm sorry...I just hate when people hurt you like that." Eren says before she looks at him...and kisses him...and Then The Survey Corps have mix feelings they either laugh or tease them...and then back at the Headquarters...Annie is bandaged and placed in her room...and then Eren is training with his powers...firing a Kamehameha going Super Saiyan God and point blasting red beams and then uses his Light Sword of Anti Magic with his Super Saiyan God power to slash everywhere...and then sees a few Cans fly at him he dodges them without thinking on doing so gives him a slight dark blue and light blue dotted glow...and then he looks at himself..."What is this?" Eren asks before he goes Super Saiyan Blue and punches and kicks the air to improve his combat skills and then he lays on his bed..."Really want to be married..." Eren says before He looks at the RTL Sheets...and then throws down the Pen and growls "No NO IDEAS!" Eren shouts before Levi looks and sits beside Eren..."Yeager...Alright...I get it You want to become Stronger..." Levi says before Mikasa comes in..."Ackerman If It's about Yeager dating It's not going to happen He loves another Girl Go Away..." Levi says before Mikasa closes the door..._That's Exactly what It was about..._Mikasa storms off to see Historia..."Hey Watch where your...Going?" Historia asks shocked and then she gets enraged "You're that Black Haired B*TCH!, That wanted My Eren Aren't You?" She asks before Mikasa growls at her "You're that Yellow Haired...Super Saiyan Hair Colored Thot that Always with him...His Heart is Mine!" Mikasa asks before She raises a punch and strikes her but Historia blocks and slaps Mikasa...which enrages her even more...so she sweeps her leg...and she bumps her Jaw making her puke some blood..."EREN IS MINE!" Mikasa shouts before Historia slaps her legs causing her to fall down...and she bleeds...before Levi and Eren look up..."There's something wrong let's go!" Levi shouts before the two open out of the door and all the other members are gathering...confused...Mikasa punches Historia but she knees her...and then Mikasa unsheathes her Sword slashing Historia down but Levi grabs her hand..."What has gotten into you?, You wanna kill someone?!" Levi asks before Eren looks at the wounded Historia and then Mikasa growls and pushes Levi aside..."Alright I'm getting Armin...He'll deal with this..." Levi says annoyed before he runs off to Armin's room but he is not there..."Crap!" Levi shouts before Historia and Mikasa fight again...Mikasa punches Historia in the gut before slamming her down...and She bleeds...wounded...and then Eren kneels down looking between Mikasa and Historia to stop Mikasa or Intervene to save Historia...and then His Heart Starts Pumping...and His Anger starts to grit his teeth...and then looks at the ground...Mikasa slashes Historia causing her to scream with blood spilling from her arm...and she crawls back away in fear..."She's...Going to...Kill me..." She says tears trailing from her eyes while she moves back...and she closes her eyes..."Eren...Help me." She cries before Mikasa punches her cheek mushing it and she pukes blood...and then Armin appears behind Levi..."Hey over Here..." Armin says before Levi nods his head...and then Annie is awakened and healed...but with bandages...Armin raises a brown bag..."What are those things?!" Levi asks before Armin looks at the bag "They are Magical Healing Beans...Called the Senzu Beans." Armin says before Levi freaks out "WHO GAVE THEM TO YOU?!" Levi asks before Armin thinks "Goku Eren...Came by and gave them...to me." Armin says before Annie looks at Levi "So What's going on?" Annie asks before Levi points at where the fight is taking place at..."Mikasa...she's gonna kill Historia." Levi says before Annie cracks her knuckles..."Damn It That...THOT!" Annie shouts before the camera switches perspectives to Eren...and he watches in slight tears and fear...as Historia is in the ground bleeding from the beatdown...and then Eren sees her blood and gets tense and his Super Saiyan God hair turns up and he tackles Mikasa before grabbing her throat..."DON'T YOU DARE KILL HER YOU PSYCHOPATH!" Eren shouts before blasting a Red Beam at her chest...making her yell..."OW!, Why do you love her so much?!, WHY HER?!" Mikasa asks before Eren throws her to a wall..."SHUT UP!" Eren shouts before looking at Historia and kneeling beside her before carrying her...to her room and grabs white bandage wraps...and He wraps it around all her wounds...and then He looks at her sad..."Why didn't I help you earlier?" Eren asks before She blinks slowly and she looks at herself...and looks at Eren "You Did This?, Just For Me?" She asks before Eren nods with a smile "You didn't have to...But I know you can do things unavoidable sometimes..." She says before Eren touches her cheeks and heals all her wounds but they still open but then a loud Whip...sends a Bean Flying from the door and Eren catches it..."WHAT THE F*CK IS THIS?!, BEANS?!" Eren asks before he looks at it...and then pushes it inside Historia's mouth...and she heals quickly...and she smiles at Eren..."Hey...Thanks." She says looking at her fully healed body...and then Eren looks at the door "Why a Bean?!" Eren asks before he takes her bandages off...and she has no wounds...and then throws the Bandages in the garbage...she kisses Eren...since no one is looking...and he kisses her back...before they pull back..."Thanks for Helping...Me...Eren." She says before Eren blushes..."Oh My God...No...Stop it." Eren says blushing before She smiles "Am I being too Sweet?" She asks before Eren looks away "Yeah Not that it's wrong...But can you tone it down...a bit?, Like Don't Overboard with your Beauty?" Eren asks before She nods...and hugs him...and then He blushes "That's kind of better..." Eren says before they suddenly fall asleep...and then The Sun Rays shine through the window and Eren blocks his eyes "OH MY GOD SUN STOP THAT!" Eren shouts before jumping off of Historia's bed and heading out the door and he goes to the eating room and No One Is there...so He takes a Spot...and no food is provided...But Then he hears a bunch of Crowd...Connie and Sasha were racing to the area and They carry a bunch of Food Falling out...Due to Speed...and they place it on the table..."I WIN!" Sasha shouts crazily and then Connie stares at her "WHAT THE F*CK?!, YOU BEAST!" Connie shouts before Eren slants his eyes "You People Are Crazy Just get along already!" Eren shouts before the two takes a seat beside Eren..."Where is Armin and Mikasa?" Eren asks before Reiner, Mikasa and Armin rush to the area in hunger...and they angrily chew on the apples...and Eren gets even more pissed..."GUYS CALM DOWN YOU WANNA CHOKE?!" Eren shouts before the Trio Apologizes..."So Eren...I heard You had a Nice Night with Historia...Also Known as your Girrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrl Frieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeend!" Armin teases before Eren slaps him..."HEY!, STOP THAT!" Eren shouts blushing before Reiner spits out the apple...and instantly gets soup...he drinks it but then Armin looks at Eren "Come on You know She is..." Armin says before Reiner spits out all the soup in front of him..."Girlfriend?, HA HA!" Reiner says before Armin looks at him..."Oh My God...Reiner You just wasted 3000$ Soup..." Mikasa says before Jean comes in...and then Jean Flips the soup bowl at Reiner's face splashing it at him..."Take a nice Soup Swim!" Jean shouts in rage...before Eren, Mikasa and Armin look at the incident...and then Reiner in rage grabs Salt and splashes it at Jean's face blinding him..."NO FOOD FIGHTS!" Eren shouts before they clean their food of their face...and then Eren drinks his soup...Jean drinks his porridge before Reiner sticks out his tongue "BLAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Reiner shouts before Jean grabs his porridge and smashes it in Reiner's face...and He then finds a pie and Throws it at Jean's Face causes Armin and Mikasa to laugh...and then Eren gets pissed enough to him to yell..."STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Eren shouts as his hair turns yellow and the others lose their pupils in fear...and then his hair reverts to it's brown hairstyle...and Levi looks at the perfectly fine...area..."I thought I heard some Splashes here...but Maybe my ears are just tricking me." Levi says before walking away...and then Reiner takes a Bread and eats it...and swallows it..."Eren are you sure you don't consider Historia your girlfriend?, You sure Act like You love her." Reiner explains before Eren starts blushing..."She is...but...It's a Secret." Eren says before Armin looks at him "Oh A Secret Ehhh?, You sure It's not Love at First Sight?" Armin asks before Eren looks back "It's Developing Love, I didn't Love her right when I saw her Idiot." Eren says before Jean looks at Eren with a cocky Smile "Heh...Heh...I've seen the way you look at Historia now a Days...It clearly says I like her very much..." Jean says before Eren ignores him by drinking his Corn Soup...but spits it on the ground as soon as finds it cold..."I know how to fix this..." Eren says as he puts his palm close to his corn soup and fire aura comes out of his hands...and he heats up the soup...with It steaming..."WHOA EREN HAS FIRE POWERS!" Mikasa shouts before He smiles at Armin...and He drinks the whole soup without flinching at each burn...Eren then looks at the lights flickering...and then they immediately shut off...making it dark but Eren with his finger...lights a fire as a Finger Candle..."Alright...Let's find Captain Levi." Eren says before the Team slowly walks...and then they bump into someone..."Hey There has been a Black out...So...Be Careful..." Levi says before the team goes to Historia's room but bumps into someone with another Candle...It was Annie..."Hey Guys I can't See...So I used some fire...Whoa!, Is that Fire Powers?" Annie asks before The Whole Team react Shocked...

_**Yeah I got Eren to have a Bit of Ace Powers...from One Piece...Fire Balls Including Pyrokinesis, Fire Manipulation...Okay But In The Next Chapter It will only be a Sub ability...Historia will appear more in next chapter I promise...**_

_**See Ya!, Yeah If You didn't like the off Screen Goku Eren I'll have an On Screen Goku Eren but later...a Future Chapter I'll get the Erens to show up from Portals Like Endgame but In this there is no Doctor Strange...So I'll have to give Titan Eren Portal powers...but the gesture will be a Portal Snap instead of Life or Destroy Snap...It's not Thanos or Iron Man...**_

_**But Damn That Food Fight was humiliating and Funny, I might make Kenny appear when Eren gets Kidnapped...**_


	20. Chapter 20: Eren is kidnapped

**_WOW!, Can You believe it? This Fic is nearly done...So I'm gonna have to get the Eren's to meet once again...or I could make it up to Chapter 25...Yeah...It is so...So...Frustrating._**

Annie and the team continue to act shock...with Eren's fire lit finger...and Levi holding a Flamming Lamp..."Yeah...About that, That might be a Sub ability I didn't know I had..." Eren says before Annie shakes him..."Why didn't you tell me?" Annie asks worried before Eren looks at her..."Hey...What the hell?!, Why are you touching me?, Please let go!" Eren shouts before she backs up..."Sorry It's just so freaky..." Annie says before Reiner puts his finger on his Chin..."Well...I didn't know about it either...He can probably breath fire..." Reiner says before Eren opens his palm and a bright orange flame lights most of the area..."WHOA!" Everybody shouts before Eren looks at them confused "Whaaaaat?!" Eren shouts confused before Mikasa looks down...and then The Lights suddenly turn on and Eren closes his palm extinguishing the fire...and then The Group goes to the Eating Area..."Hey Sweetie..." a soft feminine voice that caught Eren's ear...and then he turned around It was Historia with her hands at her back...and she kisses Eren's cheek which he blushes..."Jeez I already told you not now..." Eren says blushing...before she looks down sad..."Oh...Okay..." She says in sorrow before Eren puts his hands on his shoulder..."Wait That's not what I meant...I didn't mean Never..." Eren says as he puts his hand on her cheek..."I meant...When we're alone." Eren says before she looks at him..."Oh...Sorry." She says before he looks away in sorrow...and she grabs his hand with hers..."Hey...It's okay." She says before He looks at her before turning away..."Well...I just hurt your feelings so..." Eren says before whipping his hands out of hers...in sorrow..."You don't get that...I'm the one who broke your heart just now..." Eren says before she looks down in sorrow...and then looks back at him..."I..." She says before looking down...tears trail down her eyes...and then Eren looks at her..."Don't..." Eren says wiping the tears..."Don't Cry...It tears me to see you Cry like that." Eren says before she looks at his tears..."Then Don't Cry either..." She says before he hugs her...few seconds later Armin, Connie and Sasha are behind the area..."Okay they made up now what?" Connie asks before Armin smacks him on the head..."HEY WHAT THE F*CK?!" Connie asks before Armin crosses his arms..."What do you mean Now What?" Armin asks before looking at the two again...but something's strange Eren is missing and then Appears right behind Armin..."YO!" Eren shouts that startles Armin and he runs forward before looking back "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Armin asks before he crosses his arms "Sorry not Sorry!" Eren shouts before Armin attempts to punch him...but Eren dodges without thinking...which a blue glow surrounds him...and then Teleports away..."Whoa Jeez..." Armin says before looking at the room completely empty...and then Levi appears behind Armin..."Hey Arlet!, Everyone has just lined up for another mission, Hurry Up!" Levi shouts before Armin looks around "Who lined up first?" Armin asks before Levi smirks "Eren...Obviously...Super Speed." Levi replies before he waves his hand forward to follow him...and The Scouts are lined up..."Alright This mission might be really difficult...Kenny has just upgraded his Soldiers, They now have Adamantium Swords and Lasers...So Watch out...also they kind of predict our movements now." Levi says before a hand is raised..."Levi!, What kind of technology is it?" Eren asks before Levi shrugs "I don't know...Okay I'm taking one question today so Prepare!, Get your Gear and We will head out soon!" Levi shouts before the Scouts go to the armory, Eren quickly takes his Magic and Element blades and gets on his 3D Maneuver Gear Grapples, Gas Supplies...and Heads out in 2 Seconds which shocks Jean..."Um...Okay We gotta talk about Mr Sonic over there..." Jean says but unfortunately Eren heard that "SONIC!?, I'M NOT BLUE!" Eren shouts before dashing forward and then Levi runs ahead of him..."Alright Teams!" Levi shouts before looking at Eren "This Time It might be frustrating but I will be deciding your teams..." Levi says before Eren gets shocked "Okay Yeager!, You're with Mikasa and Armin!" Levi shouts before Eren looks up smiling "Okay!" Eren says before Levi gets confused _"I really thought He be pissed because He's not with his Girlfriend..." _Levi then looks at Jean "Kirschtein!, You are with Marco and Reiner!" Levi shouts before he looks down whining...and then Annie is with Bertolt and Historia, while Petra is with Levi...and then Connie is paired with Sasha...and Levi splits them up...and then Meanwhile with Kenny...looks at his dusted blade...but he wipes the blood off...and It's clean...and then a Soldier looks at him..."Hey You there...Report your mission!" Kenny shouts before the Soldier Salutes and shouts "Sir!, We have been defeated by the Scouts!" the Soldier shouts before Kenny slashes his neck..."Mission Failure!, If you fail I'll have no respect for any of you got it?!" Kenny shouts before the other soldiers keep silent..."Now...The Main Mission is to Kidnap Eren...so Distract the rest...Including Sargent Levi!" Kenny says the Soldiers nods their heads..."Okay Any Questions?" Kenny asks before one Soldier asks "Boss!, The one Eren has plenty of powers I honestly think you are just getting yourself killed...No Offense Sir." the Soldier shouts before Kenny gets pissed and slashes his head off..."Are You Doubting me?!, That's very low of you!" Kenny shouts before looking at the remaining soldiers "Listen You Whiny Brats!, If You doubt me too I'll kill you all too..." Kenny shouts before he raises his blade..."Alright Let's Go!" Kenny shouts before perspectives change...and Eren goes looking for Kenny...but then Levi hears gun fire...and he tackles Mikasa out of the way..."Be Prepared..." Levi warns before a soldier appears behind him and shoots Levi throws his sword slashing the bullet in half but the Soldier dodges it before it comes back to him...and he catches it...and then a Soldier slashes Eren in the back but Mikasa quickly blocks it "Don't Touch a skin on his body!" Mikasa shouts slashing the Soldier's hand...and then another Soldier distracts him...and The Soldier carries Eren and Armin follows him...but Levi holds Armin back..."No Let him go...I'll track him later!" Levi shouts killing the Soldier...Mikasa tries to go after Eren but Levi stops her..."No...We can't risk!" Levi shouts before Annie, Bertolt and Historia...fight some soldiers...but they predict their movements and Annie gets frustrated "They are smarter than before...Damn it!" Annie says before Bertolt looks at them..."No Signs of Device...Is this just Adapting?" Bertolt asks before Historia looks everywhere for Eren...but she sees him unconscious...and then Sasha gets slashed by a Soldier before Connie knees the Soldier but he blocks it before knocking him out with a Judo Chop to the neck...Reiner punches a Soldier but He dodges and knees him knocking him out...and Marco grabs the Soldier and throws him off...Jean then punches the Soldier but He dodges and headbutts him...but he sweeps his legs causing him to fall off the roof but Jean stabs him...before letting go...Eren's arm twitches before he starts opening his eyes and he thrusts his hand launching a Fire Blast at the Soldier...blowing him away...but he looks around him He is in a wooden wagon...with a Cage Around it...and then Eren breaks the bars before Kenny kicks him back in..."This is one familiar situation!" Eren shouts before widening his eyes...

_The Memory..._

_Eren sees Historia get tranquilized and sees her collapsed but then another Dart hits Eren's neck and he looks at the dart before falling unconscious..._

_Then Eren finds himself in a Diamond/Ice Cave...then looks at his hands chained up and something gagging in his mouth which is a metallic mouth piece..._

_Eren has now lost all hope in living..._

_Later Eren becomes a Titan and freezes everything which was the weirdest Idea ever..._

Eren clenches his fist in anger...and his eyes glew Blue..."I'm never...Going...Through That...AGAIN!" Eren shouts before his hair turns blue and He cups his hands together..."RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Eren shouts blasting a large wave sending Kenny back before jumping out of his cage and then He slides forward and wall jumps but a Soldier Slashes him bumping him back to the cart...and then Eren uses Kaioken Times 10 mixed with Blue and Smashes the Cart in half but then Little did he notice Kenny neck chops him out of the Form and Technique...which causes him to fall unconscious...and then Flies away with him...and then Historia looks at the unconscious Eren..."EREN!" She shouts before Levi holds her back..."Let him Go!" Levi shouts before She tries to squeeze past his hands..."But!, I need him!" She shouts as tears trail down her eyes..."I'm sorry..." Levi says as the cart disappears and the Teams head back to the Headquarters...and Historia looks down in her bed...thinking about Eren..."Eren..." She says before looking at the window...

_While Eren is Kidnapped..._

Eren wakes up and then he soon realized His hands won't move...and then he looks up he is in a large room his hands and legs chained..."GR!" Eren shouts and then he thinks at the time he has been chained...

_Eren is chained and cries doesn't wanna live...gives up on life...and finds a bottle bites it open and turns into a Titan by error...and creates an Ice Everywhere...pushing back the Gigantic Titan...even more giant than Colossal Titan..._

_Eren looks at himself...chained up...in a Diamond Ice Cave...with bright shining Crystals...and begs to be Eaten...and then after is free Claims himself Useless..._

Eren squints his eyes enraged..."I was Unreasonable at the time...I never understood what I really said...but After All That Wasn't Really me...I would never ever...Give up!, I acted Randomly...It wasn't my fault." Eren says before Kenny turns around looking at him with a smile..."You're Right...The Eren that wanted to Give up...Was just because He was scared and lost hope...I agree That wasn't really you...Because What I'm seeing now Is the Original Eren...what would've be If he didn't have Titan Powers...Since It was weak...This is the Eren who would've become if He had those strong powers...And Officially...THIS...Is The Real You...Your True Self...is a God!" Kenny says before Eren glares at him..."You know...You're actually right...I'm Actually a God that can erase any being from the Universe..." Eren says before Kenny gets shocked..."And Now The Real Me...Is not wimpy...I never whine!, and This me doesn't give up like that Eren that shouldn't of ever been..." Eren says before Kenny looks at him "But You're not going anymore if You don't use your powers..." Kenny says before Eren looks at him "Or My Friends will come save me!, NO F*CK!, That sounds like a Wimp Eren would do...So I'll break out of this my self...So You Better quit messing with me!" Eren says before Kenny laughs and punches his face mushing it...but Eren bites his hand ripping it's skin off..."GAH!" Kenny shouts before glaring at Eren "YOU DOG!" Kenny shouts before hitting him with his uninjured hand...and then Eren starts to surround smoke around him and 1 orange tail starts to surround him...and his eyes grew Red with a black rectangular shape...and is thin black and then the chains loosen but they tighten again...but one of the Chakra tails slaps Kenny's face knocking him back..."Why you!" Kenny shouts enraged before pointing his sword at him but One Tailed Chakra Eren bites the Sword breaking it...and then he looks around him he is chained in a chair...chained behind his back...and then Kenny looks at him and smiles..."You better use your powers if you want to escape!" Kenny shouts before smacking the Chakra out of Eren's body...

_The Rescue Mission..._

"Okay We gotta Get Eren back...So We're sticking together...Let's go!" Levi shouts before Mikasa, Historia, Armin, Bertolt, Annie, Reiner and Jean run as Levi speeds through and then after hours of looking...they finally see a dark mansion...probably where Eren is held..."Is...He going to be okay?" Historia asks with a worried expression..."Why are you worrying so much?" Levi asks before She looks down..."I care so much for him." She replies then the team lands on the grass around the mansion...and then The team has two Doors...and Levi shoves it open...and there are a lot of space...Eren has to be here somewhere...probably because Kenny has him somewhere...and then Kenny hears some running..."Guess Your Friends are here to get you out..." Kenny says before punching Eren...which enrages him...and then Eren Psychically without using his hands...pushes Kenny back...and 4 Red Sharp Tails stab Kenny...although his hands are chained up...Eren's hair turns semi white...

Levi runs forward and then sees Eren in a chair but somethings wrong as Kenny starts to slash Levi...but he blocks and clashes blade with him...and then he smirks as he pulls in his other hand a Pistol...he shoots but Levi dodges...and then Mikasa tackles Kenny...and he shoots her other arm...blood spilling and then Eren looks at Mikasa..."Mikasa please..." Eren says before he loosens the Chains...causing it to change...as it pulls his hands forward...but now his arms are chained up in the air..."I made it worst!" Eren shouts before Annie slashes Kenny's knees...and then Kenny grabs another Adamantium Sword...and clashes with Annie...and she looks at him glaring...and then Kenny shoots Annie but she dodges before kneeing Kenny...but he punches her away...Historia slashes at Kenny...but is knocked back...easily...and then Levi and Kenny start clashing in blades..."Eren!, Break those Chains!, WE NEED YOU!" Levi shouts before Eren starts to grit his teeth and pull on the chains...then Eren starts to glow with yellow hair and sparking lightning appears...and then Eren with one pull breaks and shatters the chains...and then Eren flies and bites Kenny's hand...and then Punches him back...and then Kenny slashes Eren but then he disappears in smoke only for Eren to reappear behind him with a Right Handed Rasengan that pushes Kenny in the air hitting her back...and then Eren raises his right and left hands...Double Rasenshuriken and then swipes them...and Kenny's clothes rip in damage...and then Eren punches Kenny causing him to puke blood...and then He Stabs him with 4 Tails...and then he Shoots a Fire Ball inflicting massive Damage on Kenny like 99999999 Damage...and then Eren grabs Kenny...before Levi grabs his hand..."No...Yeager don't!, He cannot die...We can Interrogate him!" Levi shouts before Eren swipes his arm..."But He's too dangerous to be trusted!" Eren shouts before Levi punches him..."I'm sorry Yeager...But Then I'll interrogate you...So Sadly I'm afraid I'm gonna have to chain you and torture you!" Levi threatens before Eren looks at him in shock and Historia looks at this..."NO!" She shouts but Levi chops Eren's neck knocking him out...but He wakes up and Instant Transmission everyone but Levi makes him teleport them to Survey Corps Headquarters...and then They Appear in the Interrogation Room...and it has a wide area with the Scouts watching the Once again Chained Eren...and he growls at Levi in rage..."F*CK YOU LEVI!" Eren shouts before Levi punches him making him puke blood...and then Eren's hair turns slightly white...and Levi looks at it in fear..."This Can't Be..." Levi shouts as he backs up...and then Eren's eyes turn fox red...and 3 Chakra tails float upwards...

_**Alright...Sorry but the Thing Will Be Eren will use 4 Tails not Chakra Tails...so Yeah...Levi is going to be injured in the next chapter.**_

_**See Ya!, But Historia's gonna stop him from going too far on Levi...I'll basically say that Eren will almost murder Levi in the next chapter for chaining him...**_

_**That might be brutal, And Also...I'll have Eren bring the other timelines...to there when Kenny overpowers and summons his Soldiers...and Titans...that's basically what will happen...To Save himself...and then The Erens will unite along with Scouts creating a Erens vs Titan and Soldiers...a Full on war but In Chapter 23...then I'll start with Archive of Our Works...**_


	21. Chapter 21: Eren's Torture

**_Alright As Promised Levi will whack Eren, but only for Eren to use 4 Tails...and he will then get very angry and stab Levi with all 4 Tails...and then Starts beating on him...and Historia stops him...and cries...because she loves him...and doesn't want him to become a Monster..._**

Eren looks at himself chained up...shaking in rage...and then Levi walks up to Eren...and kicks him in the face making him puke blood...Mikasa looks at him in rage..."LEVI!" Mikasa shouts but is pulled back by Armin...and Petra is crying...and then Connie is banging on the window "HEY CORPORAL!, STOP!" Connie shouts but he is inaudible...and then Levi grabs a green Vodka bottle and smashes it across Eren's head...the little and giant glass shattering and splattering on the floor...and then Levi walks up to him and hands him the bottle up to his mouth..."Eat this..." Levi threatens and then Eren spits in Levi's face..."F*CK YOU!" Eren shouts but then Levi pulls out a switch knife and slits his arm...slightly trailing with blood...Levi the punches Eren...mushing his cheek..."Just Stop It!" Eren shouts headbutting him...knocking him back Levi puts a hand on head..."That was one Deadly thing to do..." Levi shouts before He shoves the glass piece in his neck killing him...and then Historia looks at him in tears her hands covering her mouth...and then Eren looks at Levi "You...Go to hell." Eren says before laying on the floor bleeding a pool..."He really was annoying...All he had to do is...Let Kenny go." Levi says before walking away..._Levi Ackerman and Eren Yeager...After being provoked by Yeager...Levi stabs Eren's neck killing him...and he walks away living with regret and remorse in their hearts...or It seems..._White Light shines through Yeager...bringing him back up to the chair...and he gasps for air..."DAMN IT!" Eren shouts before Levi looks at him shocked "You're still alive?!" Levi shouts before Eren bites the glass and pulls it out..."You can't kill me alright?!" Eren shouts before Levi looks at him at anger runs at him and knees him...and the team looks in relief...and then Levi punches Eren...making him spit blood...and then Eren shakes in anger..."STOP MESSING WITH ME YOU A**HOLE!" Eren shouts before headbutting him making Levi's forehead bleed..."DAMN YOU!" Levi shouts shoving his head to the chair...hurting him before grabbing his hair...and thrusting it to his knee...before headbutting him...blood splattering everywhere..."Armin!, We can't let Crazy Sargent Torture Yeager like this!" Mikasa shouts pulling out her blade...and then he pulls her arm..."No!, We'll all be hurt to!" Armin shouts before Levi pulls Eren's head hurting his wrists chained up..."Have you had enough?!" Levi shouts before kneeing him in the face his nose bleeding and his mouth pouring blood...and then Levi picks up a Glass Bottle before throwing it at Eren splashing it on his face..."STOP F*CKING BOTHERING ME!" Eren shouts clearly enraged...and then Levi punches Eren repeatedly splattering blood everywhere...and Historia looks at the torture in fear..."We got to help him..." She says before Mikasa shakes her head "According to Armin...We're not suppose to get involved..." Mikasa says before Eren grits his teeth..."Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr..." Eren growls before Levi looks at him..."Damn it!" Levi shouts punching him...but Eren after swinging his head in pain whips his head faster back than before...and then Eren bites Levi's cheek before pulling him in...then Levi bites Eren's cheek back...and he yells in pain...before letting go of his cheek..."That was a Big Mistake..." Levi shouts before punching Eren's cheek hard but this time he doesn't flinch as his Fingers bend...to make a 3 gesture...and then 3 Tails Cut his Chains and Eren grabs Levi by tackling him...and the Tails slash him multiple times...before the tails go back into his lower back and he Bites Levi's neck...and he looks at Eren in fear..."AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Levi shouts before picking up a Glass Piece and stabbing the piece in his forehead...Instant Killing him..."Jeez..." Levi shouts but he holds his wound slowly walking before a White light shines with Black Electricity...and then Levi looks at the thing in fear..."WHAT THE F*CK IS THAT?!" Levi asks in fear as he covers his face...and Historia looks at the blackened Eren...in fear..."E-E-Eren?" She asks in fear...and then Levi looks at the Black Ink blotted Eren...with the shadowed Eren with white eyes but his mouth isn't showing...and his eyes are spinning like sparks...and then in Levi's Perspective reads Eren's Form as Triple Question Marks Percent Meter...

_? ? ?% Eren Yeager_

Levi backs away...but then charges at the Entity with a Sword but The Demon Eren...flashes Rainbow Psychic Energy...with Purple/Green/Blue/Pink/Yellow/Orange and Light Blue along with Turquoise...and blows Levi away...and then as Levi gets him he sees that his energy is being sucked in by...Yeager...and then Levi looks at the Entity in fear "What the Hell Are you?" Levi asks in fear...and then the area starts to rumble...the Chair starts to break and flow to Eren...with now no eyes...and it breaks the chair pieces and all the Energy in the area...flickers the lights...and the tables start to flip around...and the chairs fly everywhere...and then all the darkness reach Yeager...and the mouth and eyes are blackened before the area rumbles...and then the room's walls rip apart...and then Levi looks at the Entity in fear "WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO?!" Levi shouts before looking at Eren...who's eyes starts to widen before they finally enlarge bursting with Rainbow Energy...and then The Walls Break apart and Levi blocks his face...but starts looking at him...and He is pushed back as Eren looks at Levi the broken metal pieces of the table start rapidly flying at him..."GAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Levi shouts in fear...and then Levi puts his hands up..."JEEZ!, OKAY!, STOP THIS!, I GET IT!" Levi shouts before he is backed into a wall..."JUST DON'T KILL ME!" Levi shouts before Eren lifts up his throat and throws him to the ground making him bleed before...he lands kneels on top of him...before punching him left and right repeatedly...Levi begging for mercy but Eren keeps punching...splattering his blood everywhere...Historia covers her mouth before tears escape her eyes..."No...NO!, Eren!" She shouts before running in the room...but Armin raises his arm out "NO!, HE'S TOO DANGEROUS COME BACK!" Armin shouts before Eren punches Levi's arm breaking it which causes him to hold onto it...but Then Eren harshly knees his leg breaking it...and he screams "AAHHHHHHHHHH!, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!, I SAID I GIVE UP!" Levi shouts before Eren puts his palms on his neck...and squeezes...and strangles him as Levi puts his hands on Eren's trying to Pry his hands off but He was way too strong...so he continues to choke..."DIE!, DIE!, DIE!, THIS IS FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" Eren shouts before Levi starts to choke blood and his pupils starts to flip upwards...about to die...and then Eren feels a behind hug as he lets go of Levi's throat he gasps for air..."Gah!, Ha!, Gah!" Levi coughs and then Eren turns to Historia looking at her...she is restraining his arms...and then Eren looks at her "Historia..." Eren says as his sparky white eyes disappears and his black energy back into his body...and she is crying..."Please...Don't Kill him...You're not a monster..." She sobs before looking at him..."But...He started...It...He tortured me first...so It wouldn't be so bad If I'd Kill him..." Eren shouts before She shakes her head "Revenge won't solve anything...If You do a wrong against a Wrong...You'll make it worst...Please...Don't Do This...This Isn't you." She says before Eren looks at her..."But..." Eren says before looking down..."He's Tortured me..." Eren shouts before escaping her grip...and then looks at Levi "NO!, Please Let me Live!, Don't Bother me!" Levi shouts before Eren grabs his collar "Then Why didn't you stop when I asked?!" Eren asks before Levi looks at him "Because I was foolish...I didn't know...So I tortured you...But Please Don't Torture me back...I know...I have been wrong...I knew you were going to do this back to me." Levi shouts in fear before Eren growls at him..."OF COURSE I WAS!" Eren shouts before once again Historia grabs his hand..."Please Don't!" She sobs...and then he looks at her...and hugs her..."I'm sorry...I didn't know you were scared too...I just...snapped." Eren shouts before Mikasa runs in the room..."EREN WAS THAT REALLY YOU?!" Mikasa shouts freaked out..."No...More like a Raging Demon that appears when I'm dead or unconscious..." Eren says before Armin looks at him "Yeah It wasn't you but that Evil Spirit...Was pretty Powerful...The True Strongest Spirit..." Armin says before the MP's medical soldiers carry Levi...and Get him to the Medical room...and bandage him and send him back to his own room..."GAH!" Levi shouts in his bed bandaged with his arm and leg...and his half blooded face...bandaged..."I really now know why he's called the Strongest Warrior Ever..." Levi shouts before thinking..."Besides me...Who used to be called...Overpowered Titan Hunter...before People start calling me...Second Strongest Warrior..." Levi says before coughing...and then Petra looks at him..."I warned you not to..." Petra says before Levi looks down..."I know I know..." Levi says before Petra slaps him..."Listen He's not called Strongest Warrior of Survey Corps for No Reason...He actually has powers..." Petra says before Levi nods his head..."Yeah...I know...Don't Lecture me Petra...I almost died in there." Levi says before Petra glares at him..."Well I wouldn't even care If you died...I honestly wanted him to kill you for all the negative cruel things you've done..." Petra says before looking at him enraged "But I hope it was worth it...Because You made him just Stronger..." Petra says before looking at Levi..."You would've been dead If Reiss wasn't even there...But I guess we need your guidance...You really can be a A**Hole Sometimes." Petra says before Levi looks down..."I get it...But I really wished I died...So I don't have to hear this from you!" Levi shouts before laying on his bed..."Just so you know...You just awakened the most powerful Spirit inside him...Like I said He has Powers...Like Really Strong Powerful type of powers...So This is Exactly why I told you not to mess with him...He'll destroy you if he really wanted to you know?!" Petra says before slamming the door...and then Levi closes his eyes...and then Eren looks down...and Historia wipes his blood and bandages him...but he screams as the Alcoholic Water...Land on his wounds slightly burning it..."Hold Still...I'm almost done." She says before Eren looks at her "It still hurts you know...OW!" Eren says before She wraps the wounds with White Wraps...and she breaths..."Hey...Don't Worry You'll be fine..." She says smiling at him...and then Armin grabs the Senzu Beans..."Levi." Armin says walking into the room and throws a Bean..."Take This!, Even tho I really don't want to heal you." Armin says before slamming the door...and then Levi looks at it..."Did He mean Eat the bean and He'll heal me...or Does He mean the Bean will heal me?, I honestly couldn't tell...But I'm hungry...This might be enough." Levi says before throwing the bean in his mouth but seconds later his Bandages disappear and his energy is normal and his wounds disappear completely..."Wow I feel perfectly healed!" Levi says as he with no effort jumps away from the bed...and then Opens the door...sees Petra..."Looks like The Sargent is healed...Good F*CKING Day." Petra says angrily...before Levi looks at her..."Listen I know I've been wrong...but please stop being mad at me!" Levi says before she nods "Only if you apologize." Petra says before Levi looks at her..."Fine I'm sorry for torturing Eren, Now Will you forgive me?" Levi asks before Petra looks at him while thinking "I'll think about it." Petra says before he looks down..."I just made my life times 1000 worst..." Levi says before closing the door to his room...meanwhile Eren apologizes to Historia for his actions..."I'm sorry for...Being Crazy okay?, I really didn't want to...but It was self defense." Eren says before Historia looks at him..."I understand...but...Don't Scare me again okay?" She asks before Eren looks at her..."Okay..." Eren says before he lays on her bed...and then She lays beside him..."I love you, You know that?" She asks before Eren looks at her..."Yeah...Me too." Eren says before closing his eyes and Historia leans forward kissing Eren's forehead..."Good Night..." She says before laying on the other side but then He puts his arm around her pulling her slightly closer and she looks at his smirk...and she smiles before closing her eyes...

_The Next Day..._

Eren lays up then the sun shines in his face...but the curtain covers the window..."Thank you Historia..." He says in relief...and then he looks at her...peacefully sleeping...and then He tickles her ear..."Wake up." Eren says before she blinks her eyes..."Huh?, Eren?" She asks before looking at him and He puts his right hand on her upper back and his left hand on her lower back..."It's Okay...I'm here." Eren says before she places her hands the sides of his chest...and then she blushes before kissing him...and He kisses back "Alright That's enough...Listen we can only hang out if We're Alone Okay?" Eren asks before looking at her..."Okay..." She says before he speeds past Jean which chuckles and points at him "Hey Look It's Mr Sonic!" Jean shouts before Eren looks at him "STOP CALLING ME SONIC YOU IDIOT!, I'M NOT BLUE!" Eren shouts before looking at Jean who chuckles "Flash..." Jean says before Eren looks at him "NO!" Eren shouts before running towards and bumps into Annie..."Hey!, OW!, Oh Eren...Hey Have you've seen Bertolt?" Annie asks before Eren thinks "I think He might be in his room..." Eren says before Annie goes into his room but It's empty but when She goes to Eren's Room He's there but Drawing Levi and Eren Fused...Named Erevi...Draws a Potara Merge Levren...and holds them..."What are you drawing?" Annie asks before looking at him and he turns around..."Some Powers..." Bertolt says before drawing Ymir..."NO NOT YMIR I HATED HER EVERYONE HATED HER SHE'S RUDE AND ANNOYING!" Annie shouts begging him not to rip it to life..."Okay Fine." Bertolt says before ripping it..."Oops!, My Hand made her appear..." Bertolt says sarcastically and Annie grabs his ear "BERTOLT YOU IDIOT!" Annie shouts before Ymir appears running through the door..."Hey...Have any of you seen Historia?" Ymir asks before Annie and Bertolt hide in their room...and then Ymir finds Historia in her room alone..."Historia...I have seen you hanging out with some boy...Do you like him or something?" Ymir asks before she blushes..."Y...Y...I mean no." She lies before Ymir looks at her..."You Sure?, I heard you've been hugging and kissing him and stuff..." Ymir says before She looks at her "There's nothing going on!, I mean...They were just spreading Rumors!" She lies before Ymir looks at her..."Why do you say You don't love him if That's how you act?" Ymir asks before She backs away and then Eren puts his hand on her shoulder..."Hey...Fritz...You better leave her alone." Eren says before Ymir chuckles..."You think you're so Strong?, This is why I look down on you guys...You think you're some God or Something?, You Don't Have Po-!" Ymir is cut off by a Fire Ball on her stomach and then He Rasengans her...and then Ymir backs away in fear "GAH!, Okay Now Does he have some power!" Ymir says before looking at Historia..."You really let him do that to me Seriously?" Ymir says before Historia looks away "He's Really Strong I forgot to tell you...So I better not get involved if I don't want to get hurt do I?" She asks before Ymir growls and then gets up and slaps Historia hard and she touches her slap mark..."Ow!, WHAT IS YOUR DEAL?!" She asks in rage before pushing her..."My Problem is You!" Ymir asks before punching her left cheek...and then Eren grabs her shoulder before kneeing her in the stomach..."GAH!" She shouts as she kneels down and Eren goes next to Historia his hand under her back head..."Hey Are you alright?" Eren says carrying her...and then she looks at him..."GAH!, I..." She says before passing out...and then Eren looks at Historia...and then lays her down on her bed...and Grits his teeth..."DAMN YOU YMIR!, Grrr...I HATE Chou!, DAMN YOU!" Eren says as he looks at Ymir in rage..."Never...Touch...Her...Again...If You ever touch a Hair on her head...I'LL KILL YOU!" Eren shouts charging towards Ymir quickly grabbing her throat and slamming her on the ground..."So You're pissed because I hurt her?" Ymir asks before Eren smashes his fist on her face making his own fist bleed...as her blood spills on it...and then Eren pulls out a Kunai and scratches her cheek with it..."Ah!" Ymir says in pain before Eren punches her...making her mouth bleed..."OW!" Ymir shouts before Eren throws her away...through the door...making her shake in pain...and then Historia wakes up...and then sees Eren standing on a beaten Ymir...and she runs and hugs him from behind..."Don't Hurt her...She's...Already hurt, and Don't Hurt her even more...Just Ignore her." She says before Eren looks at her "But She hurt you!" Eren says before shaking his head...and sitting on her bed...and then Eren throws a bean he snatches from Senzu Bag...and Ymir eats it fully healed..."Hey...How can you love a guy so Strong and Crazy?" Ymir asks before she runs away..."Well...He's handsome and Cool!" She replies before Ymir comes back "And He loves you because you're pretty and smart..." Ymir says looking at Historia's beautiful body..."Oh I can see why!" Ymir says in Jealousy before running to her room...and Eren then looks at Historia and kisses her...and she places her hands on his chest as he grabs her lower waist pulling her close to himself...they pull back..."I love you..." She says before He looks at her "I do Too..." Eren says before he lays on her bed...and slaps himself..."WAIT It's 5:00 in the Morning!" Eren scolds himself before running to the Eating Area...There is chaos there...as Connie is frustrated and Ymir is laughing like crazy...and Mikasa, Jean and Reiner are annoyed...and Eren rushes in and sits down...and grabs Ymir's hair before slamming her mouth on the table...and she holds her chin..."OW!, WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ymir asks angry before holding her jaw..."I think he broke my jaw...He's Strong as Hell!" Ymir shouts and then Reiner, Jean, Connie and Mikasa start laughing back at Ymir...'HA HA!, THANKS EREN!, PAYBACK FRITZ!" Connie laughs and Ymir feels humiliated..."Now I know what Connie felt when I laughed about his Mother being Titan..." Ymir says before Reiner nods "Yep!, Now It's our turn to laugh at you!" Reiner laughs before the Laughter Stops..."Eh Guys you are 99% close to breaking the fourth wall almost stating Episodes of Ymir Laughing in Season 2...Shoot I just broke it S*IT!" Eren shouts before he looks down...and then Ymir asks Eren "Do you really Love Historia?" Ymir asks looking at him with her elbow on the table..."No There's nothing going on." Eren says looking at Ymir...and then he looks at everyone else..."Ymir...He's keeping it a Secret so Don't Push him!" Armin says before Eren drinks his Corn Soup...then Takes a Bread and wildly chews on it..."He's eating like a Dog now!" Mikasa shouts before shoving Fish in his mouth but then Eren scratches her cheek and spits the Fish on the floor..."I HATE FISH STOP FORCING IT DOWN!" Eren shouts kneeing Mikasa...and then Reiner restrains him "Okay That's enough...Don't Torture anyone Eren please." Reiner says before Eren sits back down...and eats an Broccoli and Looks at Armin "Did You know If you eat 5 Broccoli 2 days You'll get Super Speed?" Eren asks before Armin nods "And If you want Super Strength Do 10 Push Ups, 3 Sit ups and Eat 2 Celery at Dinner..." Armin says before Eren looks "If you want Super Sight...Eat 3 Celery and 8 Broccoli and You get Super Sight...for Hearing...You Eat 10 Broccoli, 2 Slices of Bread and 12 Push Ups...and 2 Sit ups...and 2 slices of Apple..." Eren says before Bertolt sits down..."Hey Eren why are you hanging out with Historia so much?, Do You Love her or something?" Bertolt asks before Eren looks down blushing...and then Annie sits Beside Bertolt and looks at Eren..."Yeah Who's Historia?, Is She the Girl you like?" Annie asks before Eren nods...and then After they leave Eren goes to his room to see Drawings...of him and Levi merged...and He thinks..."It's a good idea." Eren says before Levi appears and lays on his bed a little bit Startled...and then He runs...Everyone is lined up for once he isn't first place...instead he's 4th Place...Standing beside Armin..."Okay Everyone Now Kenny has upgraded the Soldier's even more to have Lasers so...Be Careful!" Levi says before he looks at the Scouts "Okay This time only 5 Questions..." Levi says before Eren shouts "HEY SIR!, What Color is The Lasers?" Eren asks before Levi looks at him "Red, Blue The Normal Lasers...Who's Next?" Levi asks before Armin speaks up "Captain!, Has anything happened new with Kenny?" Armin asks before Levi nods his head "Yes...He has changed his Desert Eagles to Upgraded Desert Eagles...and Has another Adamantium Sword..." Levi says before Mikasa looks at Levi "Well...How about the Soldiers what's up with them?" Mikasa asks before Levi looks at her "They still predict attacks...but Now...They Have Light Armor...and better fighting skills...and Now They Read your moves...Completely!" Levi says before Connie stands up "What of the Titans?, Will there be any Titans helping Kenny?" Connie asks before Levi nods "Yes Beast Titan has appeared and is sending armies of Titans..." Levi says before looking at Bertolt..."Sir!, Do We have Any better Gas Supply?" Bertolt asks before Levi looks up..."We have upgraded the Gas Accelerators instead of limit of 10...Gas Steam...to 30 Gas Steam...So Use it all you want...Because Instead of always running out...It has a Auto Gas Refill..." Levi says before looking at Sasha "Sir?, Will The Titans be fast? Slow? or Strong?" Sasha asks before Levi looks at her "Some are fast...Some are Slow...and Some are Very Strong." Levi says before he looks at the team "Scouts!, Alright...Now Get your gear!" Levi shouts before the team...races to the Armory...Gas Accelerator the Upgraded Version Equipped...and Eren with Super Speed gets his Magical Blades and Heads out in the mission...and then As Soon as everybody is done...They follow him but Levi speeds forward...but touches his cheek..."OW!, It still hurts even after it heals..." Levi says before pushing himself forward trying to keep up with Eren but can't...and then Eren and the team lands on a Big Forest like area...probably where Beast Titan is Sending Kenny and the Titans and the Soldiers...and then the Gorilla looking Brown Furred Titan...20 Meters...stomps and looks at Eren..."Oh You must be Eren Yeager..." the Beast Titans shouts in a booming Voice...and then Eren looks at him "Oh!, You must be The Beast Titan...more like Gorilla Titan, Right Guys?" Eren asks breaking the fourth wall looking at the Audience..."Listen...You give up...If you don't want me to send these Titans and Kenny at you..." Beast Titan says before Eren looks at him..."How do you know my name?" Eren asks before the Beast Titan looks at him..."Because I...Am Your Brother Zeke Yeager." Zeke Yeager says out of his Pacific Rim Titan..."Adoptive Brother..." Eren says before Zeke goes back into his Beast Titan Form...and then Eren looks at him..."I am not gonna let you win." Eren says before looking at the Incoming Titans...3 are Fast and 10 are Slow, but 20 Are Strong...and Then Levi raises his Sword..."CHARGE!" Levi shouts before Eren runs towards the Titans...but 5 Meter Tackles him and throws him to the 15 Meter's mouth but Eren Uses His Sword and Shoots a Flamming Beam...cutting the 15 Meter's Jaw...split in half with blood...pouring...and then 1 Upgraded Soldier Confronts Eren...he swings his blade before Eren blocks his attacks but as he attacks The Soldier Dodges and blocks his attacks..."He's Predicting my moves..." Eren says before looking at him in rage...

_**Okay Yeah Cliff hanger...But I'll write until Chapter 23...and then yes Eren will eventually call his other Timelines Counter parts...and Yes...They Will look at him...Similar to Endgame but not really...and in 22...Will have Where Historia is overpowered by a Titan but then Eren goes Slashing him to save her...like a Samurai a BadA** Moment for Eren...That should've happened in the Show...**_

**_See Ya!, Also In the Anime Isayama PLEASE F*CKING GIVE US A HISTORIA KISSES EREN SCENE!, AND A HUG, HOLD HAND!, ON SCREEN AND BLUSH PLEASE MARRY THEM!_**

_**Man Isayama Lazy...Because also Historia is probably going to marry Eren in the Canon Story...and They will have a kid with both Personalities...but Better in that Direction just Cross Over the Show Alright?, We need the kid with Goku powers...and Naruto Powers...Seriously DumbA** F*CKING! FANS need to realize that what they think is not true...I'm right for sure this time...But What will happen if they are proved wrong as Historia never really was impregnated 99%...and Then Eren and Historia will get a Real Baby...Please name him Itsuka...F*CK YOU FANS YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING YET YOU ACT LIKE YOU STILL DO!, But I have seen EreHisu that Support that 99% Historia is faking her pregnancy...there's 4 at the Moment.**_


	22. Chapter 22: Eren Saves Historia

**_Well...School has been better now...Man When I get to Chapter 23...I have to go write either 15 or 19 Chapters in Archive of Our Own...Eren saves Historia in this one...but In a Very Epic way...and she hugs him after..._**

The War Begins as Jean, Mikasa, Reiner, Bertolt, Levi, Petra, Armin, Connie, Sasha charge killing off Titans...Some are too fast to kill...some are slow enough to kill easily...Some are Strong enough to withstand their blades...that they break..."This is Confusing!" Connie shouts before Historia runs off in the grass..."Eren!, EREN WHERE ARE YOU!?" She asks while running with tears and then Armin puts his hand out "WAIT!, REISS!, COME BACK!, Levi she's about to get herself Killed!" Armin shouts angrily before Levi looks at him "Alright...I'll go get her..." Levi says running after Historia but she disappears...and then He runs faster...and then Jean slashes a fast Titan but It scratches him...making him bleed...pushing him back...and then Reiner cuts a Slow Titan's nape...and then Bertolt kills a Strong Type...and then Armin, Connie, Petra and Sasha kills Slow and Fast Types...and then Levi continues to run after Historia...and then he grabs her shoulder..."Hey...What's the Rush?" Levi asks before She looks at him "Where Is He?!, I need him..." She says before Levi looks at her "Well...I know but...Can you please slow down?, You can't get lo-!" Levi says the Strong Titan Smashes him on the ground pushing Historia in the ground but is cushioned by the grass...and then a 15 Meter Titan looks at her...and She pulls out her blades...but the Titan punches her back to the ground making her stomach bleed...and she backs away..."AAHHHHHHH!" She screams and then as Eren is killing off all the types of Titans...He hears her..."That must be Historia!, I need to get to her..." Eren says before turning back and following the scream...and then the Titan throws Historia to the ground making her scream...in pain."AHH!, Eren..." She says before backing away...and then as the Titan is about to punch her finishing her off a Blue Lightning...strikes the Titan's face...he instantly starts bleeding from his cheek...and then Eren slashes through the Titan...before his Swords glow with Lightning and he sparks Lightning...and they slash through the Titan in all direction...and the Titan explodes in blue light...and he walks over to Historia she can't move..."E...Eren..." She says with a smile before passing out and then He kneels down and wakes her up..."Are you Ok?, Oh my god...You're hurt..." Eren says with worry and she hugs him...and he hugs her back...before they pull back..."Hey It's Ok..." Eren says looking at her tears..."I really thought you weren't going to save me..." She sobs before he looks at her before lifting up her chin and kissing her...before pulling back..."I'll always protect you..." He says before looking at the team...and he smirks "Now...Let's head back..." He says before carrying her...and running quickly to the Team...and then Levi injured...walks slowly to the team...and the team slowly...looks at the defeated Titans...and Eren looks at Armin..."SENZU BEAN!" Eren demands before Armin nods and throws a bean and pushes it in Historia's mouth...and she feels good and can now stand she hugs him..."Thank you..." She says before Eren hugs her back..."For What?" Eren asks before she smiles at him..."For Saving me." She says before Kenny appears before the team...and the Soldiers Distract the others...while Kenny himself appears..."Heh Heh...You hurt me pretty good Yeager..." Kenny says before Eren looks at him in rage..."Damn you!" Eren says before Kenny punches the ground making the grass and blue sky to red sky and the grass turns to Volcanic...version of the place..And then the Beast Titan appears...and Eren looks at him...and Kenny looks at him "Hey Boss!, What should I do to Yeager?" Kenny asks before Beast Titan smiles "Please Do your best..." He says before walking past him commanding the Titans to fight the Scouts...and Eren...then growls and Kenny pulls out his dual blades and Eren raises them and they clash blades...with a loud cling and clang...and sparks fly out a bit...and then Eren growls at Kenny...and then Kenny slashes Eren's cheek before kicking him away...and he falls on the ground...and Historia looks at him "EREN NO!" She shouts before Levi pushes her out of the way as a Titan punches her and slashes It's arm...blood spilling violently out...and then Kenny thrusts his dual blades at Eren which he crosses his blades to block it before headbutting Kenny away...and then Eren slashes Kenny's knee and arm before punching him away...and then Kenny slashes Eren...then he disappears in smoke and He appears behind him...and Eren Rasengans Kenny with his right hand...pushing him back in a blue blast of wind...and then He bleeds before landing on the ground...and then Kenny smirks and shoots Eren which grazes his arm..."AHHH!" Eren shouts touching his wound...and then Kenny raises his hand..."SHOOT YEAGER!" Kenny shouts as a Laser shoots Eren's leg...making him kneel...and then Eren stands up slowly...and then slashes through the lasers...Kenny and Eren clash blades...and then he charges a blast but Kenny dodges it...and then He knees him..."GAH!" Eren shouts in pain before looking at Kenny and slashing his chest making him fly backwards...and then Kenny slashes Eren down before The Soldiers Laser his arms and Legs...and Historia watches in fear...covering her mouth..."EREN!" She cries muffled and kneels down...covering her mouth her tears trailing down her cheeks...and then the Beast Titan picks up Eren Yeager...but He stabs his eye...which causes him to let go...and he falls down but Teleports...to the ground...but Then the Soldiers slash him...which causes him to scream in pain...and then He lays on the ground crawling away..."Ahh...I can't move..." Eren says in pain but then the Soldiers shoot him with Lasers causing him to scream...Historia sobs in worry...as she watches Eren get shot and beaten...Eren then spreads 4 Tails stabbing the Soldiers...and he heals a bit but still kneels...and then Levi slashes the Soldiers...and Fights Kenny...and they both clash blades...Kenny shoots but Levi slashes the pistol...making it break in half and Historia kneels at Eren's Side..."Are You Ok?" She says in tears still trailing down her cheeks and she hugs him..."Uh...I think I'm broken." Eren says before she looks at him...and then he looks at her "Senzu...B...Bea...Bean." Eren begs before passing out...and then Historia pulls out from her pocket the Necklace of Power and puts it around his neck over his Key necklace...and then She picks a bean from the bag before pushing it in his mouth...but it doesn't heal him...but then the Necklace of Power doesn't activate She pushes the Fire Crescent It glows...and He starts to glow...and His Index Finger...glows...yellow...and He slowly gets up but is still injured so She grabs his arms..."Hey It's okay...Easy." She says as the Volcanic ground becomes red grass...and then She smiles at him..."I'm glad You're okay..." She says before he looks at her...and then He touches her cheek..."You are so Cute..." Eren says before getting up...and standing up..."Don't Worry about me..." Eren says before Historia looks at him...newly improved..."He's Changed even more...He's more confident now...That Necklace does have an effect." She says before Eren charges at the Soldier dodging the slashes and he is now evenly matched with Kenny...as he clashes blade and dodges a thrust from Kenny before kneeing him and punching him and blasting him away..."Ready For Round 2?!" Eren says happily and then Kenny puts away his Swords...before Eren punches Kenny's Jaw and knees his stomach before punching him to the ground..."How did he get stronger than before?!" Kenny asks enraged before kicking Eren but He elbows his leg...making him yell...and then Kenny Punches Eren but he grabs the fist and punches him...and then the two clash...pushing them both back...and then They both pull out one blade...and Eren fires a Flamming Blade Beam and then a Water Wave at him...and The Fire Blade beam burns Kenny...and then Kenny slashes Eren...killing him but then It disappears in smoke and then Eren behind Kenny crouched down before He Charges a RasenShuriken and throws it at Kenny...he dodges it before the crouching Eren disappears in smoke...and then Eren has 10 Kunais...and he throws it but Kenny dodges but one gets stuck in his arm but he pulls it out...and then Kenny looks at Eren he sparks lightning and his Sword Sparks Lightning he then moves so fast that he only sees Blue Flashes and Eren slashes Kenny multiple times but Kenny dodges before is slammed to the ground and Eren pulls a Chidori and thrusts the lightning attack at him..."AHH!" Kenny shouts before kicking Eren off of him...and he smirks...and then Eren looks down...and then Kenny slashes Eren...violently again...making him scream in pain...blood splatters everywhere..."EREN!, NO!" She shouts watching him be beaten again...and then Eren knees Kenny...making him puke blood before punching his face crunching it with Blood...and it splatters...on the red grass...and then Kenny enraged wipes the blood on his face...and then He pulls out his second blade...before Eren smirks...

_**Wow Okay...I didn't want this to be Short...But I don't remember how much Ideas from the Previous Chapter...But I think It was a lot...**_

_**See Ya!, But I'm Sorry...The Next One will be Longer...due to Psychic, Goku, Naruto, Ghoul Eren are coming back...Titan Eren will summon them like Endgame Movie...But Very Different...**_

_**Also There will always be a EreHisu Love Moment in any website in the Titan Timeline...Because Damn Historia needs to Kiss Eren...In the Canon...Basically Isayama needs to have one episode where they kiss and then make some romance...Because Romance Genre = less Romance No Romance Genre =More Romance in Canon Even...STUPID FANS!**_


	23. Chapter 23: Why Historia hates Ymir

**_Okay...This will be longer as promised...and After the Battle we will have another Romance moment with Eren and Historia...and Yep This is the Last Chapter...After that It's Archive of Our Own...This is also the Chapter where Eren is beaten and he smirks and Snaps his Index Finger and brings the Erens to the Fight..._**

Eren continues to bleed as he smirks as Kenny knees and shoots his arm and punches him in the face..."Why are you smiling?!, Don't You hate Pain?!" Kenny asks but Eren doesn't respond instead he just laugh crazily..."HA HA HA HA!" Eren laughs before Kenny slashes his chest...and then He punches Eren...hard...he stops laughing before Smirking...and then Eren punches Kenny before grabbing his face and slamming it...and then Kenny punches him back...in the grass...and then He gets mad..."Damn It!, I GOT CARRIED AWAY!" Eren shouts as he charges at Kenny and slashes his knees before punching him away...and then Kenny shouts in pain before slashing Eren back into the ground...and then He looks at Kenny...and Beast Titan Grabs Eren before slamming him back on the ground...and then a Strong Titan punches him to the ground...and he gets up smirking...only 5 meters from Kenny still...and then Smirking he looks at Kenny..."It's time to...End...Game." Eren says snapping his index finger...and white shine covers the whole screen and then Kenny looks left and right few seconds Purple Portals with Pink Layers appear behind Titan Eren...and Naruto Eren walks out of it..."Hey Knucklehead!" Naruto Eren says in a smile and then In another Goku Eren Instant Transmission to the war..."We meet again...Eren Yeager." Goku Eren says before Psychic Eren explodes with Psychic Energy..."It's You...Yeager..." Psychic Eren says before Ghoul Eren comes with 4 Red Sharp Tails..."Present Me!" Ghoul Eren says and then Goku Eren blasts Titan Eren and He kneels upwards...and then stands...Raises one hand...and starts walking...and then Beast Titan also Raises his hand...the War between Humans and Titans are about to begin...as The Beast Titan Raises his hand down at the same time Titan Eren does...They charge..."LET'S END THIS!" Titan Eren shouts as he runs, Goku Eren flies quickly, Psychic Eren flies like Goku Eren, Naruto Eren runs ninja style and Ghoul Eren flies with his 4 Tails...and then Kenny punches and Titan Eren punches...causing them to clash...Naruto Eren throws Shuriken at Kenny's Arm...making him scream...and then Goku Eren Blasts Kenny through the Stomach...and then Titan Eren...knees Kenny's Jaw...and then Ghoul Eren stabs a Fast Titan...and Psychic Eren Psychically lifts up a 15 Meter Strong Titan and Slams it to the ground...Kenny punches Goku Eren but He punches his cheek...and then Naruto Eren charges a Rasengan as Titan Eren charges a Kamehameha..."Rasengan!" Naruto Eren shouts and then Titan Eren looks at Kenny "Kame...Hame!" Titan Eren chants and then Naruto Eren runs to Kenny's stomach and thrust the Rasengan...It pushes him back..."HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Titan Eren shouts as he fires a Gigantic Blue Blast...and Kenny's Stomach disappears in Yellow Specs...and then Titan, Goku and Naruto Eren high Five each others..."YEAH!" The Erens shout and then Ghoul Eren looks at them "You Idiots!, There's no time to be celebrating!" Ghoul Eren shouts and then Psychic Eren Psychically holds the beast Titan Ghoul Eren Stabs it's eyes Goku Eren throws Titan Eren who throws a Rasenshuriken at it's knees and then Goku Eren Blasts his Stomach...and then Naruto Eren Throws 99 Demon Shurikens at It's Arms...and then Titan Eren who is launched by Naruto, Ghoul and Goku Eren...Titan Eren Punches Through It's Forehead...killing it...and It explodes in Blue Specs..."Guys There's still 17/20 Titans Left..." Ghoul Eren says before Titan Eren kills Two Eren with his Psychic Powers Ripping both in half...15/20...Ghoul Eren Stabs a Fast Titan's Eyes...and rips it apart...14/20, Goku Eren Charges all his Energy and Shouts erasing 5 Titans...9/20...and then Psychic Eren Psychically Rips apart 5 Slow, Fast and Strong Titans...4/20 and then Naruto Eren uses Shadow Clone Jutsu to make Smoke Clones...and they Stab the remaining 4 Titans...and Naruto, Titan, Ghoul, Goku and Psychic Eren...turn around as the Yellow, Blue and Purple Spec Explodes over them...the Explosion settles down...and then Titan Timeline Historia looks at them Confused..."OKAY YOU GUYS AGAIN!?" She shouts in confusion...and then Levi and the other look completely confused..."Um...Where are there 4 other Erens?!" Levi shouts in fear...and then Connie looks at each Eren..."WHAT!?" Connie shouts and then Sasha smacks herself..."WHAT THE F*CK?!, HOW MANY ERENS ARE THERE?!" Sasha asks before Reiner looks at the 4 Erens "What is Going On Here?!" Reiner asks before Bertolt smiles "Looks like these are the Erens...from other Timelines..." Bertolt says and then Annie looks at them..."I remember You guys..." Annie says before Petra freaks out "What...Eren...that's also Eren...Ahhh..." Petra says fainting and then Goku, Naruto, Ghoul and Psychic Eren nod at him..."But We have to go back to our world now..." Ghoul Eren says...and then Eren nods..."We'll see Each other again don't worry...We did today." Goku Eren says before waving goodbye...and then Titan Eren snaps his fingers...and the Purple Portals with Pink Layers open up and they go inside it...Eren then looks at Levi..."Whoa...Some Timelines of you are very powerful...There's Saiyan, Psychic, Jonin, Ghoul...There's you the All of their powers..." Eren says before Historia hugs him...and Eren hugs back..."I love you...I love you..." Historia whispers desperately and then Eren pulls her back head..."Hey...Calm Down...It's Alright." Eren says smiling at her...and then Eren Instant Transmissions everyone back to Survey Corps Headquarters as Red Sky turn to Blue Sky and the green grass return...and then Historia kisses Eren..."Hey...Why did you summon your other timelines?" She asks before Eren smiles "They were the only ones strong enough to Overpower Kenny...and The Titans and Beast Titan..." Eren says before She touches his cheek..."So It was the only way?" She asks before Eren he smiles "Yeah..." Eren says calmly before he kisses her...and then they fall asleep...

_The Next Day..._

Eren wakes up beside Historia...and then hops out of the bed...Ymir punches the Door open and then Eren gets pissed..."WHAT THE F*CK?!, DON'T SMASH THE DOOR LIKE THAT IT'S HER ROOM!" Eren shouts before Ymir looks at him..."HA HA!, Very Funny..." Ymir says before Eren looks at her..."What's Your Problem?" Eren asks irritated and then Ymir looks at Eren "You're always with her..." Ymir says before glaring at Eren..."Well...What?, You want her?, I can't give her to you!, You don't own her...and You still act like you do..." Eren says before Ymir looks at him..."Yeah, But You apparently is so Nice to her...You gained her Trust...that She ended up falling for you..." Ymir says before Eren looks at her..."Oh...Yeah...Nicer than you...Now I know Why She hates you!, You always diss her friends...and Bother her...You basically weren't even Supportive of her at all..." Eren says before she looks at him "Wait What?, I was Supportive of her..." Ymir says before Eren crosses his arms "Yes but not as much as me." Eren says before Ymir looks at him..."Really?, She means that much to you?" Ymir asks before Eren looks at her..."Yep...Apparently You have a problem with that, So...I would beat you." Eren says before Ymir backs away..."Uh...I knew You two had a thing going on!, Tell me something...Are you and Historia a Thing?" Ymir asks before Eren looks at her..."Of Course We're a Thing..." Eren says before Ymir glares at him "You really think I'm mostly unsupported of her?, Well...I'm gonna tell you I am because I'm not liking you two's love..." Ymir says before punching Eren and then He growls at her..."Oh Good because I hate your Relationship with her too!" Eren shouts before grabbing her arm and punching her cheek mushing it...and she wipes the blood "Is that all you've got?!" Ymir asks before Eren knees her...and then gives her a senzu bean...and she heals "I only did that because I don't want her to find out I'm a Monster..." Eren says before slamming the door on her..."These two...I got to break them up!" Ymir says before walking away and then Eren tickles Historia's cheek...and she blinks her eyes..."Eren?" She asks before He looks at her smiling..."Hey there." Eren says touching her cheek...and then she hugs him..."Are you Ok?, I heard you yelling and stuff..." She asks before Eren looks at her..."I had a argument with Ymir..." Eren says before She looks down..."Did She do something wrong?" She asks confused before Eren looks down..."She wasn't that supportive as you think...She really wasn't ever your friend at all...She was using you." Eren says before She looks away..."Really?, She used me...Just so she could get away?, But...She risked her life for me...A bit." She says before Eren looks at her..."Okay...But...She mostly was mean towards you." Eren says before She looks at him "But what about you?" She asks before Eren looks down..."Well...I'm pretty supportive of you...and I would protect you...I love you." Eren says before She looks at him...and blushes "You're so Sweet..." She says hugging him...and then Eren hears screaming in the Eating Area...and he rushes to the area...sees Reiner cutting a Tomato pouring gravy in it...and then throws it Connie and Sasha roll dodging the Gravy and Tomato Splashes...and then Eren runs in..."What is going on Here?!" Eren asks before looking at the splash...and then Reiner grabs a Bread Sword and Ymir grabs a Bread Sword and clashes...and then Ymir grabs a Sword Fish and stabs Reiner...then Armin whips two bowls of Gravy...splashing Brown Gravy at Ymir's face...and then Annie grabs a Vodka bottle and smashes Ymir knocking her out...and then Eren puts Gravy Glass in Tomato and it explodes then Levi goes in the room..."NO!" Levi shouts and then he looks at the team "WHO DID THIS?!" Levi asks before Armin looks at him "Everyone Sir." Armin says before Levi glares "CLEAN UP!" Levi shouts as Eren uses his Psychic Power and reversing the Food...and then Levi walks away...and the team sit in their seats..."You Sure you wanna know?, You weren't really supportive of her..." Reiner asks before Ymir shakes his head "I was respectful of her tho!" Ymir argues before Armin looks at her doubtfully "Oh Really?, That time You threw her onto a bark of the tree...Apparently that's fine..." Armin says before Ymir scratches her head "Okay...That's one tho." Ymir says before Bertolt looks down "You dissed Sasha in front of her...so yeah that's two!" Bertolt says before Eren looks at her "Or That Time where you crossed her by Helping Bertolt and Reiner..." Eren says before Ymir looks down in defeat "Okay Fine I wasn't...But Seriously I really do try to be motherly to her as possible..." Ymir says before Eren looks at her "Oh Really?" Eren asks before running away and then Armin looks at the Apple...It's gone...It was the last one too...and then Eren throws it on the ground completely to it's core..."Sonic is here...apparently." Jean says before Eren speeds back to the eating room's seat..."Hey..." Eren says while giving Sasha a Potato..."About Historia..." Eren says before Ymir looks at him "What about her?" Ymir asks before Reiner looks at her..."I wonder why she didn't want you to Have anything to do with her." Eren says before Reiner answers "Because She hates Ymir...Obviously." Reiner says before Eren looks at him..."Now I know why...extremely unsupportive!" Eren says before Armin, Connie and Bertolt laugh..."Oh Come On Guys..." Ymir says before Eren looks at her "What?, You always laugh at us So We're laughing back...So It should be okay for us!" Eren says without laughing and then The Team Gets Tired and then Eren lays on his bed...and hears some chatter going on..."What would Eren and Levi's name be if They Potara Merged?" Reiner asks before Bertolt looks down "Probably Levren..." Armin says before Mikasa looks up "Hmm...Finger Merge would be Erevi then." Mikasa says before Eren falls asleep...and then Historia comes from her room to tickle Eren's cheek...and then Lays Down beside him...and he wakes up "What are you doing here my Sweetie?" Eren asks before she smiles "I can't sleep alone..." She says before he looks at her..."You can sleep with me..." Eren says before he pulls her to his bed and they sleep together...

_**Awww What a Cute Couple...Okay This is now Officially done...so Archive of our Own...So In that one wait...I'll do it at School or On the Weekends at home...But It's the weekend...and I don't have time because I'm busy having the time of my life...**_

_**See Ya!, As In See you I'll see you at Archive of Our Own...**_

_**Resurrection of Kenny Done...**_


End file.
